Soulless Sky
by SkylerKudou
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi no es conocido como "Dame Tsuna", sino como "Tsuna Sin Alma", o "Tsuna Mudo". Actúa diferente a los demás, nunca habla ni muestra emociones. Permanece en blanco. ¿Quién puede ayudarle en esta situación? Twin-fic. Esta historia es una traducción al original escrito por SeventhAssassin. Dentro está el link hacia el original
1. Capítulo 01 - Cielo y Tormenta

**Capítulo 01: Cielo y Tormenta - La llegada de la Tormenta**

Cuando leí esta historia en su versión inglés, sencillamente me quedé enamorada a primera vista (¿o será a primera leída?). Y como sé que hay muchas lectoras que no saben inglés, pero que aún así disfrutan de los fanfics de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, sentí que era un deber que tenía el de compartirles esta historia en español.

Espero que les llegue a gustar tanto como me gustó a mí.

La historia original es de SeventhAssassin, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.

Aquí les pasaré el link de la historia original:  s/11255849/1/

 _En el medio de la noche, una tormenta arreciaba. Una densa niebla se había establecido en el bosque, haciendo que fuera imposible poder ver. Dentro de dicho bosque, una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo._

 _La primer persona era un joven hombre de cabello plateado con varias bombas en cada mano, mientras que la segunda se mezclaba por completo con la niebla, sólo podían verse sus extraños ojos: uno rojo y el otro índigo._

— _Kufufu, es suficiente de esta estúpida pelea._

 _El hombre en la niebla rió, viéndose irritado._

 _Ambos habían estado peleando durante toda la noche. El joven de cabello plateado portador de las bombas jadeó, cansado de su batalla, pero rehusándose a rendirse a pesar de saber que tenía, entre los dos, heridas más serias._

— _¡No hay forma en que me vaya a rendir! ¡Pelearé hasta el final, aunque muera! —gritó el hombre de cabello plateado._

 _La persona dentro de la niebla se rió de sus palabras._

" _Qué divertido..." pensó. "Sin importar en qué mundo esté, sigue siendo tan terco como siempre… Bien por mí. Todavía tengo trabajo que hacer, y sólo tú puedes hacer el resto…_ _ **Gokudera Hayato.**_ "

 _Con este último pensamiento, ambos hombres se lanzaron hacia el otro y continuaron con la batalla._

* * *

Namimori Japón, Residencia Sawada.

Sawada Nana tarareaba felizmente mientras lavaba los platos en la cocina. Su esposo es Sawada Iemitsu, quien se encontraba trabajando del otro lado del mar; era desconocido para ella que trabajaba para la mafia como el jefe de CEDEF de la Familia Vongola, la familia mafiosa más fuerte de la historia.

Nana e Iemitsu tienen gemelos, Sawada Ieyuji y Tsunayoshi, el mayor, quien heredó los ojos y cabellos de su madre, mientras que el menor obtuvo el mismo cabello rubio y ojos de su padre.

—Yuji-kun, por favor ayúdame un poco.

Ella llamó a su hijo, que actualmente se encontraba frente a la TV.

Ieyuji gruñó al principio, pero ayudó a su madre. En realidad no le gustaba hacer los quehaceres de la casa, y siempre pensó que su hermano debería ser quien trabajara, no él.

Mientras tanto, Tsunayoshi bajó por las escaleras y se asomó a la cocina. Vio a su hermano y su madre trabajando. Nana sintió su presencia y sintió que habrían problemas. En realidad, tenía problemas hablando con su primer hijo debido a su _condición._

—T-Tsu-kun, ¿sucede algo? —Le preguntó, incómoda con su presencia.

Sawada Tsunayoshi simplemente la miró sin emociones. Su rostro no tenía rastros de expresiones, y sus ojos eran completamente blancos. Al principio muchos pensaban que era ciego a pesar de que podía ver perfectamente.

Sin embargo, debido a la falta de emociones, lo describían como _Sin Alma_.

Tsunayoshi se mantuvo observando antes de sacudir su cabeza y lentamente retirarse, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia las escaleras.

Ieyuji se irritó por las acciones de su hermano y comenzó a quejarse.

—Mamá, deberíamos deshacernos de él o enviarlo con los fenómenos, donde pertenece. Ese idiota no ayuda para nada.

—¡Yuji-kun, nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso! Sin importar qué, es tu hermano —le regañó. Aunque no supiera cómo actuar hacia su hijo mayor, nunca pensó en abandonarlo..

—¡Pero mamá, no tenemos uso para un hermano sin alma como él…! —Comenzó a argumentar, pero se detuvo al ver los ojos ardientes de su madre. Nana nunca se enojaba con nadie, pero cuando alguien hablaba sobre sus hijos de forma irrespetuosa nadie podía detener su furia.

Ieyuji frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

"¿Por qué debería pensar en él como mi hermano? Sería mejor si hubiera muerto."

—¡IEYUJI! —La voz furiosa de Nana interrumpió sus pensamientos como si supiera lo que pensaba. El chico de cabello rubio comenzó a temblar bajo la amenazante mirada de su madre.

Dentro suyo, Nana quería ayudar a su hijo. El problema era que ningún doctor podía. Nunca hablaba sin importar qué, permanecía sin emociones, sin alma.

Preocupada, rezaba porque alguien llegara a ayudar a su hijo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Nana estaba muy feliz porque un tutor vendría para ayudar a Ieyuji con aquellas materias que tenían notas bajas. Cuando encontró el volante en el buzón estaba extasiada al leer: "Un tutor que no necesita dinero, sólo comida y una habitación donde quedarme". Estaba pensando en pedirle ayuda también con la situación de Tsu-kun.

—¡Mamá, realmente no necesito de un tutor! ¡El único que lo necesita es ese hermano sin vida por allí! —gritó Ieyuji mientras señalaba a su hermano gemelo, claramente infeliz.

—No. Tus notas empeoraron, a diferencia de tu hermano, quien obtiene notas sobre el promedio, o inclusive perfectas —dijo en un tono serio antes de volver a su tono animado. —Oh, me pregunto cómo se ve. ¿Podría incluso ayudar a Tsu-kun también?

Ieyuji no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar, sabiendo que una vez que ella tenía una idea en su cabeza, difícilmente podrían cambiarla.

Tsuna bajó las escaleras con su mochila y se sentó a un lado de Ieyuji. El rubio fulminó con la mirada al castaño, quien observaba a su madre preparar el desayuno. Momentos más tarde ella puso los platos frente a ellos para comenzar a comer.

—¡Tsu-kun, escucha! Un tutor vendrá y se quedará con nosotros a partir de hoy. Espero que puedas decirle hola —dijo felizmente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tsuna se congeló mientras comía, lo que sorprendió a los otros dos.

Era la primera vez que mostraba una reacción desde el incidente, y Nana estaba feliz, aunque también curiosa sobre el porqué la palabra _tutor_ lo puso tenso. Quería preguntar, pero él continuó comiendo su desayuno como si nada hubiera sucedido. Esto sólo aumentó su determinación para ayudar a su Tsu-kun a recuperar su voz y personalidad.

* * *

Los gemelos fueron a la escuela juntos aunque mantuvieron su distancia. Ieyuji corrió adelante, mientras que Tsuna caminaba. Pronto los amigos de Ieyuji, quienes también son los matones de Tsuna Sin Alma, lo alcanzaron.

Ambos estaban en la misma clase, pero Ieyuji estaba rodeado de amigos, mientras que Tsunayoshi se encontraba solo, observando el cielo en silencio. Nadie hablaba con él, o siquiera lo intentaba. Todos lo veían como una persona extraña, alguien sin alma y mudo, como sus apodos decían.

Las únicas personas que intentaban ser buenas con él eran Sasagawa Kyoko y Kurosawa Hana. Ellas intentaron hablar con él en varias ocasiones, a pesar de que nunca recibieron ninguna respuesta o atención. Aún así, seguían siendo buenas con él.

Yamamoto Takeshi, la estrella de Béisbol de la escuela, hablaba con Tsuna una vez cada tanto, pero nunca le prestaba demasiada atención además de tener ese sentimiento de que lo había conocido en algún lugar antes. Cuando intentó confrontar al más pequeño sobre esto, su única respuesta fue una mirada en blanco junto con lágrimas. Recordarlo le hacía temblar y sentir una gran tristeza por algún motivo que no podía adivinar, así que dejó al problema estar.

Tsunayoshi, a pesar de no tener alma, no era idiota, torpe o inútil. Tenía buenas notas, estaba dentro del promedio pero si quisiera podría estar en lo alto de la clase. Era bueno peleando considerando que ninguno de los que lo molestaban pudieron poner una sola mano en él.

Se rumoreaba que pudo pelear contra Hibari Kyoya, el Prefecto Demonio de la Escuela, y se ganó el título de "Carnívoro", aunque nadie lo confirmó. Nadie sabía dónde aprendió a pelear pero sabían que Tsuna no reaccionaba a menos que alguien intentara atacarlo físicamente.

Tsunayoshi, quien se encontraba observando el cielo, giró su cabeza hacia un árbol en la distancia el cual era casi tan alto como el tercer piso donde su clase se encontraba. Una pequeña figura detrás de los árboles sonrió. Nadie lo notó, ni Ieyuji ni nadie más excepto por el castaño con ojos sin alma.

Después de clases Ieyuji y sus amigos intentaron pelear contra Tsunayoshi pero sólo terminaron siendo golpeados. Nunca dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente se alejó en silencio dejándolos en el suelo.

* * *

Tsunayoshi llegó a casa primero, siendo recibido por el "Bienvenido a casa" de Nana; y se dirigió directamente hacia su cuarto.

Más tarde, Ieyuji llegó con una expresión frustrada por haber perdido nuevamente contra su hermano Sin Alma. Fue a su habitación y golpeó la puerta la cerrarla. Nana no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido para que el gemelo menor estuviera tan enojado.

Fue en ese momento que Tsuna salió de su cuarto, habiéndose cambiado el uniforme por una remera naranja y pantalones negros.

—¿Saliendo a alguna parte? —preguntó Nana. No recibió ninguna respuesta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Ella suspiró y finalmente dijo: —Te veo más tarde.

* * *

Cuando Tsuna volvió, era tiempo para la cena. Mientras estuvo fuera un familiar bebé que llevaba una fedora negra junto con un traje y un pequeño camaleón verde que parecía estar descansando en su sombrero llegó.

—Ciaossu, soy Reborn, encantado de conocerte Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Reborn se presentó, de pie sobre la mesa.

Tsuna no respondió, sólo lo observó por un momento antes de caminar hacia la mesa y sentarse. A Reborn no le gustaba su actitud, era necesario enseñarle una lección al joven castaño.

Era una lástima que estuviera aquí para entrenar al Idiota Ieyuji a convertirse en el próximo Jefe Vongola.

* * *

Después de la cena, Reborn vió a Tsuna dirigirse directamente hacia su habitación. Le ordenó a Ieyuji hacer lo mismo y lo esperó en su cuarto. El rubio se rehusó al principio, pero con una patada en su cabeza, obedeció aunque algo reacio.

Reborn se giró para enfrentar a Nana.

—¿Te importaría decirme qué le sucedió a Tsuna? ¿Por qué actúa como si no tuviera alma?

Parecía ser que los rumores que escuchó de los reportes sobre el niño sin alma eran verdaderos. Cuando llegó a observar a los gemelos, especialmente a su estudiante Ieyuji, supo al instante que había que arreglar varias cosas de la actitud del rubio para hacerlo un digno jefe mafioso.

Para hacerlo, primero debía curar el odio que le tenía a su hermano. Para saber cómo arreglar el problema, necesitaba saber qué había pasado entre ellos antes de que se volvieran de este modo. También estaba interesado en Tsuna porque de todas las personas, el único que lo encontró en ese árbol fue él. Como buen peleador, sería un buen activo para Vongola y su hermano.

Nana se volvió silenciosa mientras su ceño se fruncía en sus facciones usualmente vivaces.

—Sucedió hace siete años. Alguien entró a nuestra casa. Era de noche, y durante ese tiempo, estaba fuera en una tienda cercana. Pensé que estaría fuera por unos minutos así que dejé a Tsu-kun y Yuji-kun. Para decirte la verdad, Reborn-kun, Tsu-kun es un buen niño. Su sonrisa es grande y brillante, todos pensábamos que era adorable, pero ese incidente lo cambió todo.

Se detuvo por unos minutos antes de continuar.

—Hubo un robo que… ese hombre apuñaló a mi niño en el pecho…. —Comenzó a llorar mientras recordaba la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo. —Estaba aterrorizada pero me las arreglé para llamar al Hospital… De alguna forma la ambulancia lo logró… pero… él…

Hubo una pausa. Lágrimas fluían sin parar mientras recordaba lo sucedido. Reborn permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que no debía apresurarla, no mostrando ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—E-El doctor dijo… qué él… no lo había logrado… Él murió… Estaba tan deprimida… Abracé su cuerpo tan pronto como me lo mostraron… Estaba frío, realmente no podía creer que hubiera muerto, y entonces… Algo sucedió…. como un milagro.

Esto atrapó la atención de Reborn. Esperó pacientemente a que continuara.

—Su cuerpo tembló y comenzó a respirar de nuevo. Llamé al doctor y recomenzaron su tratamiento… Después de eso… cuando despertó…. después de tres días, él… me veía como si fuera… nadie. Le pregunté al doctor qué sucedía, pero no pudieron encontrar ningún problema con su cerebro o algo. Desde entonces nunca más habló… Nunca estuvo alegre de nuevo, se volvió… de ese modo.

Terminó su historia llorando.

Reborn absorbió la nueva información con cuidado, algo le molestaba. ¿Cómo o por qué Tsuna se volvió de ese modo? Sí, los milagros sucedían, pero parecía bastante sospechoso. Habían personas que experimentaron lo mismo pero que salían de ello completamente bien. ¿Por qué el castaño era diferente del resto? Necesitaba saber la respuesta si iba a ayudarlo. Una pregunta apareció en su cabeza.

—¿Cómo reaccionó Ieyuji? —Esa era la verdadera pregunta.

Eso dejó a Nana pensando.

—No estoy segura si estaba preocupado o no Reborn-kun. Para mi era como si… —Para ella era difícil decirlo. —Era como si realmente quisiera que hubiera muerto.

Esto lo alertó, no estaba esperando esa respuesta.

—Gracias Maman, haré todo lo que pueda por Tsuna así que no te preocupes.

Reborn la tranquilizó. No por nada era el Asesino número uno del mundo, podía hacer todo.

Nana le dio una sonrisa gentil.

—Gracias Reborn-kun.

Después de eso Reborn se fue, y en lugar de dirigirse hacia el cuarto de Ieyuji fue hacia el de Tsuna. Estaba abierta, así que simplemente entró. Dentro notó que los muebles eran bastante simples: un escritorio, una cama, un armario y una lámpara. Había algunos libros en una estantería y una pequeña mesa en el centro.

Reborn también notó que Tsuna estaba observando hacia la Luna. El chico que parecía no tener alma se giró lentamente a observarlo. El asesino lo observó con cuidado, asombrado por cuánto espíritu de pelea estaba encerrado en ese cuerpo flacucho. Podía decir que el hermano mayor era fuerte y que necesitaba ser cauteloso.

Después de observarse por un largo tiempo, lágrimas lentamente se juntaron en sus ojos y fluyeron, cayendo por su rostro.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Le preguntó Reborn, observando a Tsuna a los ojos.

Pronto, el asesino entendió que no podía leer las expresiones del chico, sin embargo sus ojos mostraban la tristeza y dolor dentro de él.

Reborn sintió la nostalgia invadirlo, haciéndolo relajarse. Brevemente se preguntó si se habían conocido antes, pero descartó el pensamiento como imposible. No había estado en Japón por años, así que era imposible que se conocieran. Aún sin recibir ninguna respuesta, siguió cuestionando.

—¿Puedes hablar?

Tsuna simplemente le observó, llorando en silencio sin dar señales de detenerse. ¿Por qué?

—¿Puedes hacer alguna señal?

Aún sin respuesta. Alguien normal necesitaría un montón de paciencia para esto, y Reborn estaba dispuesto a tomar el desafío.

—¿Estás escuchándome?

Aún sin respuesta. Suspiró profundamente mientras bajaba su fedora para cubrir sus ojos. Parecía que tendría que buscar otro método para comunicarse con él.

—Te haré hablar sin importar qué suceda. Soy el Asesino número uno después de todo.

Reborn sonrió, y sorprendentemente, Tsuna le respondió la sonrisa.

—Así que estás escuchando después de todo. ¿Te importaría responderme entonces?

La sonrisa de Tsuna desapareció tan rápido como apareció antes de continuar mirándolo.

—Puedes usar papel o notas para comunicarte, sabes.

Aún así, Tsuna no hizo nada. Reborn decidió que se enfocaría en tortur- tutorear a Ieyuji a volverse el Décimo Vongola.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ieyuji terminó corriendo a la escuela en ropa interior gritando: "¡REBORN! ¡ME PROPONDRÉ A KYOKO-CHAN CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!", o algo por el estilo. Reborn sonrió y miró a Tsuna, quien estaba de pie a su lado.

—¿Te importaría llevarme a la Escuela? —le preguntó Reborn. No hubo respuesta.

Reborn tenía el sentimiento de que el gemelo mayor estaba de acuerdo así que saltó hacia los cabellos marrones y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la escuela.

Reborn notó distraídamente que su cabello era más suave que el de Ieyuji, y una vez más la nostalgia lo invadió. No podía evitar pensar que se llevaría bien con el chico.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato frunció el ceño mientras observaba la pelea entre el chico, Mochica, y el futuro jefe. El bombardero peli plateado de ojos verdes parecía decepcionado.

" _¡¿Por qué diablos es este chicos?! ¡¿_ Quién _es él?! ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi Cielo?!"_ gritaba internamente. Se detuvo, recordando la llamada que tuvo cuando estaba en Italia. Reborn lo convocó en Japón para probar al futuro Jefe Vongola.

 **Flashback**

— _¡¿En serio, Reborn-san?!_

 _Estaba sorprendido por el anuncio, sólo significaba una cosa…_

— _Sí. Ven a Japón y ve por tí mismo si es digno de volverse el siguiente Jefe Vongola. Espero que vengas rápido, 'Smoking Bomb Hayato' —le dijo Reborn. Él estaba encantado._

— _¡Lo haré, Reborn-san!_

 _Con eso, colgó. Estaba tan emocionado que parecía que fuera a explotar de la felicidad._

— _Finalmente puedo encontrarlo… Mi Cielo, Mi Jefe… ¡Juudaime! —susurró mientras tocaba algo en su cintura. Era la_ _ **Hebilla de la Tormenta Versión X.**_

 **End of Flashback**

"No puede ser… ¿Qué le sucedió a él…? Juudaime…"

Gokudera estaba preocupado por su Cielo, rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que debía buscarlo y encontrarlo. Por ahora, sin embargo, debía hacer lo que Reborn le pidió, es decir, probar al siguiente Jefe, el indeseado.

* * *

No fue hasta el día siguiente cuando fue presentado a la clase como un estudiante transferido de Italia que se uniría a la clase de Ieyuji y Tsunayoshi. Honestamente no le importaba ninguno de ellos, escaneaba la clase buscándolo y, eventualmente, lo encontró.

—Bueno, nuestro nuevo estudiante vino de Italia y- —El profesor no había terminado cuando comenzó a caminar hacia cierto estudiante. —¡Hey, espera!

La petición fue ignorada cuando Gokudera fue hacia Tsuna, quien observaba hacia afuera. Notando su presencia, el castaño se giró a ver al peli plateado. La sorpresa cruzó el rostro del Italiano, notando que los ojos del castaño eran diferentes. Quería preguntar qué había sucedido, pero recordó algo que lo hizo controlarse. De mala gana fue hacia Ieyuji con una expresión aterradora.

Ieyuji no tenía idea de cuál era su problema.

—¿H-Hay algún problema? —preguntó con nerviosismo. Gokudera continuó mirándolo y pateó su mesa.

—Atrás, después de la escuela. —Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Estaba fuera del cuarto cuando fue detenido por el profesor.

—Gokudera, ¿a dónde estás yendo?

El usuario de bombas miró al profesor:

—¡No es de tu maldito interés!

Gokudera se fue, dejando a todos sin palabras.

Desde donde Reborn observaba, confusión cubría sus facciones. ¿Por qué estaba actuando de ese modo?

Fuera de la escuela, Gokudera golpeó una pared con toda su fuerza y comenzó a llorar. En su mente gritaba ' _¡Juudaime!"_

Le tomó un largo tiempo calmarse. Abrió sus ojos llenos de determinación.

" _Sólo espera mi_ Cielo _._ Nosotros _llegaremos en tu ayuda tan pronto como sea posible. ¡Nos reuniremos por_ ti _!"_

* * *

Después de la escuela, Ieyuji y Reborn se reunieron con Gokudera, quien los esperaba con sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Llegaron, pensé que huirías. —El usuario de bombas se burló. Ieyuji frunció el ceño antes de irritarse.

—En serio, ¿cuál es tu problema? Ni siquiera te hice algo.

Reborn le respondió:

—Por supuesto, es un mafioso después de todo.

Eso le sorprendió.

—¡HIEEEE! ¡¿M-Mafia?!

Reborn sonrió.

—Sí. Es conocido como "Smoking Bomb Hayato" debido a que esconde varias dinamitas en su cuerpo. Es fuerte y peligroso, debo decir.

Gokudero se sentía halagado por el cumplido, pero lo escondió.

—Es cierto, estoy aquí para ver si eres digno para convertirte en el siguiente Jefe de la Familia Vongola. Aunque ya puedo decir que no lo eres —dijo Gokudera en un tono tranquilo más maduro de lo normal.

—Gokudera también está buscando la posición de Jefe, así que está aquí para asesinarte y tomar tu posición, Baka Yuji —dijo Reborn casualmente, sin tener problemas con la situación. Por alguna razón, esto hizo que el rubio se emocionara.

—Tomar mi posición, ¿huh? ¡Inténtalo porque seré yo quien te derrote! —dijo con confianza.

Gokudera observó al adolescente y suspiró.

—No tengo intenciones de tomar tu posición, aunque hay alguien más digno de ser el jefe, y ese no eres tú.

Ieyuji estaba sorprendido.

—¡¿Qué?!

La atención de Reborn cambió.

—¿A qué te refieres? Explícate —dijo en un tono demandante.

—Como dije, él no es lo suficientemente bueno como para tomar la posición. No veo su resolución. ¿Cómo puede liderar una Familia sin ella? No es capaz. Reborn-san, puede que sea audaz al decir esto, pero por favor dígale al Noveno que cambie su decisión. Sino, pídale al Jaee de CEDEF.

Reborn entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque yo, su Tormenta, sirvo al verdadero _Décimo, Mi Jefe, Nuestro Jefe, Nuestro Cielo._

—¿Cielo? —preguntó Ieyuji, confundido sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo lo que entendía era que el estudiante transferido de cabello plateado le decía que no era lo suficientemente bueno como para ser el Décimo Vongola.

Reborn bajó su fedora, pensando. " _¿A qué se refiere con verdadero Décimo? ¿Cómo sabe de las Llamas de Última Voluntad?"_

—R-Reborn, ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué está hablando del clima? —preguntó Ieyuji. Reborn no respondió, no era el tiempo para explicárselo.

—Pero como Reborn lo pidió, te haré una prueba. —Ambos se giraron hacia Gokudera. —Veré si puedes ganar resolución; entonces admitiré que tienes potencial. Sólo recuerda, si yo gano, me aseguraré de que no tomarás la posición y lo volveré a _él_ el siguiente Jefe. A _él_ le juré mi lealtad.

Gokudera sacó las manos de sus bolsillos; en ellas tenía bombas. Parece ser que ya estaba listo para atacar a Ieyuji.

—Muéstrame tu resolución.

Ieyuji no tenía tiempo para pensar, tuvo que actuar rápidamente. Reborn transformó a Leon en una pistola.

—Si ganamos, responderás a todas mis preguntas Gokudera Hayato. Tienes cosas que explicar. —Reborn estaba siendo serio.

Gokudera sólo sonrió y respondió.

—Por supuesto Reborn-san, pero no hasta que no nos hayamos reunido y ayudemos a _nuestro_ amado Jefe. Este mocoso no es nada, si es por _él._

Reborn entrecerró sus ojos y los escondió en la sombra de su fedora.

" _¿Reunirse? ¿Tiene compañeros? Si conoce sobre las llamas y continúa diciendo que_ él _es su Cielo, entonces… Tiene otros cinco compañeros, ¿pero quiénes son? ¿Enemigos?"_ El pensamiento lo hizo sonreir. " _Heh, no necesito pensar en ello. Encontraré las respuestas rápidamente… Qué interesante."_

Reborn apuntó con su pistola a Ieyuji.

—Pelea con tu Última Voluntad Baka Yuji —dijo mientras le disparaba la Bala de Última Voluntad a la frente del rubio. El gemelo menor calló y se levantó en ropa interior gritando:

—¡PELEARÉ CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!

" _Ahora, veremos lo que tienes"_ Gokudera sonrió y comenzó a atacar sacando sus bombas, prendiéndolas y arrojándolas rápidamente.

La batalla había comenzado.

Mientras peleaban, Reborn los observaba de cerca. Sintió que alguien se acercaba desde una esquina; era Tsuna, quien no lo saludó. Su atención se enfocó en Gokudera y Ieyuji.

Ieyuji a penas se las arreglaba para evitarlo, dejando a las bombas explotar en el área mientras Gokudera continuaba su asalto. Tsuna, cuyos ojos seguían sin emociones, no tenía intenciones de interferir. Reborn decidió dejarlo observar y devolvió su atención a los dos.

Gokudera usó su Doble Bomba. dos veces las bombas de antes pero todas fueron evitadas por Ieyuji quien corría hacia él. Gokudera lanzó una sola bomba a un costado antes de atacarlo con su Triple Bomba. Ambas explotarían, Ieyuji casi lo tenía, pero Gokudera sonrió. La bomba que antes había arrojado a un costado explotó primero. Gokudera usó la onda de esa explosión para moverse a un costado y evitar la explosión de su Triple Bomba.

—No es malo —comentó Reborn. Tsuna continuó observando en silencio.

Gokudera fue lanzado al suelo por la explosión y usó su pierna derecha para ponerse de pie. Observó con cuidado lo que había sucedido. Cerró sus ojos y se puso de pie, los abrió y observó a Ieyuji dentro de la explosión, de pie pero con varias heridas por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Todavía quieres continuar? Si lo haces, realmente serás asesinado niño —dijo Gokudera. No estaba preocupado, pero este chico era Sawada Ieyuji, había una posibilidad de que en este mundo este chico hubiera sido su Jefe…. Gokudera no podía matarlo por esa razón.

Ieyuji estaba respirando pesadamente. Observó a Gokudera, quien notó que sus mangas estaban quemadas, pero eligió no preocuparse por ello y en su lugar continuó observando al rubio.

Ieyuji estaba molesto.

—¿Cómo? Estoy en mi Modo Última Voluntad, pero tú… Tch, ¿cómo-? —antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, Gokudera respondió.

—Fácil, sabía el flujo de la batalla. A pesar de que hay una ligera diferencia, sabía dónde iba a fallar y lo usé como ventaja para vencerte.

Reborn habló, preguntándole en un tono serio.

—¿Ligera diferencia?

Gokudera observó al Arcobaleno y asintió.

—Sí. Si fuera _él_ se aseguraría de que mis bombas no explotarían al extinguir las llamas de mis bombas. En esa situación, un error podría haberme asesinado, pero _él_ me salvó. Este chico en su lugar, se enfocó en asesinarme. Esa es la diferencia.

Observó a Ieyuji quien respiraba con dificultad y casi estaba fuera de su Modo Última Voluntad.

—Puedes rendirte y renunciar a la posición, niño. No tienes lugar dentro de la Mafia —dijo Gokudera dándole la oportunidad de retroceder, pero…

—¡No! ¡Pelearé hasta el final! —proclamó Ieyuji.

Gokudera suspiró.

—Entonces lo terminaré.

Ieyuji corrió hacia Gokudera, él le lanzó bombas directamente. El rubio saltó para evitarlas y sonrió como si hubiera ganado.

—Idiota —murmuró Reborn bajo su aliento.

Lo que Ieyuji no había notado era dos bombas que Gokudera había arrojado al aire segundos antes. Ieyuji fue incapaz de evitarlas estando en el medio del aire.

—Siente mis Rocket Bomb, niño —murmuró Gokudera.

Explotó directamente frente a él. Ieyuji golpeó el suelo con un estruendo, perdiendo la conciencia en el acto.

Gokudera se acercó al adolescente inconsciente lentamente, y entonces le miró con lástima.

—No te preocupes, no te asesinaré a menos que _él_ me lo diga.

Dejó al chico inconsciente, dirigiéndose hacia Reborn, cuando de repente se congeló, _viéndolo,_ su Jefe.

—Te has vuelto más fuerte Hayato… ¿Hmm? —Reborn notó que Gokudera se había congelado de la sorpresa. Siguió su mirada hasta encontrar a Tsuna. El estudiante Italiano también había actuado de ese modo la primera vez que vio al castaño.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Reborn

Lentamente, el usuario de bombas se acercó a Tsuna, inclinándose 90 grados.

—¡Lamento los problemas que causé, por favor discúlpeme! —se disculpó. El chico sin alma continuó observándolo. Reborn bajó su fedora para esconder su confusión.

Gokudera levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Tsuna.

—Estuve esperando este día. Le extrañe, mi amado Jefe, Juudaime.

Reborn levantó su sombrero para observarlo. Así que Gokudera estaba hablando de él, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera continuó.

—Recordé todo, Juudaime. Una vez más estoy aquí para servirle. Le aseguro, comenzaremos a reunirnos por usted, Juudaime. Sólo espere un poco más y- ¡Ah!

Tsunayoshi comenzó a llorar de nuevo. No contestó pero lloró, y por la primera vez desde que llegó Reborn observó que sus ojos tenían otro tipo de emoción. Felicidad.

Sabiéndolo, Gokudera sonrió.

—Juudaime como tu mano derecha y Guardián de la Tormenta, le juro que romperé ese sello que le mantiene fuera de este mundo y lo liberaré. Acepte mi lealtad una vez más Juudaime.

El silencio se asentó, el castaño no respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba con los ojos acuosos. Otras personas podrían pensar que estaba rechazando la idea, pero Gokudera lo sabía. Tsuna lo había aceptado y le pedía en silencio que le siguiera.

Gokudera sonrió, comenzó a caminar detrás de él antes de detenerse y girarse hacia Reborn.

—Le explicaremos todo una vez que nos hayamos reunido y liberado a nuestro Jefe del sello que detiene su comunicación. Le aseguramos que no somos enemigos de Vongola. Lo prometemos.

Con eso, se giró hacia su Juudaime y le siguió.

Reborn estaba confundido pero sus instintos le gritaban que confiara en ellos. Quien quiera que sean parecían saber qué le había sucedido a Tsuna. Necesitaba encontrar información. Por ahora, sin embargo, observó a su estúpido estudiante y suspiró.

" _Triplicar el entrenamiento podría no ser suficiente para este idiota."_

Reborn estaba seguro de que Gokudera había cambiado, la última vez que conoció al bombardero todavía era débil e inmaduro, pero ahora…

El italiano era mucho más fuerte que antes, además de tener una mayor lealtad y voluntad. No sabía cuándo o cómo se habían conocido, pero sí sabía una cosa: algo interesante sucedería pronto.

* * *

 **Nota de SeventhAssassin:**

Capítulo arreglado gracias a YokaiAngel, quien se volvió la autora Beta de este capítulo.

Gracias a aquellos que leyeron este fanfic, y espero que les guste.

 **Nota de Skyler:**

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que resultara entendible, si alguna llegara a ver algún error en la traducción no duden en dejarme un mensaje, para poder arreglarlo.

¡Nos vemos la próxima!


	2. Capítulo 02 - Lluvia, Sol y Nube

**Capítulo 02 - Lluvia, Sol y Nube - La Liberación de los Recuerdos de la Lluvia, el Sol y la Nube.**

Por aquí el capítulo 2! Mi internet está andando como mujer en sus días especiales, creo que pronto mi PC me va a abandonar porque está reiniciándose sola, así que no prometo actualizar pronto aunque voy a hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo.

Por cierto, no se si lo dije en el anterior capítulo pero voy a poner los comentarios de Assasin-san al final.

La historia original pertenece a SeventhAssassin, yo sólo estoy traduciéndola y compartiéndola con ustedes.

Los personajes lamentablemente no son de ninguna de las dos T-T

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gokudera se encontraba esperando fuera de la residencia Sawada. Esperándolo a _él._

" _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hice esto por Juudaime?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo.

Estaba feliz por haberlo encontrado de nuevo, y esta vez, trabajaría desde Japón.

" _Espero que ese chico esté haciendo el trabajo de ese lado. Si no, nunca lo perdonaré, aunque le deba una"_ se dijo en su mente. Pensar en esa persona lo enfermaba a veces. ¿Por qué él de todas las personas?

La puerta se abrió y tuvo que detener sus pensamientos cuando vio a Ieyuji y a su madre, Nana. Ieyuji se congeló, temiéndole ligeramente, mientras que Nana le sonrió y le saludó.

—Oh, ¿amigo de Yuji-kun? —preguntó con felicidad.

Gokudera negó con la cabeza.

—No, vine por él —señaló algo y ambos le siguieron con la mirada.

Sorprendentemente, estaba apuntando a Tsunayoshi, quien se encontraba detrás de los dos, simplemente observándolos.

—¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ?! ¡¿Te VOLVISTE amigo con mi GEMELO SIN ALMA?! —dijo Ieyuji sorprendido.

Nana le golpeó en la cabeza.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no hables de ese modo de tu hermano?

Se giró hacia Gokudera con una mirada confundida. Parece ser que él le comprendió y le sonrió. Ella le regresó la sonrisa.

—Gracias, estoy tan feliz de que tenga a alguien a su lado. Cuida bien de él y… ayúdalo también, ¿sí?... Bien…

—Gokudera Hayato. Encantado de conocerle, Sawada-san. No se preocupe, lo protegeré, y también… Estamos comenzando a reunirnos por él. Le ayudaremos, se lo prometo —dijo con un tono firme y serio.

Nana, sorprendida por su forma de actuar, le sonrió.

—Gracias.

Tsunayoshi no reaccionó ni habló. Simplemente caminó fuera, pasando al lado de ambos y se fue. Gokudera le siguió. Ieyuji estaba tan confundido como enojado.

" _¿¡Por qué diablos eligió seguir a alguien como él?!"_

Recordó su conversación con Reborn en su cuarto.

 **Flashback**

 _De alguna forma, sus heridas estaban vendadas, observando al bebé con sorpresa._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese chico tan peligroso era conocido de mi gemelo sin alma?!_

 _Obtuvo un golpe en la cabeza por el León Martillo._

— _Silencio._

 _Cayó y Reborn aterrizó en la mesa._

— _Escucha Baka Yuji, no se lo que está pasando, pero ellos saben qué le sucede a tu hermano mayor, y ahora mismo, le están ayudando a recuperarse. No se porqué motivo odias a tu hermano, pero como un Jefe, debes amar tanto a tu Familia como a tu familia._

 _Ieyuji respondió con un chasquido de su lengua._

— _Tch —_ "Él no es Mi Hermano."

 **Fin del Flashback**

Ieyuji estaba tan irritado que se fue sin decirle nada a su madre. Nana de alguna forma podía ver el odio que Ieyuji le tenía a su hermano mayor y se preguntaba porqué sería así.

Antes le llamaba Dame Tsuna o Tsuna Bueno Para Nada, pero ahora que era mejor le llamaba Tsuna Sin Alma.

—*Sigh*... Me pregunto qué puedo hacer por mis gemelos? —murmuró para sí. Reborn se encontraba a su lado observando todo. Decidió observar tanto a Ieyuji como a Gokudera.

* * *

En el camino, Gokudera estaba hablándole a Tsunayoshi, pero él no reaccionó ni le miró.

Gokudera entendía su situación y continuaba, siempre y cuando viera que le estaba escuchando. Algunos estudiantes les vieron y se preguntaban por qué le hablaba. Naturalmente, Gokudera les gritaba '¡Váyanse!' o '¡Los mandaré a volar!', aunque no lo hacía. Debía controlarse para proteger a su Jefe.

En la entrada de la Escuela, vieron al Prefecto de la Escuela con su uniforme del Comité Disciplinario. Tsunayoshi pasó a su lado mientras que Gokudera se detuvo frente al prefecto escolar, mirando a los ojos a Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari entrecerró sus ojos hacia el valiente peli plateado mientras le devolvía la mirada. La tensión crecía entre los dos. Todos estaban nerviosos esperando lo que fuera a suceder. Ieyuji, quien acababa de llegar, también se congeló por la extraña atmósfera que les rodeaba.

—Herbívoro —dijo Hibari algo irritado, sacando sus tonfas. Antes de poder ondearlas a su cabeza, Gokudera habló:

—Iré a tu oficina más tarde. Tendremos nuestra discusión allí. Es todo lo que quería decir, no te vayas de allí.

Con eso, Gokudera miró hacia adelante para ver a Tsunayoshi quien también se había detenido y los observaba. Sonrió y se acercó a él. Ambos fueron a su clase.

Hibari simplemente les miró y escondió sus tonfas. No sabía porqué pero algo le decía que debía ir a verlo. Decidió hacerlo, y en ese momento, le mordería hasta la muerte.

* * *

Cuando los dos llegaron a su clase, todos se congelaron al verlos. Tsunayoshi fue a sentarse, ignorándolos, mientras que Gokudera se sentó y observó a su jefe. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quería salvar a su Jefe tan pronto como fuera posible, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer… Lo único que podía hacer era reunir a los otros.

Miró a su alrededor para encontrar a alguien y se irritó. Parecía ser que la persona que buscaba no estaba allí.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo. El jugador de Béisbol, Yamamoto Takeshi, estaba a punto de irse con sus "amigos", pero Gokudera se le acercó, bloqueando su camino. Yamamoto estaba algo confundido y comenzó a preguntar:

—Yo, Gokudera, escuché sobre- —Antes de poder seguir hablando, Gokudera le interrumpió.

—Después de la escuela, en la terraza, estaré esperándote loco del béisbol.

—¿Eh? Pero tengo práctica después de la escuela y-

—Esto es más importante que tu maldito deporte. Será mejor que vengas, estaré esperándote.

Y entonces se fue.

—H-Hey, espera un minuto Gokudera.

Yamamoto le llamó, pero parecía que la atención de Gokudera ahora estaba completamente enfocada en hablar con Tsunayoshi. Parecía un perro que amaba estar con su maestro. Yamamoto simplemente suspiró y continuó su camino.

Ieyuji lo vio y se preguntó a sí mismo: " _¿Por qué necesita a Yamamoto y por qué puedo ver una cola de perro en la espalda de Gokudera?"_

Tsunayoshi simplemente le observó, sin mostrar emociones o hablar. Comía su almuerzo en su mesa con él y le escuchaba mientras le contaba historias sobre su vida en Italia.

En algún lugar, Reborn podía de alguna forma decir que el chico estaba feliz. Era difícil ver sus ojos porque había algo que intentaba cubrir esa emoción, esa abrumadora felicidad.

No era frío después de todo, pero ¿a qué se refería Gokudera con un sello? Necesitaba más información.

* * *

Más tarde, todos acudieron a la clase de Educación Física en donde jugaron volley. Por supuesto, ninguno quería a Tsunayoshi en su equipo. Todos quería que Gokudera se les uniera, pero él los rechazó a todos. Al final, ambos permanecieron a un lado, lo que enojó al profesor. Sólo Gokudera peleó con él. Tsunayoshi no lo detuvo, simplemente les observó.

Después de clases, Tsunayoshi estaba listo para irse, pero Gokudera le detuvo.

—Espere, Juudaime. —Tsunayoshi le observó, esperando a que continuara. —Juudaime, esto puede ser grosero, pero ¿podría esperar un poco? Hay algo que debo hacer, y además... —Tomó una respiración profunda y le miró con una sonrisa y una voz madura. —Le mostraré que tres de ellos vendrán aquí por usted.

Tsunayoshi abrió un poco más los ojos mostrando su sorpresa antes de regresar a la normalidad. No respondió, pero Gokudera podía decir que decía que sí debido a la firmeza que podía verse oculta en sus ojos.

Sonrió feliz, y se inclinó.

—Gracias Juudaime, volveré, lo prometo.

Con esto, se fue realmente rápido, dejando a Tsunayoshi detrás.

* * *

Gokudera esperó en la azotea solo, pero nadie llegó. Su paciencia se terminó.

—Ese loco del Béisbol.

Salió sabiendo a dónde debía ir.

* * *

En el campo de Béisbol, Yamamoto estaba practicando… solo. Ondeaba su bate realmente fuerte y continuaba practicando. Algunos de sus compañeros de equipo se acercaron, pero sólo para observarlo.

—Lo haces genial como siempre Yamamoto —dijo uno de sus compañeros. Yamamoto les dio una sonrisa falsa.

—Haha, gracias.

—Contigo seguramente ganaremos Yamamoto, sigue así —dijo otro. Yamamoto simplemente les sonreía con falsedad y se reía, hasta que escuchó una voz enojada.

—¡Estúpido del Béisbol!

Todos se giraron hacia la voz, era Gokudera que se acercaba realmente enojado.

—A-Ahh… Lamento no haber ido, es sólo que había práctica y-

—¡Cállate, este equipo tuyo es patético y tú también! —Gokudera le golpeó en el rostro con su puño, haciendo que Yamamoto cayera al suelo. Los otros dos intentaron detenerlo mientras el otro iba hacia Yamamoto.

Esto no le detuvo, fácilmente los quitó a un lado sin usar su dinamita y observó al otro que se había acercado a Yamamoto, haciendo que se alejara lentamente.

Yamamoto estaba confundido.

" _¿Está enojado porque no me mostré? ¿Por qué?"_ pensaba.

Creyó que iba a golpearlo una vez más, pero sorprendentemente, Gokudera le ofreció una mano.

—Vamos, ponte de pie idiota —dijo aún irritado. Todavía confundido, aceptó su mano. Gokudera lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Yamamoto se rascó la cabeza usando su mano derecha y rió un poco.

—Hahahaha, r-realmente lo lamento.

—Sé que eres un idiota así que no te preocupes. Vine para darte esto —dijo Gokudera mientras le extendía una caja.

Era una caja azul que tenía una 'X' en la tapa. Yamamoto la tomó y la observó.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrela y póntelo.

Miró otra vez la caja y la abrió. Era un collar, el cual poseía un dije con la forma de una espada y la figura de un perro, además de una 'X' con la leyenda "Vongola". Es el **Collar de la Lluvia Versión X.**

Para él era algo sorprendente, pero todavía no entendía porqué se lo estaba dando a él y porqué quería que se lo pusiera. Miró otra vez a Gokudera, quien parecía estar esperándolo, así que miró otra vez el collar y lo tomó, luego se lo puso.

—Es genial… ¡Ah!

De alguna forma, recuerdos comenzaron a inundarlo demasiado rápido para registrarlos. No eran falsos, sino verdaderos, y al final de ellos, había una nota, un mensaje para él antes de volver a la realidad.

Estaba sorprendido por lo que había sucedido. Observó otra vez a Gokudera, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—¿Q-Qu-Qué… está… sucediendo…? G-G-Go-Gokudera —dijo mientras temblaba, incapaz de creer lo que había descubierto.

—Recordaste todo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Gokudera con tranquilidad. Hubo un largo silencio y entonces Yamamoto asintió.

Los otros tres estaban confundidos, querían preguntar pero estaban aterrorizados de la furia de Gokudera.

—No se mucho tampoco, todo lo que sé es del mensaje que aparece al final de esas memorias. ¿Viste el mensaje? —le preguntó.

Yamamoto pensó por unos momentos, y entonces lo recordó.

—Sí, lo vi también… ¡¿Tsuna?! —exclamó. Recordó todo, y entre esos recuerdos a uno de sus mejores amigos, Tsuna. Al mencionar su nombre, también recordó su actual situación. Estaba demasiado sorprendido. ¿Por qué Tsuna se volvió de esa forma?

—¿Q-Qué sucedió con él? ¿... P-Por qué… se volvió… así? —preguntó entrando en pánico mentalmente. Gokudera sacudió su cabeza.

—No sé mucho al respecto, pero él me dijo a mí que de entre todos, sólo la situación de Juudaime es diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Lo viste, ¿verdad? No puede comunicarse, ni mostrar emociones, como si no tuviera… Tch.

No podía decirlo, pero Yamamoto pareció entenderle…

—Alma —terminó él. Los ojos de Yamamoto se endurecieron y le observó. —¿Qué hacemos para ayudarle?

—Por ahora debemos reunirnos todos. Convenceré a la Alondra. Tú ve y consigue a ese Cabeza de Césped por mí —le ordenó.

—Okay, ¿cómo? —le preguntó Yamamoto. Gokudera le dio una caja igual a la de Yamamoto, pero de color amarillo, también con una 'X' sobre ella. La abrió y entonces la cerró.

—¿Entiendes el procedimiento? —le preguntó Gokudera, esperando por una afirmación, pero…

—Hahahahaha, nope.

" _Inútil"_ Gokudera se golpeó la frente mentalmente.

—Ugh, realmente eres un idiota Loco del Béisbol —dijo Gokudera irritado.

—Hahaha, perdón, perdón. —Yamamoto rió mientras se disculpaba. Bueno, este era el verdadero Yamamoto Takeshi.

—Haz que use eso. Es nuestra llave para que recordemos. Al igual que tú cuando te pusiste eso —Gokudera señaló hacia el collar.

Yamamoto observó a su collar con nostalgia y sonrió. Luego volvió a mirarlo.

—Hibari es difícil de convencer, Gokudera —dijo. Gokudera gruñó.

—Él es el único que puede calmar a la Nube.

—Haha, déjamelo a mí —dijo Yamamoto mientras sonreía, pero sus ojos mostraban su seriedad. Gokudera asintió.

—En su oficina.

Con esto, Gokudera se fue.

Yamamoto observó a sus tres compañeros y les dijo:

—Lo lamento chicos, no me siento bien ahora. Nos vemos en el partido.

Con eso, se fue hacia el lugar donde se encontraría con el otro. Ellos le llamaron, pero él no les respondió ni se dio la vuelta. Los tres fueron dejados atrás.

* * *

En el salón de clases, Tsunayoshi se encontraba esperándolos como le dijeron. Reborn se acercó desde la ventana y le observó.

Tsunayoshi le miró sin expresión mientras Reborn bajaba su fedora y le hablaba.

—No sé qué está sucediendo, pero… Espero que me cuentes todo una vez que puedas hablar.

Bueno, él no estaba esperando que le respondiera a eso.

Entonces, la cabeza de Tsunayoshi comenzó a dolerle mientras la sostenía con sus dos manos con fuerza. Reborn observó su alrededor, viendo que no había nadie que pudiera ayudarle. No entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo, entonces, por primera vez, habló.

—Y… Y… Yo… Lo haré… Reborn.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler aún más mientras la agarraba con más fuerza. Reborn sacó sus conclusiones.

—¿Tu cabeza duele… cuando intentas comunicarte? —le preguntó. Como respuesta obtuvo un movimiento afirmativo.

—P-Por-Por favor… Re-Reborn… A-asegúrate que… ese chico… Ieyuji… n-no haga nada estúpido —dijo Tsunayoshi con dolor mientras le rogaba. Le observó a través del dolor y Reborn pudo verlo. Sus ojos estaban volviéndose marrones con una llama anaranjada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Reborn, pero pudo ver que el dolor empeoraba. Tsunayoshi no podía controlarlo, debía detenerse antes de que se rompiera.

—Muy bien, no hables más. Continuaremos una vez que te recuperes. Esa gente tuya está ayudando, ¿verdad? Déjaselo a ellos, hablaremos una vez que seas libre —dijo Reborn mirando a otro lado, escondiendo sus preocupaciones. Es la primera vez que ve esta clase de situación, no puede hacer algún movimiento erróneo o él podría morir por ello.

Reborn vio su sonrisa, cálida y tranquilizante, mientras le decía algo importante.

—A-Anillos… Vongola… Reborn… A-Anillo… Nghh… G-Gracias.

Con eso, Tsunayoshi perdió la conciencia.

Reborn le ayudó a arreglar su posición para que pudiera descansar cómodamente. Parece ser que el daño era demasiado doloroso y sólo lo soportó para poder decirle eso.

" _Anillos Vongola… ¿Por qué los quiere?"_ se preguntó Reborn. Pronto obtendría su respuesta.

* * *

En su oficina, Hibari se encontraba en su asiento, esperando a que la persona que esperaba llegara.

Gokudera se mantuvo en guardia; conociéndole, atacaría en cualquier momento. Felizmente aceptaría una pelea en cualquier momento menos ahora.

—Vine a hablar contigo, Alondra —dijo en tono serio.

Hibari sonrió. ¿Quién pensaría que alguien sería lo suficientemente valiente para pararse frente a él, e incluso llamarle "Alondra"?

—Pelea conmigo y gana —dijo Hibari, sacando sus tonfas.

—No tengo tiempo para eso. Pelearé contigo si me escuchas.

Hibari le observó a los ojos antes de lanzar un 'Hn' que hizo a Gokudera tensarse.

—Vine a darte esto. —Gokudera sacó una caja. Estaba pintada de violeta y tenía una 'X' en ella. —Quiero que te lo pongas —añadió.

Hibari observó la caja con cuidado.

* * *

Yamamoto llegó al Club de Boxeo y vio a la persona que estaba buscando, Sasagawa Ryohei. Se veía entrenando desesperadamente. Lo miró por un rato hasta que lo llamó, o mejor dicho el apodo que le había dado.

—Senpai —Yamamoto obtuvo la atención de Ryohei, quien miró a la entrada para encontrar a Yamamoto sosteniendo una caja amarilla en su mano derecha.

—¿No eres Yamamoto del Equipo de Béisbol al EXTREMO? —le preguntó, gritando al final.

Yamamoto sonrió y respondió.

—Sip.

Caminó hacia él.

—¿Qué sucede al extremo? —le preguntó nuevamente, sin gritar esta vez.

Yamamoto sonrió y le dio la caja amarilla con una 'X' en la tapa. Ryohei estaba confundido.

* * *

De regreso a la Oficina donde Hibari y Gokudera se encontraban, podían escucharse explosiones venir de adentro.

Gokudera peleaba a la vez que protegía la caja violeta.

—¡Bastardo, escúchame primero! —Gokudera estaba irritado, no quería terminar esta conversación de esta manera, pero realmente no tuvo otra opción que usar su dinamita para protegerse.

—¡Te morderé hasta la muerte Herbívoro! —Hibari continuó peleando contra Gokudera, sin dejarlo hacer lo que quería sin pelear.

" _Tch, ¡¿dónde están esos dos?!"_ gritó en su mente.

Realmente necesitaba terminar esto y encontrarse con su Juudaime en el salón de clases donde él le esperaba pacientemente a que volviera.

* * *

Nuevamente en el Club de Boxeo, Ryohei estaba en el mismo estado que Yamamoto luego de que se pusiera su collar. Esta vez era el **Brazalete del Sol Versión X** , el cual llevaba en su hombro derecho. Estaba sorprendido por lo que había descubierto.

—¡Q-... ¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AL EXTREMO!? —gritó frente a Yamamoto, tan fuerte como para destruir los tímpanos de alguien. Estaba confundido, sorprendido y adolorido por la cantidad de información y recuerdos que su cerebro absorbió de repente.

—T-T-tranquilo Sempai, Gokudera p-puede hablarnos al respecto —dijo Yamamoto, sus orejas palpitando por el dolor.

—¡¿Cabeza de Pulpo?! —dijo sorprendido.

Yamamoto asintió y continuó, todavía con dolor.

—Me dijo que fuéramos a la Oficina del Comité y le ayudemos con Hibari, si quieres saber entonces vamos… Tsuna nos necesita después de todo —dijo en un tono triste cuando recordó el estado de Tsuna.

—¿Algo le sucedió a mi hermano pequeño al extremo? —preguntó preocupado. Le veía como su hermano pequeño, por lo que se preocupaba realmente por él, como cualquiera de ellos.

Yamamoto quería responderle, pero se detuvo para morderse su labio inferior y sólo le dijo:

—Vamos a ayudar a Gokudera primero, entonces te diré… ¿bien?

Ryohei vaciló un poco al principio, pero entonces asintió. Esperaría por las explicaciones. De hecho, nunca había visto a Tsunayoshi antes, había escuchado los rumores que lo nombraban "Tsuna Sin Alma" pero no le había importado; ahora se arrepentía. Estaba realmente preocupado por él y quería saber qué le había sucedido a su hermanito.

Yamamoto salió primero y Ryohei le siguió. Yamamoto miró sobre su hombro y sonrió un poco, entonces comenzó a correr. Algo le decía que debía apresurarse.

* * *

En el Salón del Comité, la tensión crecía entre ambos. El lugar estaba más allá de la reparación por algunas personas. Las paredes estaban rotas, la mesa rota, el sofá quemado, los libros tostados, papeles en fuego, entre otras cosas.

Hibari estaba irritado por lo que le sucedió a su cuarto sagrado por llamarlo de algún modo, realmente quería morderlo hasta la muerte.

Por otro lado, Gokudera seguía molesto por lo sucedido. Primero él, y ahora la Alondra. Oh, cómo deseaba que ese chico estuviera allí, aunque algunas veces le irritara, para que ellos pudieran pelear entre ellos en lugar de él.

Finalmente las personas que estaba esperando llegaron. Parecían algo cansados por la carrera que se hicieron para llegar. Estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían.

—¿Qué pasó aquí al EXTREMO? —preguntó Ryohei.

—¡Parece ser que se están divirtiendo! —dijo Yamamoto mientras sonreía. Gokudera gruñó.

—¡Idiotas! ¡Llegan tarde! —les gritó a ambos. Yamamoto simplemente rió.

—Perdón.

—Hn, ¿más compañeros? —Todos observaron a Hibari. Yamamoto miró a Gokudera.

—¿Él ya…? Tú sabes.

—Todavía no pude convencerlo. Quiere que pelee con él antes de poder conversar. Ugh, estoy seguro de que Juudaime está cansado de esperar —dijo Gokudera frustrado.

—¡Oi, Hibari! ¡Necesitamos hablar, ahora! —gritó Ryohei con seriedad.

Esto fue algo nuevo para Hibari, quien sonrió.

—Oblígame.

Con eso, más problemas llegaron, esta vez, sólo ellos dos. Gokudera simplemente les observó pelear mientras Yamamoto reía.

* * *

Al final, Hibari finalmente les escuchó. Después de morder a Ryohei hasta la muerte, seguía de pie, aunque con varias heridas por su cuerpo.

Gokudera nuevamente le extendió la caja a Hibari.

—Toma esto y póntelo. —Es lo único que dijo.

Hibari simplemente respondió con un 'Hn' antes de tomar la caja y abrirla. Allí se encontraba el **Brazalete de la Nube Versión X**. Observó a Gokudera y los otros, y de nuevo al objeto. Lo tomó y se lo puso.

Después de hacerlo, sintió algo extraño. Entonces, recuerdos comenzaron a surgir dentro de su mente. Recuerdos que conocía y, al final de ellos, un mensaje. En ese momento regresó a la realidad, sus ojos abiertos con incredulidad.

Entrecerró los ojos a los tres y gruñó.

—Herbívoros, ¿amablemente expliquen qué está sucediendo?

Gokudera tomó una respiración profunda.

—Lo haré, pero no aquí. No podemos hablar aquí, y él está esperando… Nuestro Jefe.

Hibari entrecerró sus ojos otra vez, Ryohei se puso nervioso, Yamamoto se entristeció, sin saber qué hacer cuando le encontrara luego de recordar todo.

—Vamos —dijo Gokudera y comenzó a caminar.

Yamamoto y Ryohei le siguieron al igual que Hibari, aunque a una distancia de ellos.


	3. Capítulo 03 - Rayo

Cuando llegaron al cuarto donde su Jefe les esperaba, se sorprendieron al ver a Tsunayoshi durmiendo en el suelo. Gokudera y los otros se le acercaron rápidamente para verificar su condición.

Se aliviaron al ver que nada malo le sucedía; parece ser que sólo estaba durmiendo.

—Vamos a acostarlo por allá —sugirió Yamamoto. Acomodaron las mesas y lo pusieron sobre ellas.

Hicieron un círculo para verse entre sí. Por supuesto, Hibari seguía estando apartado de ellos. Estaba de pie en la puerta, asegurándose que nadie fuera a entrar para interrumpirlos.

—Cabeza de Pulpo —le llamó Ryohei, pidiéndole que comenzara.

Gokudera respiró profundamente y comenzó.

—Les diré lo que yo sé, más allá de esto no se nada. Primero, _¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Quién lo hizo?_ , todavía no tengo respuesta a esas preguntas. Él lo está investigando ahora.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Yamamoto.

—La persona que me entregó mi **Cinturón de la Tormenta Versión X** , Cabeza de Piña —contestó Gokudera con tono serio.

—No puede ser… ¿¡Te refieres a Rokudo Mukuro?! —gritó Yamamoto impresionado. Hibari entrecerró los ojos ante el nombre

Gokudera no quería admitirlo, pero…

—Sí, fue él. Entre todos nosotros, fue el primero en recordar. Obtuvo sus **Pendientes de la Niebla Versión X** de un extraño. Me dijo que primero los Guardianes del Cielo debían reunirse, que ese era el primer paso. El segundo sigue siendo desconocido, pero esa persona dijo que nos verá en persona para contarnos de ello —dijo Gokudera con tono serio.

—¿Entonces ya nos hemos reunido al EXTREMO? —preguntó Ryohei.

—¿Quién sabe? No tengo el Gear de la Vaca Estúpida, esa Cabeza de Piña lo tiene, y dijo que él se lo dará. También tiene que buscar a la otra Niebla.

—¿Te refieres a Chrome? —dijo Yamamoto. Gokudera asintió.

—Yo hice mi trabajo aquí, reuní a ustedes tres y me encontré con el Jefe —Gokudera observó a su Jefe durmiente, entonces volvió a mirarlos. —Cuando ellos tres lleguen, ese tipo podría mostrarse.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, procesando todo; fue en ese momento que Yamamoto preguntó algo:

—Gokudera, ese mensaje al final de nuestros recuerdos… ¿A qué se refiere por… ' _Tomar su lugar'?_

Gokudera cruzó sus brazos, pensando en ellos, y entonces sacudió su cabeza. Tampoco tenía idea. Hibari cerró sus ojos y pensó en ello hasta que murmuró algo que todos escucharon.

—Tomamos su lugar… el de NOSOTROS en este mundo.

Eso hizo que sus ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa y comenzaron a pensar. Sí, debía de ser el caso.

Ahora, otra era la pregunta en su mente.

 _¿Quién hizo esto y por qué?_

Por ahora, la respuesta no podía ser encontrada, pero esperaban lograrlo en el futuro. Ryohei recordó algo y preguntó.

—Cabeza de Pulpo, dime qué le sucedió a Sawada. Escuché rumores sobre él siendo llamado Tsuna Sin Alma. Antes no me importó pero ahora me arrepiento… Dime, ¿qué le sucedió a Sawada? —preguntó Ryohei con tono serio, el cual era muy raro en él.

Gokudera se quedó en silencio y palideció, Yamamoto perdió su sonrisa y escondió sus ojos con su flequillo, Hibari permaneció en silencio y cerró sus ojos, pero dentro suyo estaba enojado con él mismo.

Hibari recordaba la primera vez que le conoció. Por dentro estaba sorprendido de ver a alguien actuar tan diferente a otros Herbívoros. Era como un cascarón vacío que se movía. Fue entonces que Tsunayoshi se paró frente a él, viéndolo sin expresión. No entendía porqué se había detenido para mirarlo fijamente.

Segundos después, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos blancos, lo que sorprendió a Hibari aún más.

¿Por qué lloraba? Nadie lo sabía, incluso si se lo preguntaban, él no les respondía. Un minuto después de llorar y observarlo, siguió su camino. Un dolor misterioso surgió dentro de Hibari, pero no le prestó atención.

Pronto, Hibari vio a los matones que iban tras Tsunayoshi, quien pudo protegerse a sí mismo. Impresionado, le llamó 'Carnívoro'. Hibari le pidió una pelea, pero él se negó. Le atacó, pero evadió un golpe tras otro hasta que se detuvo.

Tsunayoshi le observó sin expresión, y entonces lloró una vez más. En ese momento algo dentro de Hibari le dijo que debía mantener un ojo en él.

Ahora, Hibari se arrepiente de no haber mirado mejor a su 'Omnívoro', la única persona que le dio amabilidad, el único que lo aceptó.

Yamamoto estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil, y ahora también los otros dos. Ryohei no podía entender porqué ninguno decía nada, hasta que él habló.

—La cosa es —comenzó Yamamoto —que él es… diferente. Como otras personas están llamándole, el… no tiene Alma… y… él… —antes de que pudiera continuar, Tsunayoshi despertó. Sus ojos seguían siendo blancos mientras, lentamente, se ponía de pie.

Gokudera le vio y corrió a su lado.

—¡Juudaime!

Él observó primero a Gokudera sin ninguna expresión, luego a los otros tres. Dejando de lado a Hibari y Yamamoto, Ryohei estaba sorprendido. Tsunayoshi, su hermano pequeño parecía… no tener vida.

—Nosotros, los Guardianes, habíamos perdido la memoria, pero pudimos recuperarla luego de usar nuestros Vongola Gears, pero Juudaime… Estaba sorprendido cuando Cabeza de Piña me habló sobre él, y no le creí en un principio, pero… —Gokudera se veía realmente herido, aún así continuó. —Es verdad… No puede comunicarse con nadie. Tiene un sello sobre él.

Ryohei no podía creerlo. Realmente quería golpear algo pero pudo controlarse por el bien de no asustar a su hermano pequeño.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por él? ¿¡No hay alguno modo EXTREMO para curarlo?! —preguntó Ryohei desesperado.

Gokudera les observó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ahora mismo no tengo idea. Todo lo que puedo pensar es que debemos reunirnos; después de eso no sé. Esa persona podría aparecer y decirnos sobre él.

—El Vongola Gear de Tsuna, ¿dónde está? —preguntó Yamamoto.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, esperando la respuesta de Gokudera.

—En realidad no lo sé… Puede que Cabeza de Piña lo tenga.

Hibari apretó los puños, frustrado.

—Hablaremos de nuevo luego de que esos tres lleguen. ¿En dónde nos reunimos? —preguntó/demandó Hibari.

Todos se vieron entre sí hasta que Yamamoto sugirió un lugar.

—¿Qué les parece el dojo de mi casa? Es un lugar espacioso y no nos estaremos amontonando ¿verdad? —dijo Yamamoto sonriéndole a Hibari.

Hibari le observó por un segundo antes de responder con un 'Hn'.

—Entonces en tu lugar será —estableció Gokudera, y Ryohei asintió estando de acuerdo.

Gokudera volvió a observar a Tsuna, quien los miraba sin expresión.

—Por favor vaya también, y no se preocupe, iré a buscarlo Juudaime. Además, lamento haber tardado tanto… Por favor, perdóneme —dijo mientras se inclinaba 90 grados.

Tsunayoshi le observó, y entonces miró a los demás.

—Tsuna te perdona Gokudera, y… —Yamamoto palideció de nuevo, pero tomó valor para mirarlo. —Lo lamento… por no hablarte y no preocuparme todo este tiempo… Por favor perdóname Tsuna.

—Sawada esta vez me aseguraré de protegerte EXTREMADAMENTE de cualquiera que intente dañarte, incluso esos matones y esas personas. ¡Te lo prometo como tu hermano mayor al EXTREMO! —declaró Ryohei.

Luego de unos minutos, Hibari se acercó a él, sin importarle estar en una multitud por primera vez, y se paró delante de Tsuna. Gokudera estaba alerta sobre lo que fuera a hacer, y retrocedió unos pasos.

Hibari se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

—Me mantendré observándote, Omnívoro.

Con eso, Hibari se dio la vuelta y dejó la habitación. Los otros tres no le escucharon, pero tenían una idea de lo que dijo, provocándoles una sonrisa.

Después de la discusión, los tres dejaron la escuela. Sin saber que una persona había estado espiándoles durante todo el tiempo: Reborn.

Él observó a los cuatro retirarse desde una ventana.

" _Parece ser que eres su Cielo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. También sabes sobre Vongola a pesar de que se supone que sean civiles (excepto por Gokudera); Simplemente, ¿quiénes son ustedes?"_

Con esto en mente, Rebron se fue a casa antes de que el Prefecto Escolar pudiera encontrarlo.

* * *

Después de la cena, Reborn le pidió a Nana que tuvieran una charla en privado. Tanto Tsunayoshi como Ieyuji fueron a sus cuartos. Reborn siguió a Ieyuji para asegurarse de que realmente se retirara. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Rebron volvió al comedor y se sentó en su asiento, mientras Nana le observaba con una expresión confundida.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Reborn-kun? —preguntó Nana.

—Es sobre Tsuna —dijo Reborn, provocando que Nana se preocupara.

—¿Encontraste algo? —le preguntó. Reborn asintió.

—Tsuna parece no tener vida porque algo le está previniendo de mostrarse animado, especialmente de comunicarse con nosotros —estableció Reborn. Esto hizo que Nana levantara una ceja al mostrar su confusión. Reborn continuó su explicación.

—Es lo que pude encontrar hoy. La cura sigue siendo desconocida, lo que sea que evite que se comunique también es desconocido, sigo investigando al respecto. En cuanto a sus acciones sin vida… Como dije, algo evita que se comunique con nosotros. Así que no puede hablar ni mostrar emociones, las cuales son una forma de contacto con otras personas sobre cómo nos sentimos.

Nana estaba conmocionada por sus descubrimientos.

—N-No es de extrañar que cuando le di un papel para escribir… sus brazos se congelaran, no, era como si temblara. Le estaba forzando a no escribir incluso cuando él quería. También le di un celular, pero en cuanto lo tocó… Algo como electricidad le hizo tirarlo… No —Ella comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué no notó las señales?

Levantó la mirada hacia Reborn y le preguntó:

—¿Qué debería hacer, Reborn-kun?

—Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, pero sabes, él en realidad está escuchando cuando le hablamos. Solo síguele hablando para que no sienta que lo estamos dejando atrás.

Estas palabras aliviaron su dolor y calmaron sus lágrimas.

—Gracias, Reborn-kun. —Nana sonrió cuando dijo esto. Estaba muy agradecida con él. Reborn simplemente asintió en respuesta.

Él también sabía que alguien estaba espiando su conversación. Esa persona regresó rápidamente a su habitación.

* * *

Reborn fue con Ieyuji, encontrándolo mientras intentaba hacer su tarea.

—Espiar las conversaciones de los demás es un feo pasatiempo Baka-Yuji.

Ieyuji se encogió ante sus palabras.

—¿A-A qué te refieres con espiar, Reborn?

Intentó parecer inocente, pero no funcionó en Reborn, quien es después de todo el mejor Hitman de todos.

—Tiempo de torturarte —dijo Reborn con maldad, provocando escalofríos en Ieyuji, y segundos después, gritos y explosiones podían escucharse provenir de su cuarto.

* * *

Para el tiempo de dormir, Ieyuji de alguna forma logró sobrevivir, aunque con heridas por todo su cuerpo. Reborn se vistió con su pijama y se preparó para dormir.

Vacilante al principio, preguntó.

—Hey Reborn… ¿Por qué investigaste sobre mi hermano Sin Alma?

—No digas cosas malas sobre tu hermano, Baka Yuji, y lo hice porque tu madre me pidió el favor.

—No puede comunicarse, huh… Que patético hermano tengo, sería mejor que hubiera muerto —Ieyuji se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Reborn simplemente le observó.

" _Una actitud como esa no es adecuada para un Jefe… ¿Por qué odia tanto a su hermano? Y… Si Tsunayoshi pudiera comunicarse… ¿Cómo se vería?"_

Recordando su cuasi-conversación, él lamentaba su condición. ¿Cómo sucedió eso? Nadie podía responderle. Simplemente esperaba que pudiera cumplir su promesa o le dispararía hasta que muriera.

* * *

Fue al día siguiente cuando un chico en traje de vaca llegó. Estaba de pie en la puerta, esperando a que se abriera. Fue Nana quien le vio primero.

—Ara, ¿qué está haciendo este chico aquí? —Nana se agachó para observar al niño de cerca, quien le sonreía brillantemente, emocionado.

—¡Vine para ver a Tsuna-nii! —dijo con tanta felicidad que sorprendió a Nana, quien se recompuso y sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Podría preguntarte tu nombre? ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

—¡Soy el increíble Lambo-sama! Cinco años, Maman —respondió alegremente. Esto provocó que Nana se contagiara de su felicidad y le agarrara.

—Entra, Lambo-kun. Ahora mismo Tsu-kun está con Yuji-kun y Reborn-kun estudiando. Te guiaré —dijo Nana con felicidad y sonriendo cuando Lambo dijo "¡Yehey!", levantando sus brazos arriba y abajo. Estaba muy emocionado por verlo.

Nana cerró la puerta y subió mientras le llevaba.

—Lambo-kun, ¿cuál es tu relación con Tsu-kun y cuándo se conocieron? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

Lambo pensó antes de responder.

—¡Tsuna-nii es mi genial hermano mayor Maman! Y en cuanto a dónde nos conocimos… —Sus ojos se ablandaron un poco cuando habló. —Lo lamento, Maman, pero no puedo responderte eso ahora. Perdón —dijo Lambo con tono triste.

No entendía por qué, pero lo dejó pasar porque ya habían llegado a la habitación de Ieyuji. Golpeó tres veces hasta que escuchó el "Entre", y abrió la puerta.

Parecía que Ieyuji fue golpeado por la dinamita varias veces, mientras que Tsunayoshi se encontraba bien, sentado con comodidad. Reborn sabía que era lo suficientemente listo, pero para poder acercar a los dos hermanos le pidió a Tsuna que se les uniera. Incluso le pidió que tutoreara a Ieyuji, quien protestó, molestando a Reborn, resultando en que este le arrojara dinamita hasta que parara de quejarse.

Reborn no esperaba mucho, pero parecía que podía enseñarle sin hablarla. Simplemente le daba un problema y señalaba las respuestas incorrectas. Ieyuji se enojaba cada vez que mostraba sus errores, intentando decirle "No es tu problema" pero siendo golpeado por Reborn.

Todos miraron a Nana, quien abrió la puerta, llevando al niño de nombre Lambo.

—Lamento molestarlos, pero este niño te está buscando Tsu-kun —dijo con felicidad.

Cuando Lambo vio a su hermano mayor estaba sorprendido al principio. Su Tsuna-nii era diferente, pero él sabía porqué. Contuvo el dolor dentro y, en su lugar, le dio la bienvenida con la felicidad propia de los niños.

—¡Tsuna-nii! —gritó Lambo yendo hacia Tsuna y abrazándolo con fuerza. El niño comenzó a llorar, incapaz de contenerse más. Lambo se mantuvo diciendo su nombre mientras lloraba.

Tsunayoshi simplemente le observó sin emoción, pero le regresó el abrazo y pronto, asustando a los otros tres, lágrimas salieron.

—Tsu-kun —le llamó Nana, preocupada.

Era la tercera vez que le veía llorar de ese modo. La primera vez fue luego de su encuentro cuando le visitó por primera vez en el Hospital. Sorprendida por lo que le había sucedido a su hijo, le abrazó. Entonces él había llorado, aunque su expresión era blanca sin emociones.

La segunda vez que ella recordaba fue cuando conoció al tutor Reborn. Cuando espió en la habitación, vio a Tsuna llorando. Quería preguntar porqué, pero Reborn le hizo una señala para que se lo dejara a él. Entonces ella cerró la puerta, dándoles tiempo para hablar en privado.

La tercera era ahora, cuando conoció al chico Lambo.

—Hey, ¿qué hace aquí un niño? —preguntó Ieyuji, rompiendo el silencio.

Lambo miró a Ieyuji por un momento y se secó las lágrimas. Le miraba con determinación.

—¡Soy el genial Lambo-sama, y estoy aquí para proteger a Tsuna-nii de cualquier daño! —declaró.

—¿Huh? ¿Protegerle? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿A mi hermano Sin Alma? —Ieyuji se burló del niño.

Lambo le miró con odio y le amenazó.

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso frente a mí o te freiré!

Reborn vio la chispa en sus ojos; no estaba bromeando, lo decía en serio. Nana estaba confundida, pero de algo estaba segura, iba a regañar a su hijo por no respetar a su hermano mayor.

—Como si me importara. Un niño no puede hacer nada —dijo Ieyuji sonriendo mofándose de él. Esto hizo que Lambo dejara de contenerse.

Lambo saltó desde el lado de su hermano hacia el escritorio.

—Tú lo quisiste —Chispas salieron de su cuerno, alarmando a Reborn un poco.

La chispa pronto se volvió más grande, sorprendiendo a Ieyuji y Nana. Reborn estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando Tsuna se movió primero tomándolo y mirándolo a los ojos. Lambo le devolvió la mirada; aunque mirara a unos ojos blancos y no salieran palabras de su boca, sabía algo… Estaba intentando decirle que se detuviera, y eso hizo.

Las chispas se desvanecieron y le abrazó.

—Lo lamento Tsuna-nii. No quiero que nadie te lastime, por eso estoy aquí Tsuna-nii. ¡Volví por ti! —dijo Lambo con un tono de disculpa.

Tsuna acarició su cabello con suavidad, diciéndole que estaba bien.

El silencio inundó el cuarto, Ieyuji y Nana seguían sorprendidos. Reborn rompió el silencio.

—Maman, ¿podrías traernos bocadillos, por favor? —le pidió, esperando que funcionara y los dejara solos.

Nana no podía dejar de mirar al niño, pero cuando Reborn habló, volvió a la realidad y sonrió cautelosamente.

—Ahh, o-okay Reborn-kun, espera un minuto. —Cerró la puerta lentamente y bajó las escaleras.

Ahora los cuatro estaban solos en el cuarto.

—¡¿Q-QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTE NIÑO!? —gritó confundido Ieyuji.

Reborn le disparó en la frente.

—¡Silencio!

Reborn miró a Lambo y entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Quién eres? —dijo con tono frío.

Lambo se dio la vuelta lentamente para enfrentarlo. Su expresión no era una que un niño llevara, parecía más madura, aunque su voz era alta y aniñada.

—Soy Bovino Lambo de la Famiglia Bovino, y además… El Guardián del Rayo de Tsuna-nii.

—¿Guardián del Rayo? —preguntó Ieyuji, pero fue ignorado.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Tsuna?

—Mi hermano y mi familia. Juré protegerlo con mi vida, volverme fuerte para unirme a mis hermanos, y además mi lealtad está con él, y sólo él. —Lambo hablaba como si tuviera más de 30 años.

Reborn sonrió ante su respuesta.

—Veo que ya tiene su propia Famiglia. ¿Ambos saben de la mafia?

—Sí. Ahora mismo estamos reuniéndonos a su lado para ayudarle a destruir la barrera que lo mantiene lejos de este mundo. Haremos que nuestro Tsuna-nii, nuestra familia y Jefe, sea feliz una vez más. No deseamos nada más que su felicidad, que también es la nuestra. —Lambo hablaba con firmeza.

Reborn miró a Tsuna, quien cambió su mirada de Lambo a él. Podía ver la sorpresa en sus ojos porque los abrió un poco más antes de regresarlos a la normalidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuándo dejó de llorar?

—¡Hey, no me ignoren! ¿Qué significa eso de Guardián? —gritó Ieyuji por ser ignorado. Reborn le miró con brusquedad y le dijo que se quedara en silencio.

Lambo volvió a mirar a su Tsuna-nii con felicidad y le anunció las grandes noticias.

—¡Tsuna-nii! ¡Tsuna-nii! ¡Un poco más de paciencia, ya casi estamos aquí!

Tsuna miró a Lambo, quien estaba muy feliz.

—Escuché de Estupidera que él tiene a los otros tres. Esa Cabeza de Piña llegará pronto con la otra Cabeza de Piña. Casi estamos completos Tsuna-nii, nos reunimos en tu presencia una vez más.

Tsunayoshi lo observó sin emociones, y entonces se giró hacia Reborn y entonces al papel en la mesa.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler, alertando a Reborn y Lambo.

—¿Tsuna-nii? ¡Tsuna-nii! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Tsuna-nii! —Lambo estaba preocupado mientras le agarraba la ropa. No quería ver a su Tsuna-nii estando herido. El pánico inundó su cabeza.

—¿Ahora qué sucede? —preguntó Ieyuji, sin preocuparse porque su hermano estuviera herido.

Reborn notó esto y simplemente respondió con un 'Tch'. Se aseguraría de darle un infierno de tortu-tutoría más tarde.

El dolor inundaba la cabeza de Tsuna cuando, temblando, agarró la lapicera sobre la mesa y escribió algo en un papel que todos observaron. Esperaron a que terminara, cuando Tsuna perdió la conciencia.

Lambo llamó su nombre mientras lo sacudía para despertarlo, pero nada sucedió. Ieyuji sólo miraba, sin saber qué hacer. Por suerte, Nana volvió con los aperitivos en ese momento, sorprendiéndose al ver a su hijo inconsciente. Bajó la bandeja de bocadillos y fue a su lado.

—¿Tsu-kun? ¡¿Tsu-kun?! —Nana le sacudió como Lambo. Vio los grandes ojos de Lambo preocupados, y se giró hacia Ieyuji quien les observaba.

—Yuji-kun, ayúdame a llevarlo a su cuarto —ordenó.

—P-Pero… —Ieyuji estaba a punto de protestar, pero su mirada le detuvo, obligándolo a obedecer. Tomó a su hermano sin gentileza y fue a su cuarto con Nana y Lambo, dejando a Reborn en la habitación. Él se acercó al papel en el que había escrito y leyó lo que puso:

" **Cuando mis dos Nieblas lleguen, ven y aprende más de nosotros."**

Reborn adivinó que Tsuna se había forzado de nuevo a comunicarse, provocándole daño. Ahora realmente quería saber más de él.

Más tarde, se podía escuchar a una mujer regañando a un niño y entonces explosiones.

* * *

En el cuarto de Tsuna, él seguía durmiendo mientras Lambo le observaba.

—Tsuna-nii —le llamó, pero no hubo respuesta.

El cuarto estaba en silencio, dejando al niño durmiendo descansar

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gokudera y Yamamoto esperaban fuera de la casa Sawada. El primero en salir fue Ieyuji, a quien Reborn le estaba disparando cuando los vio.

—Oh, tú de nuevo… ¿Y Yamamoto está contigo? —Ieyuji estaba sorprendido de ver al famoso jugador de béisbol en su casa.

—Yo, Ieyuji —Yamamoto le saludó con una sonrisa mientras que Gokudera chasqueó la lengua.

Reborn se acercó a ambos y saltó sobre la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿pueden decirme qué llamas tienen? ¿Y qué son ustedes para Tsuna? —les preguntó seriamente.

Tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto miraron a Reborn con seriedad y le respondieron.

—Soy la mano derecha de Juudaime y su Guardián de la Tormenta, una mano derecha que le sirve, ríe con él y siempre está a su lado mientras viva. Protegeré a mi familia como él lo hace, y le protegeré con mi vida hasta el final —dijo con firmeza Gokudera.

—Soy el Guardián de la Lluvia y un amigo cercano para Tsuna. Como él me salvó de la oscuridad, le serviré y permaneceré a su lado, lavando el dolor que siente y alejando la tristeza en su corazón. Seré la Lluvia que le da nada más que felicidad a su Mejor Amigo y familia —dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa; en sus ojos podía verse la determinación.

Reborn sonrió ante su respuesta. Podía ver su resolución y su deseo de estar con su Cielo. Ese niño no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—Es la primera vez que encuentro una Famiglia con un lazo tan fuerte. Me pregunto cómo sucedió eso —dijo Reborn, impresionado.

Yamamoto simplemente rió.

—¿En serio? Bueno, supongo que así somos.

—¿Huh? ¿De qué trata esto? ¿¡No me digan que se volvieron amigos de mi hermano Sin Alma?! —Ieyuji estaba sorprendido; parece ser que estuvo escuchando cuidadosamente lo que hablaban. Yamamoto rió de forma ligera.

—Somos amigos, por eso… —Yamamoto dio una sonrisa, pero era diferente de cualquier otra, era una sonrisa que podía asustar a cualquiera con la promesa de dolor en ella. —No te atrevas a hablar de él de esa forma.

Parece ser que Ieyuji entendió lo que quería decir porque comenzó a temblar. Quería huir.

Por supuesto, los únicos que no fueron afectados por su intención asesina fueron Gokudera y Reborn. El primero contuvo su irritación porque sino podría hacerlo estallar. Estaba agradecido con Yamamoto porque hizo algo que pudiera satisfacer su odio hacia él.

Lo mismo le sucedió a Reborn, pero él tomó nota para tortu- tutorearlo más tarde.

—Ieyuji, después de clases vuelve aquí tan rápido como puedas, TAN RÁPIDO COMO PUEDAS.

Reborn gruñó con maldad para que Ieyuji no lo pensara dos veces y corriera hacia la escuela.

Segundos más tarde, Tsunayoshi y Lambo aparecieron por la puerta, escuchando la voz de Nana diciendo 'Cuídense'. Ambos Guardianes se iluminaron al ver a su Cielo llegar.

—¡Yo, Estupidera, Takeshi-nii! —saludó Lambo, haciendo que Yamamoto le sonriera de vuelta y lo levantara del suelo.

—Yo, Lambo, estoy feliz de verte de nuevo.

—Tch, ahora la Vaca Estúpida está aquí —dijo Gokudera algo irritado, pero por dentro estaba feliz por verlo de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué fue eso ESTUPIDERA?! —gritó Lambo, pero por dentro, muy adentro, muy feliz por ver a su hermano mayor otra vez.

Yamamoto se rió de los dos. Tsunayoshi permaneció sin expresión mientras los observaba. Reborn lo vió y sonrió. Él podía decirlo, dentro de esos ojos blancos, estaba muy feliz de ser rodeado por sus amigos de nuevo.

—Ustedes tres, será mejor que se vayan o serán mordidos hasta la muerte por Hibari —les recordó Reborn.

—¡Que lo intente! —dijo Gokudera, sin miedo. Yamamoto simplemente se rió.

—¡Bueno, vámonos! —declaró Yamamoto, y Gokudera comenzó a discutir con él, sin saber que Tsuna se les había adelantado. Cuando lo vieron, dejaron de pelear y le siguieron, dejando a Lambo atrás, quien les saludaba, y a Reborn.

Lambo miró a Reborn con curiosidad.

—¿Qué escribió Tsuna-nii ayer, Reborn? —preguntó, esperando que respondiera.

Reborn lo pensó por un minuto antes de darle el papel a Lambo. Él lo leyó y cerró sus ojos, entendiendo que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar la decisión de su Tsuna-nii. Le dio la espalda a Reborn y regresó a la casa.

" _Las cosas se pondrán más interesantes"_ pensó Reborn, mientras bajaba su fedora y se escabullía dentro del a escuela para observar a su estudiante idiota.

* * *

—Señor, debo decir que lo que le sucedió a su hija es un milagro —informó el Doctor a los padres, que parecían sorprendidos. Continuó con su explicación. —Su hija, Nagi, regresó de entre los muertos y ahora se encuentra estable. Sin embargo, sigue en estado crítico, necesita un transplante de órganos para estar completamente a salvo y vivir una vida normal.

Ambos padres se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos de que esa niña que estaba muerta hace diez minutos regresara de alguna forma a la vida. Los dos miraron al doctor, que esperaba su respuesta.

La madre fue quien respondió.

—Y-Ya veo. Muchas gracias Doctor.

El Doctor asintió.

—Además, asegúrense de alentarla para vivir. Todavía es demasiado joven para dejar el mundo de esta forma. —Antes de irse les dio una inclinación.

Los padres esperaron a que el Doctor se desvaneciera para suspirar.

—Parece ser que tu hija quería seguir viviendo.

El padre, no, el padrastro le dijo a la mujer. Ella, quien es la madre, observó al hombre.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que le de mis órganos? ¡No hay forma! Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer. No tengo tiempo para estar sentada en la cama para salvarla.

—Oi, ella puede escucharte. Eres su madre ¿verdad? ¿Estas segura de que deberías decir eso? —le preguntó el padrastro, aunque en un tono que mostraba que no le importaba.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Ella también es tu hija luego de que te casaras conmigo, idiota —contraatacó la madre. Antes de que el padrastro pudiera hablar, escucharon la voz de un adolescente que era… escalofriante.

—Kufufu, qué padres tan estúpidos.

Ambos miraron al adolescente. Tenía el mismo color de pelo que su hija, ojos rojos con el Kanji del número uno en su ojo derecho, mientras que el otro era azul, ojos afilados y un estilo de pelo que se parecía a una piña.

—Kufufu.

* * *

 **Nota de Assasin-san:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

Dos más y la reunión termina.

¿Qué les parece la historia hasta ahora? La explicación es confusa, ¿verdad? Lo sé, les diré más en los capítulos futuros… Supongo.

 **Nota de Skyler:**

¡Que tal a todos! Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo del fic y uno de mis favoritos. Ya todos se van reuniendo por el bien de su Cielo. No voy a negarlo, amo este capítulo porque es cuando Hibari aparece y se une al grupo; es innegable que él es el Husbando de muchos por aquí y, por supuesto también el mío.

También amo el final, con la sombra de Mukuro. En serio, esa risa del final sólo anuncia cosas buenas.

¡Nos veremos en el próximo cap!


	4. Capítulo 04 - Niebla

Capítulo 04 - La Niebla y la Reunión de los Elementos del Cielo.

—Kufufufu

—O-Oi, ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó el padrastro. El adolescente continuó riendo antes de darle una mirada aguda, realmente enojado por algún motivo.

—Alguien tan miserable como tú no tiene el derecho de saber mi nombre. Ninguno vale la pena, deberían haber muerto en lugar de ella.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Es así como le hablas a tus mayores? —preguntó la madre, actuando fuerte, pero el adolescente vio su actuación. Caminó hacia adelante, su ojo rojo con el kanji escrito activándose.

Ambos padres vieron ciertas cosas en su mente. Era oscuro y estaban atados a una silla. En frente de ellos se veía la silueta de dos hombres dándoles una sonrisa siniestra. Esto asustó a ambos, que pronto comenzaron a sentir dolor de ser cortados, quemados, y en general, torturados.

En la realidad, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, temblando y gritando por la ilusión en su mente. El adolescente reía, disfrutando cómo torturaba a los dos con sus ilusiones. En realidad quería matarlos, pero cierta persona podría enojarse si hiciera tal cosa, así que en su lugar los hizo sufrir.

Miró a su alrededor por un tiempo antes de dejar a los padres sufriendo. Destruir sus mentes podría satisfacerlo. Pensar en ambos siendo enviados a un hospital mental era fabuloso. Rió ante el pensamiento, deteniéndose frente a cierta habitación.

Abrió la puerta, sin molestarse en tocar, pero asegurándose de no asustar a la persona que descansaba.

A un lado podía leerse en la placa el nombre de 'Nagi'.

Caminó dentro en silencio, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente antes de enfrentar a la persona que se encontraba sobre la cama de hospital. Había varias máquinas alrededor de la persona que se veía muy frágil. Ella respiraba pesadamente y se veía débil.

No pudo evitar dar una sonrisa gentil, verla de nuevo era algo que le hacía realmente feliz. Caminó lentamente hacia ella. La observó por un momento antes de llamar su nombre.

—Nagi —llamó con un tono suave mientras ponía su mano sobre su cabeza. Lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron.

Su visión seguía nublada, pero sabía que alguien a quien no conocía la había llamado. Miró a su lado, viendo una figura. Esperó hasta que su visión se aclaró, encontrándose a alguien con un ojo rojo y un kanji escrito en el, el mismo color de pelo con un estilo de piña. Estaba sorprendida de que alguien viniera a verla.

No recordaba haber hecho ningún amigo ni haberlo conocido ninguna vez. ¿Quién era?

El adolescente, quien se dio cuenta que ella finalmente le veía con claridad, sonrió aún más.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Nagi? —le preguntó en un tono suave.

"¿Quién eres?" pensó ella. El adolescente rió de forma extraña, pero de alguna forma la hizo sentir en paz al escucharlo. Él le respondió a su pregunta dentro de su mente.

"Rokudo Mukuro. Finalmente nos vemos de nuevo… Nagi."

"¿Eh?"

—Kufufufu… Nagi… ¿Me recuerdas? —le preguntó el adolescente de nombre Rokudo Mukuro. Nagi pensó si realmente le conocía; al final, estaba segura de que no lo había hecho. —¿Estás segura, Nagi?

Su pregunta la sorprendió. ¿Podía leer su mente?

—Hmm… Así que realmente no recuerdas. Bueno, por supuesto, esa Cabeza de Pulpo me dio un dolor de cabeza, incluso esa Estúpida Vaca, cuando los vi —dijo Mukuro mientras usaba su otra mano para golpear su cara. Volviéndose hacia ella, le sonrió una vez más. —Puede que recuerdes cuando lleves esto… ¿Cierto, Nagi?

"¿De qué está hablando?" se preguntó mentalmente. Mukuro tomó algo de su bolsillo.

Era un pendiente, pero parecía diferente, parecía… único. El estilo era casi gótico y tenía escrito la palabra Vongola X.

Mukuro continuó sonriendo hasta que le puso el pendiente en su oreja gentilmente. Nagi no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su cercanía.

Una vez que estuvo puesto, Mukuro esperó. Nagi sintió al pendiente y, repentinamente, recuerdos entraron en su mente a gran velocidad. Mukuro podía decir que estaba comenzando a recordar cuando decidió verificar su condición antes de usar su ilusión para hacer sus órganos temporalmente.

Luego de una larga espera, vio lágrimas caer de sus ojos. Las secó usando su mano y sonrió.

—¿Me recuerdas… Chrome?

Nagi, quien cambió su nombre a Chrome, sonrió y asintió.

—Recuerdo… Mukuro-sama.

—Kufufufu es bueno saberlo. Usé mis ilusiones en tus órganos perdidos. Por ahora lo mejor será irnos, nuestro Cielo nos espera —dijo Mukuro mientras quitaba lentamente los cables conectados al cuerpo de Chrome.

Chrome pensó por un momento antes de darse cuenta de quién hablaba. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de la persona que le dio luz y una familia? Una vez que todos los cables fueron removidos, ella sonrió y asintió.

—Vamos Mukuro-sama… con Bossu (Jefe)[1] —dijo, emocionada por verlo otra vez. Mukuro asintió y la levantó cuidadosamente al estilo de novia.

—Vamos Chrome.

—Sí.

Ambos desaparecieron en la niebla.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde entonces; Ieyuji invitó a Mochida a ser su subordinado, y él accedió. Era el primero.

Reborn no le aprobaba demasiado, pero lo dejó pasar, era la decisión de su estudiante y no interferiría. Su mente estaba completamente centrada en Tsunayoshi.

Mientras Reborn observaba a los hermanos, la Famiglia de Tsunayoshi era más divertida y poseía un lazo más fuerte que la de su hermano menor. Ieyuji y Mochida peleaban siempre por Kyoko.

Por otro lado, Kyoko no estaba interesada en ellos dos, tenía más curiosidad sobre cómo su Onii-chan, Sasagawa Ryohei, pudo hablar con Tsuna sin problemas. Hana tenía sospechas, pero sin importar qué hiciera, no podía encontrar la respuesta.

* * *

Llegó el día en que los gemelos se encontraron con Miura Haru en el puente. El hermano más joven discutía con Haru sobre amenazar a los niños, mientras el mayor los observaba desde el costado.

Ieyuji estaba tan irritado que miró a su hermano.

—¡Oi! ¡Hermano Sin Alma! ¡Has algo sobre esta mujer estúpida! —gritó enojado.

—¡Tengo un nombre, desu! ¡Haru, desu! ¡Ahora deja de contaminar las mentes de los bebés, malvado! —protestó la niña llamada Haru al mismo tiempo que discutía. Estaban tan cerca que sólo había que empujarlos un poco en la cabeza para que se besaran.

Reborn observaba la escena para luego dirigirse a Tsunayoshi.

—¿Qué planeas hacer con estos dos? —cuestionó Reborn, sin esperar demasiado.

Tsunayoshi los observaba sin expresiones, y luego a Reborn. El Arcobaleno estudiaba sus ojos con cuidado, sabiendo que le intentaba decir algo…

'Preocupado'. Reborn entendió el mensaje y se giró hacia los dos al mismo tiempo que Tsuna. Ellos continuaron discutiendo hasta que, al final, Ieyuji empujó a Haru a un lado del puente hacia el agua.

Haru gritó mientras caía. Cerró sus ojos, esperando el impacto del agua y mojarse… o no. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y subió la mirada. Estaba sorprendida, Tsunayoshi la había salvado. Incluso con su cuerpo pequeño, pudo levantarla como si nada y ayudarla a sentarse en el puente.

Haru se sonrojó ante su salvador al mismo tiempo que se veía confundida porque él no mostraba ninguna emocioń, como si no tuviera vida. Tsuna miró a su hermano, quien seguía irritado.

—¿Por qué salvaste a esa perra, sin alma? No actúes como si- —Antes de que Ieyuji pudiera completar sus palabras, Reborn pateó su cabeza, haciéndolo caer. Reborn bajó su fedora, escondiendo la decepción en sus ojos.

—El Jefe no actúa de esa forma, ni lastima a gente inocente, Baka Yuji. —Le dio una mirada de furia y un aura de intención asesina que hizo a Ieyuji temblar de miedo. —Por no cumplir con los requisitos de un Jefe, te haré pasar un infierno.

Ieyuji no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a correr por su vida. El instinto asesino de Reborn desapareció, y se giró hacia los dos; Tsuna le observaba y Haru miraba a su salvador con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se había enamorado por completo de Tsuna.

Reborn podía verlo en los ojos de Tsuna, él también estaba decepcionado.

"Puede que esto sea a lo que se refería Tsuna… Necesito cambiar la actitud del mocoso y reportarle todo a Nono para que cambie su decisión" pensó Reborn con furia, nunca había estado tan irritado, ni siquiera con su anterior estudiante.

* * *

En la entrada de la Ciudad de Namimori, Rokudo Mukuro y Chrome Dokuro veían la ciudad donde su Cielo y los demás residían. Mukuro llevaba un abrigo largo color índigo, una remera blanca y pantalones negros, mientras que Chrome vestía una chaqueta ligera color índigo y falda, zapatillas negras y una remera negra; sobre su ojo había un parche.

—Estamos aquí, querida Chrome —dijo Mukuro mientras observaba la señal a su lado: 'Namimori'. Chrome sonrió y asintió.

—No puedo esperar a encontrarnos con todos, Mukuro-sama.

—Kufufu, bueno, estoy seguro de que Cabeza de Pulpo ya realizó su misión —dijo Mukuro, recordando a cierto Guardián de la Tormenta.

—Estoy segura de ello, Mukuro-sama. Él de todas las personas se tomará esto en serio —replicó Chrome.

—Kufufu, correcto. —Mukuro se giró hacia el camino y sonrió. —No puedo esperar ver a la Alondra para pelear con él.

—Mukuro-sama.

—No te preocupes mi querida Chrome, lo sé. Por ahora, quiero que te prepares mentalmente —le recordó Mukuro.

Ella, luego de recordar cierta cosa, bajó la mirada. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de asentir. Mukuro asintió, tomándolo como un sí.

—Kufufufu —Mukuro rió otra vez mientras cierto pendiente se veía en su oreja derecha. Era el Pendiente de la Niebla Versión X.

Mukuro y Chrome desaparecieron de la vista.

* * *

En la Escuela Media de Namimori, sólo Tsunayoshi sintió su presencia. Aunque sus ojos estaban en blanco, había felicidad en ellos. Gokudera y Yamamoto notaron su comportamiento, y por algún motivo, lo supieron.

Gokudera lo sintió en su Hebilla, mientras que Yamamoto en su Collar.

En el corredor de la escuela, Hibari patrullaba el área cuando lo sintió en su Pulsera.

En la clase de Ryohei, él lo sintió en su Brazalete.[2]

En la casa donde Lambo se encontraba, él lo sintió en su Casco del Rayo Versión X.

Todos lo sintieron en sus llamas, el tiempo de reunirse había llegado.

* * *

En la noche, Reborn estaba tortu- tutoreando a Ieyuji cuando alguien golpeó la puerta y lo detuvo.

—Entre —llamó Reborn. La puerta se abrió, revelando a Tsuna, quien vestía una remera negra, chaqueta naranja y pantalones grises.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres Tsuna Sin Alma? —preguntó Ieyuji, sin gustarle ver a su hermano.

Tsuna continuó observando antes de darse la vuelta e irse, dejando la puerta abierta. Reborn entendió el mensaje silencioso y lo siguió. Ieyuji no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que también los siguió por curiosidad.

Todos bajaron y vieron a su madre cocinando cuando los notó. Lambo ya estaba abajo, esperando a su Tsuna-nii y realmente feliz por algún motivo. Todavía estaba en sus ropas de vaca.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó Nana, viéndolos a todos. —La cena todavía no está lista, así que-

—Maman —la interrumpió Lambo. —Yo y Tsuna-nii estaremos fuera por un rato. Puede que no vengamos a casa hoy.

—Ara, ¿y a dónde irán los dos? —le preguntó, sorprendida por el anuncio repentino.

—Estaremos en la casa de Takeshi-nii por hoy. Algo surgió, así que nos iremos ahora. Fue muy repentino, realmente lo lamento Maman. Lambo-sama también lo está explicando de parte de Tsuna-nii —Lambo miró a su hermano primero, y luego a ella.

Ella lo pensó por un momento antes de dar su aprobación.

—De acuerdo, ustedes dos, pero asegúrense de volver temprano mañana, ¿bien?

Lambo sonrió mientras Tsuna se sintió aliviado, aunque no lo mostró. Por dentro, Ieyuji estaba feliz de no verlo.

El timbre sonó, indicando que tenían visitantes. Tsuna abrió la puerta, revelando a Gokudera que le esperaba en el portón. Vestía una remera roja con una campera negra y pantalones azules.

—Vine por usted, Juudaime —dijo Gokudera con felicidad, honrado por verlo de nuevo.

Nana espió desde un costado y sonrió al verlo.

—Oh, Gokudera-kun, ¿viniste a buscarlo? —dijo feliz. Gokudera asintió.

—Sí, Sawada-san. Estoy aquí para proteger a Juudaime.

—Hahaha, eso es tan dulce, lamento los problemas, Gokudera-kun. —Nana estaba muy feliz de que su hijo hubiera conocido a alguien como él.

Lambo corrió hacia Gokudera, diciéndole que le llevara, y eso hizo. Ambos miraron a su Jefe. Tsuna los observó primero, y luego a Reborn. El Arcobaleno del Sol lo notó y le devolvió la mirada, Tsuna se sentó en el suelo y bajó la cabeza.

—¿Puedo acompañarlos? —le preguntó Reborn, Tsuna asintió. Reborn sonrió y saltó a su cabeza, aceptando el viaje. Él observó a su madre fijamente, pero parecía que ella finalmente entendió lo que quería decirle.

—Cuídense, Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun —Ella les sonrió y Tsuna salió con Gokudera y Lambo. Reborn se volvió a mirar a su estudiante idiota. Ieyuji estaba feliz de que por fin podría hacer lo que quería, pero…

—No te creas demasiado, Baka Yuji. Verificaré tu tarea cuando vuelva. Si veo alguna respuesta incorrecta, sabes lo que sucederá, ¿verdad? —le amenazó Reborn, haciéndolo temblar y correr de regreso a su cuarto.

Nana rió y volvió a observar al grupo, despidiéndose. Ellos se fueron caminando lentamente.

* * *

En la casa de Hibari, él sólo salió con su usual atuendo del Comité de Disciplina, dirigiéndose a su destino.

* * *

En la casa Sasagawa, Ryohei salió con una campera amarilla con capucha y pantalones de correr del mismo color.

* * *

En el camino, Chrome y Mukuro caminaban con la niebla rodeándolos, haciéndolos invisibles a los ojos de las personas.

* * *

En el TakeSushi de Yamamoto, él les esperaba fuera con su bate, bueno, con su espada para ser exactos.

* * *

En el camino, con Tsuna y los demás, Gokudera levantó la mirada hacia el Arcobaleno.

—Juudaime debe haber decidido que lo supieras mejor antes que tarde, Reborn-san —dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa. Reborn le sonrió de vuelta.

—Eso supongo, además su cabello es más confortable para viajar que el de Baka Yuji.

Gokudera quedó en silencio por un rato, y luego preguntó.

—Escuché lo que sucedió con la chica llamada Haru, ¿es verdad?

Reborn sólo asintió como respuesta. Gokudera apretó su puño derecho.

—Lamento eso Reborn-san, pero él lo pagará —dijo con un tono siniestro. Estaba enojado.

—No me importa, si lo matas Tsuna se volvería el próximo Jefe, ¿sabes? —dijo Reborn, como si Ieyuji no fuera nada. Lambo sonrió al igual que Gokudera. Tsunayoshi los observó con desaprobación en sus ojos.

* * *

Pronto, se unieron Ryohei y todos siguieron camino.

* * *

El siguiente fue Hibari, que simplemente los observó y caminó con ellos, manteniendo su distancia.

* * *

Llegaron al TakeSushi. Yamamoto les esperaba con una sonrisa. Por el otro lado, al mismo tiempo, los otros dos llegaron.

—Kufufu, ha pasado tiempo —estableció Mukuro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hibari entrecerró sus ojos al mirarlo.

—¿Son esos dos…?

Gokudera le respondió.

—Sí, Reborn-san. Nuestros Guardianes de la Niebla, Rokudo Mukuro y Chrome Dokuro.

Reborn asintió ante la información. Chrome finalmente pudo reunirse con su amado Jefe, pero se sorprendió al ver su condición. Incluso Mukuro dejó de sonreír por lo que veía. Sí, su Cielo estaba sin vida. Ni más ni menos.

Chrome quería llorar, pero se controló. Se forzó a sonreír por él.

—Hemos vuelto… Bossu.

No recibió respuesta, bueno, tampoco lo esperaba. El silencio envolvió al grupo por un minuto hasta que Yamamoto lo rompió.

udantes.

—Oh, Takeshi, ¿ya llegaron? —preguntó el padre de Takeshi.

Él asintió y movió su mano en despedida mientras dejaba entrar a los visitantes. Bueno, Hibari estaba a lo último y algo alejado hasta que llegaron al oscuro dojo; Yamamoto prendió las luces para ellos. Se pusieron cómodos, Mukuro y Hibari lejos del otro.

—Hey, Cabeza de Césped, asegúrate de mantener un ojo en ellos

—¡Puedes contar conmigo al EXTREMO Cabeza de Pulpo! —gritó, irritando a Hibari.

—Mantén la voz baja también —añadió.

—Sí. — Esta vez, Ryohei respondió de forma normal, haciendo suspirar a Gokudera.

Yamamoto se sentó en el suelo, por supuesto, Gokudera y Tsunayoshi. Reborn bajó al suelo para observar a todos los presentes. Lambo comenzó a correr por todos lados hasta que Chrome lo tomó y lo puso en su regazo al sentarse cerca de Mukuro.

Reborn observó a todos.

"Estos son los Guardianes de Tsunayoshi… Gokudera Hayato, la Tormenta, Yamamoto Takeshi, la Lluvia, Sasagawa Ryohei, el Sol, Bovino Lambo, el Rayo, Hibari Kyoya, la Nube y… dos Nieblas, Rokudo Mukuro y Chrome Dokuro… Qué Famiglia más loca tiene" pensó Reborn impresionado. Tsuna observaba a Reborn y luego a los demás.

Esta vez, la atmósfera seria los rodeó a todos.

—¿Sabes qué le está sucediendo a Juudaime, Cabeza de Piña? —preguntó Gokudera.

—No estoy completamente seguro, Cabeza de Pulpo. Intenté investigar mientras buscaba a mi querida Chrome, pero no encontré nada. ¿Intentaste investigar por aquí? —preguntó Mukuro mientras miraba a todos.

—Por mi lado no encontré nada —dijo Hibari. Todos lo observaron, sorprendidos.

—¡¿Intentaste investigar?! —preguntó Yamamoto sorprendido. Hibari abrió su ojo izquierdo y lo cerró con un 'Hn'.

—Por mi lado tampoco —dijo Gokudera. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Gokudera recordó algo.

—Hey Cabeza de Piña, ¿quién te dio el Pendiente? —Todos recordaron esto y lo miraron.

—En realidad, no lo sé. Se supone que debería salir ahora que estamos reunidos, pero… —contestó Mukuro, sin estar seguro de lo que debería suceder, y fue entonces que observó a Reborn. Mukuro sonrió. —Oya, tenemos a un Arcobaleno con nosotros, kufufu…

Reborn le observó.

—Juudaime quería que estuviera aquí, tú de todas las personas deberías saber que sin importar cómo lo ocultemos, Reborn-san lo habría descubierto. Mejor temprano que tarde —dijo Gokudera estableciendo un hecho. Lambo continuó.

—Además, es por el bien de Tsuna-nii. Necesitamos protegerlo de todos los enemigos. Si la Vongola llega a una conclusión errónea sobre nosotros saben lo que harán, ¿verdad?

—No podemos hacer las cosas más complicadas, huh. Estoy seguro de que Tsuna tampoco lo querría —dijo Yamamoto. Todos estaban de acuerdo con ello.

"Realmente toman a Tsuna como prioridad sobre ellos mismos" se dijo Reborn.

—Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó Chrome.

Incapaz de responder, todos comenzaron a pensar hasta que sintieron la presencia de alguien. Todos sacaron sus armas: Hibari sus tonfas, Mukuro su tridente, Ryohei preparó sus puños, Yamamoto transformó su bate en su espada, y Gokudera sacó su dinamita.

Chrome sólo abrazó a Lambo más fuerte al mismo tiempo que se mantenía en guardia. Reborn transformó a León en su pistola favorita y apuntó hacia donde se encontraba la presencia. Alguien apareció desde la entrada. Estaba flotando, vistiendo ropas blancas y sus ojos cerrados mientras les sonreía.

—Yo, ha pasado tiempo todos —los saludó sonriendo.

—¡T-Tú eres…! —Gokudera estaba sorprendido por su apariencia y dijo su nombre: —¡¿B-Bya-Byakuran?!

—¡Hola! —Él les saludó con un movimiento de manos.

—¿Lo conocen? —preguntó Reborn, asegurándose de que no fuera un enemigo.

—Sip —Yamamoto sonrió y luego se volvió serio —Pero, ¿me pregunto por qué estás aquí, Byakuran?

—Simple, ¡para decirles el segundo paso! —anunció Byakuran, sorprendiendo a todos, excepto a Tsuna y Reborn. Mukuro sacó su conclusión.

—Oya, oya, no me digas que la persona que me dio mi Pendiente era-

—Yo —Byakuran se señaló a sí mismo, mientras abría sus ojos. —Lo cual es la razón por la que estoy aquí, Mukuro-kun.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes de nosotros? ¿Por favor explica todo? —Ryohei mostraba una expresión seria cuando dijo esto, algo raro en él.

Byakuran cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía y asentía. Sacó una bolsa de malvaviscos de algún lugar y comenzó a comer al explicar.

—La cosa es que yo soy quien les trajo a este mundo. Quiero decir, el 'yo' de su mundo lo hizo para que todos vinieran a ayudarnos con nuestro problema. El primer paso era hacerlos reunirse y, al mismo tiempo, regresarles sus recuerdos. El segundo paso es sobre su Jefe, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Todos escuchaban a Byakuran con seriedad, sin querer interrumpirle. Cuando mencionó el nombre de Tsuna, se volvieron hacia él, quien miraba a Byakuran sin expresión.

—Como pueden ver, en este mundo él está sellado, incapaz de comunicarse o mostrar sus emociones como desea. Encontrar la llave para romper el sello es el segundo paso. El problema es que yo tampoco sé qué es, lo lamento —continuó Byakuran.

Todos sudaron ante sus palabras, excepto Tsuna, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Hibari.

—Estoy seguro que los 'nosotros' de aquí podrían haber resuelto su problema, ¿verdad? —dijo Mukuro.

—Sobre eso, Kyoya-kun, Mukuro-kun —habló Byakuran, haciendo que Hibari entrecerrara sus ojos al decir su nombre sin su permiso. Byakuran continuó: —Todos ustedes están muertos en este mundo.

Eso picó la curiosidad de Reborn.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Eso mismo, Arcobaleno Reborn, todos están muertos aquí. Sabes del pasado de Tsunayoshi, él murió cuando alguien le asesinó. ¿Un robo? No lo sé —dijo Byakuran sorprendiendo a todos, excepto a Tsuna y a Reborn.

—No solo él. Hayato-kun, estoy seguro de que recuerdas que moriste al comer mucha comida envenenada de tu hermana, ¿verdad?

Su estómago tronó.

—Aniki —Gokudera sigue odiando a su hermana.

—Takeshi-kun, tú caíste de un acantilado por accidente en un viaje de tu escuela, ¿verdad? —preguntó Byakuran. Yamamoto estaba sorprendido.

—Ryohei-kun murió de las heridas que tomó al salvar a su hermana pequeña. —Ryohei apretó el puño por el recuerdo.

—Lambo-kun fue asesinado por su padre. —La mirada de Lambo se oscureció al recordar.

—Kyoya-kun, hiciste un mal movimiento cuando atacaste a los Yakuza por tu cuenta cuando eras joven, ¿verdad? —Kyoya simplemente entrecerró sus ojos.

—Mukuro-kun murió en uno de los experimentos. —Mukuro apretó su agarre en el tridente cuando escuchó la palabra 'Experimento'.

—Y Chrome-chan murió en el accidente de auto. —Chrome abrazó a Lambo con más fuerza.

—En general, eso fue lo que les sucedió en este mundo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué están aquí? Simple, envié sus almas aquí para que ocuparan sus cuerpos —terminó su explicación Byakuran.

—Entonces, ¿querías que ellos murieran, huh? ¡¿Para que pudiéramos venir aquí?! —dijo Gokudera agarrando la dinamita con más fuerza.

—Oh, no, no planeé algo como eso. Para decirles la verdad, no esperé que murieran. Necesitábamos su ayuda, pero todos murieron por lo que no tuvimos más elección que pedir ayuda a otro mundo, su mundo original. Por eso vinieron aquí al morir en su mundo. Además, todos se vieron de nuevo, ¿no está bien?

Todos permanecieron en silencio.

—Entonces todos vinieron de otro mundo, no sus cuerpos sino sus almas —resumió Reborn. Byakuran asintió.

—Un mundo paralelo en el futuro. Tsunayoshi era su Décimo. Además, es hijo único.

Reborn asintió. "Ya veo, eso lo explica."

—Entonces tenemos ambas memorias, las nuestras y las de nuestros alter-ego, huh… Ya veo —estableció Chrome; todos asintieron de acuerdo.

Todos recordaban el mensaje que apareció en sus mentes cuando recuperaron sus recuerdos gracias al Vongola Gear. El mensaje era:

Tu vida ha terminado pero hay un nuevo comienzo.

Una nueva vida, y la continuación de otra.

Ustedes, quienes tomarán su lugar,

ayuden al mundo y tengan una gran vida.

—¡Ahora, nuestro problema es cómo romper el sello de Tsunayoshi-kun! —declaró Byakuran feliz. Comenzaron a pensar.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por que es EXTREMADAMENTE diferente a nosotros? —preguntó Ryohei.

—Oh, eso es porque su llama es de Armonía. Es un usuario de llama del Cielo… Puede que sea por eso —dijo Byakuran pero no parecía muy seguro.

—Entonces, ¿ni siquiera en un mundo paralelo hay una cura? —preguntó Gokudera. Byakuran comió otro malvavisco y sacudió su cabeza, mostrando que no sabía nada.

Reborn frunció el ceño ante esto. "Parece ser que tendrán un tiempo difícil pensando en la respuesta."

—Yare, yare, ahora dinos de nuevo, ¿por qué nos querías aquí? —preguntó Lambo, atrayendo la atención de nuevo hacia Byakuran.

—Hasta que curen a Tsunayoshi-kun no puedo decirlo. Ese es el tercer paso, que será la tercera vez que me muestre ante ustedes en un futuro.

—¡Su Vongola Gear! Como nosotros, que recordamos cuando lo usamos, ¿qué hay de ello? —sugirió Yamamoto.

—Sobre eso… Lo tengo aquí conmigo —Byakuran sacó una caja naranja con una 'X'.

Yamamoto se puso de pie y la tomó. Volvió con la caja y Gokudera la abrió, revelando el Anillo del Cielo Versión X. Gokudera lo tomó y fue hacia su Juudaime.

—Juudaime —le llamó Gokudera mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Tsuna, quien le observaba sin expresión. Gokudera le ayudó a ponerse el Anillo y dejó ir su mano, esperando que algo sucediera, pero nada ocurrió.

—No sucedió nada —dijo Chrome triste. Gokudera gruñó y se giró hacia Byakuran.

—¡¿Por qué no funcionó?! ¡¿El Anillo es real?!

—Por supuesto que lo es, Hayato-kun —dijo Byakuran y abrió sus ojos para hablar en un tono serio. —Pero no creo que sea la llave para curarlo, a diferencia de ustedes.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, solo Gokudera y Yamamoto mostraban su frustración.

Reborn permaneció en silencio, pero de alguna forma, sintió a alguien osbervarle. Cuando vio, era Tsunayoshi. Le miraba como si quisiera decirle algo. Reborn intentó leer sus ojos, tratando de leer lo que quería decirle hasta que...

—Anillo Vongola.

Todos se giraron hacia Reborn.

—La primera vez que Tsuna habló conmigo, mencionó los Anillos Vongola —elaboró.

—¿Anillos Vongola? —cuestionó Chrome. Byakuran tuvo una idea.

—Eso podría funcionar. Si tomamos los Anillos Vongola de aquí, ¡podríamos deshacer la barrera de Tsunayoshi! ¡Buena idea, Reborn-kun! —dijo con júbilo!

—Entonces, ¿robamos los Anillos en Italia? —preguntó Lambo.

—¡NO ESTÚPIDA VACA! Tenemos que usar esa oportunidad para tomarlos —gritó Gokudera.

—¿A qué te refieres, Gokudera? —preguntó Yamamoto, esperando entender con mejor claridad lo que estaba diciendo.

—Heh, ¿recuerdas el Conflicto del Anillo? —preguntó Gokudera, intentando recordarles algo.

Entonces todos recordaron.

—Kufufu, buena idea, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es participar… pero la pregunta es si podemos —dijo Mukuro.

—¿A qué te refieres al EXTREMO? —gritó Ryohei.

—Recuerden, no es Tsunayoshi-kun quien es el candidato en este mundo.

—Oh, te refieres al gemelo de Tsuna, Ieyuji, ¿verdad? —frunció el ceño Yamamoto.

—Solo matémoslo —sugirió Lambo.

—Lambo, Bossu no quiere que matemos, especialmente ahora —les recordó Chrome.

—Chrome tiene razón —dijo Yamamoto mientras miraba a Tsuna. Seguía sin reaccionar.

—Hmm, es así —Byakuran murmuró. —Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hago yo? De esa forma, todos los problemas se resuelven.

—No me importaría. —Sorprendentemente, fue Reborn quien dijo esto. Byakuran rió.

—Hahahah, entonces está-—fue interrumpido cuando alguien le disparó una llama que casi le golpea. —¿Eh?

Fue Tsuna, quien había entrado en su Modo Hiper Última Voluntad, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo blancos y no llevaba sus Guantes X. Esto sorprendió a todos, Hibari incluso sonrió.

Tsuna continuó disparándole con sus Llamas de Última Voluntad y Byakuran evitándolas.

—¡Okay, okay! ¡Tsunayoshi-kun, no voy a herirlo ni matarlo! ¡Por favor, detente! —cuando Byakuran rogó, Tsuna finalmente se detuvo. Abandonó su Modo Hiper Última Voluntad y volvió a la normalidad.

—¡Eso fue INCREÍBLE JUUDAIME! —gritó Gokudera impresionado.

Yamamoto rió, Ryohei gritaba 'EXTREMO', Lambo gritaba emocionado. Hibari, quien usualmente los hubiera mordido hasta la muerte, lo dejó pasar.

Reborn bajó su fedora y sonrió impresionado por lo que veía. "Parece ser que Ieyuji no tiene oportunidad contra él."

—Kufufu, parece ser que sólo está de acuerdo en participar en el Conflicto del Anillo. Simplemente forcemos nuestra entrada, ya sea que Vongola lo quiera o no —dijo Mukuro mientras sonreía, gustándole la situación a la que se dirigían por alguna razón. Chrome sonreía y asentía estando de acuerdo.

—Hey, espera un EXTREMO minuto. —Todos miraron a Ryohei, quien gritó. Él miró a Reborn y le preguntó: —Reborn-san, ¿a qué te refieres con que Sawada te habló? Quiero decir, no puede… ¿verdad?

Todos miraron a Reborn, que sostenía el borde de su fedora. El silencio se rompió cuando escucharon a Tsuna gemir con dolor. Su cabeza dolía otra vez. Gokudera y Yamamoto se acercaron a él, incluso Chrome, Lambo y Ryohei. Tanto Hibari como Mukuro observaban.

Ambas manos de Tsuna estaban sosteniendo su cabeza, la cual presionaba contra el suelo. Estaban en pánico por lo que le sucedía a su Cielo. Reborn parecía saber lo que intentaba hacer, mientras que Byakuran observaba lo que sucedía.

Un minuto de dolor.

—T-Todos —Escucharon la voz de su precioso Cielo, sorprendiéndolos.

—Nunca… Intenten… Hacer trampa… Los enfrentaremos… En una batalla justa… —Tsuna intentó levantar su cabeza, sorprendiendo a todos. Los ojos de su Jefe eran marrones como la miel, justo como recordaban.

—Juudaime.

—Tsuna.

—Tsuna-nii.

—Bossu.

—Sawada.

Tsuna observó a Reborn, quien le devolvió la mirada, y sonrió; entonces perdió la conciencia.

—¡Tsuna-nii! —gritó Lambo preocupado. Ryohei verificó su pulso y otras partes para confirmar su salud.

—No pasa nada, sólo está exhausto.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando intenta comunicarse. Su cerebro duele tanto que si intenta hablar más, se romperá —les dijo Reborn.

—Juudaime. —Gokudera hizo silencio, preocupado, antes de dirigirse a su Lluvia. —Yamamoto, ¿puedes conseguir una manda para Juudaime?

Usualmente se dirige a las personas por su nombre cuando es necesario o es sincero.

Yamamoto sonrió y asintió. Corrió tan rápido como pudo.

—Ahora, debemos decidir si vamos a hacerlo o no. Sólo recuerden lo que Tsunayoshi dijo, no podemos hacer trampa, si nos unimos será una pelea justa. —Mukuro rió. —Esto será realmente interesante.

Yamamoto volvió con una manta y una almohada.

—Toma esto, para que pueda descansar mejor —ofreció Yamamoto. Gokudera asintió dando las gracias y la puso bajo la cabeza de Tsuna, envolviéndolo con la manta. Lambo permaneció con Tsuna, también Chrome.

Gokudera se puso de pie y miró a todos antes de preguntar:

—Entonces, ¿quién está adentro?

Yamamoto miró a Gokudera y sonrió, diciendo que estaba dentro.

Ryohei levantó sus dos puños juntos, listo para la pelea. Está adentro.

Chrome miró al Guardián de la Tormenta y asintió, diciendo que está adentro.

Lambo miró a su Hayato-nii y sonrió mientras llevaba su puño derecho a su corazón con orgullo.

Mukuro sonrió, está adentro.

Hibari simplemente dijo 'Hn', está adentro.

Gokudera vio sus respuestas y asintió. Está adentro.

Byakuran se interesó aún más en lo que sucederá en el futuro. "Me parece que vendré a ver la batalla, la Batalla de los Candidatos a Herederos Vongola."

Reborn sonrió. Sentía que las cosas se volverían aún más interesantes. Estaba feliz de haber ido.

"Me pregunto qué harás Baka Yuji. Por lo que puedo ver, nadie puede detenerlos."

* * *

Nota de Assassin-san:

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

Ya se han reunido por el bien de ayudar a su amigo/Jefe/Cielo, Tsuna de su situación.

Ahora sólo quedan tres misterios: ¿Por qué están aquí, cómo logró traerlos Byakuran y cómo regresarán al verdadero Sawada Tsunayoshi?

¿Se están emocionando? ¿Sigue siendo interesante? Espero que lo sea. Gracias por las respuestas, seguidores y favoritos por cierto.

Además, si todavía hay algo que los confunda, coméntenlo. Intentaré aclararlo en el siguiente capítulo

Nota de Skyler:

[1] Realmente me gusta cuando Chrome llama a Tsuna Bossu, así que voy a dejarlo de ese modo.

[2] Acabo de darme cuenta que en capítulos anteriores le puse el mismo nombre al Gear de Ryohei y Hibari, jeje. A partir de ahora, el de Hibari va a ser la Pulsera de la Nube Versión X, y el de Ryohei el Brazalete del Sol Versión X. No se si lo recuerdan del manga, pero el brazalete de Ryohei se lleva en el hombro, mientras que el de Hibari en la muñeca. Sólo en español se vuelve confuso, en el resto de los idiomas no hay problema =.=#

Ahora es cuando nuestros chicos se ponen las pilas :3 Como me encanta ver cuando lo dan todo por su Cielo, me emociona bastante.

Amé el reencuentro entre Mukuro y Chrome. Si no lo hubiera leído ya dos veces al fic, me hubiera sacado otra lágrima, jeje. Que puedo decir, soy de corazón sensible.

¿A que no se esperaban a Byakuran? Bueno, en realidad, en cuanto se mencionó que era un Multiverse deberían de habérselo imaginado XD

Estuve algo ausente porque me fuí de vacaciones :D Pero para compensar, les traigo tres capítulos de una. Quiero terminar la historia antes de empezar la facultad, porque luego los tiempos se me van a complicar (todos sabemos que es un sueño imposible, pero por lo menos vale soñar :v)

Me gusta leer que les está interesando la historia, es la primera vez que hago una traducción, sinceramente no pensé que fuera a ser tan popular :D Espero seguir leyendolas en otros capítulos.

Recuerden que esto sólo es una traducción, el link a la historia original está en el primer capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 05 - Niebla y Nube

Capítulo 05 - Niebla y Nube/La Niebla Negra

Llegó el día cuando Dino, el anterior estudiante de Reborn, llegó a la Residencia Sawada.

Él vino a conocer al candidato de Vongola, y además su kohai, ya que también a él le enseñó Reborn a volverse un buen Jefe para su Famiglia. Ieyuji estaba sorprendido por las personas vistiendo negro que rodeaban su casa; bueno, es natural.

Ellos le miraron de arriba abajo… quién sabe quiénes eran.

—¡¿Q-QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?! — gritó Ieyuji. Estaba realmente confundido sobre qué estaba pasando.

Fue entonces que escuchó una risa y se dio la vuelta. Vio a su hermano gemelo, Tsunayoshi, con sus dos amigos, Gokudera y Yamamoto. Gokudera estaba teniendo un argumento de un solo lado con Yamamoto, quien simplemente se reía, hasta que notaron a las personas de negro rodeando la casa de Tsuna.

—¿Quién diablos son estas personas, Tsuna? —preguntó sorprendido Yamamoto, aún sonriendo.

—Personas de la mafia… Eso significa… —Gokudera sospechaba de alguien.

Ieyuji simplemente les observó hasta que los tres caminaron entre ellos. Lo bueno fue que Ieyuji pudo seguirlos hasta la puerta y así entrar a la casa. Cuando entraron, Nana los saludó.

—Bienvenidos a casa, Yuji-kun, Tsu-kun. Oh, Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto-kun también vinieron —dijo Nana con felicidad.

—Lamento las molestias, Sawada-san —Gokudera se inclinó con respeto hacia Nana.

—Vinimos a pasar el rato con Tsuna, ¿está bien? —preguntó Yamamoto, feliz de estar allí.

—Oh, por supuesto, les doy la bienvenida a los dos por Tsu-kun. —Nana estaba feliz por Tsuna, entonces dirigió su atención a Ieyuji. —Yuji-kun, hay alguien esperándote en tu cuarto, ve a verlo.

—¿Huh? ¿Quién? —preguntó Ieyuji.

—No lo sé, pero se ve alguien como alguien rico para tener a tantos guardaespaldas afuera. Es muy atractivo; no puedo creer que conocieras a alguien tan dulce y apuesto Yuji-kun —dijo Nana con felicidad.

Ieyuji estaba sorprendido, así que corrió a su cuarto. Entonces ellos escucharon un grito de Ieyuji, que por supuesto ignoraron. Nana se giró hacia los dos amigos de Tsuna.

—¿Quieren algo de comer, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun? —les ofreció Nana, y ellos felizmente aceptaron. Le preguntó a Tsuna si también quería algo. A pesar de que no respondió, ella sonrió y les dio las galletas que acababa de hornear.

* * *

Arriba, en el cuarto de Ieyuji, un hombre llamado Dino junto a Reborn estaban discutiendo algo con Ieyuji, hasta que los tres llegaron y espiaron un poco, ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

—Oh, ¿entonces él es tu hermano mayor? Oh, Cielos, cómo escuché él no tiene vida —dijo Dino en un tono animado, irritando a Gokudera quien gruñó.

—¡Hey, no hables así de Juudaime o te mandaré a volar!

—¿Eres Smoking Bomb Hayato? Oh, cielos, tienes un gran subordinado Ieyuji —dijo Dino felizmente.

—En realidad, estás equivocado, Baka Dino —dijo Reborn con tono casual.

—¿Eh? —sus palabras confundieron a Dino.

—¡Como el Infierno que soy su subordinado! Sólo sirvo a Juudaime, a nadie más —dijo Gokudera en tono serio.

—¿Juudaime? ¿Pero no es Yuji…? —Dino estaba señalando a Ieyuji ya que por lo que escuchó, él fue el elegido así que Gokudera debería estar hablando de él, pero se sorprendió cuando escuchó la explicación de Reborn.

—En realidad, ellos son los amigos y subordinados de Tsuna. Este Baka Yuji aquí aún no tiene ningún subordinado leal… Aunque podríamos contar a ese hombre inútil que Baka Yuji eligió —explicó Reborn con una sonrisa.

—¡HEY! —Ieyuji estaba avergonzado de escucharlo hablar.

—Espera, ¿estás seguro Reborn? Pero él es… —Dino vaciló. Observó detenidamente a Tsunayoshi pero no sintió nada más que… vacío, como si no estuviera vivo.

Reborn pateó su cabeza, haciéndolo caer de su asiento.

—No juzgues a las personas por cómo lucen estúpido Dino. Sentí algo de su fuerza. Sólo puedo decir que es mucho más fuerte que tú.

Esto sorprendió tanto a Dino como a Ieyuji. Gokudera sonrió mientras que Yamamoto se rió con fuerza. Tsuna no hizo nada, simplemente sostuvo la bandeja con el plato de galletas horneadas, tés y un expreso, el cual les sirvió. Caminó hacia la mesita, donde puso la bandeja, repartiendo las bebidas entre todos y entonces dejando la habitación.

Por supuesto, Ieyuji estaba observándolo hasta que salió del cuarto hacia sus amigos y se adelantaba, mientras Gokudera le seguía y Yamamoto se despedía antes de salir también.

El silencio se extendió en el cuarto.

—... ¿Estás seguro? —Dino seguía sin creer en las palabras de Reborn sobre Tsunayoshi. Raramente elogiaba a alguien, sólo daba información.

Reborn simplemente sonrió; Bueno, parece ser que muchas cosas interesantes van a suceder.

* * *

Pronto la familia creció, ya que I-pin y Bianchi comenzaron a vivir con ellos. A Tsuna no le importaba, Lambo jugaba a menudo con I-pin y Bianchi estaba enamorada de Reborn, lo que era normal para este último.

Ieyuji se quejaba algunas veces sobre el ruido que los niños hacían, pero Tsuna los protegía sin hablar. Nana creía que la casa se había vuelto más animada que antes.

I-pin se unió a la Famiglia de Ieyuji. Al principio Lambo protestó y se juró que la iba a sacar de allí… en el momento correcto.

De alguna forma, Gokudera podía contener el dolor en su estómago cada vez que veía a su hermana. Bueno, durante una hora, después de eso se desmayaba. (En realidad, pudo superarlo, pero con las memorias de su yo de este mundo, desapareció su resistencia y ahora tiene un tiempo límite.)

Varias cosas sucedieron durante el mes pasado. Desde Kokuyo Land, Ken y Chikusa se unieron a la Famiglia de Ieyuji. Esto significa que tiene cuatro subordinados. A Mukuro no le importaba que se unieran, hacía las cosas más interesantes.

* * *

Esta vez, Mukuro fue al cuarto de Tsunayoshi con Chrome por una idea que tenía.

—Entonces, ¿me dejarías, Sawada Tsunayoshi? —Mukuro estaba emocionado por lograr su plan.

Se encontraba de pie frente a su Jefe, Tsuna, quien estaba sentado en su cama, y a su lado se encontraba Chrome, quien observaba a su Jefe, escuchando la propuesta de la Niebla. Por supuesto, no escucharían ninguna respuesta, pero tenían su forma para comunicarse con él: leyendo su mente, lo que solo las Nieblas podían hacer.

Chrome usó su llama para leer su mente. Después de eso, miró a Mukuro.

—Mukuro-sama, Bossu te dejará con una condición, no te muestres a ti mismo, ni reveles nada sobre nosotros —dijo Chrome con una sonrisa.

Mukuro sonrió, su propuesta fue aceptada.

—Eso haré —dijo finalmente Mukuro, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Tsuna miró a Chrome sin expresión. Ella sintió que intentaba decirle algo, así que leyó sus pensamientos.

* * *

Era un día normal, Ieyuji estaba siendo disparado por Reborn para que corriera diez veces más rápido alrededor de la Escuela Media de Namimori. Hibari, que los observaba, no le importaba; si entraban al campo de la escuela los mordería hasta la muerte.

* * *

En una habitación oscura, alguien yacía inconsciente en el suelo cuando Mukuro llegó. Estudió a la persona antes de sonreir.

—Este chico podría ser bueno para probarlos… Kufufu, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer, Sawada Ieyuji.

Hizo que la niebla los rodeara, haciéndolos desaparecer del cuarto oscuro.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Chrome les anunció a los demás sobre el plan de Mukuro y nadie se opuso. Por otro lado, Hibari se estaba alistando. La paz de Namimori iba a ser perturbada y él iba a morder hasta la muerte a quien sea que lo haga, aunque sea esa Cabeza de Piña.

—Además, Bossu nos dio una misión especial. Me informó ayer en la noche —anunció Chrome.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué quiere Tsuna que hagamos? —preguntó Yamamoto mientras miraba a Tsuna sentado a su lado.

Actualmente se encontraban en el Cuarto del Comité Disciplinario. Todos los Guardianes estaban allí, incluso Mukuro.

Chrome observó a todos los Guardianes antes de anunciarlo

—Bossu me informó que una cierta familia ha regresado a hacer cosas que puede poner en peligro la vida de personas inocentes. La orden es erradicar y prevenir que dañen a algún civil y asegurarnos de que ninguno vuelva otra vez.

Todos entrecerraron sus ojos. Erradicar significa 'matar', pero ciertamente todos sabían que Tsuna tiene un vocabulario diferente cuando se refiere a esa palabra. Para él, significa llevarlos a juicio.

—¿Qué Famiglia, Juudaime? —preguntó Gokudera en tono serio, listo para movilizarse y, como dijo su Jefe, erradicarlos en cualquier momento. Todos se sentían del mismo modo.

Chrome observó a todos antes de responder la pregunta del Guardián de la Tormenta.

—Famiglia Estrano.

Mukuro apretó su puño al escuchar ese nombre, queriendo destruirlos.

Los ojos de Yamamoto, Lambo y Ryohei se abrieron sorprendidos, antes de entrecerrarlos.

—¿Cómo es que siguen con vida? Según recuerdo, deberían estar destruidos porque, cuando llegué a este mundo luego de que Byakuran me regresara mi Pendiente de la Niebla, me aseguré de eliminarlos luego de recordar todo; por supuesto, con cuidado para que Vindice no me atrapara otra vez —dijo Mukuro entrecerrando aún más sus ojos.

Tsunayoshi se giró hacia Chrome; sabiendo que quería decirle algo, leyó su mente y se giró hacia los demás.

—Bossu me dijo que la Famiglia Estrano tiene otra guarida que el edificio del que viene, Mukuro-sama. Parece ser que es una diferencia entre el Estrano de aquí y el de casa. Su última guarida se encontraba por aquí, y Bossu me dijo que la destruyó por la furia, terminó quemándolos a todos vivos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de escuchar esto. Sabían que Tsuna difícilmente se enojaba, especialmente hacia otras personas, pero cuando alguien cruza la línea, ellos lo admitían, era de temer.

—¡Tsuna-nii eso es tan descuidado! —Lambo no pudo evitar querer gritar.

—¿Algún Vindice vino tras de ti, Sawada? —preguntó Ryohei.

Tsuna permaneció en silencio. Chrome estaba leyendo su mente, antes de responderle al Guardián del Sol.

—No fue encontrado.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, felices de que esos cuerpos muertos de Vindice no hubieran descubierto sus acciones porque podrían haber terminado mal.

Chrome continuó en donde lo dejó.

—Además… todavía están activos en algún lugar fuera de Namimori. Bossu quiere que los terminemos.

Todos asintieron, aceptando la decisión de su Jefe.

Chrome miró al Guardián de la Nube.

—Bossu le pidió al Guardián de la Nube liderar esta misión.

Hibari asintió, aceptando la misión. Ella se giró hacia el Guardián de la Tormenta.

—Bossu le pide al Guardián de la Tormenta mantener un ojo en los alrededores.

—Como desee, Juudaime —sonrió Gokudera.

Mukuro parecía estar en desacuerdo sobre esto.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿cuál es el significado de esto? Puedo manejarlos por mi cuenta, ¿por qué se los das a la Alondra?

Chrome respondió como altavoz de Tsunayoshi.

—Porque Bossu no quiere ponerte en peligro, especialmente con ellos. Bossu dijo que no podemos hacer ninguna acción repentina ni inapropiada bajo ningún costo… Mukuro-sama, Bossu tiene un mensaje para ti… "Es una decisión difícil pero por favor escúchame Mukuro"... Bossu nos dijo que nos aseguremos de no matarlos."

Mukuro, que al principio no podía aceptarlo, suspiró y aceptó su decisión. Sabía que Tsunayoshi se preocupaba por su familia, nunca dejaría que fueran a ningún peligro solos. Entendía y por eso le obedecía.

Chrome sonrió, feliz de que Mukuro-sama lo hubiera entendido.

—Lambo, Bossu no puede ir a esta misión, ¿podrías observarlo por nosotros? —le preguntó al Guardián más joven. Lambo suspiró.

—Yare, yare, si es lo que Chrome-nee quiere que haga, entonces eso haré.

—Contamos contigo al EXTREMO Lambo —dijo Ryohei mientras le ofrecía su puño a Lambo, quien sonrió mientras golpeaba con su puño.

—Déjamelo a mí, Ryohei-nii —dijo Lambo en tono serio y orgulloso.

Todos volvieron a observar a Tsuna. Gokudera se inclinó.

—Comenzaremos la operación, Juudaime.

Tsunayoshi no respondió, pero todos sabían que estaba sonriendo mientras les decía: "Tengan cuidado y vuelvan a casa."

Siempre les decía esto, lo que significaba que debían volver vivos, sin importar qué.

* * *

Cinco días después, Reborn obtuvo noticias sobre un grupo de gente apilada en frente de la Estación de Policía. Reborn reconocía alguno de ellos, quienes eran de la Familia Estrano. Fueron derrotados y dejados allí.

Decían que fueron un grupo de gente de negro, intentando hacerse los inocentes pero no funcionó. Ellos dejaron algo de evidencia sobre sus actividades, dejando que la policía se encargara de enviarlos a prisión e investigar más.

Las otras mafias tomaron más medidas preventivas para evitar ser revelados. Reborn sonrió cuando vio algunos golpes de un miembro de la Familia Estrano.

Fue la Famiglia de Tsunayoshi. Reborn pudo ser testigo de la fuerza de su Guardián de la Lluvia, Yamamoto Takeshi, con la espada.

"Son un grupo de gente loca e interesante."

* * *

Después de lo sucedido, Reborn triplicó el entrenamiento de Ieyuji, lo que para él significó su sentencia de muerte.

Ieyuji no notó que alguien les observaba, aunque Reborn sí, por lo que se volteó a observar donde se encontraba la presencia. No vio a nadie, pero sabía que alguien estaba alí.

Bajó su fedora, escondiendo sus mirada sospechando de la vista.

* * *

En algún lugar oscuro, alguien estaba de pie dentro de las sombras de un edificio abandonado. Esta persona jadeaba y, por su voz, podía identificarse como un hombre. Se encontraba cansado cuando otra persona llegó, escondiéndose de la primera persona.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas? —preguntó la voz misteriosa al ocupante cansado.

La persona miró a su alrededor, y, como esperaba, no pudo encontrar a nadie. Sonrió y respondió:

—Es un Vongola débil. Puede ser asesinado fácilmente.

—Es así… —dijo la voz, la cual quería reir con diversión, pero se controló. Entonces preguntó: —¿Qué planeas hacer?

La persona comenzó a reír con maldad antes de responder:

—Matarlo. Estoy feliz de que me hayas salvado antes. Ahora que me encuentro bien, ¿qué podría hacer para pagar su amabilidad?

La voz no respondió rápidamente. La persona esperó su respuesta, hasta que se escuchó:

—Te lo diré más tarde, por ahora, haz como plazcas.

La persona sonrió.

—¿Cuándo se mostrará a sí mismo y se presentará?

—En el momento correcto, el cual no es ahora —respondió la voz, dándole al cuarto un ambiente silencioso antes de hablar nuevamente. —Nos encontraremos de nuevo, compañero usuario de Niebla, Kuromishi Sadao.

La presencia de la voz desapareció, dejando a la persona de nombre Kuromishi Sadao detrás, jadeando pero sonriendo.

—Nos veremos pronto entonces… Salvador de la Niebla… Ahora, a matar al Décimo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la calle, Ieyuji estaba haciendo un trote nocturno, pero no uno ordinario. Estaba siendo perseguido por un grupo de abejas, y en su espalda había algo de miel. Reborn estaba sobre un perro grande que pasaba por ahí y le observaba esforzarse. Parecía que la situación le divertía.

—Corre más rápido si no quieres que te atrapen —dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.

Ieyuji le miró de mala manera y gritó.

—¡No estaría en esta situación si no la hubieras comenzado!

—¿De qué estás hablando? Esta clase de método es bueno para tu entrenamiento —dijo Reborn… inocentemente.

—¡¿Cómo este método es efectivo?! —gritó en respuesta Ieyuji

Mientras ambos corrían, Reborn sintió una presencia de nuevo, y luego, un golpe derribó al grupo de abejas, matándolas al instante. Ieyuji paró de correr y se giró a ver quién había hecho eso. Había un hombre de pie con una lanza en su mano. Vestía una remera violeta, una campera azul oscuro y pantalones negros. Tenía cabello negro, ojos rojos y una cicatriz en su mejilla. Parecía tener cerca de diecisiete. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios mientras observaba al candidato.

—Encantado de conocerte, Candidato a Jefe Vongola —habló el hombre.

Esto puso en alerta a Reborn sobre este hombre sospechoso. Podía sentir intenciones oscuras de él, y por cómo apareció, era un usuario de Niebla. Reborn transformó a León en su pistola y le apuntó.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Rebron sin rodeos.

El hombre rió y, en lugar de responder, se adelantó, dirigiéndose hacia Ieyuji. Estaba a punto de apuñalarlo, pero por suerte pudo esquivarlo.

—¿Quién eres? ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! —preguntó Ieyuji, ahora realmente enojado por el ataque repentino.

—Tu sangre —respondió la persona a la segunda pregunta. Ieyuji estaba sorprendido.

—¡¿P-Para qué quieres mi sangre?!

La persona se preparó para atacar.

—Te quiere muerto, Baka Yuji —Reborn suspiró y aclaró.

Ieyuji se irritó con Reborn y elevó su voz:

—¡Sé eso, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere! ¿Por qué me necesita muerto?

—¡La Mafia debe desaparecer!

Atacó una vez más, y Ieyuji se movió a la derecha para evitar el arma. El atacante se sintió decepcionado y se paró recto.

—¿Es esto todo lo que el Candidato a Jefe puede hacer? Me decepcionas —dijo. Ieyuji se irritó aún más.

—¡¿Huh?! ¿Quién eres, de cualquier forma?

El hombre rió y levantó su lanza para presentarse a sí mismo.

—Soy Kuromishi Sadao, quien los erradicará a todos ustedes. Primero derrotaré al más fuerte y luego a ustedes.

—Kuromishi Sadao… Nunca escuché de este chico —murmuró Reborn, pero siguió observando la situación.

El hombre llamado Sadao ondeó su lanza a un lado y habló:

—Alguien débil como tú es fácil de ser asesinada, qué presa más débil.

Reborn sonrió y apuntó con el arma a Ieyuji.

—Muere, Baka Yuji.

Reborn le disparó con la Bala de Última Voluntad, la cual golpeó su frente, haciendo que Ieyuji cayera al suelo. Sadao se dio la vuelta y vio al infante que le disparó a su objetivo.

—¿Acabas de robarte mi presa? —preguntó Sadao con los ojos entrecerrados al infante.

Reborn usó la pistola para levantar la punta de la fedora y sonrió. Sin entender su significado, Sadao sintió una Llama de Cielo detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio que era muy tarde, fue golpeado por Ieyuji en su Modo Última Voluntad, aunque estaba en sus boxers. Casi se cayó al suelo, pero usó su mano derecha para tocar el suelo y detener la inercia, empujando el suelo para sentarse en la tierra.

Sadao se puso de pie y sonrió.

—Buen puñetazo, aunque sigue siendo imperfecto —dijo Sadao. Ieyuji siguió observándole y gritó:

—¡REBORN, TE MATARÉ CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!

Sadao rió despacio.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? Heh, ¡sigues estando incompleto! No tienes oportunidad, por eso… te daré una.

—¿¡Te estás burlando de mí?! —gruñó Ieyuji.

Sadao sonrió con burla.

—Mañana, al mismo tiempo en la Montaña de Namimori, estaré esperando.

Sadao usó su lanza para atravesar el suelo y se volvió de niebla.

El Modo Última Voluntad de Ieyuji perdió su efecto mientras Reborn observaba el lugar en que desapareció, pensando en algo.

* * *

Pronto fueron a casa a comer la cena, la cual transcurrió en silencio, a excepción de los niños.

Lambo podría ser maduro, pero para no hacer que sospechen de él (excepto a Reborn y Ieyuji), actuaba como uno. Además, también disfruta de hacerle compañía a I-pin.

Reborn comía en silencio. Seguía pensando sobre ese hombre llamado Sadao. A Ieyuji parecía no importarle mientras comía. Reborn siguió pensando hasta que notó a alguien mirándolo. Buscó la mirada y, sorprendentemente, era Tsuna, quien había dejado de comer y le observaba, a pesar de que no tenía expresión.

Reborn podía ver que estaba preocupado. Le sonrió, diciéndole que no se preocupara y comiera. Tsuna entendió y regresó a su cena. Estaba agradecido con Tsunayoshi, aunque no lo admitiera. Ahora se enfocó en comer, ya pensaría más tarde.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a un lado del edificio escolar, Ieyuji y Mochida se encontraban discutiendo sobre algo.

—¡Como si pudieras darme órdenes, Yuji! Nunca te seguiré hasta que gane el corazón de Kyoko —gritó Mochida.

—¡Como si te necesitara, maldito Mochida! ¡Además, Kyoko será mía, no tuya! —le contestó gritando Ieyuji.

Ambos se miraban entre sí, sin gustarles que el otro le respondiera, cuando sintieron que alguien les observaba. Se giraron para ver a Tsunayoshi mirarlos sin expresión.

Estaba llevando la basura, indicando que se encontraba allí para arrojarla en donde se recolectaba la basura.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, hermano sin alma? —preguntó Ieyuji, sin gustarle verlo.

Tsunashi no respondió, como siempre. Simplemente caminó, dirigiéndose a su destino. Pasó entre ellos y puso la basura en el lugar correcto antes de volver a observarlos sin expresión.

—¿Qué es lo que miras? —le preguntó Mochida a Tsunayoshi, estando de mal humor.

Tsunayoshi no respondió y caminó hacia ellos. Estaba por pasar entre ellos cuando Mochida pensó en algo y miró a Ieyuji.

Él entendió el significado de sus palabras silenciosas y ambos sonrieron, habiendo acordado algo. Los dos miraron a Tsunayoshi, quien ya se encontraba lejos de ellos.

Mochida sacó su espada de bamboo de su espalda y corrió hacia Tsunayoshi, planeando golpearlo.

Tsunayoshi se giró lentamente, sabiendo que estaban por atacarlo, pero antes de que pudiera protegerse, alguien le defendió. Esto sorprendió tanto a Mochida como a Ieyuji, porque quien le protegió no fue otro que el temido prefecto escolar, Hibari Kyoya.

—Herbívoro —gruñó Hibari mientras lo protegía usando su tonfa derecha. Ondeó la tonfa izquierda y golpeó el rostro de Mochida, mandandolo a volar y golpeándolo contra la pared.

Los ojos de Ieyuji se abrieron por la sorpresa, pensando sólo una cosa: "¿De dónde vino?"

Mochida levantó la mirada lentamente, viendo a Hibari de pie a un lado de Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna no había reaccionado, simplemente les miraba sin expresión. Hibari observó a la otra persona, Ieyuji, con una mirada asesina.

—Atrévete a dañarlo y te morderé hasta la muerte. Aunque seas el hermano gemelo del Omnívoro, no dudaré en hacerlo. Recuérdalo, débil Herbívoro.

Ieyuji tembló aterrado y asintió varias veces, temiendo ser mordido hasta la muerte por el prefecto escolar. Hibari se giró y miró a Tsunayoshi, quien se dio la vuelta para alejarse. Hibari no dijo nada más mientras escondía sus tonfas y le seguía desde atrás. Ambos se fueron.

Reborn observaba escondido entre las sombras sobre un árbol, fascinado por las acciones de Hibari. Sabía que cada vez que Tsuna caminaba solo fuera de la escuela o dentro (cada vez que Yamamoto tenía práctica o Gokudera tenía algo que hacer) ya sea Ryohei o Hibari le observaba.

Estaban realmente bien entrenados para protegerlo de cualquiera que intentara dañarlo. Una muy buena cualidad para el Guardián de un Jefe.

Desde abajo, Mochida no podía ponerse de pie por el impacto a su espalda. Pensaba en algo que realmente no podía entender.

—¿Desde cuándo Hibari-san es sobreprotector con Tsuna Sin Alma? —se preguntó a sí mismo.

Ieyuji le escuchó. Se encontraba confundido y furioso.

"¿Por qué siempre es él?" se preguntó. Había una mezcla de envidia en su tono.

* * *

Llegó la noche a las Montañas de Namimori. Ambos, Ieyuji y Mochida, estaban discutiendo por algún motivo. I-pin simplemente les observaba discutir. Reborn estaba con ella, pero no dijo ninguna palabra. Finalmente, Ken y Chikusa llegaron.

—¡Oi, Vongola, ¿por qué diablos nos llamaste aquí?! —gritó Ken, deteniendo la pelea.

Ieyuji los miró y frunció el ceño.

—¿No me digas que Reborn también los llamó a ustedes aquí?

Chikusa se acomodó los lentes y asintió.

—Parece ser que todos están aquí.

Toda la atención se volvió a la persona que habló, Reborn.

—Reborn, ¿qué diablos está sucediendo? —preguntó Ieyuji, sin gustarle que ellos estuvieran allí.

Reborn pateó su frente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo caer.

—¿No recuerdas al chico de ayer? Está viniendo a atacarte de nuevo, y quiero saber si alguno de estos individuos puede derrotarlo, a diferencia de ti —dijo Reborn.

—Oh, es decir que nos estás probando, bebé —dijo Mochida, listo para el desafío mientras sacaba su espada de Bambú y la ondeaba alrededor..

Reborn no se preocupaba por él, o mejor dicho, le ignoró.

—¿Entonces él es muy débil y por eso nos llamaste para ayudarlo? —preguntó Chikusa con tranquilidad al Arcobaleno del Sol. Reborn sonrió.

—Algo como eso.

—¡Oi! —gritó Ieyuji.

Fue entonces que sintieron otra presencia. Tomaron su posición, excepto Reborn quien les observaba. Niebla apareció, revelando a una persona frente al grupo.

Había llegado, Kuromishi Sadao.

—Vine a divertirme, Candidato a Vongola.

* * *

Nota de Assassin-san:

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

El próximo capítulo se enfocará en Ieyuji. Intentar entenderlo un poco… o algo así.

Espero que les guste y que pueda publicar más rápido. En realidad hay algunas partes que no puedo imaginar, o un escenario que no puedo aceptar, pero seguiré con el buen trabajo.

* * *

Nota de Skyler:

Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. ¿Cómo va? ¿Les está gustando a todos?

Insisto que si hay algo que les suena que está mal traducido o algo me avisen, para que pueda alegrarlo n.n

En este capítulo se ve un poco más de la famiglia de Tsuna, además que la de Ieyuji está cobrando forma. Es un poco disparatada, ¿no les parece? Al principio a mi también me pareció algo rara, pero ya más tarde empezaron a encajar… Y entonces me di cuenta que me pasó lo mismo cuando veía el anime de KHR, al principio la familia de Tsuna eran un montón de bichos raros (todos nos preguntamos qué rayos hacia un niño como Lambo siendo considerado un guardián, no pueden engañarme) y luego simplemente dejamos de preguntarnos eso y en su lugar cuestionábamos cuando no aparecían todos.

Amo cuando Hibari se muestra sobreprotector con Tsuna 3 (Aquí, demostrando mi lado 1827 del fandom jeje), pero creo que prefiero fics así donde predomina la Famiglia sobre el romance, ¿ustedes qué opinan?

¡Nos vemos!


	6. Capítulo 06 - Cielo y Niebla

**Capítulo 06 - Niebla y Cielo/Negra Niebla y Cielo Furioso**

Todos se enfocaron en el enemigo frente a ellos, Kuromishi Sadao.

—Oi, kakipi, este chico es… —murmuró Ken a su camarada.

La persona a la que le hablaba era Chikusa. Su arma, un yoyo, podía verse en su mano cuando tomó posición de pelea.

—Parecido a Mukuro-sama pero… no lo iguala —dijo Chikusa en un susurro.

—Vamos a matarlo, byon —decidió Ken, mientras Chikusa respondió asintiendo, mostrándose de acuerdo.

Ken tomó uno de sus colmillos y sonrió, gustándole la idea de matarlo. Sadao vio que todos estaban listos y sonrió.

—Vamos a ver qué pueden hacer —dijo mientras giraba su lanza y tomaba posición.

Mochida inició el primer ataque moviendo su espada de bambú, pero fue fácilmente evitado. Continuó ondeándola mientras Sadao seguía evitándola con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al final, usó su lanza para defenderse de la espada de Bambú y usó su poder de la Niebla para atacarlo con una ilusión, _**«Pesadilla».**_

* * *

 _ **«Pesadilla»**_ _el poder de Sadao puede darle pesadillas a las personas. Una vez que el blanco es atrapado por este poder, es difícil escapar. Destruye la mente de las personas. O te mata a través de la ilusión o te muestra los peores recuerdos en el corazón de uno._

* * *

Mochida fue atrapado por su técnica fácilmente; su cabeza comenzó a doler y se desmayó.

—¡¿Q-Qué sucedió?! —preguntó Ieyuji, incapaz de moverse debido a la sorpresa de lo sucedido a Mochida, quien se encontraba adolorido, con ambas manos en su cabeza.

—¿Quién sigue? —dijo Sadao con burla.

I-pin levantó su guardia aún más, al igual que los otros dos.

—¡ **«Canal de Lobo»! —** Ken puso un colmillo en su boca y se transformó en su forma de Lobo.

Ken atacó inmediatamente mientras Chikusa lo apoyaba con su yoyo, el cual giraba y liberaba múltiples agujas directamente hacia Sadao. Él sonrió y usó su lanza para golpearlas. El ataque se detuvo, pero fue seguido por las garras de Ken, el cual una vez más fue detenido por su lanza.

Chikusa corrió y arrojó su yoyo una vez más. Sadao vio el ataque y movió a Ken a un lado para que le golpeara a él. Chikusa inmediatamente tomó de vuelta su arma para evitar seguir hiriendo a Ken.

Reborn lo encontró interesante. Tenía mucha habilidad a pesar de haber aprendido a pelear hace poco. El Arcobaleno del Sol observó cómo Ken y Chikusa volvían a hacer equipo para enfrentarse a Sadao. Observó a I-pin, quien no se movía de su posición pero era seguía siendo cuidadosa. Estaba esperando una oportunidad para atacar. Parece ser que lo había aprendido de su maestro, el Arcobaleno de la Tormenta, Fon.

Reborn se giró hacia su estudiante idiota, quien no se movía mientras observaba. Reborn decidió golpearlo en la cabeza otra vez.

—¿¡P-Por qué fue eso!? —gritó Ieyuji. Reborn lo golpeó otra vez de forma más dolorosa en su estómago.

—Baka-Yuji, eres demasiado joven para gritarme —regañó Reborn a su estudiante. Su voz tenía un tono irritado que Ieyuji no entendía. Reborn golpeó su mejilla.

—¡Ouch!

—No seas perezoso y ayuda a tu Famiglia, Baka Yuji.

—¡¿Huh?! Son mis subordinados, ¿verdad? Ellos deberían hacer su trabajo y matarlo —dijo Ieyuji en un tono obvio.

Ahora Reborn estaba más allá de la furia.

—Baka Yuji, un Jefe ayuda y apoya a su Famiglia y subordinados. Un Jefe no debería pensar en su propia seguridad, sino en la de su Famiglia. Aquellos que son egoístas y ególatras simplemente se condenarán a ser derrocados, o peor, asesinados —Reborn apuntó con León transformado a la cabeza de Ieyuji. —Eres un fracaso, Baka-Yuji. Ojalá hubiera sido tu hermano el elegido para ser Jefe, y no tú.

Eso hizo que Ieyuji se sorprendiera.

En la batalla, tanto Ken como Chikusa continuaron atacando a Sadao. Él se giró y estaba a punto de apuñalar a Chikusa, quien era el más cercano, cuando sintió otro ataque y saltó para evitarlo.

Era I-pin, quien estaba a punto de golpearlo con el puño.

—¿Tú? —Chikusa estaba sorprendido por haber sido salvado por un niño.

—Vamos a trabajar juntos para derrotarlo —dijo I-pin.

Chikusa empujó sus lentes y asintió como respuesta. Ambos se prepararon y atacaron una vez más. Sadao sonrió ante la persona que se agregó al ataque. Un niño, pero no uno normal, lo encontraba interesante.

Ieyuji intentó ponerse de pie, aunque sentía dolor por la golpiza. Miró a Reborn, quien estaba furioso.

—¿Mi hermano Sin Alma? ¿Ese hermano estúpido que no debería haber nacido? ¡Tch! —Ieyuji apretó el puño derecho con fuerza y le gritó a Reborn. —¡¿Qué es lo que puede hacer él?! ¡No tiene Alma, no puede hablar, y no tiene vida! ¿Y me dices que es mejor que yo?!

—Baka-Yuji, no hables más de tu verdadera familia y hermano. Podré no conocer mucho sobre él, pero puedo decirlo por la gente que lo rodea. Has visto a Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya y el niño, Bovino Lambo. ¿Qué ves cuando están al lado de tu hermano? ¿Te importaría decirme, Baka Yuji? —dijo Reborn con seriedad.

Ieyuji volvió a pensar en lo que había visto. El tiempo en que Gokudera y Yamamoto fueron a buscarlo y caminaron juntos a la escuela, algunas veces Ryohei mostraría un afecto de hermanos hacia él, la sobreprotección de Hibari y el niño, quien estaba encantado por su hermano.

¿Por qué? Él no tenía vida, ni podía hablar, ¿entonces por qué?

Reborn podía ver que su estudiante se daba cuenta y comenzaba a cuestionarse sobre ellos. El infante sabía que Ieyuji nunca sabría la respuesta a menos que supiera la verdad sobre ellos. Las almas que vinieron de un futuro paralelo y usaron el cuerpo de los 'yo' de ese mundo para vivir en el presente.

Los verdaderos, quienes vivían en ese mundo, ya estaban muertos, inclusive el hermano de Ieyuji, su verdadero hermano.

Escucharon una explosión. Ambos vieron a los tres, Ken, Chikusa e I-pin, caer al mismo tiempo al suelo, dejando a Sadao de pie mientras se reía. Sadao usó nuevamente su _«Pesadilla»_ en los tres, atrapándolos en su propia oscuridad.

—Ahora que cayeron… eres el siguiente, Candidato a Décimo —rió con maldad Sadao.

Ieyuji dio un paso atrás, pero se forzó a ser valiente, a no mostrar su debilidad. Reborn sonrió ante la voluntad ardiente dentro suyo.

—Ve con tu Última Voluntad, Baka-Yuji —dijo Reborn mientras le disparaba con una Bala de Última Voluntad.

Ieyuji se giró hacia Reborn y fue golpeado por la Bala de Última Voluntad, entonces cayó.

" _Quiero… sobrepasar a mi hermano… ¡Superar a mi Hermano Sin Alma!"_

La Última Voluntad de Ieyuji apareció mientras salía de sus ropas destrozadas, dejándolo únicamente en su ropa interior. Reborn todavía podía sentir su odio hacia us hermano, pero no se preocupó por ahora.

Quería observar la batalla entre los dos. Fue entonces que León comenzó a brillar, formando un capullo alrededor de su cuerpo.

Reborn lo vió.

" _¿Es tiempo?"_ pensó mientras los observaba mirarse entre sí, cuidadosos y tomando posición de batalla.

Un minuto después, avanzaron hacia el otro.

* * *

En algún lugar lejano a la batalla, había personas observando. Estaban escondidos entre las sombras, cerca de un acantilado. Escondían sus presencias de las personas que peleaban abajo.

—Mi Namimori…. —murmuró la persona sentada en el acantilado.

—Maa, Maa, déjalos ser. Podemos ver cuánto ha crecido ese niño, ¿verdad? —rió la persona junto a él.

La persona que se preocupaba por Namimori no respondió y se enfocó en ellos. La otra persona volvió a observarlos.

—¿Puede él verlo también? —preguntó la persona que rió a otra que estaba lejos de ambos.

—Kufufu, con ella a su lado, él estará observando —dijo la persona al otro lado del acantilado. Parecía emocionado por alguna razón.

Los tres se enfocaron en la batalla.

* * *

Había un intensa batalla entre los dos mientras cada golpe era seguido de otro. Aún así, se podía ver a través de su fuerza y poder que Sadao superaba a Ieyuji.

Reborn podía verlo, pero continuó observando, sin preocuparse en ayudarle. Era una prueba para Ieyuji, para que creciera. Necesitaba conquistar esto por su cuenta. León continuó brillando en su forma de coraza.

Ieyuji golpeó a Sadao, quien pudo defenderse con su lanza, la cual ondeó para golpearlo, no lográndolo porque él se defendió con sus brazos. Sadao se giró para golpearlo desde un lado diferente, pero fue defendido por otro brazo; entonces usó su pierna izquierda para patear a Sadao, quien tuvo que usar su brazo libre para defenderse.

Sadao sonrió, pensando que el chico tenía potencial, pero no era suficiente.

—¿Qué sucede, Vongola? ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? —dijo Sadao con burla, lo cual molestó a Ieyuji.

Él continuó peleando, a pesar de que había momentos en que sus ataques golpeaban o eran evitados. Al final, Sadao obtuvo la oportunidad de patearlo en la espalda y usar su poder de _«Pesadilla»_ , haciendo que Ieyuji callera.

Su Modo de Última Voluntad desapareció.

Sadao rió por su victoria. Todos los subordinados de Ieyuji sufrían por su poder, « _Pesadilla_ »

—Gané —dijo Sadao mientras levantaba su lanza para apuntar con su hoja al cuello de Ieyuji. Mientras observaba al chico sufriendo, se giró hacia la otra persona que seguía mirando.

—¿No vas a pelear? No pareces la clase de persona que deja a su Jefe morir —dijo Sadao, listo para matar en cualquier momento.

Reborn, que seguía observando mientras León brillaba, dijo:

—Él no es mi jefe y nunca lo será. Además, todavía no está muerto.

—Heh, entonces si lo mato, no te importará, ¿cierto?

—Quien sabe.

* * *

En algún lugar, donde los tres hombres observaban.

—Oi, oi, tienes que estar bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Dice en serio que no va a ayudarlo?

—Hmph, si no eres fuerte eres una presa fácil.

—Kufufu, por esta vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Si él quisiera, ya lo habríamos matado.

—Hahaha, no digan eso, él estaría herido si hablamos sobre matar, ¿saben? Él no quiere que lo hagamos.

El silencio los rodeó y continuaron mirando.

* * *

Sadao encontraba al infante de alguna forma impresionante.

—¿Eres fuerte?

—Más fuerte que tú —dijo Reborn con una sonrisa confianzuda.

—Entonces peleemos —dijo Sadao mientras señalaba con la parte afilada de su lanza a Reborn, quien no se movió. No estaba interesado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sadao.

—Lo haré SI vales la pena para mi estudiante idiota.

Sadao lo encontró extraño.

—¿Si valgo la pena?

* * *

Dentro de la Pesadilla de Ieyuji, estaba con sus compañeros de clases cuando era joven. Jugaba con ellos, disfrutando. Entonces observaba a su hermano gemelo mayor, quien estaba solo, mirando a las hormigas caminar y tarareando. Él los miraba, quienes jugaban, y sonreía cuando veía a su hermano mirarle. Ieyuji rápidamente giraba la cabeza, sin ver la expresión sorprendida de su hermano mayor, quien no le daba mucha importancia y seguía mirando las hormigas.

" _¿Por qué siempre eres de ese modo?"_

La siguiente escena cambió a cuando todos decidieron molestar a Tsunayoshi debido a sus notas y su torpeza. Ieyuji lo encontraba increíble, ver a su hermano sufrir y llorar, pidiéndoles que se detuvieran. Tsunayoshi sabía que su hermano menor estaba detrás de todo, pero en lugar de decirle a su madre, siguió diciendo que había caído en algún lugar u otras excusas. Seguía sonriéndole a su hermano, lo que lo sorprendía y lo enojaba.

" _¿Por qué?"_

Nunca dejaron de molestar al niño indefenso. Al profesor no le importaba, en su lugar lo culpaba por lo que le sucedía. Los otros estudiantes que se preocupaban por Tsunayoshi se quejaban con su profesor, pero él no hacía nada, mejor dicho, no le encontraba el problema a la situación.

Tsunayoshi, quien se suponía debería de odiar a su hermano por lo que le sucedía, seguía sonriéndole.

Como si nada pasara, como si no hubiera ningún problema.

" _¿¡Por qué?!"_

Ieyuji algunas veces lo empujaba para que cayera y le gritaba cosas malas, aún así, no podía ver odio en sus ojos. Tsunayoshi seguía diciendo: _«Lamento ser débil, Yuki-kun»_ , dejando a Ieyuji demasiado sorprendido.

Tsunayoshi continuaba sonriéndole, hablándole, e incluso ofreciéndole sus cosas para hacer feliz a su hermano menor.

Ieyuji lo encontró cada vez más raro mientras el tiempo pasaba y la situación continuaba.

" _¿¡Por qué no me odias!?"_

Tsunayoshi, quien sufría el abuso de Ieyuji dentro de la escuela, la calle y en la casa, no diría otra cosa que _«Lo lamento»_. Habría veces en que Ieyuji veía a su hermano mayor con su madre, ayudándola a cocinar o con las compras. Otras, rompería cosas y acusaría a su hermano mayor; Aunque claramente no fuera su culpa, su madre no lo vería. Pero Tsunayoshi aceptaba la culpa, diciéndole a su madre que él lo había hecho y se disculparía.

Otra palabra se seguía repitiendo, las mismas que siempre le decía a Ieyuji en ese momento:

 _«No estás herido, verdad? Estoy aliviado.»_

" _¿¡Qué es lo que sucede contigo?!"_

Ese día, llegó al límite y le gritó a su hermano.

 _«¿¡ERES UN HERMANO ESTÚPIDO O QUÉ!? ¡SABES TODO LO QUE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO… LOS MATONES, LAS BAJAS PUNTUACIONES EN TUS NOTAS, EL ROBO, QUIÉN ROMPIÓ ESAS COSAS!… ESAS HERIDAS TUYAS… TCH… ¡¿POR QUÉ SIGUES PREOCUPÁNDOTE POR MÍ?!»_

Ieyuji jadeaba mientras terminaba de gritar frente a su hermano. Vio los ojos de su hermano gemelo mayor agrandarse por un segundo antes de darle una mirada gentil y una sonrisa mientras decía:

« _Porque eres mi hermano gemelo menor, mi familia. Es natural que, siendo el hermano mayor, te proteja.»_

Ieyuji fue tomado desprevenido, se sorprendió especialmente por las siguientes palabras que Tsunayoshi le dijo:

 _«Porque amo a mi hermano menor.»_

* * *

Mientras Sadao y Reborn hablaban, el Arcobaleno del Sol notó que León estaba brillando aún más. Miró a su estudiante en el suelo, algo sucedía en su mente.

—¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Sadao mirando a lo que brillaba.

Reborn observó a León y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

" _Baka Yuji."_

* * *

Ieyuji seguía viendo los recuerdos de su hermano mayor antes del incidente. Estaba más allá de la furia, deseaba que su hermano desapareciera, que algo sucediera que cambiara todo… Y entonces sucedió.

El día del incidente, su hermano mayor fue enviado al hospital por ser apuñalado en su pecho. Ieyuji podía ver a su madre llorando, preocupada por la seguridad y la vida de su hermano mayor. Él, por otro lado, no sentía nada, en su lugar estaba feliz de que todo terminaría… y entonces terminó.

El Doctor salió y anunció la muerte del niño, lo cual Nana no pudo aceptar. Su madre fue hacia el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi, cubierto con una sábana blanca. Nana elevó el cuerpo y lloró, pidiéndole que volviera, que no se fuera, que sólo estuviera durmiendo y que se despertaría en cualquier momento.

Ieyuji se encontró feliz. Su hermano realmente había desaparecido, estaba muerto. Ya no estaba más, estaba solo y había ganado, pero entonces… ¿Por qué?

" _¿Por qué siento como si algo estuviera atravesando mi corazón?"_

Ieyuji estaba confundido y sentía… dolor. Se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué. ¿Qué era ese doloroso sentimiento? ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué dolía?

Su mente volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó a su madre feliz sobre algo. Cuando Ieyuji levantó la mirada, estaba sorprendido. Su hermano, su hermano gemelo mayor, se puso de pie.

Él… volvió a la vida.

Ieyuji observaba incrédulo, aunque su madre estaba preocupada por él, Ieyuji no pudo moverse. Todavía estaba registrando en su mente lo que acababa de suceder….

Su hermano había vuelto a la vida.

" _¿Por qué tuviste que volver?"_

Mientras los días pasaban, Ieyuji pudo ver la diferencia con su hermano mayor luego del incidente. Tsunayoshi, su hermano mayor, se volvió incapaz de hablar, o mejor dicho, sin vida… Sin Alma. Se volvió bueno peleando, sus notas mejoraron desde lo más bajo hasta el promedio, o perfectas. Era completamente diferente, como si ya no fuera su hermano.

Pero esto no evitó que Ieyuji continuara haciendo su vida miserable, sin embargo el tablero se dio la vuelta. Ieyuji era más débil que su hermano mayor, Tsunayoshi se volvió más fuerte y más listo… Aún así, nunca hizo nada más que observar… como si estuviera triste sobre algo.

" _¿Aprendiste a odiar?"_

Ieyuji notó que su madre estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil al interactuar con su hermano mayor, pero no le importó. Lo que le hacía preguntarse si sus sentimientos habían desaparecido. Sin mostrar ninguna emoción, habilidades de conversación, nada. Esto lo hizo irritarse aún más.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía irritado? Como si se preocupara por su hermano mayor… Pero aún así…

" _¿Por qué siento que me preocupo por él?"_

Ieyuji sacudió su cabeza automáticamente, sin gustarle lo que pensaba. Todos los recuerdos desaparecieron, volviendo el lugar negro. Ieyuji estaba solo, no había nadie más que él.

Fue entonces que sintió una presencia detrás suyo, y se giró sorprendido. Allí, vio a su hermano mayor, su versión joven. Estaba observándolo con tristeza. Ieyuji estaba sorprendido al principio, pero se recuperó y miró mal a su hermano.

—¡¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres?! —preguntó apretando el puño.

La versión más joven continuó mirándolo, y entonces habló.

Los ojos de Ieyuji se abrieron sorprendidos cuando la versión más joven le dijo algo que era demasiado increíble.

* * *

En algún lugar oscuro, un hombre fue golpeado hasta quedar inconciente. Había una marca de un puño en su rostro.

La persona que hizo esto fue Ryohei. Él verificó sus alrededores para ver si el hombre tenía más compañeros, pero no vio a nadie. Suspiró, estaba cansado.

—¿Terminaste por allí, Cabeza de Césped?

Ryohei se dio la vuelta y vio a Gokudera acercándose. Él asintió.

—¿Esta persona es el último Estrano en el área?

Gokudera fue a su lado y sacó su laptop, abriéndola. Continuó tocando las teclas, haciendo que Ryohei fuera a su lado a ver. Después de un rato, respondió:

—No hay más, supongo. No me llega ninguna otra señal de teléfono a través del satélite… Nuestro trabajo está hecho por hoy.

Gokudera guardó la laptop y Ryohei se estiró, finalmente había terminado.

—Oi, Cabeza de Pulpo, ¿vas a observar la EXTREMA batalla en la Montaña de Namimori? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba al hombre que acababa de vencer y lo cargaba con una mano. Gokudera le observó.

—No tengo tiempo de observar a ese chico. Por ahora, vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo y llevar a este chico a la Estación de Policía más cercana para que todo termine.

Ryohei sonrió y asintió. Ambos se alejaron de la escena.

* * *

En la batalla, Reborn vio que León comenzaba a emerger. Sadao sintió el movimiento y bajó la mirada. Ieyuji parecía estar luchando contra la _«Pesadilla»._ León finalmente terminó y mostró un par de Guantes sin dedos y una Bala Plateada.

Sadao bajó la mirada hacia el infante, quien observaba los dos objetos.

—¿Qué estás intentando hacer? —preguntó mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

Reborn miró a León, quien estaba cansado, pero luego de hacer contacto visual, León entendió lo que su maestro quería decir y se transformó en una pistola. Reborn puso dentro la Bala Plateada y golpeó la frente de Ieyuji. Esperó por el resultado mientras Sadao observaba al Candidato a Jefe caído.

Pronto, la mano de Ieyuji se movió un poco. Desconocido para Sadao, una vez más conoció el poderoso golpe del puño de Ieyuji, que lo hizo volar unas millas hacia un lado, aunque pudo aterrizar de pie. Sadao miró a Ieyuji, quien se encontraba de pie pero con su cabeza baja, sus ojos cubiertos por las sombras.

Ieyuji caminó hacia Reborn y tomó los Guantes sin dedos. Después de ponérselos, su Última Voluntad aumentó en su frente y sus Guantes se volvieron de Metal. La Llama de Última Voluntad estaba en sus manos, y le observaba con sus ojos brillando de color naranja y con un rojo oscuro, listo para pelear.

La flama naranja de Ieyuji en sus manos tenía un Rojo Oscuro mezclado en ella.

Sadao sonrió. Podía sentir el poder que venía de él. Se puso de pie y preparó su lanza para atacar. Ambos tomaron posición y atacaron la mismo tiempo, produciendo un choque. Esta vez Ieyuji tomó la ventaja, ya que finalmente le hizo algo de daño a Sadao.

Reborn lo encontró sorprendente. La llama que Ieyuji producía en efecto era una Llama del Cielo, pero ¿qué era esa Llama Rojo Oscuro mezclada?

No era una Llama ordinaria, era peligrosa.

" _Baka-Yuji… ¿qué es esa Llama mezclada con la tuya?"_

* * *

En la residencia Sawada, dentro del cuarto de Tsunayoshi, Lambo se encontraba sobre Tsuna y Chrome a su lado, observando la batalla a través de la Niebla de Chrome. Los ojos de los dos Guardianes se abrieron sorprendidos al mirara a Ieyuji.

—¿P-Por qué? ¿¡Por qué Baka Yuji tiene _esa_ llama!? —gritó Lambo en un tono sorprendido y aterrorizado.

Chrome estaba cubriendo su boca, la cual estaba abierta por la impresión.

—E-E-Esa llama no… debería existir… —dijo Chrome en un tono bajo y asustado.

—Tsuna-nii, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? Si esa Llama sigue surgiendo de la suya… él… —Lambo no pudo terminar la oración. Estaba temblando de miedo.

Tsunayoshi no reaccionó debido a su condición y siguió observando. Pero escondidos en esos ojos podía verse su resolución, sobre algo que había decidido hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

En una montaña, los tres continuaban mirando. Se sorprendieron al ver la Llama que produjo Ieyuji. Por alguna razón, no estaban felices, o mejor dicho, estaban listos para atacar en cualquier momento si algo sucedía.

Ninguno de los tres había esperado este resultado.

* * *

Más tarde, Sadao había caído, sorprendido ante la fuerza que obtuvo sólo por una Bala extraña.

" _N-No… ¿C-Cómo pude… perder…? Nghh…"_ Sadao perdió la conciencia.

Ieyuji observó su cuerpo inconsciente. Pronto, su Modo de Última Voluntad desapareció y cayó. Reborn se acercó a los dos.

Ken, I-pin, Chikusa y Mochida, quienes estaban sufriendo las pesadillas, fueron liberados.

Reborn alcanzó a su estudiante caído, sin decir nada. Entonces, sintió algo y habló.

—Ustedes tres estaban observando…. Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari Kyoya —dijo Reborn a los tres parados detrás suyo.

—Hahaha, entonces lo sabías, Reborn —dijo Yamamoto mientras reía. —Como se esperaba, no se puede ocultar nada de ti.

Mukuro se acercó al caído Sadao y sonrió.

—Necesita más entrenamiento.

—¿Entonces, fueron ustedes quienes le enseñaron a pelear? —preguntó Reborn al usuario de la Niebla.

—Kufufu, todo lo que hice fue darle un consejo. No le enseñé demasiado, Arcobaleno Reborn —respondió Mukuro.

—Hn, todavía son Herbívoros débiles —dijo Hibari mientras observaba a Ken y Chikusa.

—Kufufu, ¿dijiste algo Alondra? —preguntó Mukuro mientras sacaba su tridente, listo para pelear.

Hibari sonrió mientras sacaba sus tonfas, preparado. Yamamoto se interpuso para detenerlos.

—M-Maa, maa, deténganse, recuerden a qué vinimos, ¿bien? ¿Bien? —dijo Yamamoto mientras los miraba. Por suerte, ambos se detuvieron. Yamamoto suspiró aliviado, entonces se dio la vuelta hacia Reborn. —Te ayudaremos a llevarlos a casa.

—Hmph, me voy. —Hibari comenzó a alejarse.

—Esperen.

Hibari dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta. Los tres vieron al Arcobaleno, cuestionándolo con la mirada.

—¿Saben qué es esa Flama de Rojo Oscuro que se mezcló en su llama? —les preguntó.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, pero sus rostros mostraban fuertes emociones. Yamamoto no estaba feliz y apretaba su puño, enojado por alguna razón. Hibari simplemente miraba desde lejos, molesto por ver esa flama de nuevo. Mukuro perdió su sonrisa y entrecerró sus ojos hacia el suelo. En síntesis, sabían y no les gustaba.

—Yamamoto Takeshi, te dejaré la explicación al Arcobaleno a ti —dijo Mukuro, como si quisiera escapar de esa conversación. Yamamoto vaciló al principio, pero respondió:

—Seguro.

Mukuro no dijo nada más al usar su Niebla. Sadao, Ken, Chikusa y él desaparecieron, dejando únicamente a Ieyuji, I-Pin y Mochida.

Por otro lado, Hibari simplemente se alejó, sin preocuparse por ayudarlos.

—Eso significa que tendré que encargarme de ellos. —Yamamoto se rió un poco.

—Lo apreciaría Yamamoto. Explícamelo después de llevarlos.

—No hay problema —Yamamoto le dió una sonrisa pequeña.

* * *

El día siguiente fue uno normal.

Ieyuji y el resto de su Famiglia se encontraban descansando en sus respectivas casas. Lambo estaba cuidando de I-pin, Tsunayoshi y su madre de Ieyuji, los padres de Mochida de su hijo, quienes no tenían idea de qué había sucedido, y Chrome cuidaba en secreto de Ken y Chikusa.

En cuanto a Sadao, Mukuro se encargó en secreto, sin importarle porque pudo cumplir su rol.

El plan de Mukuro era usar a Sadao para ver el potencial del actual Candidato a Vongola. Fue por ese motivo que lo salvó del cuarto oscuro, el cual era en realidad un escondite secreto de los Yakuza. Hibari los encontró y los mordió hasta la muerte y Mukuro dejó que Reborn, el Arcobaleno, supiera la localización de Sadao. Después de que se recuperase no se aparecería frente a él hasta que fuera el momento adecuado.

Tres días más tarde, Ieyuji y los otros finalmente se recuperaron y volvieron a su vida normal. También fue el día en que recibieron la noticia de un nuevo estudiante en Namimori. Su nombre era Brina. Tenía cabello rubio ondulado y ojos plateados. Estaba en la clase de Ryohei.

Era fría hacia los demás, quienes intentaban comunicarse con ella, y Reborn la encontró interesante, forzando a Ieyuji a contactarla.

Ieyuji no quería, pero Reborn lo forzó. Al final, pelearon en una batalla y Ieyuji se las arregló de alguna forma para ganar gracias a la Bala de Última Voluntad. Descubrieron que era capaz de usar rayos gracias a sus pistolas que llevaba escondidas bajo la falda. Era una mafiosa femenina, un asesino a sueldo que pretendía atender a clase para esconder su identidad. Que el Hitman número uno y el Candidato a Vongola estuvieran allí, Brina pensó que tenía mala suerte.

Reborn le ofreció unirse a la Famiglia de Ieyuji. Brina quería rehusarse, pero había perdido por lo que no tuvo otra opción. Seguiría al candidato hasta que pueda matarlo personalmente, a lo que Ieyuji protestó por la repentina decisión de Reborn. Él ignoró sus protestas y comenzó a dispararle.

* * *

Al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo, Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto y Tsuna estaban comiendo en la azotea. Los tres estaban charlando… o mejor dicho, discutiendo: Gokudera y Ryohei se gritaban el uno al otro mientras Yamamoto intentaba calmarlos. Tsunayoshi les miraba, comiendo, sin importarle.

Más tarde, tanto Ryohei como Yamamoto bajaron a comprar bebidas para los cuatro, dejando a Gokudera y a Tsunayoshi atrás. Este último estaba observando el cielo mientras que Gokudera se relajaba viendo al cielo con él. Estaba feliz; a pesar de que su su Juudaime no podía mostrar emociones o hablar, podía sentir que estaba feliz de estar con ellos otra vez.

El momento de silencio entre los dos fue roto por un sonido de dolor. Gokudera se giró hacia Tsuna, quien sostenía su cabeza con dolor. Comenzó a doblarse por el dolor.

—¡Juudaime! —gritó Gokudera preocupado mientras le alcanzaba, inspeccionando el dolor de su Juudaime.

—Nghhhh… G-Gokudera-kun… —Tsuna le llamó. La cabeza de Gokudera se sacudió por la sorpresa, pero se apresuró a asentir y responder.

—¿S-Sí, Juudaime?

—Reúne a todos… Nghh… E-Entrenen para… l-la… p-próxima batalla… ughhh —Tsuna intentó seguir hablando pero perdió la consciencia.

Gokudera atrapó su cuerpo antes de que callera al suelo.

" _Juudaime intentó comunicarse otra vez… Tch…"_

Cuando Yamamoto y Ryohei llegaron, se sorprendieron de ver la condición de Tsuna, quien estaba pálido.

Gokudera los miró y ordenó:

—¡Ayúdenme a llevar a Juudaime, rápido!

Sin otra palabra, Yamamoto y Ryohei llevaron a Tsuna. Los tres corrieron hacia la enfermería.

* * *

 ** **Nota de Assassin-san:****

KHR no me pertenece.

Finalmente terminé, aunque para mí este… no está bien. Este capítulo me hizo entrar en conflicto, terminando en un bloqueo de escritor. Algunos de ustedes podrían estar decepcionados, así que lo lamento. Mejoraré mi próximo capítulo pero a cambio no podré publicar en un tiempo.

No se preocupen, me aseguraré de subir el próximo antes de un mes y, si me satisface, menos de una semana, como siempre.

Tenemos un nuevo misterio ahora, las Llamas de Rojo Oscuro mezcladas en la llama de Ieyuji. ¿Cuál será la naturaleza de las llamas que hace a los Guardianes de Tsuna odiarlas tanto? Se revelará en los próximos capítulos.

Por cierto, hay algunas personas que me dicen que me consiga un Beta pero no tengo idea de cómo. ¿Alguno podría ayudarme? Acabo de unirme a Fanfiction hace menos de un año así que no tengo idea de qué hacer, incluso cuando ya publiqué algunas historias. Espero que alguien me pueda ayudar.

Ahora en este capítulo completé la Famiglia de Ieyuji. El Conflicto del Anillo se está acercando. Parece ser que tendré que estudiarme los capítulos de la batalla para obtener alguna idea del flujo de la batalla.

Ken - Sol.

Chikusa - Lluvia.

I-pin - Tormenta

Brina - Rayo (no es un personaje original, es de KHR DS Fate of Heart III - Yuki no Shugosha Raishuu)

Sadao - Niebla (OC. Lo hice en reemplazo del arco de Mukuro, y para completar la Famiglia e Ieyuji.

Ieyuji - Cielo.

 **Nota de Skyler:**

Entiendo los problemas de Assassin-san, a mí me pasa lo mismo. Me cuesta entender a Fanfiction, hace poco recién me enteré cómo leer las reviews XD Ni hablar de responderlas, eso todavía tengo que investigar cómo se hace, así que si enviaron una y no la respondí no es porque los ignore sino porque no tengo ni idea de cómo.

Ahora ya tenemos a la Famiglia de Ieyuji completa, o por lo menos casi. Faltaría Brina, que vendrá en los próximos capítulos.

Este capítulo siempre me llena de feelings. Vemos un poco de Ieyuji y aquí es donde comienzan las teorías :D Sin embargo, ¿me pregunto si ustedes también pudieron ver cuánto quiere a su hermano Ieyuji? Yo creo que es ese amor lo que lo llevó a odiarlo tanto.

No quiero decir mucho más porque temo spoilearlos, y eso es algo que odio que me hagan así que nunca voy a hacerlo.

Sé que todos estarán intrigados por los recuerdos de Ieyuji, ¿qué serán verdad de ellos y qué mentira? Habrá que esperar para ver :D

Nos vemos n.n


	7. Capítulo 07 - Arcoíris

**Capítulo 07 - Arcoíris - La llegada de Varia, El Anuncio del Conflicto del Anillo.**

En un callejón oscuro, un niño huía de un grupo de gente en ropas oscuras que le perseguía. El niño continuó corriendo por el callejón derecho, giró a la derecha sin mirar y golpeó a alguien, haciendo que ambos cayeran.

El niño levantó la mirada y vio a una adolescente vistiendo una remera blanca y naranja, pantalones, cabello marrón y ojos que parecían… no tener vida.

El adolescente lo tomó y lo abrazó, como si intentara cubrirlo para protegerlo.

El niño estaba muy sorprendido, intentó alejarse, pero el adolescente era demasiado fuerte.

Repentinamente, el grupo que perseguía al niño finalmente apareció y apuntó con sus armas hacia el adolescente. El niño estaba tan aterrorizado que comenzó a temblar, por lo que el adolescente le abrazó con más fuerza, asegurándose de mantenerlo protegido para incredulidad del niño.

—Joven, dános ese niño a nosotros —habló el hombre mientras apuntaba con su arma al peli marrón. El adolescente continuó observando, irritando al hombre.

Estaba por disparar cuando sus compañeros fueron derrotados. Fue tan rápido que sólo se dio cuenta cuando era el único que quedaba.

—¿Q-Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó el hombre al pequeño grupo de gente que lo rodeaba.

Eran tres adolescentes, el del centro estaba fumando, el de la derecha reía mientras sostenía un bate de béisbol y el de la izquierda sonreía mientras apretaba sus puños, listo para más.

—Órdenes del Jefe —repentinamente, se escuchó la voz de un hombre. El único hombre de pie se giró hacia el adolescente y el niño; detrás de ellos, apareció una chica con un parche en su ojo derecho. En tono serio dijo: — 'Rescatar a Fuuta de La Stella y derrotar a aquellos que lo persiguen'.

Quien estaba fumando tomó el cigarrillo de su boca y lo arrojó lejos. Suspiró y sonrió:

—Es una orden de Juudaime, nosotros la aceptamos.

Pronto, el hombre que quedó de pie cayó por heridas graves. Los tres se acercaron al castaño. El niño, quien era Fuuta, finalmente vio la apariencia de los otros tres.

—¿Te encuentras bien Fuuta? — Habló quien sostenía un bate de béisbol.

—¿Eh? S-sí, me encuentro bien —dijo Fuuta. El castaño lo dejó ir y se arrodilló. Parecía estar verificando su cuerpo para ver que realmente se encontrara bien. Viendo que no tenía heridas, palmeó la cabeza de un confundido Fuuta.

La chica a su lado tocó su frente un momento. Se giró hacia él y le sonrió.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos, Fuuta-kun? Es lo que Bossu está preguntando ahora.

—¿Bossu? —preguntó Fuuta. El chico con vendas en sus manos sonrió y habló:

—La persona que te protegió AL EXTREMO Fuuta.

Fuuta seguía confundido pero se giró hacia el castaño, quien seguía mirándolo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que la chica hablaba de él. ¿Ese era el Jefe? Pero parecía… sin vida.

Chrome, quien de alguna forma pudo adivinar lo que se preguntaba, habló.

—El nombre de Bossu es Sawada Tsunayoshi. Soy Dokuro Chrome, y ellos tres son Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi y Sasagawa Ryohei. Somos tus amigos, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Fuuta observó a cada uno de ellos. Sin ver amenazas o engaños en ellos lo tranquilizó, haciéndolo asentir. Sonrió.

—G-Gracias por salvarme.

Todos excepto Tsuna, quien sólo pudo hacerlo por dentro, le sonrieron.

* * *

Esa mañana, cuando Tsuna llevó a Fuuta a su casa, el niño estaba maravillado. No podía creer que esa persona le estuviera ofreciendo una casa, nadie había hecho eso por él antes.

Fuuta seguía mirando la casa cuando, repentinamente, la puerta se abrió, revelando a un chico vistiendo un traje de vaca. El niño le sonrió y le dio la bienvenida.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Tsuna-nii, y Fuuta. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —preguntó Lambo, queriendo hacer que Fuuta se sintiera en casa tan pronto como fuera posible. Fuuta estaba realmente sorprendido y se giró hacia Tsuna. Él no dijo nada.

—Está diciéndote que vayas y juegues con él si quieres, Fuuta. —Reborn apareció repentinamente, para sorpresa de Fuuta, quien sonrió.

—¡¿R-Reborn-san?!

—Ciaossu Fuuta. Pensar que Tsuna fue a rescatarte, tienes mi agradecimiento Tsuna —le dijo Reborn. Él no respondió, pero se podía ver la felicidad en los ojos de Tsuna. Se giró hacia Fuuta y le habló: —Hablaré con Maman para que puedas quedarte tanto como quieras. Estoy seguro de que es lo que Tsuna quiere, y a mí no me importa.

—¿En serio? ¿Realmente puedo vivir aquí? —preguntó Fuuta, sin creerlo aún. Lambo fue quien le respondió.

—Por supuesto que puedes. Ahora, ven a jugar con nosotros. Vamos con I-pin.

—¡Seguro! —Sonrió Fuuta.

Reborn sonrió ante la escena. Parece ser que Tsuna y sus Guardianes eran una Famiglia realmente amable y genial.

" _Si Tsuna hubiera sido el elegido para volverse el siguiente Jefe y no Baka-Yuji, me pregunto qué clases de cambios hubiera sufrido Vongola"_ , Reborn no podía evitar preguntarse esto, aún sabiendo que estos pensamientos podrían volverse reales.

Más tarde, Nana estaba feliz de aceptar a Fuuta y su casa se volvió más animada, para sorpresa de Ieyuji ante la decisión de su madre.

* * *

Dos semanas más tarde, era un día muy feliz para Nana. Estaba cocinando mucha comida temprano en la mañana. Ieyuji estaba sorprendido por la repentina cantidad de comida, y el que su madre siguiera cocinando más.

Tsuna no reaccionó.

I-pin, Bianchi y Fuuta lo encontraron extraño. Por otro lado, Lambo disfrutaba de la comida. Reborn disfrutaba de su expreso, sin pensar en nada más.

—Yuji, ¿qué está sucediendo? —le preguntó Bianchi a Ieyuji.

—Como si lo supiera —le replicó Ieyuji. —Kaa-san, ¿qué diablos es esto?

Nana se dio la vuelta con felicidad, aunque tenía un cuchillo de cocina en su mano.

—¡Tsu-kun! ¡Yuji-kun! ¡Buenos días! —dijo Nana con una gran sonrisa. Incluso podían ver las flores y brillos a su alrededor.

—¿Q-Qué está sucediendo? —le preguntó Ieyuji, encontrando extraño que su madre estuviera tan feliz.

—Oh, ¿no se los dije?

Todos, excepto Tsuna, Reborn y Lambo, sacudieron su cabeza, diciéndole que no tenían idea.

Nana sonrió con felicidad y anunció:

—¡Iemitsu está volviendo!

Ieyuji, quien estaba procesando las palabras de su madre, abrió los ojos por la impresión y gritó:

—¡EHHHHHHH! ¡¿P-Pensé que estaba muerto?!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Fuuta. Ieyuji le miró mal.

—Cállate.

—Yuji-kun, nunca dije que estaba muerto —Nana hizo un puchero.

—¡Pero nunca viene a casa, y ha pasado tiempo desde que lo vi! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez, de cualquier forma? Incluso yo lo olvidé —resopló Ieyuji.

Lambo se giró hacia su Tsuna-nii y murmuró:

—Estoy seguro de que Tsuna-nii está diciendo que su padre es un idiota incluso en este mundo.

Reborn le escuchó y le preguntó:

—¿Era de este modo incluso en su mundo?

Lambo asintió. Reborn no lo podía creer. Parece ser que Iemitsu también era un idiota en otros mundos. Realmente quería dispararle para que, con suerte, aprendiera algo, especialmente por los reportes de sus propios hijos.

(No que Reborn pudiera saberlo, pero en otros mundos su contraparte realmente lo quería muerto.)

* * *

Después de la escuela, Ieyuji no tenía planes de volver a casa después de que le dijeran que su padre regresaría pronto.

—¿Qué haré? —se preguntó Ieyuji.

—Ohh, ¿mirando a la nada, Yuji? —dijo Mochida mientras lo empujaba un poco.

Ieyuji no perdió su balance, pero se giró para verle con el ceño fruncido.

—Gee, gracias por traerme de vuelta a la realidad… ¿Qué debería hacer? No quiero ir a casa —suspiró. Ambos escucharon voces familiares en la distancia, y se giraron para ver a Yamamoto hablando con Gokudera con Tsunayoshi en el medio.

—Entonces, Tsuna, ¿irás a casa? —preguntó Yamamoto.

Tsuna dejó de caminar, haciendo a los otros dos preguntarse qué estaba mal.

—¿Sucede algo, Juudaime? —preguntó Gokudera, sin recibir respuesta.

—Oh, ¿puede ser que no quieras ir a casa? —preguntó Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

Tsuna miró a Yamamoto. Ambos supieron que ese era el caso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa? Los invito a algo de Sushi —ofreció Yamamoto. Gokudera sonrió.

—Parece ser que podemos usarte para pasar el tiempo.

Yamamoto rió y los tres se alejaron, dejando a ellos dos detrás.

—Incluso Tsuna Sin Alma no quiere ir a casa… ¿algo sucedió? —preguntó curioso Mochida.

—Nuestro padre regresó y no quiero verlo —dijo Ieyuji.

—¿Odias a tu padre?

—¿Quien sabe…? Quiero decir, es raro. No estuvo en casa por más de cinco años y dice que trabaja de constructor del otro lado del mar. ¿Has visto a un obrero trabajar en el Polo Norte? Además, ¿sólo vistiendo una remera en un clima frío como ese?

—B-Bueno…

—Raro, o mejor dicho, imposible —Ieyuji suspiró.

Mochida estaba un poco preocupado por su rival. Aunque sean rivales en el amor, no significa que no pueda ser amable con él. Palmeó su hombro y dijo:

—Ven, ¿qué te parece si salimos un rato y nos divertimos?

—Gracias —Ieyuji se iluminó y sonrió un poco. Mochida le sonrió de regreso y ambos se alejaron.

* * *

El resto del día los dos la pasaron divirtiéndose. Inesperadamente, Ken y Chikusa habían salido a caminar también para comprar algo para comer.

Los cuatro pasaron el tiempo juntos, mejor dicho, los tres se peleaban mientras Chikusa observaba.

Lo siguiente que supieron, es que alguien cayó del cielo sobre Ieyuji. Era un adolescente llamado Basil, quien llevaba una caja y era perseguido por Squalo de Varia.

Ken, Chikusa y Mochida pelearon, pero fueron derrotados. Reborn también estaba allí, observando, y le disparó a Ieyuji con una Bala de Última Voluntad para que Ieyuji peleara con Squalo. Aún así, no pudo ir contra él.

Afortunadamente, Dino interfirió a tiempo y los salvó, pero Squalo pudo tomar la caja e irse.

Reborn, basado en lo que observó, pensó que todavía eran débiles, y que si querían ser más fuertes, diez días no serían suficientes. Decidió llamar a Colonello, un compañero Arcobaleno, para ayudarle a entrenarlos. También llamó a otro compañero, Fon, por el mismo motivo.

Desde lejos, Ryohei se encontraba observando todo. Él sonrió antes de irse.

Reborn le sintió y se giró hacia donde estaba, viéndolo alejarse con una sonrisa.

" _¿La llegada de Varia es el_ Conflicto del Anillo _del que hablaban?"_ se preguntó.

* * *

Por la noche, Ieyuji estaba durmiendo en su cuarto al igual que el resto de la familia.

Iemitsu y Reborn estaban teniendo una seria conversación sobre los Guardianes de Ieyuji.

—Reborn, no puedo creer que esos sean los Guardianes elegidos- —Las palabras de Iemitsu fueron cortadas por las de Reborn.

—Si no quieres creerme, entonces hazlo, pero te diré que es imposible encontrar a alguien que los reemplace.

—N-No, no es como si estuviera en desacuerdo, pero… Espié en la escuela y encontré algunas personas calificadas para ser los Guardianes de mi hijo —dijo.

Reborn hizo un ruido ante esto y bebió de su expreso.

—Entonces, dime, ¿quiénes son esas personas?

Iemitsu se aclaró la garganta y habló:

—Estoy seguro de que ya los conoces, así que diré sólo sus nombres. Quienes tomaron mi atención son… Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato. Son perfectos para la posición, ¿por qué no los elegiste, Reborn?

—Si realmente hubieras observado la escuela te habrías dado cuenta —respondió.

—¿Me habría dado cuenta? ¿De qué? —dijo Iemitsu confundido.

—Están más atraídos hacia tu hijo mayor que al menor, idiota —suspiró Reborn, no podía creer lo idiota que podía ser.

Iemitsu estaba sorprendido. Ahora que pensaba en eso, había visto cuán unidos estaban a su hijo mayor, Tsuna. Pensó que sólo imaginaba cosas, pero que fuera más profundo de lo que pensaba…

Iemitsu entrecerró sus ojos, sin poder creerlo aún.

—Gokudera Hayato es conocido como Smokin' Bomb Hayato, ¿verdad? Hablaré con él.

Reborn levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Le pediré que se una. Puede que sólo le guste mi hijo por su condición, no que lo culpe, y por supuesto no es como si quisiera que mi hijo perdiera a sus amigos pero… esto es serio Reborn. Quiero personas que puedan ayudar a mi hijo cuando tome la posición, lo suficientemente fuertes como para protegerlo a cualquier costo. Personas de ese estilo son lo que esta Generación realmente necesita.

—Entonces haz como quieras. Aunque dudo que suceda —dijo Reborn mientras cerraba sus ojos y bebía su café. Él sabía todo, así que estaba 100% seguro de que van a rechazar la oferta, les guste o no.

* * *

Mediodía, en el medio de la calle, en ese momento Iemitsu estaba hablando con Gokudera, quien vestía su uniforme escolar.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptarás la posición que tomarás en Vongola? —le ofreció Iemitsu, confiando en que dirá que sí. Había escuchado sobre él, que nadie de su Famiglia le tomaba en serio por su pasado como pianista. Ahora el Vongola, la Famiglia más fuerte, estaba ofreciéndole un lugar, en una posición de gran poder. Definitivamente lo tomaría… pero las cosas no resultaron como esperaba.

Gokudera suspiró y respondió:

—Me rehuso.

Los ojos de Iemitsu se abrieron por la sorpresa.

¿Qué? ¿Acababa de… rechazarlo? Gokudera aclaró su respuesta.

—Estoy realmente agradecido con su oferta de tan grandiosa posición y alianza, pero no puedo aceptarla, ni ahora ni nunca. Sólo sigo a un Cielo y a nadie más.

—¿Un Cielo? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No es mi hijo, Ieyuji, un Cielo? —razonó.

—No lo veo como un Cielo, Jefe de CEDEF y Consejero Externo de Vongola Nono, Sawada Iemitsu —respondió en un tono maduro y fuerte. —Él es el único Cielo que seguiré, aunque no tenga posición o alianza. Mientras esté con él, será una vida suficiente y grata.

Iemitsu estaba realmente asombrado. ¿Estaba realmente hablando con… un estudiante de escuela media?

Gokudera sonrió y resopló:

—¿Es la única razón por la que me llamaste? Pensé que sería sobre algo serio, pero supongo que está bien. Aunque hubiera preferido que no te molestaras, quiero decir, Reborn-san te lo dijo, ¿verdad?

Gokudera se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Iemitsu impresionado. Ahora que lo pensaba, él había dicho… _Aunque dudo que suceda..._ ¿A esto se refería Reborn?

—Alondra, ¿qué haces aquí?

Iemitsu se giró hacia Gokudera, sorprendido de verle con quien le parecía una buena opción como Guardián de su hijo, Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari le miró por un momento antes de girarse hacia Iemitsu. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Reclutando?

Gokudera le sonrió de regreso.

—Sí. Lo rechacé inmediatamente, por supuesto. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Hmph, como si fuera a seguir a ese Herbívoro. La única persona que respeto es al Omnívoro, él y nadie más.

—Supongo que tenemos la misma respuesta.

—Hn.

Ambos se fueron por caminos diferentes. Iemitsu, quien había escuchado todo, se convenció. Las personas que vio que tenían gran potencial nunca se unirían a su hijo.

Ni ahora ni nunca.

* * *

Esa mañana en el Hospital, Dino y Reborn le explicaban a Ieyuji sobre el anillo en su cuello.

—Entonces esto significa que podré volverme el Jefe, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras sostenía el anillo.

—Si puedes completarlo, Baka Yuji. La otra mitad está en manos de los Varia. Ayer conociste a uno de ellos, el hombre llamado Squalo —dijo Reborn.

Ieyuji tragó al escuchar el nombre, todavía no podía aceptar que había perdido, aunque hubieran tomado el conjunto falso.

—Se darán cuenta que no son verdaderos en diez días. Entrenaremos tanto como podamos, Baka Yuji. Todavía eres más débil de lo que piensas que eres.

Ieyuji quería protestar, pero no podía. Reborn decía la verdad. Era débil.

Dino pareció ver el problema de Ieyuji y dijo:

—No te preocupes hermano menor, te volverás más fuerte con el entrenamiento de Reborn.

Dino pareció aliviar las preocupaciones de Ieyuji. Chikusa y Ken pronto salieron.

—Oh, ¿cómo se sienten? —les preguntó Dino. Chikusa sólo ajustó sus lentes. Ken sonrió.

—Mejor que nunca, byon.

—Bien, porque un tutor vendrá por ustedes —dijo Reborn, sorprendiéndolos.

Luego de que terminara de hablar, su Pacificado brilló, indicando que otro Arcobaleno estaba cerca. Y, en efecto, Colonello apareció con Falco.

—Yo, kora. Ha pasado tiempo —dijo Colonello con una sonrisa.

—¡C-Colonello! —Ieyuji estaba sorprendido por su llegada. Él aterrizó a un lado de Reborn.

—Entonces, ¿a quién quieres que entrene? —preguntó Colonello, directo al punto.

—A ellos —Reborn señaló a Ken y Chikusa con una mirada dura. Colonello los observó cuidadosamente y dijo:

—¿Realmente son así de débileS?

—Sí —respondió Reborn con simpleza.

—¡¿Q-Qué significa eso, byon?! —gritó Ken.

—Ken, cálmate —dijo Chikusa. Colonello rió y dijo:

—No se preocupen, con mi entrenamiento se volverán más fuertes que nunca. ¿Qué dicen?

—Sí —dijo Chikusa, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

—¡¿K-Kapiki?!

—Si soy tan débil, entonces tengo que volverme más fuerte Ken. Quiero hacer orgulloso a Mukuro-sama cuando lo encontremos —le explicó.

—Kakipi

Ken podía entenderlo. Ambos sólo fueron a Japón, a la Escuela Media Kokuyo, para buscar a su líder, el usuario de la Niebla y salvador, Rokudo Mukuro.

Ken miró al infante que les ofrecía entrenamiento y asintió, mostrando su acuerdo. Colonello sonrió y Falco lo elevó en el aire.

—¡Vengan conmigo, kora! —dijo Colonello mientras volaba fuera con Falco, Ken y Chikusa corriendo detrás.

Ieyuji se giró hacia Reborn y le preguntó:

—¿Y Mochida y el niño?

—Ambos serán entrenados por otro Arcobaleno, Fon —respondió con simpleza.

—Hehe, entonces supongo que debería irme yendo —dijo Dino antes de alejarse.

—¿Eh? ¿No nos ayudarás? —le preguntó a Dino, haciendo que se detuviera y se girara.

—Lo lamento, pero debido a la alianza, no puedo. Estoy aquí para entrenar a uno de tus Guardianes, Yuji. A la chica que usa pistolas.

—Espera, ¿¡te refieres a Brina!?

Ieyuji estaba sorprendido de que ella tuviera la otra mitad.

—Es tu Guardián del Rayo, Baka Yuji. Ken es tu Sol, Chikusa la Lluvia, I-pin la Tormenta y el débil de Mochida tu Nube —le dijo Reborn.

—Espera, dijiste que eran seis, ¿verdad? Sólo nombraste cinco, ¿quién es el último?

—Ohh, tienes cerebro ahora Baka-Yuji, felicidades —dijo Reborn, irritándolo.

Dino rió y se despidió. Una vez que se fue, Reborn le disparó a Ieyuji con su Bala de Última Voluntad para comenzar el entrenamiento, haciendo que corriera en boxers.

" _No hay solo dos candidatos, sino tres. ¿Cómo terminarán las cosas? Tú, quien deseas la posición, al igual que Xanxus, de Varia, y Tsunayoshi, quien sólo quiere liberarse del sello… ¿Habías predicho todo esto, Nono?"_

Los ojos de Reborn se ocultaron bajo la sombra de la fedora, recordando que debían ser cuidadosos en el futuro.

* * *

De regreso a la Residencia Sawada, Fon acababa de regresar para informarle a I-pin sobre el anillo que ella encontró en su cama, y que iba a entrenarla. I-pin estaba feliz de que su Maestro volviera a entrenarla. Lambo observaba desde lejos, y Fon lo notó.

—¿Eres seria sobre esto, I-pin? —le preguntó en un tono serio y maduro, sorprendiéndolos.

I-pin siempre vio a Lambo como un niño consentido que sólo quiere comer y jugar. ¿Quién pensaría que el niño glotón y enérgico/perezoso podría tener el tono de un adulto? Él es un Mafioso extraño a los ojos de Fon.

—¿A qué te refieres, Lambo? —le preguntó I-pin.

—A unirte a la batalla, por supuesto. Te lo diré ahora, no tienen oportunidad de ganar.

—Parece ser que sabes lo que está sucediendo. Estoy sorprendido de que Reborn no te eligiera como el Guardián del Rayo del Décimo. Aunque podría entenderlo porque sigues siendo un niño —dijo Fon luego de suspirar profundamente.

—Te equivocas Fon. No me volví uno porque ya soy leal a alguien. Él es mucho más adecuado para volverse el Décimo Vongola, y te lo diré ahora. Quien se interponga en nuestro camino será destruido. Golpearé a todos, aunque seas tú I-pin —dijo Lambo con frialdad.

I-pin estaba demasiado sorprendida. Fon lo encontró impresionante. Entrecerró sus ojos hacia el niño vaca y le preguntó:

—¿Quién eres?

Lambo sonrió y se presentó en un tono maduro.

—Soy Bovino Lambo de la Famiglia Bovino, además del Guardián del Rayo de Tsuna-nii. Podrías decir que soy como tú, un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño.

—¿¡Qué?! —dijo Fon, sorprendido. Su comportamiento tranquilo cambió

—Pero no tengo una maldición como ustedes. Simplemente estoy en una situación diferente. Por favor, no lo temes seriamente, Fon —dijo Lambo con una sonrisa. Se giró hacia I-pin y le preguntó de nuevo —Te daré la posibilidad de retirarte, I-pin. Confía en mí y no vengas a esta batalla. ¿Lo harás?

I-pin sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente y respondió:

—¡Te enfrentaré, así que prepárate!

Lambo miró a I-pin con cuidado, evaluando su determinación. Luego suspiró.

—Yare, yare, te di la oportunidad, I-pin, pero si no la aceptas entonces te recomiendo volverte más fuerte en los próximos días. Soy el Guardián del Rayo, y tú el de la Tormenta, así que no pelearemos entre sí. Quien enfrentarás será Hayato-nii, nuestro Guardián de la Tormenta. Es más fuerte que tú, así que prepárate. Te daré algo de información que te vendrá bien en el futuro, así que recuérdalo.

—¿H-Hayato? ¿Te refieres a Gokudera-kun? —preguntó I-pin. Lambo asintió y agregó:

—El Guardián de la Tormenta de Varia es un hombre llamado Belphegor, o Bel. Lo reconocerás porque tiende a llamarse "Príncipe". Es bueno usando hilos y cuchillos. Es fuerte, por eso quería que te rindieras ahora, pero… oh bueno, buena suerte.

Lambo se giró para irse, pero Fon lo detuvo.

—Espera, Bovino Lambo —dijo Fon. Cuando vio que se detuvo, continuó: —¿A qué Cielo perteneces?

Lambo se giró y dijo:

—¿No te lo dije? Soy el Guardián de Tsuna-nii, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nosotros, los Guardianes, nos aseguraremos de darlo todo para protegerlo y ganar la batalla. Si siguen confundidos, ¿por qué no le preguntan a Reborn? Él sabe todo, así que no se preocupen.

Fon lo observó cuidadosamente para ver si mentía, pero no detectó nada. Todo lo que pudo ver fue determinación y madurez.

—Muy bien —dijo Fon. Lambo suspiró.

—Yare, yare, qué personas más problemáticas.

Lambo se alejó, dejando a los dos en la habitación.

" _Lambo… definitivamente ganaré"_ pensó I-pin mientras miraba a Lambo alejarse. Fon lo notó y suspiró con tranquilidad.

" _Parece ser que hay cosas sucediendo que no sabemos. Reborn, ¿quienes son estas personas?"_

* * *

En algún lugar, con Colonello, Ken y Chikusa, los tres se encontraban entrenando. Estaban cansados, pero no se detuvieron. Colonello siguió observándolos, hasta que escucharon una explosión. Esto detuvo las acciones de Ken y Chikusa.

—¿Qué fue eso, byon? —preguntó Ken, sorprendido.

—Parece venir del otro lado —respondió Chikusa.

Colonello decidió revisar, y los otros le siguieron. Fueron cuidadosos en su camino y se escondieron en los árboles. Los tres miraron y se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron.

Eran Ryohei y Hibari. Ambos peleaban, no, practicaban. Ryohei golpeaba mientras Hibari se defendía con sus tonfas y le devolvía los golpes. Los dos se movían sin vacilar.

—I-Increíble —dijo Ken sorprendido.

Los ojos de Chikusa estaban abiertos por la sorpresa de cuán poderosos eran esos dos, no eran normales para nada. Colonello también estaba sorprendido. Un hombre tan joven tenía gran fuerza y poder dentro, además de ser completamente conscientes de ello y la controlaban con precisión. Eso era sorprendente para él.

" _Ambos son… El chico de cabello blanco posee una Llama de Sol, mientras que el moreno Llama de Nube. ¿Reborn sabe sobre ellos? Con su ayuda, podríamos dar vuelta el juego, no, definitivamente derrotaríamos a Xanxus"_ pensó mientras miraba.

Entonces sintió a alguien acercarse. Quien acababa de llegar era Yamamoto en su Yukata con su espada de Bambú en una mano.

—Yo, Sempai, Hibari —saludó. Ambos se detuvieron para mirarlo.

—Yo, Yamamoto, ¿viniste a entrenar con nosotros AL EXTREMO? —preguntó Ryohei a los gritos, provocando que Hibari golpeara su cabeza con su tonfa.

—Cállate Herbívoro o te morderé hasta la muerte —dijo con una mirada.

—¡¿Por qué fue eso, Hibari?! —gritó Ryohei. Ahora se preparaban para pelear de verdad.

—Hahahaha… T-Tranquilos, los dos —les dijo Yamamoto.

Colonello observó a Yamamoto con cuidado. " _Él tiene la Llama de la Lluvia y es un espadachín, huh… Al igual que Squalo, pero… Algo parece diferente con ellos, ¿pero qué?"_

—Entonces, Yamamoto, ¿por qué viniste? —preguntó Ryohei una vez más.

—Para entrenarme, como ustedes. Quiero volverme más fuerte para pelear contra ilusiones —respondió Yamamoto

—¿Eso significa que esa Cabeza de Piña está aquí? —preguntó Hibari

—En algún lugar por aquí con Chrome. Escuché que están entrenando juntos, así que les pediré unirme —dijo Yamamoto mientras sonreía.

—Buena suerte con eso al extremo, Yamamoto —dijo Ryohei con una sonrisa.

—Sí —dijo Yamamoto antes de alejarse corriendo.

Cuando se fue, Ryohei miró a Hibari y dijo:

—Continuemos al Extremo, Hibari. Quiero calentar para obtener la medalla ganadora.

Sin más respuestas, continuaron peleando.

Colonnello, Ken y Chikusa miraron por un rato antes de volver al entrenamiento.

* * *

Finalmente llegó el día en que Varia arribó a Japón a tomar la otra mitad. Fueron confrontados por la Famiglia de Ieyuji. Todos se habían vuelto más fuertes en estos últimos días.

Xanxus, que estaba ansioso por obtener el Anillo, estaba a punto de liberar su Llama de la Ira cuando Iemitsu lo detuvo. Squalo y los otros comenzaron a discutir con él por su interferencia.

—Xanxus, ¿tus subordinados apuntarán con sus espadas al Consejero Externo? —dijo Iemitsu en tono serio y formal.

—¿Q-Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Ieyuji, sorprendido porque su padre parecía saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Es el Consejero Externo de la Famiglia Vongola, Baka-Yuji. El Jefe de CEDEF, quien te eligió como Candidato a Vongola Décimo, Sawada Iemitsu —explicó Reborn.

Ieyuji estaba sorprendido. Su padre no era un obrero, sino que pertenecía a la mafia. Tenía sentido. Fue por eso que pasaba años fuera de casa.

—VOIIII, ¿por qué diablos estás aquí, Iemitsu? —gritó Squalo.

—Estoy aquí para esperar la orden del Noveno —dijo con simpleza. Continuó: —Estuve teniendo problemas con su conducta y la aprobación del Noveno. Le envíe una carta con mis dudas y preguntas, y esta es su respuesta. —Iemitsu mostró una carta. —Esta es una orden directa del Noveno.

Basil, quien había ayudado a Ieyuji en su entrenamiento, se acercó a él para darle la carta.

Ieyuji tomó la carta y la abrió. Tenía una Llama de Última Voluntad en ella, indicando su autenticidad.

—No puedo leer italiano —se quejó Ieyuji. Reborn espió sobre su hombro.

—Dice-

—Tiene relación con los dos candidatos. Nono encontró a Xanxus como un digno sucesor del Anillo, pero Iemitsu, el Jefe de CEDEF y el Consejero de Vongola, eligió a Sawada Ieyuji, su hijo, para volverse el siguiente Jefe de Vongola. Por lo que decidió algo para hacer las cosas justas… ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Reborn-san?

Todos observaron a la persona que habló. Se trataba de Gokudera Hayato con Yamamoto Takeshi a su izquierda y Sasagawa Ryohei a su derecha.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Basil.

Iemitsu entrecerró sus ojos hacia el grupo.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Todavía recordaba que Gokudera Hayato había declinado su invitación. Eso le daba derecho a cuestionar por qué estaba allí.

—Hahaha, tranquilos, no somos enemigos… Bueno, en la siguiente batalla, podríamos serlo —dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa, pero en tono serio.

Squalo podía ver una fuerza abrumadora en Yamamoto Takeshi y sonrió.

—Un oponente digno.

Yamamoto rió de nuevo.

—Vinieron —dijo Reborn con simpleza.

—Por supuesto Reborn, ¡no podríamos perdernos este día EXTREMO! —gritó Ryohei. Colonnello y Fon, que también estaban allí, preguntaron:

—¿Qué está sucediendo, kora?

Reborn no respondió. En su lugar, Gokudera habló:

—Consejero Externo de Vongola, Sawada Iemitsu-san, vinimos a hacer una petición, o mejor dicho una orden.

—¿Qué? —dijo Iemitsu, tomado por sorpresa. " _Estos jóvenes parecen serios por algún motivo, no, ellos no parecen niños para nada."_

—Estamos aquí para hacer que el otro candidato, Sawada Tsunayoshi, participe y pelee por el título de Vongola Décimo —dijo Gokudera en tono alto y firme.

Iemitsu estaba sorprendido, incluso Ieyuji, por su anuncio repentino.

—¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? Mi hijo es- —Iemitsu se interrumpió cuando vio a su hijo, Tsunayoshi, detrás de ellos, con Lambo en sus brazos.

—Lambo —dijo I-pin. Tsuna simplemente les observaba, sin decir nada.

—… Colonnello… él es… —comenzó Fon. Colonnello asintió:

—Sí. Es diferente. No puedo sentir vida en él, kora.

—En efecto, sin vida —acordó Fon. Reborn sonrió.

—Pienso que será divertido. Déjalos, Iemitsu.

Esto sorprendió a todos.

—¿Reborn? —preguntó Ieyuji.

—Sentí algo de su fuerza, puedo asegurárselos. Además, no puedes hacerlo vivir en la oscuridad siempre —les dijo Reborn.

—¡Reborn, mi hijo no tiene vida, él es…! —Iemitsu retrocedió cuando un tridente apareció en su nuca. Se giró y vio a una chica. Era Chrome.

—Di eso de nuevo de Bossu y atravesaré tu garganta —amenazó Chrome. Un brillo frío podía verse en sus ojos.

—¿Mukuro-sama? —preguntó Ken.

—No, no es Mukuro-sama, sólo se parece, Ken —dijo Chikusa, aunque también estaba sorprendido.

Los subordinados de Iemitsu querían atacarla para salvarlo, pero no podían. No estaba dejándoles ninguna apertura para actuar.

—Chrome, no hagas eso. Tsuna estaría triste si lo matas. Nos dijo que no mataramos, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Yamamoto con seriedad.

Chrome no respondió.Desapareció como la Niebla y apareció a un lado de Tsuna.

—Lo lamento, Bossu —se disculpó.

Tsuna no respondió, simplemente observó los sucesos.

—Basura, ¿realmente puedes hacer que ese niño sin Vida se vuelva un Jefe? Heh, me haces reír —dijo Xanxus, sin gustarle que alguien más se una para tomar la posición además de Ieyuji.

—¿Nos estás subestimando, Xanxus? —dijo Gokudera en un tono de burla.

Xanxus entrecerró sus ojos.

—Ushishi, esto podría volverse divertido, más para matar. El Príncipe está emocionado —dijo la Tormenta de Varia, Belphegor o Bel.

—Los jóvenes de estos días… Pero no veo problema —dijo un niño y la Niebla de Varia, Mammon, mientras suspiraba.

—Reborn, no puedo dejar que mi hijo participe en este mundo sangriento —dijo Iemitsu al Arcobaleno, preocupado como su padre. Reborn sonrió.

—Lamento decírtelo Iemitsu, pero parece que tu hijo ya sabía sobre la mafia desde antes que yo llegara. Tiene el derecho, y su sangre es la misma que la de Baka-Yuji. No puedes hacer nada al respecto.

—Aún así Reborn, yo- —Iemitsu no pudo continuar hablando cuando vio que frente a él su hijo, Tsunayoshi, estaba en Modo Híper Última Voluntad. Estaba sorprendido—¿¡Q-Qué?!

Sin decir nada, Tsunayoshi realizó una patada lateral, haciendo que el Consejero Externo se golpeara contra el suelo. Iemitsu no estaba seriamente herido debido a su fuerza y entrenamiento, pero estaba sorprendido por lo poderoso que Tsuna era. Él aterrizó frente a Iemitsu, simplemente observándolo.

—Eso no puede ser… ¡¿Es el Modo Híper Última Voluntad? —dijo Basil sorprendido.

—¿Q-Qué es el Modo Híper Última Voluntad? —preguntó Ieyuji. Reborn le respondió con simpleza:

—Es más poderoso que el Modo Última Voluntad, Baja Yuji.

Gokudera y Ryohei sonrieron.

—Les dijimos. Participaremos en esta batalla. Les guste o no —dijo Ryohei con tono maduro.

Iemitsu se puso de pie lentamente, mirando a su hijo Tsunayoshi, sin poder creerlo.

—Yare, yare, ahora que está hecho… ¿Cuándo saldrán ustedes, Cervello, y nos dirán qué hacer a continuación? —dijo Lambo arrastrando las palabras. Ahora estaba en los brazos de Chrome.

Todos encontraron sus palabras extrañas, cuando repentinamente, dos mujeres con máscaras cubriendo la mitad superior de sus rostros aparecieron. Tsuna salió de su Modo Híper Última Voluntad y se alejó de su padre. Yamamoto y Gokudera parecían protectores cuando se pararon frente a Tsuna. Iemitsu miró a las dos mujeres que habían llegado.

—¿Quiénes son? —Iemitsu entrecerró sus ojos.

—Somos Cervello. Una organización que sirve bajo las órdenes del Noveno. Por sus órdenes, juzgaremos el Conflicto del Anillo —informó uno de los Cervello.

—Durante el Conflicto del Anillo, nuestra decisión es la del Noveno. Él cree que esta medida satisfacerá a todos los miembros de la familia —dijo la otra.

—Ya que tenemos un Candidato adicional, hay algo de lo que debemos asegurarnos —agregó la primera.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Gokudera. Ella hizo su pregunta:

—¿Creen que pueden ganar y hacer que su Jefe Elegido, Sawada Tsunayoshi, se vuelva el ganador del Conflicto del Anillo?

Ryohei, Yamamoto, Lambo y Gokudera rieron suavemente con una sonrisa en su rostro por la pregunta. Chrome simplemente sonrió con confianza. Todos lo encontraban divertido.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Cervello.

—¿Eso es todo? La pregunta, quiero decir —dijo Yamamoto.

—¡Eso fue demasiado hilarante al extremo! —agregó Ryohei.

—Pensé que estas personas ya sabrían qué tan serios somos, pero parece que siguen subestimándonos —dijo Lambo mientras sacudía su cabeza, de alguna forma sintiéndose decepcionado.

—Creo que deberíamos mostrarles lo realmente serios que somos en nuestra decisión —le dijo Chrome a Lambo.

Gokudera observó a las dos Cervello de y dijo de forma madura:

—¿Son verdaderos idiotas al hacer tal pregunta? Sólo apresúrense y díganos el tiempo y el lugar, idiotas.

Reborn sonrió. Podía ver cómo se sentían en verdad. También pudo ver la emoción en los ojos de Tsuna. Se encontraba feliz, feliz de que sus amigos y Guardianes estuvieran a su lado. Iemitsu estaba sorprendido por ver cuánto se preocupaban por su hijo.

Por otro lado, Ieyuji estaba sin palabras. Podía decir que esas personas tenían una fuerte lealtad hacia su hermano.

—Muy bien entonces... ¿Tiene alguna objeción, Xanxus-sama? —preguntó el líder.

Xanxus no respondió, indicando que no tenía problemas.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Y tú, Sawada Ieyuji?

Él observó a su hermano, quien miraba a las dos Cervello antes de girar su mirada hacia él. No tenía expresiones ni mostraba emociones. Esto molestó a Ieyuji, quien miró de regreso a Cervello.

—Ninguno —dijo, apretando sus dientes molesto por la respuesta de Tsuna.

—Muy bien. ahora, les explicaremos las reglas del Conflicto del Anillo. Normalmente, dos pelearían por la mitad del anillo del otro. El primero que la adquiera y complete el anillo se volverá el ganador —informó la primera Cervello.

—Pero debido a la repentina entrada del otro candidato, Sawada Tsunayoshi y su Famiglia, las reglas cambiarán —terminó el otro Cervello.

—Esta vez, todos pelearán hasta que quede uno de pie, quien será el ganador de la batalla.

—Es un modo claro que nos permitirá conocer al ganador y quién tiene el derecho de tomar la posición como el Jefe Vongola, el verdadero dueño del Anillo.

Los Cervello les preguntaron a las tres Famiglias:

—¿Tienen alguna objeción a las reglas?

—Ninguna —respondió Reborn por el lado de Ieyuji.

—Bien —dijo Xanxus simplemente.

Chrome leyó la mente de Tsuna a través de su Niebla y les comunicó a todos:

—Bossu dijo que no.

El líder de los Cervello asintió.

—Muchas gracias. Ahora, los siete bajo el liderazgo de Xanxus-sama, elegidos por el Noveno, los siete dirigidos por Sawada Ieyuji, elegidos por el Consejero Externo, y los siete dirigidos por Sawada Tsunayoshi, el otro candidato-

—Umm… Discúlpenme…

Todos miraron a quién habló, quien era Chrome.

—Hay ocho en nuestro lado —dijo Chrome.

—Oh, el lado de Tsuna tiene dos Guardianes de la Niebla. Simplemente elijan uno para la pelea, y no habrá problemas —dijo Reborn.

Chrome asintió en respuesta y agradeció que les informaran.

—¿T-Tsunayoshi-dono tiene dos Guardianes de la Niebla? —preguntó Basil a Reborn, sorprendido.

—Sí, no vi su poder, pero puedo decirles que es fuerte —le respondió.

—Un Usuario de la Niebla fuerte, huh, interesante —se dijo Mammon.

Fon y Colonnello miraron a Reborn con sospecha, sin saber cómo sabía él tanto sobre la Famiglia de Tsunayoshi.

—Ya veo, entonces los ocho bajo el liderazgo de Sawada Tsunayoshi —Miró a todos y continuó: —Ahora, probaremos cuál de todos es digno de llevar los Anillos.

—Apostando sus vidas en ello —continuó el otro Cervello.

—¿¡V-Vidas!? —dijo sorprendido Ieyuji.

—La ubicación será la Escuela Media de Namimori, tarde en la noche. Haremos las explicaciones entonces —continuó el otro Cervello.

—Los esperamos a las 11 en punto mañana —terminó Cervello.

—Adiós —Ambos Cervello se despidieron antes de saltar hacia atrás y desaparecer.

Xanxus miró a Tsuna, quien no mostraba nada, ni siquiera miedo. Entonces miró a Ieyuji, quien parecía estar sudando un poco, y sonrió, poniéndolo nervioso. Él y los otros miembros de Varia se dieron la vuelta y se fueron.

Gokudera miró a los otros. Tsuna simplemente comenzó a caminar y los otros le siguieron.

En lugar de detenerse a un lado o frente a Ieyuji, pasaron de ellos.

—Nos vamos a casa ahora, adiós —dijo Lambo, aún en brazos de Chrome.

Todos los observaron hasta que desaparecieron.

Basil fue hacia su Jefe/Maestro.

—Maestro… ¿Qué planea hacer?

Iemitsu no respondió. Se quedó mirando la silueta de su hijo mayor, quien desaparecía en la distancia. Ieyuji permaneció en silencio mientras miraba a su padre.

Colonnello y Fon cambiaron su atención hacia Reborn.

—¿Podrías explicarnos sobre ese joven, Reborn? —le preguntó Fon.

Esto trajo la atención de todos hacia Reborn, quien bajó su fedora para cubrir sus ojos.

—No puedo decirles mucho, todo lo que puedo decir es que quieren ayudar a su Cielo, Tsuna, a ser libres —les dijo Reborn.

—¿Ayudarlo? —preguntó Iemitsu.

—Actualmente, hay algo que está evitando a Tsuna que se comunique, incluso de mostrar alguna emoción. Quienes saben de su circunstancia son sus Guardianes, quienes encontraron una solución posible para liberarlo.

Iemitsu estaba sorprendido de escuchar esto.

—¿Qué cuál sería eso, kora?

—El Anillo Vongola. Necesitan el Anillo Vongola, parece ser la llave para liberarlo. Harán lo que sea por él. Son más peligrosos que los Varia. —Reborn sonrió y dijo: —No te preocupes, no usarán trucos sucios. A su Jefe, Tsuna, no le gustaría, él felizmente peleará de forma justa.

—Tsuna-san es una persona amable después de todo —agregó I-pin, haciendo a Fon sonreír.

—No puedo creer que ese Tsuna Sin Alma tenga esa clase de incapacidad. Puede que sólo esté fingiéndola —dijo Mochida con incredulidad.

—¿Fingiendo? Herbívoro, parece que te gusta hablar como si fueras un Carnívoro. Pero al final, sigues siendo un débil Herbívoro.

Todos se giraron y vieron a Hibari Kyoya, el Prefecto Escolar. Estaba de pie sobre el borde de una pared.

—¡¿H-Hibari-san?! —escupió Ieyuji, sorprendido.

Hibari observaba a Mochida mientras este temblaba y se sacudía con miedo.

Colonnello le recordaba de cuando estaba practicando con el joven de cabello blanco. Pensando en ello, él también estaba del lado de Tsuna.

—¿Eres la Nube siguiendo al gemelo del Omnívoro? —sonrió Hibari ante la expresión de Mochida. —Heh, estaré esperando el día en que pueda morderte hasta la muerte.

Hibari se giró y dejó el lugar.

—Ese fue el Guardián de la Nube de Tsuna, Hibari Kyoya. Felicidades, idiota, ahora eres la presa de Hibari por decir tal cosa de Tsuna. —Reborn sonrió.

Mochida se hundió en la depresión mientras gritaba en su mente.

" _¡No hay forma de que pueda ganar contra Hibari Kyoya, el Prefecto Demoníaco!"_

—Todos respetan al Jefe que eligieron. Si decimos algo malo sobre él estaremos en problemas, huh. Qué personas más interesantes, debo decir —sonrió Brina.

" _Entonces mi sobrino eligió a alguien a quien seguir. Qué Cielo más interesante, Sawada Tsunayoshi"_ Fon sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, procesando lo que habían descubierto.

* * *

 **Nota de Assasssin-san:**

KHR no me pertenece.

Tardé más de lo esperado… Oh, por cierto, encontré a alguien que se volvió mi Beta en esta historia. Gracias a TransparentAnswer por su ayuda en la historia. Espero que pueda contar contigo en el resto de los capítulos.

También voy a aclarar algunas cosas en cuanto al Conflicto del Anillo, va a ser una batalla triple. Ajustaré las reglas para que sea claro. Espero que les guste y sigan leyendo.

Gracias por los comentarios, seguidores, y favoritos, por cierto.

 **Nota de Skyler:**

Realmente lamento la demora! No planeaba tardarme tanto en publicar este capítulo pero se me complicó todo D:

¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? Las cosas se van poniendo más interesantes con la llegada de Varia, ¿verdad? Este es uno de los arcos que más me gusta porque es cuando se empieza a ver la unión de la Famiglia de Tsuna en el manga original, ahora queda ver cómo hará Assassin-san para unirlo todo.

Encuentro que no puede carme bien Iemitsu. No se ustedes, pero realmente no tengo forma de perdonarlo por todos esos años de ausencia. Y a pesar de que sé que lo hace para proteger a su familia (a su propia manera, por supuesto) no puedo perdonarle el que regrese cada vez que le conviene y luego se va como si nada. Oh, bueno.

¿Alguien más está emocionada como yo? Ya quiero que le quiten ese sello a mi Tsuna y poder verlo de nuevo… Bueno, mejor dicho, leerlo XD

Nos vemos~~


	8. Capítulo 08 - Sol

**Capítulo 08 - Sol/La Batalla de los Guardianes del Sol.**

Era durante la noche cuando Iemitsu y el resto regresó a casa.

—Nana, estamos de vuelta —saludó Iemitsu con voz fuerte.

—Ah, bienvenidos —les devolvió el saludo Nana.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor, donde notaron que Tsuna ya estaba en casa con Lambo y Fuuta. Reborn continuó caminando hacia el comedor, mientras los otros observaban a los tres. Tsuna miraba cómo Lambo actuaba como un niño al jugar con Fuuta.

—¡Todos, la comida está lista!

Escucharon a Nana y se dirigieron a la mesa. Tsuna llevó a Lambo y fue con ellos. La atmósfera era, de alguna forma, incómoda. Todos comían en silencio.

Iemitsu, Ieyuji y Basil miraban a Tsuna con cuidado, mientras que él comía su comida con tranquilidad.

Por alguna razón, Lambo también comía en silencio, sin tomar la comida de otros. I-pin observaba a Lambo, extrañada.

Nana comía con felicidad.

Sólo Bianchi y Fuuta encontraban la situación demasiado incómoda. A Reborn no le importaba, quería comer con tranquilidad.

Después de la cena, Tsuna tomó otro plato de comida y se dirigió a su cuarto con Lambo, en el camino, Nana los notó.

—Tsu-kun, si quieres comer más, puedes hacerlo aquí —le dijo Nana.

Lambo respondió por su Tsuna-nii.

—No te preocupes, Maman, comeremos en el cuarto de Tsuna-nii.

—Si eso quieren —sonrió Nana.

Tsuna y Lambo se retiraron. Se volvió normal apra Nana. Había notado qeu Tsuna se llevaba un plato de comida cada vez que comían, durante el desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Intentó espiar en busca de alguien más, pero no encontró a nadie. Se cuestionaba sus acciones, pero siempre le decían que comerían en su cuarto, así que no se preocupó.

En este asunto, sólo Iemitsu e Ieyuji se preocupaban. Reborn sabía la razón, así que no le importaba.

* * *

Tarde en la noche, Iemitsu se introdujo en el cuarto de su hijo mayor. Lo vio durmiendo en su cama con Lambo a su lado. Se acercó lentamente a él, hasta que estaba cerca. Pero entonces, sintió repentinamente la amenaza de la punta de un tridente.

—No sabía que estaba aquí… Señorita Niebla —susurró Iemitsu, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le otro ocupante le escuchara.

Chrome estaba detrás suyo, apuntando con su tridente a su cuello una vez más.

—Daña a Bossu y conocerás tu final —le amenazó con un tono bajo y terrorífico.

Iemitsu no fue afectado para nada, simplemente continuó hablando sin importarle la situación. Ambos se aseguraban de no despertar a Tsuna hablando bajo.

—¿Entonces, estabas quedándote con nosotros en secreto? —le preguntó IEmitsu mientras veía el bolso a un lado de la cama.

—Me pidieron proteger a Bossu dentro de la casa con el Guardián del Rayo, lo que acepté felizmente. Bossu es demasiado amable, quería que me mostrara a la familia, pero me rehusé firmemente, queriendo protegerle desde las sombras.

—Así que por eso trae comida al cuarto, es para ti.

Chrome asintió pero sin moverse ni un centímetro ni quitar su tridente. Iemitsu miró a su hijo con cuidado y preguntó:

—¿Cuándo supo mi hijo sobre la mafia? ¿Sobre Vongola?

—No puedo decirlo. Bossu nos dijo que no digamos nada a nadie en ningún momento. Ya le dijimos eso a Reborn-san, quien aceptó sin problemas. Por eso sólo te dijo nuestro propósito, nada más ni nada menos. No le daremos ningún problema a Vongola, y tampoco somos sus enemigos. Eso, puedo asegurárselos.

Iemitsu la observó con cuidado, pero asintió, sin encontrar mentira en sus palabras.

—Entonces, ¿podría preguntarle por qué piensan que los Anillos Vongola son la llave de la situación?

—No puedo.

—Tus camaradas, ¿puedes hablarme de ellos?

—No.

Iemitsu suspiró. Ella no vacilaba.

—Última pregunta entonces. ¿Podrías decirme algo de ustedes?

—Sí.

Iemitsu escuchó con cuidado.

—Cualquiera que dañe a Bossu responderá a nosotros —dijo con tono firme y maduro. Iemitsu lo encontró sorprendente, era como un ave protegiendo a su huevos. Observó de nuevo a su hijo, y se sorprendió al ver a un niño a su lado. Lambo estaba liberando algunas chispas desde sus cuernos. También estaba despierto y escuchando todo desde el comienzo.

Daba un mensaje silencioso: 'Dañalo y serás golpeado por mi Rayo.'

" _Mi hijo es como su vida, no, es como la parte más importante de su familia a la cual darían todo para proteger. Como el Cielo que manda sobre el clima, dándoles amor y calor a aquellos que lo rodean."_

Se rindió. No había nada que pudiera hacer. No podía detener a su hijo de entrar a ese cruel mundo.

Iemitsu levantó sus manos, mostrando que se había rendido. Lentamente se alejó, aún con el tridente de Chrome apuntándole. Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, a punto de abrirla, habló:

—También quería saber porqué le dijeron sobre ustedes a Reborn pero… no puede evitarse entonces.

—Te lo diré si quieres.

Iemitsu se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica y escuchar lo que iba a decir.

—Bossu confía en Reborn-san desde lo profundo de su corazón, a pesar de que la persona que ve no es el Reborn-san que conoce.

—¿Qu-? —Iemitsu estaba por preguntar cuando Chrome lo cortó:

—Por favor vete. Que tenga buenas noches. Todos debemos prepararnos para la próxima batalla —le dijo Chrome, obviamente sin querer discutir más.

Iemitsu dejó la pregunta y se fue.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Ieyuji estaba tranquilo en su asiento, pensando en la próxima batalla. También pensaba en su hermano mayor, quien actualmente estaba en su asiento escuchando a Yamamoto y Gokudera hablar. Los tres parecían no tener problemas ni preocupaciones.

Ieyuji se encontró sintiéndose celoso de ellos. Era como si no les importara el mundo.

Entonces vio a Kyoko y Hana ir hacia ellos.

—Buenos días Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun —los saludó Kyoko.

—Yo, Kyoko, Hana —saludó Yamamoto mientras que ni Tsuna ni Gokudera respondieron.

—¿Llamándome por mi primer nombre, mono? —dijo irritada Hana. Yamamoto rió.

—Por cierto, escuché sobre la próxima batalla de Sumo de mi hermano hoy, ¿es verdad? —preguntó Kyoko, haciendo que Gokudera y Yamamoto se sobresaltaran.

" _¡Esa excusa de nuevo!"_ gritó mentalmente Gokudera.

Ieyuji, quien estaba escuchando, también se sobresaltó. " _¿¡Cómo se volvió la próxima batalla una Competición de Sumo?!"_

—Haha, sí, es verdad. Participaremos, pero no te preocupes, tu hermano estará bien —le aseguró Yamamoto. Kyoko sonrió un poco.

—L-Lo sé… Lo he visto trabajar más duro que nunca en los últimos días. No se porqué, pero Onii-chan sigue diciéndome que todo estará bien…

Yamamoto le dio una gran sonrisa y dijo:

—Entonces cree en él, Kyoko.

Kyoko sonrió y asintió. De alguna forma, se sentía más animada. Sólo Hana lo encontraba sospechoso.

—Como si fuera a creer en esa excusa estúpida, ¿por qué no nos dicen la verdad, ahora? —demandó Hana.

—Cállate estúpida mujer o… —Gokudera hizo una sonrisa ladeada —¿Estás preocupada por tu futuro esposo?

Hana se sonrojó por lo que dijo, algo que nunca esperó que nadie le dijera. Comenzó a discutir irritada, pero parecía que Gokudera no estaba afectado por sus insultos, simplemente bostezaba.

Ieyuji lo encontró curioso. El ruidoso Loco del Boxeo Sasagawa Ryohei y la tranquila e inteligente Kurokawa Hana… Qué par más extraño.

* * *

Llegó la noche y la batalla estaba por comenzar. En la Escuela Media Namimori, Ieyuji con Reborn, Fon e I-pin se encontraron con Colonello, Mochida, Ken y Chikusa en las puertas de la escuela.

—Yo, Yuji, pensé que ibas a huir —sonrió Mochida. Ieyuji frunció el ceño.

—Yo pensé que habías cometido suicidio después de la amenaza de Hibari Kyoya.

Una vena saltó sobre su frente.

—¡¿Q-Qué significa eso?!

—Oi, kora, no hay tiempo que perder, debemos irnos, kora —dijo Colonello, cortando la discusión.

Todos decidieron entrar.

—Me pregunto porqué en nuestra escuela de todos los lugares… —preguntó Ieyuji. Nadie respondió, aunque no es como si esperara una respuesta.

—Es tranquilo aquí, ¿realmente es el lugar correcto? —preguntó Mochida cuando todos se detuvieron a la entrada de la escuela.

—Todos estuvieron esperando desde hace un tiempo —dijo la voz de una mujer conocida.

Al levantar la mirada vieron a los dos Cervello del otro día con los Varia (Excepto Xanxus). También escucharon una risa a la derecha, donde vieron a Tsuna con Gokudera, a su derecha, Yamamoto a su izquierda, Ryohei y Chorme detrás y Lambo en el hombro de Gokudera.

—Después de una Conferencia Oficial, el orden de la batalla de esta noche en el Conflicto del Anillo ha sido decidido —dijo el Cervello que parecía el líder.

—La primera batalla será entre **los Guardianes del Sol** —continuó el otro Cervello.

—Guardianes del Sol… Eso significa… —dijo Ieyuji mientras miraba a su Sol elegido.

—Parece ser que es tu turno primero, Ken —dijo Chikusa mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Ken sonrió ante el anuncio.

—¡Vengan y atrápenme, byon!

En el lado de Varia…

—Oh, cielos, cielos, mi oponente es un animal, qué desperdicio —dijo un hombre (¿o es una mujer? ¿Quién sabe?) Era el Sol de Varia, Lussuria. Él miró al otro lado y vio a Tsunayoshi y los otros animando a su Sol, Sasagawa Ryohei.

—Heh, por lo menos hay un hombre digno de ser mi oponente.

Ryohei miró a Lussuria y sonrió.

—Vamos a ver cómo se desarrolla esta batalla AL EXTREMO.

Uno de los Cervellos se adelantó y anunció:

—Comenzaremos ahora el Conflicto del Anillo por la posición del Sucesor.

Ambos Cervello apuntaron a su derecha.

—Por favor, por aquí.

Las luces se prendieron y todos miraron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea. Era un Ring de Boxeo.

—¡¿Q-Qué es eso?! —preguntó Ieyuji.

—Un Ring especial que preparamos para los Guardianes del Sol.

—Esta vez, hicimos un Ring que beneficia las especialidades del Guardián del Sol. Del mismo modo, realizaremos las preparaciones necesarias únicas para cada combate para cada batalla.

—Increíble, byon, no puedo esperar, byon —dijo emocionado Ken.

—Calma tu emoción, kora. Recuerda que debes enfocarte en ambos oponentes si quieres ganar, kora —le recordó Colonello.

—Lo sé, byon —dijo Ken.

Yamamoto miró al Ring impresionado y dijo:

—Este será un buen campo de batalla, Sempai.

—¡El Ring es mi territorio! —dijo Ryohei mientras levantaba su pulgar.

—¡Hehehe, no puedo esperar a que la batalla comience! ¿Cierto Stupidera? —rió Lambo emocionado.

—Cállate Vaca Estúpida, pero supongo que estoy de acuerdo con eso —sonrió Gokudera en respuesta. Él miró a su Juudaime y dijo: —Juudaime, vamos a buscar una buena posición para mirar.

Tsuna no respondió, simplemente se alejó buscando un buen lugar. Su Famiglia le siguió. Ieyuji miró a su hermano por un segundo antes de volver a mirar al Ring.

—Ahh, ¿no ha llegado el Jefe aún? ¡Es mi momento glorioso en el escenario donde podré vencer a ese joven y al animal! —dijo Lussuria.

—Parece estar ausente —dijo Mammon.

—No hay forma de que ese idiota se interesara en la pelea de otro. Mejor aún, ¡no aceptes esta estúpida batalla que no te queda y termina ya! ¡Córtalos en cinco, no, diez segundos! —siguió Squalo.

Reborn estaba observando a Varia, y luego, al Guardián del Sol de Ieyuji, Ken. También miró al lado de Tsuna, quienes habían encontrado un lugar para mirar donde charlaban entre sí.

" _Varia realmente está subestimando a ambos lados. Estoy interesado en el crecimiento de Ken, además de que tengo curiosidad en el Sol de Tsuna, Sasagawa Ryohei…"_ sonrió Reborn. " _Finalmente."_

Fon y Colonello vieron la sonrisa pero no la cuestionaron. Podían decir que estaba pensando lo mismo que ellos, especialmente respecto a los Guardianes de Tsuna.

* * *

Más tarde, Cervello llamó a los participantes.

—Ahora, Guardianes del Sol, por favor caminen hacia el centro del Ring.

Lussuria caminó hacia el Ring, pero entonces se dio la vuelta y se despidió de Varia

—¡Iré a jugar! —dijo, antes de retirarse.

—¡Tiempo de patear algunos traseros! —dijo Ken levantando sus dos manos y riendo antes de dirigirse al Ring.

—¡Sawada, te daré la medalla de oro así que no te preocupes al Extremo! —sonrió Ryohei mientras miraba al resto.

Chrome usó su Niebla para leer la mente de Tsuna y le dijo a Ryohei:

—Bossu dice que te contengas. No uses tu verdadera fuerza a menos que sea necesario. No son las mismas personas que conocemos.

—¡Puedes contar con eso al extremo! —sonrió Ryohei; luego se dio la vuelta y se fue.

—Tsuna, ¿a qué te refieres con contenerse? —preguntó Yamamoto.

—Idiota, Juudaime está hablando sobre nuestros Vongola Gear —respondió Gokudera.

Yamamoto rió, dándose cuenta.

—Tienes razón. ¡Buena suerte, Sempai!

—¡No pierdas Ryohei-nii! —gritó Lambo.

Ryohei levantó su puño, diciéndoles '¡Seguro!'

—Oh, oh, espera, ¿no deberíamos formar un círculo? —sugirió Yamamoto.

Gokudera se estremeció; Ryohei se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia ellos.

—¡Sí AL EXTREMO! ¡Siempre quise hacer eso, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez! ¡VAMOS A HACERLO AL EXTREMO!

—¡Loco del Béisbol, no necesitamos hacerlo! —discutió Gokudera.

—¡Vamos, Cabeza de Pulpo, vamos a hacerlo! Como en los viejos tiempos —le gritó Ryohei.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó de regreso Gokudera.

Todos se giraron a mirarlos, escuchando por completo su ruidosa conversación. Ken y Lussuria ya estaban en el Ring, esperándolo. Al final, ellos formaron el círculo, incluyendo a Chrome, Lambo y Tsuna.

Ryohei gritó sus ánimos en el círculo:

—Ryohei… ¡Pelea!

Todos gritaron, menos Tsuna y Chrome, quien hablaba con suavidad. Ryohei parecía tener más energía ahora.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Siento mi EXTREMO poder desbordar! ¡Tiempo de ganar la medalla de Oro! —gritó Ryohei mientras corría al Ring.

—Buena suerte Sempai —animó Yamamoto.

—Tch, no había necesidad de algo como eso —se quejó Gokudera.

Chrome rió suavemente. Lambo reía con fuerza y Tsuna, por su condición, estaba tranquilo observándolos sin expresión.

—Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, ahora estoy emocionado —dijo Ryohei cuando finalmente llegó al Ring.

Lussuria rió en respuesta.

Ieyuji y los otros lo encontraron extraño, pero Reborn no. Eso sólo demostraba lo unida que era la Famiglia.

* * *

Los dos Cervello tomaron las dos mitades del Anillo de Varia e Ieyuji. Entonces anunciaron las reglas.

—Como dijimos, la batalla pondrá sus vidas en juego. En este momento, solo uno de ustedes quedará de pie y será proclamado el ganador.

—Peleen hasta el final, matar no está prohibido.

—¡Hehe, genial! —dijo Ken.

Ryohei no reaccionó, pero sabía algo. Su hermano pequeño no querría que matara a nadie, así que no lo haría. Se quitó su chaqueta, mostrando la parte superior de su cuerpo además de su **Brazalete del Sol** en su hombro derecho. Lussuria encontró su cuerpo encantador y se acercó a él.

—¡Qué increíble cuerpo que tienes chico, eres mi tipo! —dijo Lussuria.

" _Así que no cambió del todo, sigue siendo el mismo"_ pensó Ryohei y decidió dejar eso pasar.

—Está decidido, te llevaré a casa —dijo Lussuria. Ryohei y sus amigos sudaron, excepto Tsuna.

—No hay muchas personas que puedan pelear contra Lussuria. Ambos están muertos —dijo el infante, Mammon.

—No sé sobre eso, kora —dijo Colonello con una sonrisa.

—Es correcto, estoy seguro de que ese chico ya tiene experiencia peleando contra él, no tiene oportunidades de ganar —dijo Reborn.

—¿A qué te refieres, niño? —preguntó Mochida.

—Sasagawa Ryohei. Ya tiene experiencia peleando contra él. También debe conocer su estilo de pelea —dijo Reborn.

Todos encontraron esto curioso en el niño asesino, pero no preguntaron más porque la batalla estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Ryohei tomó posición con su estilo de pelea de boxeador.

—Esa pose, un boxeador, huh, no muy moderno… —Lussuria se quitó su abrigo negro y preparó su postura. —Yo, Lussuria, jugaré con ambos usando mi estilo supremo, Muay Thai.

—Ken sonrió, sacando sus diferentes tipos de colmillos.

—¡Tráelo, byon!

La atmósfera a su alrededor se tensó mientras se preparaban para atacar.

* * *

—Como se esperaba del Guardián del Sol de Varia —dijo Reborn.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Ieyuji.

—A través de la historia, los Guardianes del Sol han tenido poderosos puños y piernas. Rompiendo las adversidades contra la Famiglia con sus cuerpos y volviéndose el brillante Sol… Esos son los deberes del Guardián del Sol —dijo Reborn.

—Comparado con el Cambio de Animales y Boxeo… Es como si ya estuvieran en desventaja. ¿Eso es lo que dices, Arcobaleno? —preguntó Chikusa.

—No, sólo lo sabremos en el transcurso de la batalla —Reborn se encogió de hombros.

* * *

—Hehehe, vamos a ver cuánto puedes sobrevivir —les dijo Lussuria.

—Di eso cuando estés muerto —dijo Ken.

Ryohei no dijo nada, se estaba enfocando en la batalla. Entonces cerró los ojos, esperando algo.

—El Ring del Sol, Lussuria vs Joshima Ken vs Sasagawa Ryohei, ¡que comience la batalla! —dijeron los Cervello.

Entonces luces brillantes se encendieron. La luz era tan fuerte que todos tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos por el brillo.

Ken tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras que Lussuria estaba bien por sus lentes de sol. Él notó que Ryohei tenía los ojos cerrados, sin preocuparse por la luz.

* * *

Ieyuji y los otros (excepto Reborn) cubrieron sus ojos por el brillo repentino. Varia se encontraba bien con esto.

Gokudera y los otros ya tenían lentes de sol para protegerse del brillo, excepto Tsuna a quien no parecía importarle. Gokudera le puso lentes para proteger sus ojos de su Juudaime.

—¡¿Qu-?! ¡¿Por qué es tan brillante?! —gritó Ieyuji.

—El Ring fue creado para los Guardianes del Sol. Es un coliseo solar creado con un falso sol —respondió un Cervello.

Reborn les dio lentes de sol para que se los pusieran, permitiéndoles ver.

—Gracias niño —dijo Mochida.

—No me agradezcan a mí, Tsuna y sus Guardianes me los dieron diciéndome que podrían ser útiles más tarde —dijo Reborn mientras se ponía los suyos.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Tsuna y los demás antes de regresar su atención al Ring.

* * *

Ken estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil en abrir sus ojos. Intentaba pero no podía ver nada más que una luz blanca. " _¡Maldición, no puedo abrir mis ojos!"_

—Es tu final —Era la voz de Lussuria, quien estaba a punto de patearlo, pero Ryohei se paró frente a él y lo defendió. Esto sorprendió a Varia y a los guardianes de Ieyuji. Los ojos de Ryohei seguían cerrados, pero no parecía tener problemas.

—Heh, realmente sucedió, justo como Cabeza de Pulpo dijo —dijo Ryohei mientras protegía a Ken del ataque de Lussuria. Él dio tres pasos atrás y sonrió.

—Bien hecho, chico, aunque no puedo entender por qué proteges al enemigo.

—Amo pelear batallas justas. Si él no puede ver o pelear en esta situación, entonces no lo haré. Ya que tú y yo sí podemos, entonces pelearé contigo —sonrió Ryohei. Miró a Ken y dijo: —Esperaré hasta que se te ocurra algo para que puedas unirte, Ken.

—¿Qué?

Antes de que Ken pudiera preguntar más, Ryohei avanzó y comenzó a pelar uno contra uno con Lussuria.

* * *

—¡Espera, esto no es justo! ¿No podemos darle lentes de Sol a Ken? —dijo Ieyuji.

—No podemos permitir contacto con los Guardianes en combate. Si lo haces, estarás descalificado.

Chikusa gruñó molesto.

—Sucedió de acuerdo a lo que recordamos, ¿verdad? —susurró Yamamoto a Gokudera. Él asintió. Todos se enfocaron en la batalla que Ryohei peleaba.

* * *

" _¡Imposible, pensar que alguien tan joven tiene tal fuerza, además ¿es más poderoso que yo?!"_ pensó Lussuria de la fuerza de Ryohei mientras se defendía de sus puños.

Lussuria usó su rodilla izquierda, que tenía una protección de hierro, para hacer más daño, pero Ryohei la evitó con su palma izquierda.

—Tu rodilla izquierda tiene una placa de metal para aumentar el daño, ¿verdad? Heh, es igual entonces —sonrió ligeramente Ryohei.

Lussuria lo encontró irritante y saltó hacia atrás una vez más. Viendo a Ryohei con cuidado, sus ojos seguían cerrados.

—Ni siquiera puedes verme, ¿cómo es que sabes dónde estoy y la clase de ataque que haré? —dijo Lussuria.

Ryohei se paró derecho aún en guardia y le respondió:

—Por el sonido. Es verdad que no puedo ver por la luz, pero no significa que tengo mis oídos y mente obstruidas también. He aprendido extremadamente a no depender sólo en mis ojos, sino en todos mis sentidos. Puedo sentir extremadamente cada paso y movimiento de tus pies en el suelo, y escuchar extremadamente a través de mis oídos. Puedo decir dónde estás siempre incluso sin mis ojos.

—Ohh, entonces, veamos si puedes seguir así chico —sonrió con sarcasmo Lussuria.

Ryohei avanzó una vez más.

* * *

—I-Increíble, Ryohei-sempai —Mochida estaba impresionado de las habilidades de Ryohei.

Ieyuji asintió mientras observaba. Varia continuó mirando, pero también estaban asombrados de la fuerza de Sasagawa Ryohei.

El equipo de Tsuna, por otro lado, continuaron observando, confiando en las habilidades de Ryohei.

* * *

En la batalla, ambos continuaron atacando. Mientras los dos chocaban con el otro, un ataque sorpresa intentó golpearlo, aunque lo evitaron a tiempo.

Ellos vieron a Ken en su Canal de Lobo. Jadeaba y sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero por fin logró enfocarse en la batalla.

* * *

—¡Ken lo logró! —dijo Mochida.

I-pin festejó mientras que Chikusa sonrió.

—Canal de Lobo, una habilidad animal que le da Agilidad, Garras, Velocidad, Colmillos y un mayor sentido del Olfato. Con ese Canal suyo finalmente puede detectar dónde están a través del olor, kora —sonrió Colonello.

* * *

Ryohei, quien sintió a Ken, sonrió.

—Parece ser que escuchaste extremadamente esa conversación, Ken. Es bueno que te dieras cuenta que los ojos no son la única forma de detectar a los enemigos. El sentido del olfato también puede usarse.

—Sí, y gracias por la lección, pero me aseguraré de que te arrepientas, byon —sonrió Ken.

—Hehe, bueno, ¡VAMOS A HACER LAS COSAS MÁS DIVERTIDAS AL EXTREMO! —gritó Ryohei.

El poder se estaba reuniendo en su puño.

* * *

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Mochida.

—… Así que va a usarlo —dijo Gokudera.

—Para hacer las cosas justas, ¿verdad? —dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

Tsuna permaneció en silencio.

* * *

En la batalla, Ryohei preparó su pie derecho mientras endurecía los músculos de su cuerpo para el próximo ataque.

—¿Un ataque poderoso? ¡Como si fuera a perder contra eso! —dijo Lussuria al prepararse para el siguiente golpe.

—¿Quién dijo que era para ti? Simplemente haré las cosas justas —dijo Ryohei y sonrió.

—¿Qué? —dijo Lussuria, confundido.

Sin agregar nada más, él lo liberó:

— **¡MAXIMUM CANNON!**

Una poderosa ráfaga golpeó las luces, destruyéndolas y haciendo que el brillo desapareciera. Ryohei abrió sus ojos, aún sonriendo, ahora nada podría detenerlo.

—¡A eso le digo hacer las cosas justas AL EXTREMO! —dijo Ryohei.

Ken ahora podía abrir sus ojos.

—¡SÍ!

—Imposible… ¿lo planeaste desde el comienzo? —preguntó incrédulo Lussuria.

Ryohei no respondió, simplemente avanzó y peleó contra Lussuria de nuevo. Ken cambió su Canal al Cheetah y se unió a los otros dos.

* * *

Colonello estaba atónito, esa técnica era uno de sus ataques.

—Colonello, ¿tú le enseñaste ese ataque? —preguntó Fon a su compañero Arcobaleno.

—¡N-No, por supuesto que no! ¡Estuve entrenando a esos dos, kora! ¡¿Cómo podría haberle enseñado, kora?! —Colonello estaba sorprendido y confundido.

—Entonces cómo pudo… —Fon lo encontraba realmente extraño.

Reborn tenía una idea. Si ese ataque era de Colonello, entonces era posible que Ryohei pudiera usar esa técnica porque Colonello le enseñó. No el de aquí, sino el de su mundo.

Reborn sonrió. " _Entonces en su mundo, nosotros los entrenamos."_

Gokudera, quien estaba observando, suspiró.

—Ese Cabeza de Césped, podría haberle disparado a las luces con ese puño suyo al usar la sal que se formó de la deshidratación de su cuerpo. No me digan que se olvidó de lo que hizo antes.

—Debe ser el caso, Hayato-nii. Recuerda que Ryohei-nii tiene una memoria extremadamente débil —dijo Lambo, aunque él recordaba pocas cosas sobre lo sucedido en esos días ya que se había dormido en el medio de la batalla.

* * *

Los tres continuaron peleando, sin querer detenerse. A menudo dos hacían equipo contra el otro. Por su modo de pelear, Ryohei parecía ser sobreprotector con Ken, aunque se aseguraba que ninguno, incluso Ken, lo notara. Sin embargo sus amigos, Reborn, Colonello y Fon si lo hicieron.

Lussuria usó su gran velocidad para hacer imágenes residuales suyas. Ken y Ryohei se enfocaron mientras eran arrinconados por su velocidad.

—Tch, ese bastardo —maldijo Ken.

—Ken, no seas engañado por lo que ven tus ojos —sonrió Ryohei al hablarle.

—¿Huh? —Ken se giró a mirar a Ryohei.

—Podemos ver varias cosas, pero sin importar qué, sigue habiendo uno. Como una ilusión que intenta engañarte, pero en realidad, no es real. Concéntrate Ken y aprende a encontrarlo con tus oídos e instintos —le dijo Ryohei.

Ken pudo entenderle de alguna forma y cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en dónde estaba. Ryohei sonrió mientras se concentraba. Ambos estaban en silencio. Lussuria encontró una oportunidad para atacarlos al mismo tiempo al usar su rodilla de metal, pero para su incredulidad, Ken lo golpeó.

—¡¿Que?! —graznó Lussuria.

Ken sonrió al ver la grieta en el metal. Lussuria saltó rápidamente hacia atrás. Ken aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar a Ryohei por la espalda, pero se sorprendió al no verlo en su lugar.

—Bien hecho al extremo, Ken… Pero.

Todos levantaron la mirada para ver a Ryohei; había dos de él.

—Este es el final al EXTREMO… **¡MAXIMUM INGRAM!**

Un poderoso puño con una mezcla de Llamas del Sol golpeó a ambos al mismo tiempo, creando una explosión dentro del Ring, haciendo que el polvo los rodeara a los tres. Todos excepto Reborn y Tsuna se cubrieron por el fuerte viento.

* * *

Cuando el polvo desapareció, todos volvieron a mirar al Ring. Poco a poco, la imagen de sólo una persona de pie se hizo visible, y cuando se aclaró, todos se sorprendieron. Era Sasagawa Ryohei. Estaba de pie mientras que Lussuria y Ken yacían en el suelo.

—¿K-Ken? —llamó Chikusa; no podía creer que su camarada, Ken, perdiera.

Ryohei suspiró, finalmente había terminado. Gokudera miró su reloj.

—Más rápido que antes, buen trabajo, Cabeza de Césped —dijo Gokudera. Ryohei lo escuchó y se giró, sonriendo.

Todos escucharon un cuerpo moviéndose: era Lussuria, aún consciente e intentando pararse. Ke1

" _Maldita sea… Heh, perdí"_ se dijo Ken en su mente. " _Pero… ¿ese chico puede ponerse de pie? Imposible"_

Lussuria finalmente se paró derecho, todavía queriendo pelear.

—Suficiente, tu cuerpo ya no está en condiciones para continuar —advirtió Ryohei.

—C-Cállate… Yo… ¡Todavía puedo pelear! —dijo con dificultad. En su tono se escuchaba el miedo.

Fue entonces cuando alguien le disparó a Lussuria desde atrás. Era Gola Mosca, el Guardián de la Nube de Varia. Todos se sorprendieron, menos el lado de Tsuna.

—Como se esperaba del asistente del Jefe, Gola Mosca —dijo Mammon

—¿Qué? —dijo Ieyuji.

—¿Ellos le dispararon… a su propio camarada? —dijo I-pin con incredulidad.

—Mata al débil. Esta es una de las razones por la que Varia es una de las organizaciones más fuertes. Lussuria entró en pánico porque temía esto —dijo Reborn.

Ryohei estaba a punto de ir hacia Lussuria, pero Cervello lo detuvo. Ambas verificaron a Lussuria antes de ir hacia Ken. Entonces anunciaron:

—Ken y Lussuria son incapaces de continuar, por ello…

—El ganador es Sasagawa Ryohei.

Gokudera, Yamamoto y Lambo no estaban emocionados después de ver lo que le hicieron a Lussuria. Chrome estaba leyendo la mente de Tsuna, y entonces gritó:

—¡Guardián del Sol, órdenes de Bossu, usa tu Llama del Sol! ¡Cúralos a ambos! ¡Ahora!

—Sí —obedeció Ryohei.

Rápidamente llevó el cuerpo de Ken a un lado del de Lussuria, quien seguía consciente pero bajo mucho dolor. Ambos Cervello intentaron detenerlo, pero en un destello, Yamamoto estaba apuntando su espada hacia ellos.

—Actualmente odio hacer esto, pero me gustaría que dieran un paso hacia atrás por un minuto, si no les importa —dijo con una sonrisa demasiado serena y peligrosa. El intento asesino era demasiado obvio en su sonrisa, causando que todos se estremecieran.

—O-Oi, byon, ¿qué estás-?

—Cállate y guarda tus fuerzas —le cortó Ryohei.

—VOOOI, ¿qué puedes hacer de todas formas? —gritó Squalo, pero nadie le respondió.

Ryohei concentró sus Llamas en su Brazalete del Sol en su hombro hasta que Llamas Amarillas se soltaron y tocaron a ambos. La Llama Amarilla apareció en ambas manos de Ryohei mientras él comenzaba a sanarlos al extender su Flama por sus cuerpos.

Lussuria lo observaba con incredulidad, de alguna forma, el dolor remitía de su cuerpo, incluso de su espalda. Lo mismo le sucedía a Ken, quien estaba muy cansado hasta hace unos momentos, pero ahora su energía volvía.

— _Destruir la adversidad contra la Famiglia con sus cuerpos y volverse el Sol brillante… Esos son los deberes del Guardián del Sol_ … Ese puede ser el deber del Sol, pero hay otro más que es muy importante. Se los diré ahora a los dos —dijo Ryohei.

Ambos escuchaban.

—El Guardián del Sol también posee una Llama llamada "Llama del Sol", la cual acabo de usar en ustedes. La característica de esta Llama es **Activación**. Es el poder que induce e incrementa la eficiencia de cualquier actividad. También da apoyo, como curar y fortalecer a otros, bueno, algunas veces puede estimular los músculos y articulaciones, de esa forma incrementa las funciones del cuerpo dramáticamente.

—¿Es lo que usaste hace rato? —preguntó Ken.

—Sip, mi _Maximum Ingram_ es uno de los ejemplos —sonrió Ryohei.

—Quién pensaría que Ryohei-nii habría aprendido a explicar, Hayato-nii —Lambo observaba a Ryohei con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa ante su explicación.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —concordó Gokudera, también sorprendido porque el excéntrico Guardián del Sol hubiera aprendido a explicar.

Reborn sonrió, impresionado de que Ryohei pudiera usar las Llamas del Sol a voluntad. Él terminó de curar a ambos y se puso de pie.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se sienten? —preguntó Ryohei.

Ken se sentó, estirándose y saltó un poco, para luego mirarlo con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Mejor que nunca, byon! Es como si nunca hubiera peleado, byon.

Lussuria también se sentó y miró a su espalda, viéndola completamente curada.

—Gracias, joven —dijo.

Ryohei simplemente sonrió. Yamamoto, quien detenía a Cervello, guardó su espada.

—Gracias por la espera, pueden irse ahora —les dijo antes de retirarse.

Ambas Cervello se miraron entre sí antes de volver a hablar.

—Recibe tu Anillo, Sasagawa Ryohei.

Ryohei fue hacia las dos Cervello y tomó ambas mitades. Las combinó, volviéndolas una, y sonrió.

—¡GANÉ AL EXTREMO! —gritó con fuerza.

—Lo hiciste Sempai —dijo Yamamoto feliz.

—¡SÍ! —gritó Ryohei al extremo. Chikusa fue hacia Ken-

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ken? —le preguntó

—Sí, gracias a ese chico, byon, aunque perdí —dijo Ken. Pronto Cervello anunció:

—Este es el final de esta batalla, ahora anunciaremos la siguiente batalla de mañana en la noche.

—¿Ya será la siguiente? —se preguntó Ieyuji.

—VOIII, ¡déjenme pelear ahora! —gritó Squalo.

—La siguiente batalla será de los **Guardianes del Rayo**.

La siguiente pelea sería de Leviathan, o Levi de Varia, del lado de Ieyuji Brina, y del lado de Tsuna Lambo.

—Los escuchaste, Estúpida Vaca —dijo Gokudera. Lambo suspiró.

—Entonces haré mi mejor esfuerzo mañana.

Tsuna miraba la espalda de Lambo, la preocupación visible en sus ojos.

—Entonces, el Rayo es Brina, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Ieyuji a Reborn.

—Sí. Fue entrenada por Dame Dino, me pregunto cuán fuerte se ha vuelto —dijo Reborn.

Leviathan, o Levi, sonrió.

—Finalmente, mi turno.

Ambos Cervello saltaron lejos y el Ring explotó.

Gokudera y Yamamoto protegieron inmediatamente a Tsuna, quien estaba cerca del Ring. Ken y Chikusa saltaron lejos también. Ieyuji y los otros dieron un paso atrás para evitar ser golpeados por algo. Ryohei simplemente se quedó en su lugar, viendo a Gola Mosca tomar a Lussuria.

Pronto, Varia desapareció.

Quienes quedaban eran Ieyuji y la Famiglia de Tsuna. Ryohei fue con sus amigos.

—¿Están todos bien al extremo? —preguntó Ryohei.

—Sí, menos mal que ni Tsuna ni Chrome fueron heridos —dijo Yamamoto. —Por cierto Sempai, felicidades.

—Ahora tenemos un Anillo, el Anillo del Sol, huh —sonrió Gokudera.

Ryohei sonrió mientras miraba al Anillo completo.

Ieyuji, quien los observaba, apretó su puño, sin gustarle el que hubieran ganado primero.

Reborn sonrió y miró a Ieyuji. Podía ver su furia porque habían ganado. Entonces se dio la vuelta y vio que Tsuna ya no miraba a sus amigos, sino a ellos. Podía ver su mirada preocupada. También parecía inquieto, queriendo obtener los Anillos tan pronto como pudiera. Reborn sabía porqué luego de que Yamamoto le dijera sobre la Llama Roja Oscura que teñía Llama del Cielo de Ieyuji.

Todavía había piezas que le faltaban pero esperaría por las respuestas.

* * *

Iemitsu y Basil, que observaban la batalla en secreto, estaban impresionados por la actuación de Sasagawa Ryohei.

No podían creer que alguien tan poderoso estuviera del lado de Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Pronto, Hana y Kyoko llegaron, preocupadas. Ambas vieron el Ring destruido y exigieron respuestas.

Como antes, les dieron que era un Concurso de Pelea de Sumo. Ieyuji y los otros siguieron con esa excusa también, haciendo que lo creyeran y dejaran sus preguntas.

Por ahora, todos necesitaban descansar y prepararse para la siguiente batalla.

* * *

 **Nota de Assassin-san:**

 **KHR no me pertenece.**

 **Beta Reader: TransparentAnswer**

Esto tomó mucho tiempo otra vez… pero déjenme decirles, lectores, que el otro capítulo fue más largo que este así que espero que sigan interesados. Estoy teniendo un tiempo difícil al descifrar el flujo de la batalla y…

En cualquier caso ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, no tengo confianza cuando se trata de escenas de batalla.

Volviendo a ver los episodios de KHR… tendré un tiempo difícil con la Batalla de la Niebla pero… haré lo que pueda.

Bueno, gracias por los comentarios, seguidores y favoritos.

Reporte del Estado del Conflicto del Anillo:

Tsuna - 1

Ieyuji - 0

Xanxus - 0

 **Nota de Skyler:**

Sinceramente, soy muy mala con las escenas de batalla. Me cuesta ver el flujo de la batalla, pero espero que sea entendible para todos.

Me encanta verlos hacer el círculo de nuevo, a pesar de que todos se quejan se nota que les gusta XD

No tengo mucho más que decir respecto a este capítulo :v Así que nos vemos en el siguiente~~


	9. Capítulo 09 - Batalla del Trueno

**Capítulo 09 - Batalla del Trueno/Guardián del Rayo**

Ieyuji se despertó más temprano que de costumbre al día siguiente, pero no dejó su cama, simplemente se quedó allí, pensando en la próxima batalla.

Reborn fue a su habitación, sin preocuparse por tocar la puerta

—Es raro que estés despierto tan temprano, Baka Yuji —señaló Reborn con su rostro usual, así que era difícil decir si en realidad estaba sonriendo.

Ieyuji miró a Reborn por un segundo, luego levantó su mirada una vez más y dijo:

—Hey, Reborn, ¿qué puedes decir de la pelea?

Reborn miró a su estudiante con cuidado antes de responderle.

—Baka Yuji, desde el principio Ken y Lussuria estaban destinados a perder.

Los ojos de Ieyuji se abrieron por el asombro y se sentó para mirar al Arcobaleno.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Viste la Llama de Ryohei? Esa era Llama de la Última Voluntad de un Elemento diferente. Era una Llama del Sol, y se podía ver que tenía un completo control sobre ella. Si la hubiera usado desde el comienzo, habrían sido malas noticias para ellos —le explicó Reborn.

—Pero Ken entrenó con tu amigo, Colonello, ¿cierto? ¡¿Entonces por qué no fue suficiente para derrotarlos?! —gritó enojado Ieyuji.

—Porque él tiene más experiencia que ellos. Baka Yuji, si sigues actuando de ese modo entonces nunca ganarás —le respondió Reborn.

—Tch.

Ieyuji apretó sus puños. No quería perder, especialmente hacia su hermano, ¡su Hermano Sin Alma! Miró a Reborn, quien podía ver en sus ojos la Llama de Rojo Oscuro, para gran sorpresa del Arcobaleno.

—Reborn, entréname. Quiero derrotarlo. ¡No dejaré que mi hermano sin alma me sobrepase!

Reborn observó esa Llama con cuidado. " _Esa Llama…"_

 _«Es una de las Llamas más peligrosas que enfrentamos, Reborn. Todos la odiamos y… queremos que desaparezca. Porque por esa Llama… Perdimos a alguien precioso para nosotros, dejando a Tsuna roto… No queremos que suceda de nuevo»_

Reborn recordó ese día en que Yamamoto le habló de la Llama Rojo Oscuro. Parecía… aterrorizado, y al mismo tiempo, furioso. Esa Llama causó la pérdida de alguien importante, eso quiere decir que alguien murió, alguien muy importante para Tsuna, tanto como para dejarlo roto.

« _Reborn… Por favor, hasta el momento en que podamos actuar… vigila a Ieyuji. Si algo parece ir mal con él, por favor dinos y pensaremos en algún modo para ayudarle. No podemos dejar que esa Llama lo posea, sino…_ »

—¿Reborn?

Reborn salió de sus pensamientos cuando alguien le llamó.

—¿Estabas escuchando, Reborn? —preguntó Ieyuji, encontrando raro que se distrajera.

—Lo estoy, y no estoy distraído. Pensaba en un buen entrenamiento para ti. Todavía no completaste la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento y necesitamos apresurarnos, Baka Yuji.

La Llama Roja en los ojos de Ieyuji desapareció y el gemelo menor sonrió.

—¡Sí!

—…

Reborn sabía que sobrepasar a Tsuna era imposible ya que él ya había visto la híper intuición de Tsuna a primera mano y cuán capaz era porque en otro mundo él fue quien se convirtió en Décimo; sin embargo, no iba a decírselo a Ieyuji aún.

Mientras pudiera detener esa Llama Rojo Oscuro que Tsuna y el resto odiaban tanto.

* * *

Por otro lado, Tsuna ya estaba despierto y sentado en su cama, con Chrome de pie a su lado. En frente de ellos estaba Lambo Adulto, quien apareció gracias a la Bazooka de los Diez Años.

—¿T-Tsuna-nii? —preguntó Lambo Adulto, sorprendido de ver a Tsuna.

* * *

Ieyuji estaba entrenando con Basil en lugar de ir a la Escuela, bajo la supervisión de Reborn.

* * *

Para el tiempo en que llegaron a la Escuela, estaba lloviendo. Estaban usando paraguas para cubrirse, aunque Brina llegó con un impermeable.

—Estás aquí —dijo Reborn a Brina cuando llegó.

—Bueno, es mi turno, no puedo arruinar mi momento, ¿verdad?

—Tch, esa perra —murmuró Mochida por lo bajo, pero ella lo escuchó.

—Te mataré debilucho —miró Brina al capitán de Kendo.

—¡Intentalo! —la provocó Mochida.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto —suspiró Chikusa en un costado.

Fon suspiró también mientras Colonello permaneció en silencio. Los dos continuaron de esa forma hasta que escucharon dos voces femeninas familiares.

—Estábamos esperando por ustedes, Sawada Ieyuji y sus Guardianes.

Todos levantaron la mirada para ver a los dos Cervello con abrigos para la lluvia negros.

—Estas mujeres de nuevo, byon —murmuró Ken.

Ambos Cervello anunciaron la ubicación de la nueva batalla, señalando a una dirección.

—Esa será la ubicación del campo de batalla de esta noche.

Todos observaron al lugar que señalaban; era la azotea.

—La próxima pelea será en la terraza… huh —dijo Ieyuji.

En ese momento, un rayo golpeó el techo sobre ellos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la azotea, estaban sorprendidos de no encontrar a Varia en ningún lugar. I-pin miraba a los alrededores, intentando encontrar a alguien.

—Tsuna-nii y Lambo no están aquí —dijo I-pin.

—Estamos aquí, I-pin.

Todos miraron hacia Tsunayoshi con Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo y Chrome, vistiendo impermeables.

—Hermano sin Alma —llamó Ieyuji, sin preocuparse por ocultar el desagrado hacia el mayor.

Gokudera y los otros se controlaron para no golpearlo. Tsuna simplemente le observaba, sin mostrarse afectado. Rayos continuaban cayendo sobre ellos.

Ieyuji y los otros miraron los alrededores, hasta que Mochida preguntó:

—¿Qué clase de campo de batalla es esta vez?

—El área de combate de esta noche es un campo eléctrico apropiado para los Guardianes del Rayo, el **Circuito Eléctrico.**

Otro rayo cayó y golpeó el pararrayos, que esparció la electricidad por el suelo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, byon; el suelo también tiene electricidad, byon —Ken tenía los ojos grandes por la sorpresa.

—Cables especiales que conducen fácilmente la electricidad corren a través del suelo del Circuito Elettrico. El rayo que golpea los pararrayos es aumentado varias veces y entonces enviado por ellos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Mochida. —E-Eso es terrible… ¿verdad? Q-Quiero decir… ¡Simplemente estando allí de pie puede volverte cenizas!

—Decidieron esta batalla sabiendo que habría una tormenta eléctrica —dijo Gokudera.

—¡Hehe, esto será interesante! —sonrió Lambo emocionado.

—Lambo —Chrome le llamó. Cuando el niño le prestó atención, ella continuó —Por favor ten cuidado. Entre todos nosotros, tú cuerpo sigue sin ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Tu fuerza mental puede serlo, pero tu cuerpo y fuerza física…

—No te preocupes Chrome-nee —sonrió Lambo para tranquilizarla. —Sé mis límites y haré lo que sea para ganar esto. Por Tsuna-nii.

—Lambo simplemente esfuérzate. Está bien si no ganas siempre y cuando regreses vivo. Eso es lo que todos deseamos al extremo —le dijo Ryohei.

—Lo haré —asintió Lambo. —Tsuna-nii me dijo lo mismo. Desearía que pudiera estar en mi cuerpo adulto para poder darlo todo sin hacerlos preocuparse.

Yamamoto se acercó a Lambo y palmeó su cabeza.

—Maa, maa, está bien Lambo. Eres nuestro pequeño Guardián.

—¡No me llames pequeño Loco del Béisbol! —gritó Lambo molesto al ser tratado como un niño. Yamamoto simplemente se rió.

Ieyuji y los demás estaban observándolos. De alguna forma, podían sentir el aura de una familia cariñosa a su alrededor. Era cálida, haciendo que quisieras unirte a ellos.

Ieyuji sacudió su cabeza, regresando a la realidad, y observó a su Guardián del Rayo.

—¿Puedes ganar? —le preguntó a Brina.

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Sacó su pistola y se preparó mientras se sacaba su impermeable. Vestía medias negras largas, campera negra con un diseño verde a los lados, a Ieyuji le recordaba a la Viuda Negra de Los Vengadores. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo.

—Vamos a comenzar —Brina estaba impaciente.

—Guardianes del Rayo, por favor caminen hacia el centro.

—Su oponente estuvo esperando desde hace dos horas.

—¿Dos horas? —preguntó Mochida.

Ellos finalmente notaron a Levi de pie en las sombras de la azotea del edificio del otro lado. Squalo, Bel, Gola Mosca y Mammon pronto aparecieron, todos con impermeables con capucha.

—Shishishi, ¿otra vez vino dos horas antes?

Squalo ya no tenía más paciencia.

—¡VOIII! ¡Apresúrense y terminen con esto!

—¡Bueno, vamos a hacerlo de nuevo! —gritó Ryohei, empujando a todos para hacer un círculo. —¡Ponganle espíritu! ¡Lambo! ¡Pelea!

Todos gritaron, menos Tsuna y Chrome, quien lo hizo en un tono más suave. El más ruidoso fue Lambo mismo.

—¿Otra vez, byon? —dijo Ken. Chikusa no tenía problemas.

Los tres Arcobalenos sonrieron.

—Lambo, si es necesario, no te contengas y muéstrales todo tu poder —dijo Gokudera mientras le extendía su **Casco del Rayo Versión X**.

—¿Ehh? ¿Por qué soy el único que debe mostrar toda su fuerza? No lo haré —Lambo hizo un puchero.

—Estúpida Vaca, sabes el peligro en el que estás ¿verdad? —le advirtió con dureza Gokudera.

Lambo simplemente suspiró antes de tomar el Casco.

—Muy bien, lo sé, pero si puedo, no lo usaré.

Los otros escucharon su conversación. Cuando escucharon que se 'contendría' los Varia se molestaron mientras que el lado de Ieyuji estaba confundido.

* * *

Lambo fue al campo de batalla. Los dos Cervellos terminaron de revisar la mitad de los anillos y los tomaron. Entonces hablaron.

—¡La Batalla del rayo, Leviathan vs Brina vs Bovino Lambo comienza!

Los tres permanecieron quietos por un rato, observándose entre sí. Lambo tomó la oportunidad para ponerse su Casco. Al siguiente instante, Levi ya estaba sobre él, atacándolo. Lambo saltó para evitarlo.

Levi estaba molesto por lo que no vió la granada a punto de explotar, sin embargo, pudo cubrirse de la explosión.

* * *

—Shishishi, ese chico es increíble —dijo Bel.

—Pero morirá en cualquier segundo, al igual que la chica —dijo Mammon.

* * *

Brina comenzó a dispararle a Lambo, quien esquivaba las balas en el aire. Repentinamente, tenía una bazooka en sus brazos, con la que disparó a Brina. Ella pudo evitarlo, pero Levi la atacó, haciendo que tuviera que defenderse con sus pistolas.

* * *

—¡No puedo creerlo, ¿el niño puede pelear?! —Mochida estaba asombrado con el poder de Lambo.

* * *

Entonces todos escucharon que un rayo estaba por golpear pronto el pararrayos. Ambos, Levi y Brina, saltaron. Excepto Lambo, quien fue golpeado.

Sin embargo, en lugar de mostrar algún signo de dolor, se concentró en la electricidad, intentando contenerla.

* * *

—¡Lambo! —gritó I-pin. Aunque actualmente fueran enemigos, no podía evitar preocuparse por su amigo, Lambo.

* * *

Una vez que el rayo dejó de golpear, él permaneció de pie. Levi y Brina aterrizaron y observaron al niño, sorprendidos de que siguiera de pie.

* * *

—Después de haber sido golpeado por electricidad tantas veces, su físico cambió. Posee un **Elettrico Cuoio** —explicó Gokudera al lado de Ieyuji.

—¿Qué significa eso, byon? —preguntó Ken. Reborn respondió por ellos.

—Significa Piel Eléctrica en Japonés, su piel puede conducir la electricidad fácilmente.

Gokudera continuó.

—Cuando los rayos lo golpean, pasan por su piel hasta el suelo. A penas hay daño en su cerebro u órganos.

—No solo se vuelve el rayo que daña al enemigo, sino el pararrayos que acepta todo el daño hacia la Famiglia y lo destruye. Ese es el deber del Guardián del Rayo —agregó Reborn.

—Entonces ese niño, el cuerpo de Lambo, es un ejemplo de ese deber, ¿estoy en lo cierto, Reborn? —concluyó Fon. Reborn simplemente asintió en respuesta.

—Es por eso que es nuestro mejor Guardián del Rayo, y nadie puede reemplazarlo —dijo Ryohei con orgullo.

* * *

Levi los miró.

* * *

—Heh, apuesto a que eso molestó a Levi —dijo Bel.

—Seguramente. Ahora mismo, Levi hierve por los celos —dijo Mammon.

Gokudera observó la batalla y se golpeó la frente. Golpeó la cabeza de Ryohei y le dijo:

—¡Ahora sí que lo hiciste, Cabeza de Césped! La otra personalidad de ese chico está saliendo.

—¿Otra personalidad? —preguntó Yamamoto.

—Sus celos.

* * *

—¿Digno de volverse el Guardián del Rayo? —habló Levi en un tono burlón pero también lleno de envidia. Entonces recordó su pasado peleando contra las personas mientras Xanxus lo observaba desde las sombras.

" _Completé incluso las más brutales misiones con perfección, y nunca llegué tarde a una cita."_

Después de terminar a esos tipos, Xanxus le dijo "Buen trabajo". Eso le hizo feliz.

" _Porque quiero que el Jefe me elogie. Por eso me volví un Guardián. Ser reconocido por el Jefe es mi única razón de existir."_

Brina lo observó con curiosidad. Lambo levantó su cabeza, como si el golpe del rayo no le hubiera hecho nada.

—Y entonces un niño como tú… —Levi se arrojó hacia Lambo.

Levi le golpeó, pero Lambo usó su Casco para defenderse. Aunque hubiera electricidad recorriéndolo, no le importó.

—¿Ya estás celoso? Yare, yare, Levi, realmente debes ser un niño —dijo Lambo.

—Muere —murmuró Levi mientras tomaba una de sus espadas eléctricas parecidas a paragüas, llamadas _Parábolas_ , y la usaba para apuñalarlo, pero Lambo escapó usando una granada.

Levi saltó hacia atrás para evitar la explosión al igual que Lambo. Entonces se quitó el Casco y se puso sus Cuernos favoritos. Tocó el suelo y sonrió.

—¡ **Thunder Set!**

La electricidad de Lambo salía del Cuerno.

* * *

—¿Huh? —Bel estaba confundido.

* * *

—¡ **Elettrico Cornata!** —Lambo cargó hacia Levi a una gran velocidad. Aunque su cuerpo era pequeño, pudo usar su electricidad para acelerar aún más. Levi se defendió con su espada/paragüas pero para su asombro, fue obligado a retroceder más y más. Lambo continuó empujando con la ayuda de su electricidad.

Brina observaba impresionada por el niño. Sonrió, pensando que finalmente había encontrado un oponente digno. Apuntó con su pistola a su objetivo.

—¡ **Proiettile Ellectrico!** (Proyectil Eléctrico)

Disparó una bala eléctrica. Ambos la notaron y saltaron hacia atrás para evitarla. Brina continuó disparándole a Lambo, pero él usó su electricidad para moverse más rápido y evitarlas. Levi también se unió apuntando a Lambo.

Hicieron equipo para vencerlo.

* * *

—¡¿Un doble equipo?! ¿Es en serio? —dijo Yamamoto, sin gustarle la situación.

—Parece ser que ambos quieren encargarse de él primero. Puede que sea porque ya tenemos uno de los Anillos —dijo Chrome.

—¿Qué piensas de esta situación, Cabeza de Pulpo? —preguntó Ryohei.

Gokudera continuó observando y luego miró hacia su Jefe. Tsuna simplemente miraba sin hacer nada.

Reborn les observaba, parecían preocupados por su joven Guardián. Volviendo a mirar la batalla donde dos lados hicieron equipo contra él, Reborn estaba impresionado con Lambo. Aunque fuera un niño, podía mantenerse al mismo nivel que dos adultos. Si le agregaran un Pacificador a su cuello, podría volverse un Arcobaleno.

" _Podría ser un gran reemplazo para Verde."_

* * *

Lambo se irritó por estar evitando ambos ataques. Miró a su Famiglia, viendo a Tsuna mirándolo.

" _Tsuna-nii, te probaré que no fallaré ni perderé. Será diferente que antes, ¡GANARÉ ESTO POR TSUNA-NII! Por eso… No tengo otra opción más que dejárselo a mi yo futuro."_

Lambo una vez más esquivó los ataques y sacó algo de su cabeza.

* * *

—¡Eso es…! —Gokudera estaba sorprendido de que Lambo lo sacara.

* * *

Todos miraron al arma de Lambo. Los dos atacaron de nuevo, Levi con su espada y Brina disparando balas eléctricas. Lambo se lanzó la bazooka mientras evitaba los dos ataques. Humo rosa cubrió el campo, haciendo que todos se detuvieran.

* * *

—¿Q-Qué fue eso de recién? —preguntó Ieyuji.

—La Bazooka de los 10 años —dijo Reborn.

—¿La Bazooka de los 10 años? —preguntó Mochida.

—Es uno de los inventos de la Famiglia Bovino. Es un arma que cambia al objetivo con su yo del futuro —explicó Reborn.

Ieyuji simplemente levantó una ceja, incapaz de entender hasta que escuchó a alguien hablar.

* * *

—Yare yare.

Ambos, Levi y Brina, tomaron precauciones pero aún así se sorprendieron a ver que Lambo ya no estaba allí. Ahora frente a ellos había un adolescente; la versión adulta de Lambo.

—Estaba comiendo el pastel que Tsuna-nii me dió y de repente aparecí aquí —dijo el Lambo Adulto.

Levi lo miró fijamente.

* * *

Chikusa lo observó con cuidado y preguntó:

—¿Quién es?

—Es nuestro Guardián del Rayo, Lambo. ¡El Lambo dentro de 10 años! —explicó Ryohei.

Ieyuji, Ken, Mochida e I-pin estaban sorprendidos.

Squalo gruñó molesto.

—Tch, ¿quién es? Es un forastero.

—No, él es el Guardián del Rayo de 10 años en el futuro, convocado por la Bazooka de 10 años.

—Por ello, lo reconocemos como un candidato. La batalla continuará.

* * *

Lambo se puso de pie para enfrentarlos.

* * *

—Shishishi, qué interesante…

—Es la primera vez que lo veo —dijo Mammon mientras miraba al Lambo de quince años.

* * *

—Entonces, por lo que veo, mi yo más joven no pudo pelear al mismo tiempo por lo pequeño que es su cuerpo, así que usó la Bazooka de los 10 años para llamarme y dejarme todo a mí, huh… —dijo Lambo Adulto con una sonrisa ligera. —Puede que 5 minutos no sean suficientes, pero bueno, intentaré terminar con un golpe.

—Sí que tienes confianza —sonrió Brina.

—No te luzcas más que yo —dijo Levi.

—Eso será imposible. Tengo lo que se necesita para ser una estrella… ¿No es lo que dije antes? —dijo Lambo Adulto.

—Sí, fue eso —escuchó Lambo que dijo Gokudera.

Lambo Adulto se dio la vuelta para saludarlos antes de volverse hacia sus oponentes.

—Ahora bien, no gastemos más tiempo y terminemos esto —Mientras Lambo Adulto hablaba, otro rayo se acercó.

Los dos saltaron ante la electricidad que se acercaba excepto por Lambo Adulto. El sonrió y aceptó el golpe de electricidad en su cuerpo.

* * *

—Ushishishi, ese chico está loco —rió Bel.

* * *

—¡ **Thunder Set**! — Lambo sostuvo sus cuernos sobre su cabeza.

Él liberaba algo de electricidad hacia su Cuerno y por su cuerpo. Después del golpe, estaba completamente cargado. Entonces comenzó a golpear a Levi, quien fue capaz de evitar los golpes. Brina disparó sus baales eléctricas.

Levi saltó para evitarlas, pero Lambo no. El corrió hacia ella al mismo tiempo, evitando las balas por poco, sorprendiendo a Brina.

—¡ **Elettrico Cornata**! —gritó Lambo Adulto mientras corría y golpeaba a Brina. Ella usó sus pistolas para defenderse, pero la electricidad que salía de su Cuerno fue demasiado para ella.

—Aunque tengas un traje para evitar la electricidad, aún así no funcionará —dijo Lambo Adulto.

—Tch.

Levi encontró una oportunidad y sacó sus parábolas.

— **¡Levi Volta!**

Lambo Adulto sonrió, se alejó de Brina y tocó el suelo.

—¡ **Elettrico Reverse!**

Levi liberó su ataque, el cual golpeó a los otros dos. Sin embargo, Lambo Adulto no resultó muy afectado ya que usó su Elettrico Reverse para liberar la electricidad que tenía acumulada y extenderla por el suelo, golpeando a Levi.

* * *

—¡I-Increíble, kora! ¡No sólo ellos dos, sino todos, kora! —Colonello estaba incrédulo ante el progreso de Lambo.

—Sí, usar el Elettrico Reverse fue una gran idea —agregó Reborn.

—Usualmente era el Lambo de 20 años quien podía usar esa técnica, pero ahora es diferente. El actual Lambo ya sabe ese ataque, así que no es necesario que encuentre a su yo de 20 años en el futuro, a menos que esa Estúpida Vaca decida volver a usar la bazooka de los 10 años —dijo Gokudera.

—Tienes razón —concordó Yamamoto.

* * *

Después de un largo golpe de electricidad, Levi y Brina se arrodillaron por el dolor. El Lambo Adulto fue el único que se paró lentamente y miró a ambos.

—Yare, yare… ¿Esta batalla ya terminó? Porque quiero regresar con mi Tsuna-nii y tener algo de pastel —suspiró Lambo Adulto.

—Hey, Lambo, eso significa que en el futuro Sawada está… —preguntó Ryohei, queriendo confirmar que habían tenido éxito en curar la mudez y el estado sin alma de Tsuna.

El Lambo Adulto se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

—Dependiendo en sus próximas acciones, Ryohei-nii. No olvides que hay mundos paralelos, si tienen éxito o no depende en la batalla de aquí y ahora.

Gokudera y Yamamoto sonrieron.

—No es necesario que nos lo digas, Estúpida Vaca.

Lambo Adulto siguió sonriendo y caminó hacia su Casco del Trueno. Mientras caminaba, Levi y Brina se levantaron lentamente. Lambo Adulto se giró hacia ellos cuando alcanzó su Casco.

—¿Todavía quieren pelear? —les preguntó Lambo Adulto.

—Lo haré por el bien de mi Jefe —dijo Levi mientras se ponía de pie.

—Heh, sólo no quiero perder —sonrió Brina.

Lambo Adulto suspiró.

—Qué mal que mi tiempo casi se acaba… Qué decepcionante. Si pudiera tener otros cinco minutos más…

— **¡Levi Volta!**

— **¡Proiettile Elettrico!**

—Ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo a Lambo Adulto.

—Tch.

Lambo adulto se sentó y susurró:

—¡Ven, **Gyuudon!**

Ambos ataques lo golpearon, pero un humo rosa lo rodeó antes de que lo tocaran.

* * *

Todos esperaron. Bel pensó que el niño ya había muerto. Reborn se mantuvo observando, espiando a los Guardianes de Tsuna que parecían tranquilos. Todos permanecieron en silencio, lo que le decía que no había terminado aún.

Reborn volvió a observar la batalla, ya que el humo se estaba aclarando.

Menos el grupo de Tsuna, los demás parecían sorprendidos, porque una vaca con una armadura rodeado de Rayos verdes apareció.

—Phew, es algo bueno que mi yo futuro me protegió antes de que volviera —suspiró aliviado el Lambo de cinco años.

—¡¿Q-Qué es eso?! ¡¿Una vaca?! —preguntó Mochida, mirando sorprendido a la Vaca.

—Así que realmente la llamó —rió Yamamoto. Todos se giraron a mirarlo.

—¿Te importaría explicarnos qué es eso? —preguntó Fon. Quien respondió fue Gokudera.

—Podrías decir que es otra Arma en la forma de un animal. Lambo tiene a la Vaca, la cual se llama Gyuudon. Su nombre completo es **Gyuudon Versión X.**

—¿De dónde salió, kora? —preguntó Colonello.

—¿Podría ser que salió de ese casco que sostenía? —preguntó Reborn.

Gokudera y los otros sonrieron y asintieron.

* * *

Lambo se puso de pie y miró a ambos.

—Saben, amo ese futuro, me aseguraré de que suceda… Así que vamos a terminar con esto de una vez.

—Me gusta la idea —sonrió Brina. Levi también sonrió mientras preparaba sus Parábolas una vez más.

* * *

—Esto es, el último golpe —dijo Reborn, con Ieyuji escuchándolo. Los dos volvieron a observar la batalla.

* * *

Brina estaba recargando su pistola, preparándose para su ataque más poderoso y su carta del triunfo.

Levi liberó sus parábolas, preparándose para otro golpe poderoso.

Lambo tocó los pies de su Gyuudon y dijo:

— **¡Gyuudon, EX-CAMBIO FORMA!**

Gyuudon gruñó y obedeció. Brillando, se convirtió en su forma de arma como se le ordenó. Tomó la forma de una armadura y un escudo que cubrió el pequeño cuerpo de Lambo. También tenía un casco, el cual poseía el signo del Rayo en su frente.

—¡ **El Escudo de Lampo**!

* * *

—¡¿EHHH?! ¡¿Una Vaca se volvió un Escudo?! —gritó Ieyuji sorprendido.

Gokudera rió un poco.

—No un Escudo, idiota. Ese fue el poder de la Primera Generación de Vongola. El Primer Guardián del Trueno de Vongola era el hijo de un rico propietario. Era joven, egoísta y conocido como un cobarde. Pero PRimo, el primer Jefe de Vongola y su fundador, lo eligió para que liderara el camino a la batalla.

—E-Espera, ¿un cobarde liderando la batalla? ¡¿Una guerra?! —preguntó Mochida.

—¿Por qué un cobarde lideraría una guerra? Es como mandarlo a suicidarse —dijo con incredulidad Ieyuji.

—Ese podría haber sido el caso para otros, pero Primo es diferente. Aceptó a todos a su alrededor y los atesoró, incluso cuando su Guardián de la Niebla lo traicionó, todavía lo encontraba importante. Puedes ver los resultados de ese trabajo duro, ¿verdad? —rió Yamamoto.

—Es por eso que Vongola se volvió la mafia más poderosa hasta ahora, aunque originalmente era un grupo de vigilantes —agregó Reborn y todos asintieron, excepto Tsuna.

Gokudera sonrió.

—Está por empezar.

* * *

Lambo estaba cargando su arma mientras se preparaba para atacar.

Al mismo tiempo, los tres liberaron sus ataques.

—¡ **Levi Volta!**

—¡ **Giganto Volta**!

—¡ **Coma Fulmine**!

Los ataques chocaron, dañando a los tres. Un fuerte rayo golpeó al mismo tiempo el pararrayos, golpeando a los tres al mismo tiempo que los ataques colisionaron.

* * *

—¡Brina! —gritó Ieyuji.

Bel y Mammon estaban sorprendidos por el escenario frente a ellos.

—¡Lambo! —gritaron Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos de Chrome se abrieron por la sorpresa, al igual de los de Tsuna, en los cuales se podía ver algo de miedo. Miedo porque lo peor le hubiera sucedido a Lambo.

* * *

Cuando el campo eléctrico desapareció, los tres seguían de pie pero sus cabezas estaban bajas, las sombras cubriendo sus ojos. Todos esperaron, hasta que…

—… Nghh —Brina cayó al suelo.

Solo dos quedaban, pero entonces, Lambo cayó también, mientras que el Escudo desapareció.

Levi seguía de pie.

Los dos Cervello llegaron a un acuerdo ya anunciaron al mismo tiempo:

—El ganador de esta batalla es Levi A Than de Varia.

Levi estaba jadeando, pero escuchó el anuncio que lo convirtió en ganador.

—L-Lo hice… Jefe… Ughh

Levi cayó, incapaz de seguir en pie.

Tsuna fue el primero en correr, dirigiéndose hacia el caído Lambo, y todos le siguieron. Ieyuji y los demás se quedaron excepto por I-pin, Reborn, Fon y Colonello, quienes también se unieron a Tsuna y los demás.

—Yamamoto, tráela, los curaré a ambos —dijo Ryohei.

—Entendido —asintió Yamamoto mientras traía a Brina.

Tsuna llevó a Lambo sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Ninguna palabra salía de su boca, pero era claro que estaba llamando al menor mientras lo sacudía.

—¡Oi! ¡Estúpida Vaca, será mejor que estés vivo, idiota! —gritó Gokudera, preocupado por Lambo. Yamamoto se acercó con Brina y la puso en el suelo. Ryohei usó su Brazalete una vez más y curó a ambos.

—Lambo… —llamó I-pin, preocupada por su amigo. Fon estaba de pie junto a ella.

—Estará bien —Esto alivió a I-pin lo suficiente como para asentir.

Los Cervello no se preocuparon y comenzaron a hablar.

—Anunciaremos ahora los combatientes que pelearán en la pelea de mañana. El duelo será entre los **Guardianes de la Tormenta**.

Ahora sabían quiénes serían los siguientes en pelear.

Belphegor de Varia, I-pin del lado de Ieyuji y Gokudera Hayato del de Tsuna.

Bel rió de forma extraña como siempre, I-pin se puso nerviosa mientras que Gokudera miró a Bel, sin preocuparse.

Ieyuji estaba observándolos desde lejos al igual que los demás. Mirando a I-pin.

" _¿Una niña como ella puede ganar… ? Tch"_ El puño de Ieyuji se apretó y sus ojos brillaron con rojo oscuro un poco antes de que el brillo desapareciera. Solo Tsuna y Reborn lo notaron.

Gola Mosca tomó el cuerpo de Levi y los Varia desaparecieron de la vista, al igual que Cervello.

Reborn miró a Colonello y a Fon, y decidió destruir el pararrayos, asegurándose de que ningún otro rayo los golpeara.

Entonces Lambo abrió un poco los ojos y vio a todos.

—Lambo —llamó Chrome

Lambo miró a su Tsuna-nii débilmente y le dió una sonrisa pequeña.

—Lo lamento, Tsuna-nii. Me dije que no perdería como antes, pero… supongo que perdí otra vez.

Tsuna no respondió pero palmeó su cabeza gentilmente.

—Sawada está bien con eso, Lambo —dijo Ryohei.

—Lo importante es que estás a salvo —continuó Yamamoto. Gokudera también palmeó su cabeza.

—Es cierto, Vaca Estúpida, ahora descansa y recupera tu fuerza.

Lambo asintió y sonrió.

—Buena suerte mañana, Hayato-nii —Luego de ello, cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

Gokudera sonrió un poco antes de mirar a I-pin, quien parecía nerviosa.

—Sólo da todo lo que tienes I-pin, pero te diré esto ahora —Gokudera le vió una mirada seria —No me contendré.

I-pin lo encontró curioso, pero asintió.

—Entonces daré todo de mí y te arrepentirás de contenerte, Gokudera-san.

Gokudera le dio una sonrisa pequeña y palmeó su cabeza.

—Estaré esperándolo entonces.

Yamamoto entonces puso sus brazos alrededor de Gokudera y sonrió.

—Tu lado suave con los niños está mostrándose, Gokudera.

Gokudera estaba molesto y comenzó una pelea de un lado con Yamamoto, quien sólo reía. A pesar de haber perdido, era un momento alegre para la Famiglia de Tsuna.

* * *

 **Nota de Assassin-san:**

KHR no me pertenece.

Beta Reader: Transparent Answer

Chapter Fact: A pesar de que Lambo originalmente es un adulto, debido a que el cuerpo es de un niño, no puede tomar demasiada electricidad. Su cuerpo tiene un límite de tolerancia.

Bueno, eso es todo por la batalla, quizás es la escena de pelea más corta que hice nunca… Supongo. ¿Decepcionados? Sé que lo están y lo lamento, pero así es como debería ser.

El siguiente es la Tormenta, ¿qué piensan que pasará después? Espero que estén interesados aún.

¿Qué les parece la escena de batalla? ¿Buena o mala? Díganme, porque es la única parte que me da dolor de cabeza cuando escribo.

Gracias por las respuestas, seguidores y favoritos, por cierto.

Reporte del Conflicto del Anillo

Tsuna - 1

Ieyuji - 0

Xanxus - 1

 **Skyler:**

¡Realmente lamento la demora! Acabo de comenzar las clases así que tengo los tiempos un desastre. Intentaré actualizar más rápido la próxima, aunque no prometo nada :D

Creo que esta es la batalla que más amo y más odio de todo el Conflicto del Anillo. Por un lado, amo ver pelear a Lambo, que a pesar de ser el Guardián más joven y el que más peligro corre se ponga de pie (en sus tres formas, de bebé, como adolescente y como adulto) por Tsuna y su Famiglia, y por otro lado odié que perdiera. En serio, para mí debió de haber ganado.

¿Será que pienso así porque odio demasiado a Levi? En serio, ese tipo es super irritante. Uno termina entendiendo el carácter de Xanxus teniendo a alguien como él todo el día pegado. Yo también querría golpearlo un poco.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Tormenta

**Capítulo 10 - Tormenta/La Batalla del Guardián de la Tormenta.**

Al día siguiente, Ieyuji trabajó aún más duro de lo usual con Basil. Reborn siguió observándolo. Estaba pensando en enseñarle la técnica de la Primera Generación, **Punto Cero Avanzado**. Pero por lo que veía, decidió no hacerlo.

Recordando los detalles de los anteriores combates, Ryohei podía usar Llamas de Última Voluntad libremente, mientras que Lambo tenía el poder del Guardián del Rayo de Primo. Con sólo ver eso, era claro que el grupo de Tsuna tenía la ventaja, por eso se contenían. Si usaran toda su fuerza, se volvería una batalla de un solo lado.

Reborn también recordaba el día anterior. Dentro de esos ojos había una preocupación oculta, como si hubiera querido saltar y pelear él en lugar de su Guardián del Rayo, pero se contuvo. Reborn encontraba esa característica de preocuparse por sus subordinados como algo necesario para el Jefe que volvería a Vongola a sus bases durante su gloria como Vigilantes.

Viendo a Ieyuji, sin embargo, no veía nada más que su sed de gloria y victoria, además de su deseos de sobrepasar a su hermano, lo que era imposible.

Reborn suspiró, el mal presentimiento que le molestaba desde que vió la Llama Rojo Oscuro mezclada con su Llama del Cielo todavía no se disipaba. Se bajó su fedora y decidió enseñarle cómo entrar al Modo Híper Última Voluntad en su lugar.

Aunque hubiera aceptado entrenar a Ieyuji para volverse un gran Décimo, si Ieyuji continuaba siguiendo sus deseos egoístas, sería en vano. A pesar de que Reborn mismo, el mejor asesino del mundo, estuviera ayudando a entrenarle.

* * *

De regreso a la Residencia Sawada, Chrome estaba comiendo el desayuno mientras Tsuna observaba a Lambo dormir.

—Bossu —le llamó Chrome. Tsuna giró su atención hacia ella.

—¿Cree que deberíamos dejar a su hermano gemelo como está? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer si la Llama lo domina y toma su cuerpo por completo? Si eso sucede…

—Chrome —la llamó una voz profunda.

—¿Mukuro-sama?

Mukuro apareció a su lado. Ella bajó la comida a un lado y se puso de pie.

—Mukuro-sama, vino de visita.

—Kufufufu, por supuesto. También soy el Guardián de la Niebla de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Acabo de terminar de ayudar al Loco del Béisbol con su entrenamiento y luego vine aquí… Si eso sucediera, mi querida Chrome…

Chrome miró a Mukuro y a Tsuna, quien parecía estar diciéndole algo

—Pelearemos con seriedad, aunque signifique mostrar nuestras capacidades —declararon Mukuro y Tsuna, aunque este último estaba expresándolo por sus ojos, aún cuando estos fueran blancos.

Chrome se sintió confortada y sonrió.

* * *

En algún lugar, I-pin estaba trabajando duro en su entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Fon, quien estaba feliz ante las mejoría de su aprendiz. Viendo a su otro estudiante, suspiró. Mochida parecía un caso perdido por alguna razón.

Pero no podía evitarse, viendo cómo su sobrino era conocido y temido por toda la ciudad.

* * *

Cuando la noche llegó, Ieyuji estaba tan cansado de su entrenamiento con Basil. Los tres se dirigieron a la Escuela Media de Namimori.

—Reborn, creo que perderemos otra vez —le dijo Ieyuji a Reborn.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué piensas eso cuando la batalla no comenzó? —preguntó mientras miraba el camino, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

—Fácil, hiciste que mi Guardián de la Tormenta fuera un niño. Es como si me dijeras que no teníamos otra opción que usar las sobras —suspiró Ieyuji.

Los ojos de Basil se abrieron por la sorpresa ante esas palabras.

—No diga eso, Sawada-dono, debe confiar en su familia.

Ieyuji miró a Basil con frialdad y burla.

—La confianza es algo que los débiles usan. Yo no la necesito

Luego siguió caminando, dejando a Reborn, quien dejó de caminar, y a un congelado Basil en el camino.

Reborn se bajó la fedora y dijo:

—Es por eso que nunca le ganas a Tsuna, Baka Yuji. A pesar de todo el entrenamiento que te doy, seguirás siendo débil. Una Famiglia debería tener un lazo de confianza entre ellos… Es uno de los mayores requisitos para un Jefe, Baka Yuji.

—… Reborn-san —Basil miró a Reborn, quien suspiró.

—Si sigue de ese modo, voy a empezar a animar a Tsuna y a sus Guardianes elegidos en vez de a él. Ellos nunca me fallan, siempre me sorprenden.

Basil permaneció en silencio. Él y su Maestro, Iemitsu, también estaban observando las últimas dos batallas y también sintieron lo fuerte que su Familia era. Viéndolos, podían ver a la Primera Generación en ellos.

Ahora mismo, a Basil le fue ordenado que observara el resto de la batalla mientras Iemitsu volvía a Italia a verificar al Noveno.

Ambos continuaron caminando, dirigiéndose a su destino.

* * *

Pronto llegaron al lugar, viendo que Mochida, Ken, Chikusa, I-pin, Fin y Colonello ya estaban allí.

—¿Cómo es su condición, Fon? —preguntó Reborn.

—I-pin está lista —informó, e I-pin asintió para confirmarlo.

Reborn le sonrió, viendo la resolución oculta en sus ojos.

* * *

Pronto llegaron a la entrada de la Escuela; Varia ya se encontraba allí (excepto por Lussuria y Xanxus), esperándolos. Cervello también estaba allí.

—Hoy será dentro, huh —murmuró Mochida. Todos miraron sus alrededores.

—¿Tsuna y los demás? —preguntó Reborn.

—Todavía no llegan —respondió Cervello.

Todos esperaron en silencio hasta que-

 ***¡Boom!***

Escucharon una explosión. Buscando la fuente, provenía del otro lado. Segundos más tarde, vieron a Yamamoto riendo, Gokudera molesto y Ryohei sonriendo mientras corrían hacia ellos. Alguien parecía perseguirlos, y pronto vieron quién era. Se trataba de Hibari Kyoya, tonfas en mano y claramente irritado.

—¡¿Podrían dejar de arrastrarme a su estupidez?! —gritó Gokudera.

Yamamoto rió mientras seguía corriendo.

—¡Vamos Hibari, ven a mirar con nosotros AL EXTREMO! —gritó Ryohei.

Hibari ahora emitía un aura oscura, realmente molesto y furioso.

—Por despertarme de mi siesta… ¡LOS MORDERÉ HASTA LA MUERTE A TODOS!

Cuando los tres llegaron, Ryohei se dio la vuelta y se preparó para pelear.

—¡Ven y pelea entonces, Hibari! —gritó.

Pronto, ambos se encontraban peleando. Gokudera suspiró mientras Yamamoto reía.

—¿Dónde está Tsuna? —preguntó finalmente Yamamoto. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que gritaran:

—MIERDA, LO DEJAMOS-

—Bossu está aquí —se escuchó la voz de Chrome antes de que Gokudera y Yamamoto entraran en completo pánico.

Todos se giraron y vieron a Tsuna con Chrome saliendo de la Niebla. Lambo estaba en brazos de Tsuna, completamente bien y saludable.

—¡¿USTEDES TRES SON IDIOTAS?! ¡CORRIENDO Y DEJÁNDONOS ATRÁS! —gritó Lambo.

Gokudera se inclinó 90 grados.

—¡Lo lamento Juudaime, le fallé como su mano derecha! ¡Castígueme como quiera!

Yamamoto rió y dijo:

—Perdón, perdón, estábamos siendo perseguidos por Hibari así que corrimos por nuestra vida.

—Esto sucede porque lo obligaron a venir —justo cuando Lambo decía esto, escucharon más explosiones como resultado de la pelea de los dos superiores.

—La pelea ni siquiera comenzó y la escuela ya está medio destruida —comentó Chrome.

Yamamoto rió una vez más. Por primera vez, Varia sudó por la vista, incluso los estoicos Cervello. Ieyuji y los otros también sudaron ante la vista. Mochida, quien miraba a Hibari, comenzó a temblar.

Fon suspiró con tranquilidad, disfrutando el verlos al igual que Colonello, quien tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Reborn sólo sonrió ante la vista. Basil encontró impresionante que tuvieran tal diversión además de un fuerte lazo.

—¿Podemos comenzar ahora? —preguntó el líder de Cervello.

Gokudera se paró derecho y todos lo observaron. Una nueva explosión se escuchó.

—No se preocupen por el idiota y la Alondra, comencemos —suspiró cansado.

—Están teniendo dificultades, ¿eh, Gokudera Hayato? —sonrió Reborn. Gokudera sonrió ligeramente y dijo:

—Es realmente difícil controlar a estas personas. Si Juudaime no estuviera en este estado, ya hubiera mostrado su lado sádico.

—¿Lado sádico? Eso es algo que me gustaría ver —dijo Reborn, su sonrisa ensanchándose.

Yamamoto, Lambo, Chrome y Gokudera sudaron frío. Todos pensaban lo mismo: " _Es porque tú le enseñaste que él tiene un Lado Sádico ahora"._

—El campo de batalla de esta noche será el tercer piso al completo. Eso incluye la torre oeste, que conecta con esta, y no solo los pasillos sino también los salones de este piso —explicó Cervello mientras se escuchaba otra explosión.

—El otro lado ya fue destruido sin que comenzaramos Bossu —dijo en un tono plano Chrome. Gokudera suspiró. Yamamoto rió, haciendo que el primero le gritara.

—¡Esto no es gracioso, Loco del Béisbol!

Uno de los Cervello continuó.

—Sin embargo.

—¿Eh?

Todos escucharon un traqueteo de la puerta más lejana, entonces el espacio entre este y la próxima puerta fue destruida, incluyendo las ventanas cercanas. Sillas y mesas dentro de la clase fueron arrojadas por la ventana.

Ieyuji y su Famiglia estaba sorprendida. Los Arcobaleno permanecieron en silencio, al igual que Tsuna y sus Guardianes.

—¿Q-Qué fue eso, byon?

Algo salió del cuarto, era el otro Cervello, quien continuó la explicación.

—Establecimos turbinas como esa en varios lugares alrededor del campo.

—¿Turbinas? —preguntó I-pin.

—Esto es desventajoso para I-pin. Con su cuerpo pequeño, no creo que pueda soportar ese fuerte viento —dijo Fon, disgustado. Reborn asintió.

—Hay cuatro ventiladores. Están diseñados para crear fuertes ráfagas de forma aleatoria.

—Realmente es un Campo para la Tormenta —comentó Basil.

—Si eres golpeado por el viento directamente estás fuera —agregó Chikusa.

—Esto es un locura, byon —agregó Ken, un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Ieyuji miró a I-pin.

—Entonces, ¿puedes hacerlo?

I-pin miró a Ieyuji y asintió para luego darse la vuelta. Pero él no estaba convencido. Cervello continuó explicando.

—Esta vez, habrá un tiempo límite para la batalla. Quince minutos luego de comenzar, a menos que quede uno solo de pie, las bombas colocadas en las turbinas explotarán una a la vez y destruirán el piso.

—E-Espera, ¿no es eso demasiado? —dijo Mochida mientras temblaba un poco.

—Déjame decirte esto ahora, el otro lado ya fue destruido —dijo Lambo escuchando otra explosión.

—¿No pueden hacer algo con esos dos? —les pidió Reborn. Estaba irritado por las explosiones.

Gokudera levantó sus manos y sacudió su cabeza. Yamamoto rió una vez más, Chrome permaneció en silencio y Lambo suspiro.

Entonces Tsuna caminó hacia Yamamoto y le dejó a Lambo, quien tomó al niño y miró a Tsuna curioso.

—¿Tsuna?

Tsuna se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia los dos que hacían demasiado ruido. Gokudera estaba a punto de seguirle, pero recordó que ese era su batalla y tuvo que contenerse.

Todos esperaron a que volviera hasta que… Se escuchó la explosión más fuerte, sorprendiendo a todos. Luego de eso, no se escuchó nada más.

Ieyuji tomó la oportunidad para preguntar:

—Si la batalla no termina luego de quince minutos, ¿qué sucederá?

—Los competidores morirán. No habrá ganador —respondió Cervello con sencillez.

Todos permanecieron tranquilos por un tiempo, procesando todo en su mente, hasta que escucharon pasos. Automáticamente y por instinto, se giraron hacia la fuente.

Tsuna se acercó con Ryohei y Hibari, quienes habían detenido su pelea mientras miraban mal al otro. Por alguna razón, tenían un gran chichón en su cabeza.

—Bienvenido, Bossu —saludó Chrome a su Jefe.

—¿¡E-En serio!? ¡¿Ese Tsuna Sin Alma detuvo la batalla de los dos demonios?! —Mochida estaba estupefacto.

Ahora todos los Guardianes de Tsuna estaban mirándole, haciéndole temblar con miedo.

—Idiota —dijo Reborn (en realidad lo estaba disfrutando)

Hibari lo miró con un aura fría emanando de él.

—Ahh, ¿cuándo es mi turno de pelear? Quiero morderlo hasta la muerte ahora.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo al Extremo Hibari —Ryohei lo miró con frialdad.

—¿Puedo cortarlo? —preguntó Yamamoto con una sonrisa llena de instinto asesino.

—Espera, déjame golpearlo primero Takeshi-nii —dijo Lambo peligrosamente mientras una chispa de electricidad salía de su cuerno. I-pin encontró la imagen aterradora.

—No, por favor, déjenme destruir su cerebro primero —dijo Chrome con una dulce amenaza que uno sólo podía comparar con una bruja que promete dolor.

—Oi, Cervello, cambia la batalla ahora mismo, quiero matar a ese chico —pidió Gokudera, la furia evidente en su tono. Por primera vez, los Cervello sintieron miedo en su usual máscara estoica.

Ieyuji también estaba asustado por las miradas furiosas. Basil, Ken y Chikusa no eran la excepción. Fon y Colonello encontraron sorprendente la intención asesina que mostraban, al mismo tiempo que temblaban un poco. Estaban agradecidos de que estuvieran dirigiéndola hacia Mochida, quien era lo suficientemente tonto como para decir la ahora palabra tabú "Sin Alma". Mochida miró a su alrededor, pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie se atrevió a cruzar la línea.

Ahora temía que su vida fuera a terminar ese día.

Varia lo encontró divertido, pero también ocultaron su miedo. Nunca habían pensado que sentirían miedo de alguien más que su Jefe con su Llama de la Ira. Tomaron nota: 'No decir la palabra Sin Alma a su Jefe en frente de sus Guardianes.'

Cuando estaban a punto de darle a Mochida un asesinato sangriento, un chasquido de dedos los regresó a la realidad. Se dieron la vuelta para ver a Tsuna mirando a los Varia, y luego mirando a Chrome, dándole un mensaje silencioso que ella entendió y comenzó a leer su mente a través de su Niebla.

—… No, no lo es Bossu… No, no podemos… Sí Bossu —Luego de leer su mente, Chrome les comunicó a sus compañeros Guardianes.

—Bossu dice… No deberían enojarse por cada cosa. Está bien porque, dado mi actual estado, es la verdad. No soy nada más que un ser sin vida, sin alma.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo y Hibari hablaron al mismo tiempo:

—No lo eres Juudaime/Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/Omnívoro.

—Le dije lo mismo, entonces Bossu dijo… E-En todo caso, dejen de matar a Mochida con la mirada y enfóquense en la batalla. Perdónenle y sigamos.

Todos los Guardianes respondieron inmediatamente.

—No.

—Hahaha, p-pero sabes Tsuna, no podemos dejarlo ir tan fácilmente —razonó Yamamoto.

—Bossu entonces dijo… Si no pueden dejar su resentimiento ir, entonces dénselo todo a Hibari-san y dejen que él lo libere en el Encuentro de la Nube. No volveré a interferir… En otras palabras, haz lo que quieras, Guardián de la Nube.

—Muy bien entonces, Omnívoro. No puedo esperar más, morderé a ese Herbívoro hasta la muerte —sonrió Hibari. Se dio la vuelta, pero no se fue, alejándose de ellos para hacer lo que querían que hiciera, observaría el encuentro.

—Tch, si Juudaime lo dice —gruñó Gokudera, perdiendo su oportunidad de matar a Mochida. Yamamoto rió, pero se veía decepcionado.

—¡QUIERO GOLPEARLO AL EXTREMO! —gritó Ryohei por la ventana.

—Qué desperdicio —suspiró Lambo.

Chrome asintió, también decepcionada porque no podría destruir su mente aunque fuera un poco. Reborn sonrió y miró a Tsuna. Podía ver el alivio, además de la disculpa silenciosa y esperanza de que Mochida sobreviviera a la furia de sus Guardianes. Reborn lo encontró demasiado amable hacia los demás, especialmente hacia aquellos que lo insultaban.

Gokudera se giró hacia los dos Cervello.

—Continuemos entonces.

El primer Cervello regresó a la realidad.

—E-Entiendo.

Lambo se giró hacia I-pin.

—Recuerda lo que te dije, I-pin.

I-pin miró a Lambo, quien estaba en brazos de Yamamoto. Él continuó.

—Hayato-nii y Belphegor. Fuerza y habilidades en combate no son suficientes para derrotarlos. Ambos son luchadores de medio rango como tú. Ten cuidado.

I-pin sonrió, agradecida con su amigo, y asintió.

—Hey, hey señoritas —dijo un extraño mientras se acercaba a Cervello y les tocaba el hombro. —¿Deberíamos irnos y tener una cita?

En lugar de responder, ambas lo golpearon al mismo tiempo, haciendo que callera.

—Ouch.

Mammon reconoció al extraño.

—Ese es…

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Shamal? —suspiró Gokudera.

Era Shamal, el maestro de Gokudera.

—Hahaha, estoy aquí para mirar tu batalla. Escuché que mejoraste dramáticamente, así que vine a verlo.

Gokudera simplemente suspiró.

—Bien, entonces ven a este lado y observa en silencio. Si molestas a Juudaime entonces te haré volar aunque esté en medio de la batalla.

—Bien, bien, lo haré. Hay una chica hermosa por allí así que está bien —dijo Shamal mientras se ponía de pie.

—Puedes golpearlo si quieres, Chrome —le dijo Gokudera.

—¡Haremos lo de siempre, todos! —gritó Ryohei.

Todos sabían a qué se refería. Sólo Gokudera no quería. Tsuna estaba en silencio, en su condición no podía quejarse para nada aunque en realidad le gustaba.

—¡Hibari, únetenos! —gritó Ryohei.

—Cállate o te morderé hasta la muerte Herbívoro —gruñó él, tonfa en mano.

—Bueno, nunca te nos uniste antes Hibari —rió Yamamoto.

Hibari simplemente dijo 'Hn' y miró hacia otro lado. Oh bueno, serían sólo ellos.

Ryohei los empujó a todos a formar un círculo de nuevo.

—¡Gokudera, pelea! —gritó Ryohei. Todos lo copiaron, al igual que Tsuna y Chrome. Hibari permaneció en silencio.

—Ohh, es vergonzoso ser joven —comentó Shamal.

—Ahora bien, vengan al centro —dijo el Cervello líder.

Gokudera miró a Tsuna por un segundo y dijo:

—Me iré, Juudaime.

Se inclinó y miró a I-pin. Le dio un mensaje en silencio pero que ella entendió y ambos avanzaron. Belphegor ya estaba listo para pelear.

—Ya que el campo de batalla de hoy es amplio, emitiremos la batalla en el área de espectadores —dijo Cervello.

* * *

Ambos Cervello verificaron la mitad del Anillo de Bel e I-pin y los confirmaron. Tomaron ambas partes.

Bel rió y dijo:

—Me pregunto qué podrán hacer ustedes dos. Veo que el niño es un artista marcial, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Uso bombas, Loco de los Cuchillos —respondió Gokudera.

Bel estaba sorprendido, y rió.

—Así que sabes cuál es mi arma.

* * *

Lambo sonrió y gritó:

—¡Estupidera, recuerda contenerte!

—¡Cállate, Vaca Estúpida, ya lo sé! —gritó de vuelta Gokudera.

Shamal levantó una ceja.

" _¿Contenerse? ¿Por qué?"_

* * *

Bel estaba molesto porque fuera a contenerse.

—Shishishi, ¿crees que puedes contenerte? ¿En esta situación?

—Una batalla estratégica es suficiente. No necesito darlo todo. Ganaré, por Juudaime —respondió Gokudera.

—Ushishi, lo veremos.

Bel se acercó a Gokudera, pero cuando estaba por tocar su hombro, él lo alejó inmediatamente. Bel frunció el ceño y miró a I-pin. Se agachó para alcanzarla.

—Tengamos una buena batalla, niña —dijo Bel. Cuando estaba por tocarla, Gokudera la alejó, confundiendo a la niña.

Bel se puso de pie

—Oh, ¿entonces no tendremos un encuentro amigable?

—¿Quieres ponernos un hilo? Buen intento, piensa en otra forma —gruñó Gokudera.

Bel rió.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero está bien. Te arrepentirás.

Pero mentalmente, estaba gruñendo. " _Shishishi, me atrapó."_

Los Cervello entonces anunciaron:

—La Batalla de la Tormenta, Belphegor vs. I-pin vs Gokudera Hayato. ¡Comiencen!

Gokudera fue el primero en hacer un movimiento. Avanzó hacia Bel, quien rió mientras sacaba sus cuchillos, dirigiéndolos hacia Gokudera. Él los evitó con suavidad y le arrojó dinamitas las cuales fueron fácilmente cortadas. Sin embargo, dentro tenían bombas más pequeñas, las cuales explotaron.

—Tch.

Gokudera estaba a punto de arrojar otra bomba, pero sintió otra presencia acercarse. Era I-pin, quien lo pateó pero debido a su tamaño, Gokudera pudo bloquearlo fácilmente.

Sin embargo, estaba impresionado por el progreso de la menor.

I-pin continuó atacando mientras que Gokudera bloqueaba. Pero cuando sintió que Bel estaba a punto de atacarlos, agarró a I-pin y lo evitó.

Una turbina se activó hacia donde Gokudera e I-pin habían saltado, causando que todos pensaran que habían sido arrojados por la ventana, incluso Bel. Pero entonces, comenzó a buscarlos.

—¿Dónde diablos-?

Bel se dio cuenta tarde al sentir el impacto de las bombas detrás suyo.

" _Tch, ¿me engañaron? ¿Al Príncipe?"_

* * *

—Cambio de dirección —comenzó a explicar Chrome.

—¿Cambio de dirección? —le preguntó Ieyuji.

—Hace que el objetivo o todos quienes le vean se enfoquen en él mientras golpea desde las sombras. Mientras más te enfoques en la persona, más fácil es golpearlo. Es como un truco de magia, para llamarlo de alguna forma.

—Así que está usando eso como ventaja, no está nada mal. La bomba nueva también fue impresionante —comentó Shamal, impresionado con el crecimiento de su estúpido estudiante.

—Es la técnica que derrotó a Baka Yuji cuando lo probó. **Bomba Cohete** —agregó Reborn, haciendo que Ieyuji diera un pequeño salto al recordar su primera derrota.

—En realidad, ese no es su mejor truco —comentó Yamamoto, haciendo que toda la atención fuera hacia él. —Todavía no destaca en esa parte, pero es lo suficientemente bueno. Se los diré ahora, él es mucho más fuerte que eso.

Todos volvieron su atención a la pantalla al ver a Bel intentando encontrar a Gokudera y a I-pin.

" _Ahora que pienso en ello, hay algo extraño sobre I-pin que no puedo identificar. ¿Qué será?"_ se preguntó Lambo.

* * *

En el cuarto donde Gokudera e I-pin se ocultaban, ella seguía confundida en cuanto a porqué Gokudera la protegió cuando eran enemigos.

—Gokudera-san —lo llamó.

—Shh, nos escuchará —susurró Gokudera.

I-pin se mantuvo en silencio. Gokudera suspiró de alivio y la bajó, sacando una bomba.

" _Si puedo hacerlo de forma correcta, podré terminar con esta batalla… Heh, parece ser que tendré que sacar su otra personalidad."_

Bel estaba mirando por los alrededores cuando sintió otro viento. Pronto, el huracán se activó una vez más. No solo uno, sino cuatro.

Estaban a su alrededor, pero Bel estaba en un punto donde no podrían escucharlo. Él rió, si esas turbinas se activaban, ellos tendrían que salir de las clases y entonces podría encontrarlos. Preparó sus cuchillos una vez más, los cuales parecían estar bailando a su alrededor.

Bel sintió que algo estaba mal al sentir el calor. Al mismo tiempo, la ráfaga se volvió una llamarada.

Se enfocó en sentir su presencia. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Gokudera vino desde el frente de la llamarada arrojando su Bomba Triple. Bel las cortó antes de que le golpearan, pero Gokudera hizo que su Bomb Spray[1] explotara, creando una pantalla de humo.

* * *

—Heh, ese truco no funcionará en Bel —dijo Mammon.

* * *

Bel estaba tranquilo, no entró en pánico sólo por no poder ver a su enemigo.

Entonces escuchó pisadas y arrojó algunos cuchillos hacia esa ubicación. En lugar de golpear al objetivo, se trataba de un muñeco.

Estaba sorprendido de que Gokudera lo hubiera encontrado y golpeado contra la pared. Había dinamitas en la pared, las cuales explotaron.

Gokudera se mantuvo en su posición y sonrió.

—Ese es mi Bomba Sorpresa..

* * *

—Un golpe directo, kora —comentó Colonello.

—Increíble, Gokudera Hayato —Fon estaba impresionado.

Shamal estaba tanto sorprendido como orgulloso. Realmente no podía creer que se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte comparado con antes. En el pasado, lo recordaba como un mocoso que no se preocupaba por su vida, pero ahora es diferente.

Aprendió a sobrevivir y cuán preciosa es su vida, además de hacer lo que sea necesario por la familia.

Estas personas le cambiaron.

Reborn, que podía leer los pensamientos de Shamal, suspiró. Probablemente no va a tomarlo bien cuando se entere que el Gokudera Hayato frente a él no es el que conocía, el cual murió hace mucho tiempo.

Nadie podía culparlos por tomar el cuerpo de sus otros yo porque fue espontáneo, tampoco por no decirle a nadie.

Él fue el primero en saberlo sólo porque era en quien más confiaba en su antiguo mundo, además de ser el Asesino Número Uno del Mundo.

—Bel probablemente está sangrando —comentó Levi.

Mammon estuvo de acuerdo.

—Exactamente. 'Eso' va a comenzar.

—Qué horrible —dijo Squalo mientras hacia una mirada desagradable.

* * *

Gokudera, que estaba de pie frente a él, esquivó el ataque. Parte de la pared fue dañada. Pero entonces escuchó una risa familiar llena de locura.

—Ushishishishi hahahahaha mi sangre real fue derramada —rió Bel mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

Gokudera no estaba afectado, sabiendo que esto sucedería, sin embargo I-pin, quien acababa de llegar, estaba sorprendida por el estado de Belphegor.

—Está por comenzar, la verdadera naturaleza del Príncipe, el Destripador. —dijo Mammon mientras veía la risa de su usual compañero.

—Finalmente —dijo Gokudera. Bel seguía riendo con locura.

—I-pin, será mejor que te prepares y te pongas en serio si no quieres ser cortada —le advirtió Gokudera a la niña mientras preparaba sus dinamitas.

I-pin se preparó, comprendiendo. Bel una vez más les arrojó cuchillos con sus hilos, estos volaban hacia Gokudera.

Él, quien sabía que era el objetivo, se concentró y agarró algunos de los cuchillos, usándolos para defenderse del ataque.

—Ushishishishi

I-pin se unió a la pelea, volviéndola una de tres frentes. Era bastante intensa ya que Gokudera fue forzado a un mano a mano, pero no se preocupó.

* * *

—Increíble, ese mocoso puede mantenerse con ese tipo sin problemas —dijo Squalo impresionado.

* * *

Gokudera estaba a la par con Bel y a menudo lanzaba pequeñas bombas.

Mientras tanto, I-pin tomó su gyoza y preparó su Gyoza Kempo, con el cual atacó.

Sin embargo, ambos la evitaban fácilmente.

* * *

Mochida miró a los demás y preguntó.

—Hey, ¿cuántos minutos faltan?

—¿A qué hora empezaron? —preguntó Ryohei.

—Han pasado siete minutos desde que comenzó la batalla, quedan ocho —respondió Reborn.

—¡¿Tan poco, byon?! —Ken estaba sorprendido. ¿Ya habían pasado siete minutos.

Chikusa empujó sus anteojos, incluso él no pudo sentir el paso del tiempo. Sólo faltaba la mitad.

* * *

Bel ahora cortaba enloquecido, aunque los cuchillos se aseguraban de no golpear. Gokudera lo sabía, así que tomó a I-pin para distanciarse. Ella estaba por golpearlo, cuando él le habló.

—I-pin ¿puedes ver tus alrededores? —I-pin se detuvo y miró a Gokudera, quien estaba enfocado en Belphegor. Ella miró a su alrededor, sin ver nada, hasta que encontró algo brillante.

Gokudera, quien sabía sobre su mala vista, le prestó sus lentes de repuesto, los cuales ella aceptó. Y entonces finalmente se dio cuenta. Los hilos los rodeaban, bloqueando su escape.

Hibari, que observaba desde lejos, sonrió recordando ese ataque que bloqueó con facilidad la primera vez que se encontró con la Tormenta de Varia.

—Cuchillos e hilos… como Lambo dijo —murmuró I-pin pero Gokudera la escuchó.

—Heh, entonces Lambo te dijo algo, huh. Entonces deberías tener en cuenta eso y prepararte. Belphegor no es tan fácil como piensas. Puedo decir que es un experto. Lo aprendí de su ataque mismo —le informó mientras tomaba sus lentes y avanzaba.

I-pin lo encontró intrigante.

Gokudera pronto vio que Bel estaba arrojando los cuchillos para contrarrestar sus bombas. Bajó a I-pin y volvió a tirar su Triple Bomba. Bel sonrió, sabiendo que no funcionaría contra él mientras seguía lanzando cuchillos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Bel atrapó algo… cuerdas.

Gokudera, quien conectó al final de la cuerda sus dinamitas, tiró de estas para que regresaran con Bel y explotaran

* * *

Mammon, Squalo y Levi estaban sorprendidos. ¡Era el mismo truco que usó Bel!

—¡Espera, ¿Gokudera-dono usaba cuerdas?! —preguntó Basil incrédulo.

—Lo aprendió de Bel mismo, aunque él no lo sabe —comentó Yamamoto, confundiendo a todos excepto a los Guardianes de Tsuna y a Reborn quien supo que se refería al otro Bel.

Lambo seguía en silencio, pensando con profundidad. Después de un tiempo, levantó su cabeza, finalmente dándose cuenta.

" _¡En este mundo I-pin no es una_ Bomba Humana _!"_

* * *

Gokudera tomó la oportunidad para tomar otra vez a I-pin y dirigirse a la biblioteca.

—Gokudera-san… ¿por qué me proteges cuando somos enemigos? —le preguntó finalmente después de ser llevada en brazos durante toda la batalla.

Gokudera no respondió de inmediato, en su lugar se enfocó en alcanzar la biblioteca. Una vez ocultos, habló:

—Todavía tienes mucho potencial, I-pin. Ni a Juudaime ni a Lambo les gustaría que murieras aquí.

—¿Potencial…? —repitió I-pin, llamando también la atención de Fon.

—Daisangen. ¿Sabes ese movimiento? —I-pin negó con la cabeza. —Te lo diré. Será una de tus mejores técnicas en el futuro. No puedes usarla mientras seas una niña, pero pertenecerá a tu arsenal en el futuro. Así que no puedes morir ahora. No cuando sigues siendo joven.

* * *

Esto causó que Shamal bufara ante la actitud extraña de la Tormenta de Tsuna mientras que Yamamoto y Ryohei reían. Chrome sonrió ligeramente y Lambo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Gokudera realmente tenía un lado suave cuando se trataba de los niños. ¿Por qué? Todo se debía a su precioso Jefe, Tsuna.

* * *

Gokudera sonrió mientras I-pin se sonrojaba por el cumplido.

" _Ahora que pienso en eso, la I-pin de aquí parece hablar mejor el Japonés en lugar de confundirse con el Chino… Debe ser la diferencia entre la I-pin de nuestro mundo y la de aquí."_

Gokudera miró el tiempo en su reloj. Cinco minutos. Suspiró ante el tiempo límite. Tenía que actuar rápido.

* * *

Ieyuji apretó el puño.

" _¿¡Por qué no lo atacas?!"_

Reborn podía ver lo que pensaba y volvió a mirar la batalla.

" _Alguien que sólo busca la gloria nunca lo entenderá, Baka Yuji."_

Tsuna observó la expresión de Ieyuji, y aunque sus ojos estaban blancos podía verse la decepción. Hibari lo notó pero no dijo nada. La llama había corrompido su mente.

Hibari apretó el puño dentro de sus mangas. No iban a repetir lo sucedido otra vez.

* * *

Gokudera e I-pin esperaban a que Bel los encontrara.

—Los encontré —sonrió Bel mientras arrojaba sus cuchillos.

I-pin se adelantó y comenzó a golpearlo, pero Bel la esquivó fácilmente. Gokudera tomó la oportunidad para arrojar su Bomba Doble, pero Bel arrojó sus cuchillos y las cortó fácilmente con los hilos. Gokudera se acercó y Bel sonrió mientras lo cortaba con un cuchillo. Gokudera dio un paso atrás para evitarlo.

—Te tengo —Bel estaba a punto de arrojar otro cuchillo cuando notó una bomba pequeña. Esta explotó, mandando a volar a Bel fuera del cuarto. Gokudera miró rápidamente su reloj. Cuando vio el tiempo, miró a I-pin y ocultó su reloj.

I-pin estaba por prepararse cuando escucharon la voz de Cervello.

—Tiempo restante, 1 minuto. La explosión ocurrirá en cualquier momento.

Mientras decía esto, escucharon explosiones venir del otro lado del cuarto. Las turbinas explotaron una por una.

I-pin entró en pánico y miró a Gokudera, quien tenía a Bel con él.

—Quedan 20 segundos.

—Mierda —siseó.

Corrió rápidamente hacia I-pin y la llevó con su mano libre. La biblioteca explotó cuando alcanzaron el final del pasillo.

* * *

—¡Hayato! —gritó Shamal.

Hibari, quien observaba desde lejos, entrecerró los ojos. Aunque el monitor tuviera interferencias, él parecía saber lo que había sucedido al igual que Tsuna y los demás, así que ninguno estaba preocupado.

Fon estaba preocupado por su estudiante. Quería ir, pero se controló. Miró a la Famiglia de Tsuna y descubrió que todos estaban calmados. Parecían creer que Gokudera volvería, a´si que volvió a mirar el humo, esperando lo mejor.

* * *

Cervello se acercó mientras el humo desaparecía. Allí estaba Gokudera sobre dos cuerpos.

Varia, la Famiglia de Tsuna y la Ieyuji los siguieron también. El cuerpo de Gokudera cayó a un lado para mostrar a Bel aún vivo, y a una aterrorizada I-pin.

—La ganadora de la batalla de la Tormenta es I-pin —anunció Cervello.

I-pin estaba demasiado sorprendida. Ryohei rápidamente fue a su lado al igual que Yamamoto, Lambo y Fon. Los dos últimos fueron hacia I-pin para calmarla. Estaba aterrorizada por la explosión, pensando que Gokudera había muerto para protegerla.

Yamamoto ayudó a Bel a acostarse y Ryohei sacó su **Brazalete del Sol** para curar a Bel, confundiendo a Fon y a Yamamoto.

—¿Sempai?

—¿Por qué no lo curas a él? —le preguntó Fon.

—Él está bien. Mejor dicho, pretendió caer para que la batalla terminara e I-pin fuera declarada la ganadora —respondió Ryohei en tono alto.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante sus palabras. Ryohei fue recompensado con un puñetazo. Gokudera se puso de pie rápidamente y lo golpeó.

—¡¿Por qué fue eso Cabeza de Pulpo?! —gritó Ryohei mientras curaba a Bel.

—¡Eres demasiado ruidoso y no puedo descansar, Cabeza de Césped! —gritó Gokudera.

—¡¿Qué significa eso, Cabeza de Pulpo?!

Ambos se miraron entre sí fijamente. Parece ser que despertaron a Bel por ser tan ruidosos, quien los miraba desde el suelo. Viendo la situación, sabía que había perdido la batalla.

—Eso es imposible, ¿cómo sobrevivió a la explosión? Nos aseguramos de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que murieran —se sorprendieron los Cervello, aunque sus máscaras lo ocultaban.

—Sistema C.A.I.

Todos miraron a Hibari, quien comenzó a explicar.

—Ese chico posee un arma que puede utilizar las cinco Llamas que fluyen por su cuerpo. Usó el Sistema C.A.I. para protegerse en el mismo momento en que la bomba explotó. Una vez que el peligro pasó, dejó de usarlo mostrando que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Gokudera le sonrió de lado a Hibari.

—Parece ser que ya sabías lo que planeaba, Alondra.

Hibari miró hacia otro lado.

—Así que lo completaste Hayato-nii, eso es increíble —Lambo estaba impresionado.

Gokudera suspiró.

—En realidad fue bastante difícil por la falta de materiales, pero me las arreglé para reunirlos de alguna forma y lo completé a tiempo.

" _¿Será verdad? ¡¿Hayato creó algo que ni siquiera yo conozco o noté?"_ se preguntó Shamal en su mente. No podía creer cuánto había crecido Gokudera. Ya estaba impresionado por la batalla, pero para pensar que seguía ocultando cosas… Estaba sin palabras.

Reborn sonrió de lado ante la expresión de Shamal y se giró hacia los dos Cervellos.

—Ya que proclamamos a I-pin la ganadora, no pueden retractarse aunque no estén de acuerdo —anunció Cervello, firmes en su decisión.

Gokudera simplemente sonrió. I-pin miró al Anillo vacilante, negándose a aceptarlo ya que pensaba que sería injusto. Pero cuando miró a Gokudera él sonreía.

—Tómalo.

I-pin volvió a mirar el Anillo y decidió quedárselo.

Gokudera miró a su Jefe, quien le miraba sin transmitir nada. Chrome comenzó a hablar en lugar de Tsuna.

—Bossu me dijo que te dijera… Lo hiciste bien, Gokudera-kun. Estoy realmente orgulloso de que seas mi mano derecha. Gracias por el duro trabajo hoy al proteger a I-pin y a Bel.

Gokudera estaba en éxtasis al escuchar eso de Tsuna, haciendo que se pusiera de pie y se inclinara.

—¡Muchísimas gracias Juudaime, estoy feliz de escuchar eso!

—¿Por qué se ve tan feliz si perdió? —preguntó Ieyuji. Se veía incrédulo y sin comprender ni siquiera el concepto.

—Nunca lo entenderás Baka Yuji. Para tu hermano, ganar no es nada comparado con las vidas de las personas a su alrededor —sonrió de lado Reborn.

—En otras palabras, la vida es más importante que ganar, kora —sonrió Colonello.

Ieyuji simplemente miró a su hermano por un momento antes de darse la vuelta.

—Anunciaremos ahora la siguiente batalla. Mañana será el turno de los Guardianes de la Lluvia.

Los siguientes serían Superbi Squalo de Varia, Kakimoto Chikusa del lado de Ieyuji y Yamamoto Takeshi del lado de Tsuna.

—¡Voiiii! ¡Estuve esperando por esto! ¡Finalmente puedo cortarte en dos! Entonces, ¿del lado de ese chico es el de lente, verdad? —dijo Squalo emocionado. Chikusa ocultó su irritación empujando sus lentes. Squalo miró al lado de Tsuna y preguntó: —Y de este lado, ¿quién será mi oponente?

—Yo —se puso de pie Yamamoto.

Squalo sonrió.

—¡Voiiii, será mejor que no huyan ustedes dos!

—Por supuesto —dijo Chikusa con confianza en su tono monótono.

—Estaré esperándolo Squalo —sonrió Yamamoto.

* * *

[1]: Sería algo así como bomba que en lugar de tener explosivos tenía el material para hacer el humo.

 **Nota de Assassin-san:**

KHR no me pertenece.

Beta Reader: Transparent Answer.

Hechos del capítulo: No pude ponerlo, pero Tsuna le dijo a Gokudera que protegiera a I-pin por si acaso, y eso hizo.

Bueno, terminó… Saben, el autor por aquí no tiene sentido del humor. Lo intenté pero fallé… Parece ser que necesito leer más historias de comedia o algo…

De cualquier forma, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?

Lo sé, algunos deben estar decepcionados porque el lado de Tsuna volvió a perder, por lo menos denle la oportunidad a los otros… o algo así… sigh.

El siguiente capítulo va a ser la Batalla de la Lluvia. Se acercan días de escuela para mí así que lo diré ahora… Subiré otro capítulo cada Viernes. Si no llego, entonces el Sábado o Domingo. Espero que puedan esperar.

Gracias por los comentarios, seguidores y favoritos.

 **Reporte del Conflicto del Anillo.**

 **Tsuna - 1**

 **Ieyuji - 1**

 **Xanxus - 1**

 **Nota de Skyler:**

Sinceramente, uno de mis capítulos preferidos. No tanto por la batalla, sino por la escena que hacen ellos antes. En serio, me encantó que fueran a buscar a Hibari para que observara la batalla con ellos. Sé que Assassin-san dijo que no tenía mucho sentido del humor, pero a mí me causó gracia. ¿A ustedes? ¿O soy solo yo?

Este capítulo creo que odié un poco a Yuji. La verdad, entiendo que se sienta opacado por Tsuna y que sienta que con un niño no va a poder ganarle. Obvio, tampoco lo defiendo, no era necesario tener esa actitud con I-pin como si fuera las sobras de algo, pero no es como si no entendiera sus sentimientos.

¿Qué les va pareciendo la historia hasta ahora? ¿Mala? ¿Buena?

Sé que debería actualizar un poco más rápido, pero comencé las clases nuevamente así que voy retrasarme. También sé que muchos preferirían que elija un día en el cual actualizar todas las semanas, pero para ser sincera yo escribo/traduzco cuando siento las ganas, cuando estoy motivada. Si no, por más días libres que tenga no puedo hacer un solo renglón. Así que no voy a engañarlos diciendo un día que después no voy a respetar :D

En fin, nos vemos el próximo capítulo y gracias a todos los que comentan y siguen la historia.

Chao


	11. Capítulo 11 - Lluvia

**Capítulo 11: Lluvia/Batalla de los Guardianes de la Lluvia.**

Temprano en la mañana, Yamamoto estaba meditando en el dojo, preparándose.

El Shigure Kintoki se encontraba frente a él. Había muñecos ubicados alrededor del lugar. En un solo movimiento, Yamamoto tomó la espada y realizó un solo corte. La espada de Bambú cambió a una espada y cortó sin problemas los muñecos.

Yamamoto respiró con cuidado, el Shigure Kintoki regresando a su forma original.

Fue en ese momento que escuchó a alguien aplaudir. Se giró hacia la entrada donde vio a su padre. Parece ser que estuvo observándolo todo el tiempo.

—Yo, Oyaji —Yamamoto saludó a su padre con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba.

Su padre, Tsuyoshi, se acercó a Takeshi mientras observaba los muñecos cortados.

—Te has vuelto más fuerte de lo que creí, Takeshi. Aunque no sabía que hacías Kendo —él entrecerró sus ojos hacia su hijo. —Especialmente el Shigure Souen Ryuu.

Yamamoto sabía que él hablaba en serio, así que permaneció en silencio. Tsuyoshi tomó esta oportunidad para hablar.

—Escuché lo que está sucediendo de Iemitsu. Takeshi, ¿sabes en qué mundo te involucraste?

—Sí, y no me arrepiento Oyaji. Juré proteger a mi mejor amigo y a mi Familia. Sé que estás preocupado por mí Oyaji… pero estoy determinado a hacerlo.

Tsuyoshi miró a su hijo con cuidado, viendo la determinación en sus ojos.

—Ya veo. Parece ser que no te arrepientes —suspiró.

Takeshi sonrió y estaba a punto de agradecerle, pero Tsuyoshi impidió que hablara.

—Normalmente estaría feliz, pero… Takeshi, de alguna forma algo cambió en ti.

Takeshi fue tomado con la guardia baja.

—No, siento que eres diferente. Dime, ¿realmente eres mi hijo? —Tsuyoshi preguntó con seriedad. Sus manos estaban apretadas en un puño. Pensar que hubiera sucedido algo malo, además de ver la mirada de rechazo en su hijo por sus palabras le dolía.

Yamamoto estaba más que sorprendido ante su pregunta, pero luego sonrió. Sabía que ese día llegaría cuando su Oyaji, no, su 'otro' Padre lo descubriera.

—Oyaji… No, Tsuyoshi-san —Él estaba sorprendido por el cambio. Yamamoto le dio una sonrisa tensa. —Hay algo que debes saber.

* * *

Llegaron demasiado temprano para la batalla de la Lluvia. Les dijeron a Ken y a Chikusa que llegaran más temprano con todos y Colonello.

Allí vieron a Reborn y a Dino esperándolos.

—Oi, ¿por qué nos llamaste tan temprano, byon? —gruñó Ken.

—Hoy es su batalla, ¿verdad? Contra Squalo —preguntó Dino.

Chikusa sólo asintió mientras empujaba sus lentes.

—Déjenme decirles algo antes de la batalla sobre Squalo —comenzó Dino.

Todos escucharon cuidadosamente a su explicación/historia

* * *

El tiempo llegó, Ieyuji llegó con Mochida, Basil e I-pin.

—¿Dónde está Fon, kora? —preguntó Colonello.

—Maestro dijo que irá a encontrarse con alguien —replicó I-pin.

Ieyuji miró a su alrededor; parece ser que su hermano y sus amigos todavía no habían llegado. Se dieron la vuelta cuando alguien los llamó y vieron a Squalo.

—VOOII, ¡Estoy feliz de que no hayas huído, Megane (Cuatro ojos) —gritó Squalo.

Chikusa no mostró ninguna reacción, pero en realidad estaba irritado porque le llamara de esa forma sólo porque usara lentes. Finalmente, los dos Cervellos llegaron.

—La batalla de esta noche se hará en la torre sur. Por favor, movámonos allí.

—Otra vez dentro de la escuela, ¿cuál crees que será el campo esta vez, Yuji? —preguntó Mochida.

—Quien sabe —replicó Ieyuji con poca energía.

Mochida lo notó y sonrió.

—¿Qué sucede? No estás muy animado, ¿verdad?

Ieyuji suspiró.

—El entrenamiento de hoy fue agotador idiota. Vamos.

* * *

Caminaron hacia su destino. Una vez más, todos (menos Reborn) se sorprendieron al ver a Tsuna y a sus Guardianes llegar antes que ellos. Pero entonces notaron a alguien más; era el padre de Yamamoto.

—Chaossu, Tsuyoshi —Reborn le dio la bienvenida mientras saltaba a su hombro.

—Yo Reborn, ha pasado tiempo —Tsuyoshi sonrió.

—¿Se conocen? Quiero decir, ese es el padre de Yamamoto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ieyuji incrédulo. —¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Vino a mirar, idiota —dijo Mochida como si fuera algo obvio.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sabe sobre la Mafia? —preguntó Ieyuji. Esto hizo que Mochida sospechara también, pero luego decidió dejar ir el tema.

Ken miró a su alrededor. El lugar ya no se veía como si estuviera dentro de la Escuela. La puerta y las ventanas estaban selladas y había agua cubriendo el suelo. El lugar era un completo desastre.

—¿Qué diablos es este lugar, byon? —preguntó Ken.

—Este es el campo para la Batalla de la Lluvia: Aquarion.

Todos miraron hacia los dos Cervellos, que continuaron explicando.

—Es una estructura tridimensional con una masiva cantidad de agua que fluye sin fin. Esta comenzará a llenar la torre desde el primer piso. Mientras más dure la batalla, más agua llegará.

—Entonces es como un barco que se hunde, huh —comentó Dino mientras escuchaba la explicación y miraba a su alrededor.

—Será difícil encontrar una superficie mientras más avance la Batalla —dijo Basil.

—El agua que se acumula tomará los rasgos del mar a través de un aparato especial.

—Y una vez que el agua llegue a un nivel específico, una feroz criatura marina será liberada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un animal?! —gritó Ieyuji incrédulo.

—Es un tiburón, uno come hombres —dijo Gokudera, sabiendo la respuesta por su anterior experiencia.

Esto provocó que todos palidecieran, excepto Chikusa y Colonello.

—Eso suena divertido.

Todos se giraron para ver a Squalo, quien había hablado, acompañado de los otros miembros de Varia, a excepción de Lussuria y Belphegor. Todos se sorprendieron de ver a Xanxus, quien no sonreía.

Parecía obvio que no estaba satisfecho con los resultados, ya que todos tenían un Anillo.

—El perro que pierda será eliminado. Y puede ser alguno de ustedes o la Basura —dijo Xanxus mientras se giraba y se iba. Squalo estaba por replicarle, pero decidió no hacerlo.

—Xanxus parece serio —dijo Reborn mientras miraba a Xanxus. Tsuyoshi asintió.

En algún lugar del techo, un ave cantaba el Himno de Namimori. Voló por la Escuela hasta que aterrizó en el hombro de alguien.

Era Hibari, quien observaba desde lejos. El pájaro era Hibird.

Sintió otra presencia y una Niebla apareció a su lado. Era Mukuro, quien también planeaba observar la batalla. Hibari lo ignoró.

Yamamoto sonrió, confiado ante la batalla. Gokudera se le acercó.

—Sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿verdad Loco del Béisbol?

—Sí, no te preocupes Gokudera déjamelo todo a mí —sonrió Takeshi.

Lambo estaba tarareando mientras Chrome lo llevaba. Tsuna simplemente los miraba.

—¡Vamos a hacer ESO! —gritó Ryohei.

Ieyuji y su Famiglia sudaron ante su actitud. Gokudera suspiró, sabiendo que no podía detenerlos. Yamamoto rió porque le encantaba hacerlo.

Todos se juntaron en un círculo.

—Yamamoto… ¡Pelea! —gritó Ryohei con fuerza.

Todos lo copiaron, menos Chrome y Tsuna, por supuesto.

—Ahora, ¿podrían venir los Guardianes de la Lluvia al centro, por favor?

—Ya que el campo será bajo el agua, el cuarto de espectadores estará fuera del edificio. La batalla será mostrada en una pantalla gigante ubicada en la pared. Todos, excepto los Guardianes que pelearán, por favor retírense del edificio.

Ken se acercó a Chikusa, animándolo.

—Buena suerte, kakippi.

Chikusa asintió y se fue a su lugar.

—¡Contamos contigo al extremo Yamamoto!

—Sí, déjenmelo a mí —sonrió Yamamoto.

Lambo comenzó a animarlo mientras él se alejaba. Tsuyoshi fue al lado de Yamamoto y le habló.

—Regresa vivo, Takeshi. Aunque no seas mi hijo, no puedes negar que lo seas, sin importar que no seas de este mundo.

Los ojos de Yamamoto se abrieron por la sorpresa antes de que regresara a su carácter habitual.

—¡Cuenta conmigo!

Tsuyoshi sonrió antes de que él se fuera.

—Así que te dijo, huh —comentó Reborn en un tono bajo. Tsuyoshi sólo asintió en respuesta.

Al principio no podía creer que su verdadero hijo hubiera muerto hacia tiempo. Su corazón se rompió en pedazos cuando recordó su cuerpo muerto en la cama de hospital.

Fue la peor experiencia que tuvo.

Luego de que su esposa hubiera muerto por una enfermedad, su único hijo le fue arrebatado.

Pero entonces, un milagro sucedió. Él volvió a la vida. La felicidad lo abrumó, pero nunca sintió que quien volvió no fue su hijo. Nunca hubiera pensado que era su hijo de otro mundo.

Levantó la mirada hacia la pantalla grande, viendo a su hijo de pie en un círculo con Squalo y Chikusa. Estaban inspeccionando los Anillos.

" _Takeshi, no importa quién seas, qué seas, sigues siendo mi hijo. Incluso aunque no seas mi verdadero hijo, sigues siendo el Takeshi que conozco y a quien crié. Ahora muéstrame, la forma del Shigure Souen Ryuu que aprendiste de mi yo de otro mundo."_

Tsuyoshi sonrió ante el pensamiento de ver el desarrollo de su hijo de otro mundo.

Aquellos que notaron esa sonrisa fueron la Famiglia de Tsuna. Todos sabían que Yamamoto le había contado y estaban felices porque Tsuyoshi lo hubiera aceptado sin reservas a su familia.

* * *

Dentro, la Cervello líder comenzó a explicar las reglas.

—Esta batalla no tiene límite de tiempo. Peleen hasta que uno quede de pie.

—Ustedes se arrepentirán de pelear conmigo —sonrió Squalo mientras ondeaba su espada.

—Energético como siempre Squalo. Tengamos una buena batalla, ¿sí? —rió Yamamoto.

—Ven, mocoso —sonrió de lado Squalo con confianza.

Chikusa preparó sus yo-yo sin decir nada.

—Déjame decirte algo, Squalo. Mi estilo es el Shigure Souen Ryuu, el estilo más poderoso y perfecto. Este será el que te derrote —se preparó Yamamoto.

Squalo sonrió aún más, queriendo verlo.

—La Batalla por el Anillo de la Lluvia, Superbi Squalo, vs Kakimoto Chikusa, vs Yamamoto Takeshi ¡Comienza!

Squalo avanzó rápidamente hacia Yamamoto, quien saltó a la derecha para evitarlo. Entonces Squalo liberó algo de su espada.

* * *

—¿Eso es… ? —dijo Mochida al reconocer el ataque.

—Tiene explosivos escondidos, byon —comentó Ken.

* * *

Yamamoto lo evitó una vez más antes de que explotara. Entonces sintió un ataque y se giró para evitar las agujas. Chikusa continuó lanzándolas mientras Yamamoto las evitaba fácilmente y corría alrededor del campo mientras que Squalo las cortaba.

—¡Voii! ¡Estás en el camino! —gritó Squalo mientras avanzaba hacia Chikusa, desapareciendo de su campo de vista.

Chikusa miró a su alrededor, sorprendido, hasta que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba bajo él y a punto de cortarlo. Pero entonces Yamamoto lo protegió con su Espada de Bambú.

—No bajes tu guardia en ningún momento, Chikusa —le dijo Yamamoto.

—Hmph —Chikusa solo corrió y arrojó sus Yo-yo hacia ambos. Yamamoto sonrió al tiempo que los dos saltaban para evitarlos. Una vez más, las agujas salieron disparadas.

Squalo las cortó mientras que Yamamoto puso su Espada de Bambú en el agua y cortó con fuerza hacia arriba para usar el agua para defenderse.

—Hahaha, eso estuvo cerca —sonrió Yamamoto mientras reía.

Squalo estaba sorprendido por la habilidad de Yamamoto. Le hubiera gustado pelear con él en un uno a uno.

Entonces decidió atacar a Chikusa, quien estaba en su camino. Disparó sus misiles ocultos en su brazo mecánico. Chikusa usó su arma para golpearlos y hacerlos explotar.

El humo los rodeó, atrapando a Chikusa con la guardia baja mientras Squalo se apresuraba a su lado para cortarlo, pero se detuvo cuando sintió el ataque de Yamamoto.

Los tres continuaron con la pelea.

* * *

Fuera, todos estaban sorprendidos ante la batalla. Xanxus no dijo nada mientras observaba desde su asiento.

—Chikusa-dono de alguna forma se las arregló para ir al mismo paso que los otros dos, eso es increíble —comentó Basil.

—Su entrenamiento con Colonello está mostrándose —asintió Dino.

—Por supuesto, kora… Pero —Colonello dejó de hablar. Todos lo miraron confundidos. Reborn fue quien continuó.

—Ninguno de ellos está usando toda su fuerza. Puedo ver que Yamamoto está jugando, Tsuyoshi.

—Pero también puedo ver que se está concentrando Rebron, eso quiere decir que se está conteniendo. Por como se ve… parece estar cuidándose más de Squalo que de Chikusa —comentó Tsuyoshi.

Reborn asintió a su comentario. Tsuna y los otros permanecieron en silencio mientras observaban.

* * *

—¡VOIII ya ponte en serio! —gritó Squalo mientras atacaba a Yamamoto, quien se defendía con su Shigure Kintoki transformado.

Chikusa corría y saltaba, sacando sus Yo-yo para atacarlos, aunque ambos lo evitaron fácilmente. Tomó la oportunidad para hacer una finta y tirar de nuevo el Yo-yo.

Agujas salieron, dirigiéndose hacia Yamamoto. Squalo sonrió y tomó la oportunidad para usar sus misiles una vez más en Yamamoto.

Él suspiró. Parecía que debía hacer un movimiento ahora. Yamamoto rápidamente cortó con su espada el agua tres veces, creando una pared de agua. Comenzó el contraataque.

— **Shigure Souen Ryuu Segunda Forma, ¡Sakamaku Ame!**

Ningún ataque lo alcanzó. Incluso aunque Squalo avanzó hacia él y lo corto, no hubo sangre sino agua.

* * *

—¿¡Q-Qué es eso?! —preguntó Ieyuji.

—Una de las técnicas del Shigure Souen Ryuu, la Segunda Forma Defensiva, Sakamaku Ame —comentó Reborn.

Tsuyoshi tenía una sonrisa orgullosa. Viendo a su hijo usar el mismo estilo que él hacía que se sintiera orgulloso.

* * *

Yamamoto se puso de pie y ondeó su espada, preparándose.

—Te ves feliz Squalo, ¿notaste algo?

Squalo, en efecto, estaba feliz por alguna razón.

—Shigure Souen Ryuu, qué interesante técnica. Aunque ya sé cómo trabaja ese estilo.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó Yamamoto aún sonriendo.

* * *

Gokudera estaba pensando profundamente mientras observaba la batalla.

—¿Qué sucede, Bakadera? —le preguntó Lambo. Gokudera siguió pensando un poco más antes de hablar.

—De lo que recuerdo, Squalo notó su técnica luego de ver dos formas del estilo del Loco del Béisbol, pero esta vez sólo vio Sakamaku Ame. El Squalo de aquí podría ser más inteligente que el del pasado.

—¿Entonces piensas que Yamamoto perderá extremadamente? —preguntó Ryohei.

Gokudera lo miró y dijo:

—Idiota, por supuesto que no. Se está conteniendo. Si es necesario, usará eso para ganar.

Ryohei asintió. Ambos volvieron a observar la batalla.

* * *

Yamamoto se preparó para atacar mientras levantaba su espada.

Corrió, dirigiéndose hacia Squalo, quien levantó su espada para defenderse. Sin embargo, en lugar de una espada, era una mano. La espada estaba cayendo, yendo hacia su otra mano. La ondeó en el agua y lo golpeó con ella.

— **Shigure Souen Ryuu Quinta Forma, ¡Samidare!**

Yamamoto pudo ver que Squalo cayó al agua y dio un paso atrás por el ataque agresivo de los Yo-yos. Miró a Chikusa, quien tenía una expresión seria, y los atacaba a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Squalo sonrió mientras lo evitaba.

Yamamoto, por el otro lado, fue atrapado por el Yo-yo.

—Te tengo —dijo Chikusa mientras jalaba del otro Yo-yo y lo arrojaba hacia Yamamoto con sus agujas fuera.

—Buena combinación —sonrió Yamamoto. —Pero… No es suficiente.

Yamamoto sostuvo su espada con la punta hacia atrás y creó un torbellino como escudo para evitar las agujas y el Yo-yo. Debido a esto, pudo liberarse del hilo que lo rodeaba.

— **Shigure Souen Ryuu Séptima Forma, ¡Shibuki Ame!**

Chikusa estaba sorprendido por el ataque. ¿Solo cuán habilidoso era este chico?

—Hahaha, eso fue peligroso —sonrió Yamamoto. —Aunque estoy sorprendido que retrocedieras para evitar mi ataque, Squalo, aunque no estoy usando el lado afilado. Es típico de ti.

—Voii, no hables como si nos conociéramos, mocoso —Squalo ondeó su espada y lo apuntó.

—¿Qué tal si te conociera? No a ti, sino al otro tú —sonrió Yamamoto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Squalo estaba confundido.

Yamamoto rió una vez más y se preparó.

—Puede que deba mostrar un poco a lo que me refiero. ¿Quieres apostar?

Squalo sintió que se burlaban de él y se preparó, queriendo matarlo.

Chikusa observaba la situación. Por la tensión que daban, sería ignorado de la batalla por un rato. Eso le daría la ventaja para derrotar a quien ganara su duelo.

* * *

—Están muy tensos —comentó Dino mientras sudaba frío.

I-pin observó a Lambo y le preguntó:

—¿Es verdad que Yamamoto-san y ese hombre se conocieron, Lambo?

Todos miraron primero a I-pin y luego a la pantalla. Lambo los observó y murmuró, pensando en una respuesta. Una vez que se decidió, dijo:

—Ya verás.

* * *

Yamamoto avanzó al igual que Squalo, ambos peleando entre sí. Se volvió una batalla de velocidad mientras los dos desaparecían de la vista y reaparecían sólo para chocar con el otro.

Los ojos de Chikusa se abrieron por la sorpresa. Los dos espadachínes podían mantenerse al mismo ritmo que el otro.

* * *

Todos estaban sorprendidos, excepto Tsuna, sus Guardianes, Reborn y Xanxus, quien encontraba interesante cómo alguien pudiera mantenerse al día contra su Guardián de la Lluvia.

Viendo a los dos cuidadosamente, podían verse cortes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo cada vez que chocaban con el otro.

* * *

—Pensar que hay alguien más fuerte que el Emperador de la Espada que derroté, además de mis otros oponentes en el pasado… Heh ¡esta vida sí que valió la pena! —sonrió Squalo mientras volvía a chocar con el otro. Por primera vez desde que empezaron, los dos dejaron de atacarse.

Yamamoto todavía tenía una sonrisa en sus labios mientras le agradecía.

—Gracias.

—También escuché sobre el estilo que es pasado de generación a generación; el Shigure Souen Ryuu. Encontré al sucesor y a sus tres estudiantes. Ellos usaban las mismas ocho formas que tú. ¡Yo las aprendí y los asesiné! —dijo con confianza mientras ondeaba su espada una vez más y Yamamoto se defendía fácilmente.

Yamamoto todavía tenía una sonrisa a pesar de sus palabras.

—El Shigure Souen Ryuu es perfecto, el más fuerte e invencible.

* * *

Tsuyoshi sonrió ante sus palabras. Es cierto. Ese es el Shigure Souen Ryuu.

* * *

Squalo se rió con incredulidad.

—¡¿Eres idiota?!

—Te mostraré que no lo soy —dijo Yamamoto con confianza.

Squalo sonrió y ambos continuaron peleando una vez más.

Chikusa seguía observándolos. Fue hacia el segundo nivel, sintiéndose con suerte porque ninguno lo notó.

De alguna forma, Chikusa mantenía la calma mientras se concentraba.

* * *

—Kakipi, ¿qué estás haciendo, byon? —preguntó Ken mientras lo miraba en la pantalla.

—Se está concentrando, kora —le dijo Colonello. —Está esperando por una oportunidad para atacarlos al mismo tiempo, kora.

—¿Qué piensas, Chrome? —preguntó Gokudera, quien los miraba.

—Squalo fallará… Pero el Guardián de la Lluvia hará… —comentó Chrome mientras miraba a Chikusa.

* * *

Mientras decía esto, Squalo hizo un ataque rápido. Yamamoto lo siguió.

Chikusa finalmente hizo un movimiento mientras extendía sus Yo-yo a su alrededor con gran velocidad, creando una tela de araña que atrapó a Squalo.

Yamamoto sonrió ante la trampa. " _Lo dominó antes de lo que esperaba."_

—Tch, no pensé que pudieras escapar, Yamamoto Takeshi —gruñó Chikusa.

—Eso es porque lo vi antes. No puedo decirte dónde —rió Yamamoto.

Chikusa lo miraba cuidadosamente, pero salió del trance pronto.

—¡VOOOI! ¡¿Piensas que esto puede detenerme?! ¡Aunque esas armas tuyas sean cables, puedo cortarlos fácilmente! —gritó Squalo mientras su mano artificial se movía alrededor y comenzaba a cortar la trampa, sorprendiendo a Chikusa.

Squalo se liberó e inmediatamente avanzó hacia Chikusa, pero una pared de agua bloqueó su camino. Mirando alrededor, vio a Yamamoto.

— **Shigure Souen Ryuu Segunda Forma, ¡Sakamaku Ame!**

—Vooi, ¿proteges a tu enemigo como antes? —preguntó Squalo con los ojos entornados.

Yamamoto en su lugar sonrió.

—Solo no quiero que ninguno sea asesinado. Mi misión es derrotarte, no matarte. Además, Mukuro se enojará si algo le sucede a sus amigos.

Esto sorprendió a Ken y a Chikusa

—¡¿C-Conoces a Mukuro-sama?! —preguntó Chikusa. Sus ojos demostraban su sorpresa, diferente de su usual comportamiento estoico.

Yamamoto se giró a mirarlo y sólo sonrió. Luego volvió a mirar a Squalo.

—Todavía tienes otra arma, ¿verdad? Será mejor que seas cuidadoso a partir de ahora.

—Responde mi pregunta —demandó Chikusa, pero Yamamoto no respondió y atacó a Squalo. Chasqueó la lengua y tomó su arma de respaldo, otros Yo-yo, y se unió a ellos.

* * *

Fuera, Ken demandaba una explicación del grupo de Tsuna.

—¿Saben dónde está Mukuro-san, byon? ¡Estuvimos buscándolo por todos lados, díganme dónde está, byon! —gritó Ken.

—Está por los alrededores, observando en algún lugar. Encuéntralo si puedes, peor estoy seguro de que está usando su poder para ocultarse —suspiró Gokudera.

Ken apretó su puño y estaba a punto de irse a buscarlo, pero las palabras de Chrome lo detuvieron.

—No hay necesidad de buscarlo, Ken.

—¿Huh?

—Se mostrará cuando llegue el momento —dijo Chrome mientras le miraba a los ojos.

¿A qué te refieres, tú que te pareces? —Ken la miró mal.

—¿Me parezco? —Chrome inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, confundida.

—Se refiere a que te pareces a Mukuro, Chrome-nee —le dijo Lambo.

Chrome simplemente dijo 'Oh' y volvió a mirar la pantalla, molestando a Ken porque lo ignorara, especialmente sobre su pregunta sobre Mukuro.

* * *

Squalo entró en frenesí mientras seguía atacándolo.

Separó a los dos, se preparó para atacar a Yamamoto, quien se dio cuenta y utilizó la misma técnica que él iba a usar. Esto hizo que ambas chocaran entre sí, creando un sonido extraño que dañó sus oídos.

Ambos ataques fueron efectivos, ya que los dos saltaron para alejarse.

—Ouch, ouch, ouch… No pensé que crearía esa clase de sonido si ambos ataques colisionaban al mismo tiempo —Yamamoto hizo una mueca de dolor mientras intentaba recuperar su oído y balance.

Squalo entrecerró los ojos. Lo había visto, esa técnica… ¿Cómo sabía cómo usar su técnica?

* * *

—Lo que Squalo realizó recién fue el **Attaco di Squalo** , una onda de choque que cambia un golpe poderoso en una onda para aturdir los músculos del oponente. Ese chico, Yamamoto, replicó el ataque creando un sonido extraño a su alrededor —comentó Mammon.

—¿Cómo es que ese chico sabe ese ataque? —le preguntó Levi.

—No lo sé. Squalo también se ve sorprendido.

* * *

Squalo ondeó su espada y atacó nuevamente. Esta vez, empujó su espada hacia adelante varias veces. Era el Zanna di Squalo.

Yamamoto contraatacó con una de sus técnicas.

— **Shigure Souen Ryuu, Onceava Forma…**

Tsuyoshi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al escucharlo.

—¡ **Beccata di Rondine!**

Yamamoto realizó un estoque con su espada múltiples veces con una mano.

Ambos ataques golpearon entre sí.

* * *

—Yamamoto-san, esa técnica es original de su hijo —sonrió Gokudera.

Tsuyoshi lo observó incrédulo.

—Él tiene más de Ocho Formas del Shigure Souen Ryuu —respondió Gokudera a la pregunta no formulada.

Tsuyoshi volvió a observar la pantalla y sonrió.

—Takeshi...

* * *

Al final, fue un empate. Squalo estaba impresionado al pensar que había más de Ocho Formas.

—Onceava Forma, no conocía esa. Impresionante, realmente quiero cortarte en pedazos —lo elogió Squalo. Yamamoto seguía sonriendo mientras se preparaba para contraatacar a los dos.

—Creo que tenemos que terminar esto. ¡Ven! —Habló finalmente Yamamoto en tono serio mientras su sonrisa desaparecía.

Squalo sonrió mientras que Chikusa se concentró más. Entonces Squalo arrojó sus explosivos hacia los dos mientras ellos los evitaban. Yamamoto ya no se contenía, estaba por atacar a Chikusa con la parte de atrás de su espada mientras que Squalo tomó esta oportunidad para atacarlo.

Chikusa sacó dos Yo-yo, rodeó un pilar y atrapó sus dos espadas al mismo tiempo.

—Ohh, eso estuvo bien —dijo Squalo, sorprendido por ver que Chikusa detuvo sus ataques. Yamamoto sonrió, sorprendido.

—No me subestimen, aunque no sea un espadachín como ustedes, puedo pelear —dijo mientras sujetaba los hilos con fuerza.

—Pero sabes Chikusa, esto te deja abierto para un ataque —dijo Yamamoto.

Squalo sonrió mientras usaba sus explosivos en él.

* * *

—¡Kakipi! —gritó Ken desde afuera.

* * *

En la batalla, el yo-yo que detuvo sus espadas aflojó su agarre, y Squalo atacó de inmediato. Entonces, vio a Yamamoto en su postura, su espada a su izquierda como si hubiera desenvainado para atacar.

— **Shigure Souen Ryuu, Octava Forma…** —Yamamoto cargó hacia Squalo. Él estaba feliz ya que podría terminarlo con un solo golpe. — **¡Shinotsuku Ame!**

Esta vez, Yamamoto lo golpeó por completo pero sólo usando la parte trasera de su espada. Squalo cayó en el agua.

Yamamoto lo miró, suspiró y se giró hacia Chikusa. Podía verlo sentarse, a pesar de haber sido golpeado directamente por la explosión de Squalo. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba sangrando; parece ser que la explosión fue más fuerte que la de antes.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Chikusa. Él no respondió, pero pudo ver que su mirada decía que sí.

Yamamoto volvió a mirar a Squalo, quien se puso de pie, listo para pelear otra vez. Yamamoto también se preparó, tomando las cosas en serio y planeando terminar con todo. Levantó su espada con ambas manos.

—¿Jugarás al béisbol? —preguntó Squalo, molesto porque se burlaran de él. Yamamoto no respondió, por lo que Squalo sonrió de lado y dijo: —¡Este es el final!

Squalo avanzó mientras cortaba diagonalmente frente a él, cortando el agua mientras avanzaba. Era su **Scontro di Squalo**.

Yamamoto cortó en vertical, haciendo que el agua se levantara, y se preparó.

— **Shigure Souen Ryuu, Novena Forma Ofensiva… —** Estaba listo, pero Squalo no iba a dejar que se fuera. Ambos pelearon entre sí y entonces Yamamoto corrió hacia un lado. Estaba por perseguirlo, cuando lo vio atrás suyo listo para cortarlo.

Squalo no vaciló e hizo que su brazo artificial se moviera hacia atrás, mostrando como si lo hubiera atravesado.

* * *

Ieyuji y los otros estaban tan sorprendidos como Chikusa. Tsuyoshi también lo estaba, pero parecía que Tsuna y los demás no habían reaccionado para nada.

Tsuyoshi lo notó y volvió a mirar la pantalla, notando sorprendido que su hijo se había vuelto agua y ahora se encontraba sobre Squalo.

* * *

" _¿¡Qué?! Lo que corté era…"_ pensó Squalo.

* * *

—La sombra en el pilar de agua —completó Reborn.

* * *

En realidad estaba frente a él, en el aire y a punto de cortarlo. Squalo reaccionó demasiado tarde cuando Yamamoto usó la parte de atrás de su espada para golpear su cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitarle la conciencia.

—¡ **Utsushi Ame!**

" _Esto es… ¿la derrota?"_ pensó Squalo mientras caía.

Yamamoto lo miró y suspiró. Entonces sonrió.

—Lo hice.

* * *

—Justo como lo esperábamos —sonrió Gokudera.

Ryohei y Lambo festejaron. Chrome sonreía. Tsuna seguía sin mostrar emoción, pero dentro de sus ojos podía verse la felicidad de que Yamamoto hubiera ganado.

Mammon y Levi parecían sorprendidos por el final. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Squalo iba a perder? Xanxus no se movió para nada, sólo sonrió de lado. Y entonces, rió con fuerza.

—¡Hahahahaha, mira eso! ¡Perdió! ¡Basura! —dijo Xanxus mientras levantaba su brazo, preparado para sacar su pistola y dispararle a algo.

—No es necesario que levante su mano Jefe, déjeme hacerlo —le dijo Levi.

—Puedo hacerlo gratis —dijo Mammon. Entonces un Cervello se acercó.

—Por favor deténganse. El agua alcanzó el nivel designado, así que un feroz animal fue liberado.

Todos la escucharon.

—Un feroz animal… Quieres decir… —Mochida parecía asustado por alguna razón.

Gokudera miró a Ryohei, dándole un mensaje silencioso. Ryohei asintió, sabiendo qué le quería decir.

Sí, cambiarían el escenario que sucedió en su mundo.

* * *

El nivel inferior del campo ya estaba lleno de agua, donde el feroz animal nadaba. Yamamoto recordaba lo sucedido y se levantó a mirar a Cervello, quienes estaban de pie en el nivel superior sobre ellos.

—Hey, ¿qué hay de estos dos? —les preguntó.

—Como ambos perdieron la batalla, no podemos garantizar su seguridad.

Yamamoto giró la mirada y sonrió mientras preparaba su espada.

—Entonces cortaré a ese tiburón, si no les importa.

Chikusa y los Cervellos estaban sorprendidos.

—No es necesario que haga eso, es el ganador del Conflicto de la Lluvia —intentaron razonar con él los Cervello. Yamamoto rió pero pronto su rostro se volvió serio.

—No dejaré que mueran, no frente a mí.

Cervello no pudo seguir argumentando. Yamamoto miró al agua y vio la aleta del tiburón.

—Si lo que Gokudera me dijo de este escenario es así… Hmm... Oh, bueno —Yamamoto miró a Chikusa y a Squalo, quien estaba recuperando la conciencia. Levantó la mirada y vio que el nivel superior era seguro.

El tiburón parecía fuerte ya que pudo destruir el pilar de abajo, haciendo que el piso donde se encontraban se derrumbara, al igual que el suelo donde Chikusa estaba.

* * *

—¡Kakipi! —gritó Ken.

* * *

El tiburón se acercaba a Chikusa. Él se preparó cuando la cabeza del animal salió listo para morderlo, pero algo lo salvó. Sintió que alguien lo estaba sacando del lugar.

Mirando arriba, vio a un pequeño pájaro cubierto en Llamas azules. Esto lo sorprendió a él y a todos los que observaban, excepto a Tsuna y a sus amigos.

—¡Buen trabajo Kojirou, llevalo arriba! —gritó Yamamoto con una sonrisa mientras la golondrina obedecía.

Yamamoto miró a Squalo y se acercó a él.

—No morirás aquí Squalo, lo prometo.

Squalo lo miró, irritado.

—Voii, yo perdí, no deberías molestarte en salvar al enemigo, idiota.

—Soy la Lluvia que lava todo. Tú eres una Lluvia vengadora que se lleva al enemigo, mientras que yo limpio la tristeza de mis amigos lejos. No quiero que nadie esté triste ni muera. Así es como protejo a la Famiglia. Protegeré a mis amigos y a todos a mi alrededor del enemigo.

Su respuesta tenía una firme determinación, sorprendiendo a Squalo.

Yamamoto sacó algo de su cuello. Era el **Collar de la Lluvia.**

—Jirou —llamó Yamamoto mientra el Akita Inu cubierto en Llamas de Lluvia salía. —Lleva a Squalo a un nivel superior.

Jiro lo agarró del cuello de su uniforme. Squalo miró a Yamamoto.

—Mocoso, tu habilidad como espadachín no es mala. Sólo necesitas eliminar esa suavidad tuya.

Yamamoto rió.

—¿Cuántas veces piensas que me dijiste eso? —Squalo estaba confundido, pero Yamamoto continuó: —Te diré esto, mi suavidad es lo que me hace más fuerte.

Jirou comenzó a saltar, llevándoselo. Yamamoto suspiró y murmuró.

—Tiempo de encargarse de esa cosa.

El tiburón una vez más destruyó otro pilar, haciendo que todo el piso temblara y cayera. El piso donde estaba Yamamoto todavía era estable, pero el tiburón se acercaba. Él preparó su espada.

— **Shigure Souen Ryuu, Décima Forma Ofensiva… —** La Golondrina volvió con un torrente Llama de Lluvia rodeándolo mientras cargaba con Koujirou liderándolo. El tiburón abrió su boca, listo para comerlos, pero Yamamoto fue más rápido ondeando el Shigure Kintoki.

—¡ **Scontro di Rondine!**

El tiburón fue cortado a la mitad y su cuerpo se partió. Sangre salió del cuerpo.

Squalo y Chikusa, quienes estaban a salvo en un piso más alto, pudieron verlo. Squalo estaba impresionado. Ahora sabía porqué se contuvo. En realidad podría haberlos matado si hubiera querido. La próxima vez que pelearan, sería con su máxima fuerza.

Los dos Cervellos tomaron una decisión.

—La batalla sobre el Anillo de la Lluvia terminó con Yamamoto Takeshi como el ganador.

Ryohei y Lambo salieron para tratar las heridas de los otros dos. Gokudera y Chrome permanecieron al lado de Tsuna. Ieyuji y los otros se quedaron en silencio. Ken, aún sabiendo que su amigo había perdido, estaba feliz de verlo a salvo.

Hibari y Mukuro, quienes observaban de lejos, no dijeron nada pero estaban más o menos felices con el resultado. Todos sabían que sucedería, y Tsuna estaba feliz por los cambios.

Tsuyoshi estaba orgulloso, realmente. No solo ganó, sino que mostró compasión y eligió no matar a sus enemigos. Los protegió, por lo que podía decir que realmente se convirtió en un chico amable.

También estaba orgulloso por verlo desarrollar tres nuevas formas para el Shigure Souen Ryuu. Para proteger a su familia y amigos, se volvió más fuerte de lo que había esperado.

—Se decidió que la siguiente batalla será entre los Guardianes de la Niebla.

Todos sabían que sería Mammon de Varia y Chrome del lado de Tsuna.

Ieyuji miró a Rebron.

—Oi, Reborn, ¿quién es nuestra Niebla?

Reborn eligió no responder. " _Me pregunto si aceptará la oferta… Bueno, nos está observando."_

Sí, desde lejos, él observaba la batalla. Pronto desapareció. Solo Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn, Chrome y Tsuna supieron que estaba allí.

—Estaré esperando luchar contigo, niña —le dijo Mammon a Chrome. Ella simplemente miró al Arcobaleno. Luego se giró para ver a su Jefe observar la pantalla.

Mukuro reía mientras volvía a desaparecer. Era tiempo para que mostrara de lo que era capaz.

* * *

 ** **Nota de Assassin-san:****

KHR no me pertenece.

Beta Reader: Transparent Answer.

Pregunta personal: ¿Qué significa Au y OOC? Leí otros fanfics y a veces veo eso en las sinopsis, ¿qué significan?

¿Los hice esperar mucho? Bueno, aquí tienen, como prometí. El siguiente capítulo va a ser publicado otra vez el próximo Viernes, sino o el Sábado o el Domingo.

Yo y mi compañera Beta estamos ocupadas con el colegio, y ya saben el resto… Entonces ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Bueno o malo, ustedes decidan…

Ahora quiero preguntarles, ¿a quién eligen como representante en el lado de Tsuna? ¿Mukuro o Chrome?

Cualquiera que sea el caso, gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores. Especialmente a los lectores. Espero que puedan esperar otra semana para el próximo capítulo.

 **Estado del Conflicto del Anillo**

 **Tsuna - 2**

 **Ieyuji - 1**

 **Xanxus - 1**

 **Nota de Skyler:**

Ufff, este capítulo sí que me costó…

No se si ya se los había dicho, pero soy realmente mala con las escenas de batalla. En inglés, hay miles de palabras que pueden explicar cuando se usa una espada, pero en español sólo puedo usar "ondea" o "movió la espada" y quedan realmente mal las dos .

Encima, ya de por sí soy mala con las escenas de un 1 vs 1, ¿pero un 3 vs 3? Uff…

Me encanta ver que Tsuyoshi haya aceptado a su hijo, a pesar de que no sea su hijo (?)

Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, en el siguiente por fin veremos a Mukuro (o Chrome) en acción~~

Aunque algo me dice que esa batalla me va a costar más que esta…


	12. Capítulo 12 - Niebla

**Capítulo 12: Niebla/Batalla del Guardián de la Niebla.**

Colonello y Fon observaron a Ieyuji en su Modo Híper Última Voluntad. Se preguntaban sobre esa Llama que estaba mezclada con la Llama del Cielo, mirando a Reborn, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en busca de respuestas.

—Reborn, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó Fon.

—¿Qué piensan de Mammon de Varia? —les preguntó a su vez luego de pensarlo

—¿El bebé con esa rana de mal gusto en su cabeza, kora?

—Sí, el que usa esa fea rana. ¿No sienten nada?

Fon lo pensó por unos momentos antes de dar su opinión.

—Ahora que lo pienso, es extraño.

—¿¡Podría ser un Arcobaleno, kora!? —inquirió Colonello.

—Podría ser —dijo Fon después de mirarlo. Luego se volvió hacia Reborn —¿Entonces por qué no brillaron nuestros Pacificadores? Si es la persona que pienso…

—No estoy seguro aún —dijo Reborn pensando con cuidado la posibilidad que Fon señalaba, al igual que Colonello.

—Si es verdad, el chico en nuestro lado no podrá hacer nada, kora. No se sobre la chica del otro lado, kora —dijo Colonello.

—Pero nos dijiste que el otro lado tenía dos Guardianes de la Niebla. El otro todavía no se mostró, así que no estoy seguro, pero aún así… —señaló Fon.

—Pero ustedes tampoco saben sobre la Niebla de nuestro lado. No lo sabremos antes de la batalla —dijo Reborn con simpleza.

Ieyuji dejó de enfocarse en su Modo Híper Última Voluntad y se giró hacia los Arcobalenos.

—Reborn sólo dime, ¿quién es nuetra Niebla? Todavía no me dijiste quien es. ¿Es poderoso? ¿Fuerte? ¿Qué? —preguntó Ieyuji.

Reborn lo miró fijamente antes de responder.

—No te lo diré. Si lo hago protestarás. Me gustaría que cerraras la boca y te concentraras en lugar de pensar en eso. Si estás preocupado sobre si vendrá o no, te aseguro que lo hará.

Ieyuji miró al suelo. Nunca podría ganarle a Reborn con argumentos,

* * *

En el Cuartel General de Vongola, Iemitsu y sus hombres de confianza estaban en medio de una batalla, intentando rescatar al Noveno.

Parecían estar teniendo un tiempo difícil con los hombres que les disparaban.

Era una batalla de armas de fuego.

Lal Mirch, el Arcobaleno Incompleto, también estaba con ellos, ayudándolos a pelear contra el enemigo.

Iemitsu estaba en otro lado, caminando a través de un pasaje secreto para alcanzar al Noveno. Llegó con éxito y lo encontró, pero se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Ambos conversaron un poco antes de que la batalla se desatara de nuevo.

* * *

En algún lugar, Haru y Kyoko finalmente se conocieron y estaban pasando un buen rato mientras sonreían. Ambas conversaban sobre Tsuna y los demás respecto a su repentino cambio.

Sin embargo, fue un buen día.

* * *

Cuando llegó la noche, Ieyuji, Mochida, Basil, Fon, Colonello y Reborn llegaron al Gimnasio de la Escuela Media de Namimori. Chikusa y Ken ya estaban allí, además de Brina. Todos se sorprendieron al verla.

—Ciaossu Brina —la saludó Reborn.

Brina miró al infante y asintió.

—Es raro que vengas a observar, Brina —señaló Ieyuji.

—La batalla de la Niebla parece interesante, por eso vine a ver —dijo ella. Luego se giró hacia otro lado.

Ieyuji miró a su alrededor y notó que el lugar estaba vacío, sin contar a Varia (exceptuando a Lussuria, Bel y Squalo) del otro lado, y a Mammon en el centro. Él vio hacia el otro lado para ver a su hermano con sus guardianes (menos Hibari y Mukuro). I-pin estaba con Lambo.

Ieyuji miró los alrededores una vez más antes de volverse hacia Rebron.

—Reborn, no veo a nuestro Guardián de la Niebla. ¿Estás seguro de que esa persona va a llegar?

—Por supuesto. No tuve otra opción más que elegirlo después de todo. Y creo que ya está aquí, sólo no se está mostrando —les dijo Reborn.

—Hehehe, ¿eso es lo que piensas?

Todos miraron a la entraron y se sorprendieron de la persona que llegó. El hombre tenía una Lanza en una mano; se trataba de Sadao.

—¡T-Tú eres…! —Mochida abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

Todos lo miraron incrédulo, excepto aquellos con Tsuna y Xanxus.

Ieyuji temblaba mientras lo señalaba, hasta que finalmente gritó.

—¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ?!

—Vine como tu Guardián de la Niebla, Vongola —dijo Sadao casualmente. —El niño de allí me ofreció el puesto a cambio de pelear contigo. Eso hice y perdí, así que acepté aunque no quería. Por eso pelearé a tu lado por ahora, luego te quitaré la vida —sonrió.

Ieyuji lo miró fijamente y le gruñó a Reborn.

—¡No quiero que él sea mi Niebla!

—¿Entonces con quién lo reemplazarás? Idiota, no es como si tuvieras a alguien más. Es tu mejor apuesta y no tienes más opción que elegirlo. Que mal que no conocieras a dos usuarios de Niebla como tu hermano —comentó Reborn.

Ieyuji miró a su hermano, quien le devolvió la mirada. Él lo observaba con rabia, pero Gokudera se puso frente a su Juudaime y le miró con un mensaje bastante claro: 'Inténtalo y te arrepentirás'. Ieyuji apartó la mirada, temiendo ser herido.

—Parece ser que todos están aquí —dijeron los Cervello mientras entraban al centro.

—Ahora bien, vengan al centro, competidores de la Niebla.

Sadao sonrió y caminó hacia ellas. Chrome no se estaba moviendo, provocando que todos la miraran.

—¿Qué sucede Chrome? ¿No te sientes bien? —le preguntó Yamamoto.

Chrome sacudió su cabeza negando y dijo:

—Bossu me dijo que en esta batalla no me dejará ir. Me dijo que me quede aquí y se lo deje todo a ese lado.

—Ohh, ¿te refieres a él? —dijo Ryohei, parecía feliz.

—La otra Niebla —murmuró Mammon.

Chrome cerró los ojos y dijo:

—Bossu dice que cuenta contigo y que te asegures de contenerte, Mukuro-sama.

Entonces todos escucharon una risa. Una voz muy familiar para Ken, Chikusa y Sadao.

—Kufufu.

Alguien apareció detrás de Tsuna. Todos miraron a esa persona que apareció entre la Niebla.

Era Rokudo Mukuro.

—Felizmente lo haré, Sawada Tsunayoshi —sonrió Mukuro.

—¡M-M-Mu-Mukuro-san! —Ken estaba sorprendido y feliz.

Los ojos de Chikusa estaba abiertos por la sorpresa de finalmente haber encontrado a la person que estaban buscando, Rokudo Mukuro.

—Mukuro-sama —murmuró Chikusa.

" _¿Esa es la persona que buscaban? ¿Ese es Mukuro-san?"_ pensó Ieyuji mientras Mukuro daba un paso más adelante y miraba hacia sus dos compañeros.

—Kufufu, ha pasado tiempo Ken, Chikusa —les sonrió Mukuro. —Estoy feliz de ver que ambos lo están haciendo bien.

Ken dio un paso adelante.

—¡¿A dónde desapareció, Mukuro-san?! ¡Pensamos que nunca más lo volveríamos a ver, ¿sabe?!

—Estuvimos buscándolo por todos lados, Mukuro-sama —agregó Chikusa. Mukuro rió otra vez.

—Kufufu, lo sabía, aún así no me mostré. Hay algo importante que debo hacer.

—¿Algo importante, byon? —preguntó Ken. Mukuro se giró hacia Tsuna antes de hablar.

—Él, Sawada Tsunayoshi. —Volvió a mirar a los otros dos —Estuve corriendo por todos lados para reunirnos. Comenzando con Gokudera Hayato, quien me ayudó con los otros tres aquí en Japón, yo busqué por Lambo de la Famiglia Bovino y mi querida Chrome. —Cuando dijo el nombre de Chrome se giró a mirarla, quien sólo pudo sonrojarse. Luego continuó —Ahora que nos reunimos, estamos buscando un modo de curar a nuestro querido Tsunayoshi, y parece que encontramos la llave para hacerlo.

—Los Anillos Vongola —dijo Reborn. Mukuro miró al Arcobaleno del Sol.

—Correcto. —Después se giró a mirar a los dos —Ustedes dos se volvieron los Guardianes del gemelo de Sawada Tsunayoshi, asegúrense de dar todo lo que tienen contra nosotros.

—Pero Mukuro-san, nosotros- —Mukuro cortó a Ken.

—Es suficiente Ken. No te preocupes, no estoy enojado. Estoy feliz de que se hayan unido y se hayan vuelto más fuertes. En este asunto, mientras el Conflicto del Anillo continúe, seremos extraños y enemigos. Una vez que termine, ambos decidirán qué lado tomaran. ¿No es suficiente?

Ambos se miraron entre sí. Querían protestar, pero si eso es lo que Mukuro-sama quería que hiciera por ellos entonces… Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Sí, Mukuro-sama/san.

Mukuro sonrió y se giró hacia sus compañeros.

—Me iré entonces, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

El tridente de Mukuro apareció en su mano y caminó hacia el centro. Todos lo observaban, sobre todo Ieyuji. Hasta ahora, él no lo había entendido. Todos seguían diciendo que se reunirían, pero ahora ya sabía a qué se referían.

Sus Guardianes, los Guardianes de su Hermano Sin Alma se reunían para ayudarlo en su problema.

Una vez Mukuro llegó al centro del campo con los otros dos, Sadao lo enfrentó.

—Tu voz.. ¿Eres quien me salvó antes?

—Kufufu, ha pasado tiempo, Kuromishi Sadao. Veo que lo estás haciendo bien.

Sadao le sonrió.

—Así que así es como se ve mi salvador. ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?

—Rokudo Mukuro, una mitad de los Guardianes de la Niebla de Sawada Tsunayoshi, encantado de conocerte, Guardián de la Niebla de Sawada Ieyuji. —Mukuro se giró hacia el infante. —Y también encantado de conocerte a ti, Guardián de la Niebla de Varia y Arcobaleno Mammon, o debería decir… Viper.

Mammon levantó la vista para mirarlo. A pesar de tener capucha, Mukuro sabía que estaba sorprendido. Los ojos de Fon y Colonello se abrieron por la sorpresa mientras que Reborn entrecerró los suyos. Así que estaban en lo cierto.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —preguntó Mammon. Sus ojos ocultos se entrecerraron.

—Kufufu, porque sé, Arcobaleno de la Niebla, la razón por la que el Pacificador no brilla cuando estás alrededor de otros Arcobalenos. Es por la cadena que cubre tu Pacificador, la cual tiene propiedades especiales para bloquear Llamas. Por eso tu Pacificador nunca brillo hasta ahora.

Mammon apretaba el puño con fuerza pero intentó recuperar la calma.

—Eres bastante inteligente para saber tanto, Rokudo Mukuro.

—Kufufu, gracias. Muy bien entonces, Kuromishi Sadao, espero que lo des todo en esta batalla.

—Para decirte la verdad, esperaba que mi primer encuentro contigo fuera el día en que me dijeras qué quisieras que haga por ti, no aquí en esta batalla —suspiró Sadao.

—Oya, oya, ¿es así? Kufufu, si ese es el caso, quiero que lo des todo en esta batalla, y si puedes, derrótame —sonrió Mukuro.

Sadao estaba sorprendido al principio, pero entonces sonrió también.

—Muy bien, te derrotaré sin vacilar. No me culpes si mueres.

—Si puedes —se rió Mukuro de su respuesta.

Los Cervello se miraron entre sí antes de comenzar a inspeccionar los dos Anillos de Mammon y Sadao.

—¡Mukuro, ven aquí por un momento para hacer ESO al EXTREMO! —gritó Ryohei.

—Será mejor que no —lo rechazó educadamente.

—Ahh, vamos Mukuro. No te va a matar hacerlo —rió Yamamoto.

—Te dije que- —sin dejarlo terminar, fue empujado por Ryohei y todos se apuraron en hacer un círculo con él.

—O-Oi, t- —nuevamente, Mukuro fue interrumpido por Ryohei.

—¡Mukuro! ¡Chrome! ¡Peleen! —gritó Ryohei seguido por todos menos Tsuna. Esta vez, Chrome gritó más fuerte de lo usual. Mukuro no gritó, simplemente sudó por las payasadas de los otros a la vez que se irritaba.

Rápidamente se alejó de todos con una vena marcándose en su frente.

—Pagarán por esto más tarde.

Yamamoto y Gokudera reían mientras Lambo y Ryohei gritaban animándolo. Chrome reía ligeramente ante la vista mientras Tsuna los observaba. Por dentro él también se reía de Mukuro.

Reborn, que los observó todo el tiempo, sonrió al verlos incluir a Mukuro en el círculo. Mukuro volvió al centro cuando Cervello terminó de inspeccionar los Anillos.

—Esta vez, el campo de batalla será todo el gimnasio. Pueden usar lo que quieran para ganar. Este campo no tiene ningún sistema especial, por favor recuérdenlo —dijo el Cervello líder a los competidores.

—¿Huh? Pero no hay nada que usar aquí —señaló Mochida.

—No se necesita nada cuando se trata de la Batalla de los Guardianes de la Niebla —le dijo Fon.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Ieyuji.

—Confundir al enemigo volviendo la nada en algo, y algo en la nada, sin permitirles ver a la Famiglia. Ese es el deber del Guardián de la Niebla —les explicó Reborn.

Algo cayó sobre ellos, atrapándolos.

—El área de espectadores en esta ocasión será ese espacio. Hay un láser de infrarrojos así que por favor sean cuidadosos.

—Ahora, la batalla de la Niebla, Mammon, vs Kuromishi Sadao, vs Rokudo Mukuro, ¡que comience la batalla!

—Kufufu —El Kanji en el ojo rojo de Mukuro cambió a uno mientras clavaba su tridente en el suelo, haciendo que el suelo temblara y todos cayeran al Infierno.

Algunos fueron afectados, excepto por Tsuna y sus Guardianes, a quienes Chrome protegía.

Esta ilusión era la Primera, el Camino al Infierno.

* * *

Ieyuji entró en pánico al encontrarse cayendo. Reborn se le acercó para hablarle.

—Baka Yuji este es el campo de la Niebla, es una ilusión.

—P-Pero.

—Idiota, siempre serás Baka Yuji.

* * *

—Así que también eres un Ilusionista. Aún así, esto es un juego de niños. No podrías robarme mi dinero con esto —Mammon saltó y usó sus poderes para crear tentáculos.

Mukuro sonrió de lado mientras los cortaba y daba un salto hacia atrás, donde Sadao se encontraba a punto de apuñalarlo. Sin embargo, Mukuro se defendió fácilmente. Esto hizo que la ilusión se detuviera y todo regresara a la normalidad.

—Kufufu, te diste cuenta de la forma de mantenerte dentro de la ilusión, Kuromishi Sadao. Impresionante.

Sadao sonrió y ambos continuaron la pelea con sus armas. Mammon se metió en la pelea con su ilusión de tentáculos. Ambos los cortaron y los evitaron, hasta que uno atrapó a Mukuro.

—Te tengo —sonrió triunfal Mammon.

Mukuro rió levemente. En realidad se encontraba detrás de Mammon y estaba por apuñalarla, cuando el Arcobaleno desapareció, evitándolo.

* * *

—¿Q-Qué es eso? ¿Pensé que lo habían capturado? —Mochida se frotó los ojos con incredulidad.

—Es una ilusión. Es una batalla de trucos, cada uno creará ilusiones para engañarse entre sí, Mochida —les explicó Fon.

Brina sonrió ante los eventos.

—Es por eso que esta batalla será interesante.

* * *

Mammon apareció algo alejada de ellos.

—Interesante, parece ser que no necesito contenerme. Ya saben quién soy, así que estoy segura de que se prepararon para el inevitable final.

—Kufufu, ¿qué estás diciendo, bebé? Yo debería ser quien diga eso. Recuerda, me estoy conteniendo —dijo Mukuro mientras entrecerraba sus ojos hacia el infante.

Mammon estaba claramente molesta.

—Me subestimas demasiado. ¡Te mostraré algo que hará que te arrepientas!

Mammon retiró la cadena del Pacificador.

—Vamos, Phantasma —le dijo Mammon a la rana en su cabeza. El animal comenzó a agrietarse, revelando una serpiente amarilla.

Comenzó a volar. Las marcas en sus mejillas se volvieron más grandes y su compañero se mordió la cola, al mismo tiempo que su Pacificador brillaba junto al de Colonello, Fon y Reborn.

* * *

—Esa rana espiral y el Pacificador índigo… ¡Así que estaba vivo, kora!

—Tenía razón, entonces —asintió Fon.

—El Arcobaleno Viper —murmuró Reborn.

* * *

Mukuro rió, viendo que el Arcobaleno por fin mostraba su poder.

Se giró hacia Sadao, quien parecía emocionado.

* * *

Tsuna y sus amigos observaban, sin comentar nada.

—Al final usó su poder, Jefe —dijo Levi, y Xanxus no se molestó en responder mientras miraba la batalla.

—¡¿A-Arcobaleno?! ¡¿Es un Arcobaleno también?! —preguntó Ieyuji.

—Sí. Es uno de los bebés más fuertes, ¡un Arcobaleno, kora! —respondió Colonello.

—Viper, del Pacificador índigo. Entre todos los Arcobalenos es quien tiene mayores habilidades psíquicas —continuó Fon.

—¿Psíquicas? ¿Quieres decir que es un Psíquico? Eso es demasiado sobrenatural —cuestionó Mochida.

Gokudera, que lo escuchó, pensó: " _¿No fue eso lo que yo dije antes?"_

—Escuché que estaba desaparecido luego de una batalla —comentó Colonello.

Reborn miró a Mukuro antes de hablar.

—Parece que ese Mukuro lo sabía desde el principio. Esos chicos sí que pueden predecir.

—¿A qué te refieres, Reborn? —preguntó Fon con una ceja levantada.

Reborn no respondió ya que la batalla comenzaba de nuevo. Los dos atacaban a Mammon y algunas veces al otro.

* * *

—Como no pueden volar, no podrán alcanzarme —dijo Mammon triunfal, pensando que tenía ventaja.

—Oya, oya, ¿es así? —dijo Mukuro mientras su ojo cambiaba de Kanji al Tres. Abrió un portal y serpientes salieron, capturando a Mammon.

Era el **Tercer Camino de las Bestias.**

—E-Esto es… ¿No es una ilusión?

Sadao lo miró y sonrió.

—No está mal, pensar que eres más habilidoso de lo que pensaba.

—Kufufu, no me pongas al mismo nivel que el tuyo quien sólo puede usar Pesadillas —replicó Mukuro.

—Heh, no subestimes mi Pesadilla — Sadao estaba furioso por ser subestimado.

—Pruébalo —dijo Mukuro mientras su ojo regresaba al Primer Camino, el cual esta vez creó pilares de fuego con Flores de Loto alrededor de las llamas, envolviendo a Sadao y a Mammon dentro.

Mukuro rió ante la vista. Mammon usó su Pacificador, el cual brillo, destruyó la ilusión que lo atrapaba y se alejó volando.

—Parece ser que tendré que revelar mi verdadero poder para derrotarte —se dijo Mammon a sí misma.

Mukuro sólo sonrió a la vez que le enviaba un mensaje mental a Chrome:

" _Prepárate, Nagi. ¿Estás lista para pelear?"_

Chrome cerró sus ojos y replicó: " _Sí, Mukuro-sama."_

* * *

Gokudera notó su cambio repentino y volvió a mirar la batalla.

" _Parece ser que esa Piña no quiere perder demasiado tiempo, huh. Planea terminar todo con el Guardián de la Niebla completo."_

* * *

—¡Para alguien de primera clase, tú debilidad será una ilusión! —mientras Mammon decía esto, usó su poder para congelar todo, incluso a Sadao. Mukuro rió en respuesta.

—Una ilusión toma tu percepción. En otras palabras, domina el cerebro, el cual controla los cinco sentidos. La dominación se vuelve más fuerte dependiendo del poder del ilusionista y las posibilidades de caer en el hechizo son más fuertes. Sin embargo cuando le contrarrestan a un ilusionista con una ilusión, significa que se rindieron en su control de la percepción.

Mammon terminó, moviendo su mano mientras Mukuro comenzaba a congelarse desde los pies.

—Este escenario es el mismo que en nuestro mundo —murmuró Gokudera, mientras Yamamoto y Ryohei asentían.

Mammon podía ver su propio aliento por la fría temperatura.

—¿Cómo se siente el poder de un Arcobaleno? ¿Por qué no te rindes? Ya estás dentro de mi mundo ilusorio, como él —apuntó a Sadao.

Mukuro seguía mirándolo mientras sonreía.

—Escuchaste eso Kuromishi Sadao, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Sadao, quien estaba atrapado dentro de un pilar de hielo, rompió el material para liberarse y se encontró de pie frente a ambos.

—¿Así es como funcionan las ilusiones? Hehe, ya veo. Realmente soy diferente de ustedes. Yo no uso ilusiones, uso maldiciones —sonrió Sadao.

—¿Maldiciones? —preguntó Mammon. Mukuro le explicó.

—Es diferente a la que los Arcobalenos tienen. Es una de las dos Maldiciones de Segunda Clase que los usuarios de la Niebla usan llamado Pesadilla. Es raro que las personas tengan este poder, uno de ellos es una persona que todos conocen bien, el Hombre con la Máscara de Hierro.

Cuando habló del Hombre con la Máscara, todos los Arcobalenos lo miraron sorprendidos. Conocían a ese hombre, quien los puso en ese estado.

—¿Cómo tú-? No, ¿Sabes quién es? —preguntó Mammon con veneno en su voz.

—Oya, oya, ¿dije algo? —Mukuro puso una mirada que reflejaba que no sabía de lo que estaban hablando.

* * *

Gokudera se golpeó la cara con una mano, Lambo se cayó, Yamamoto rió y Ryohei gritó 'EXTREMO' sin ninguna razón.

Todos lo encontraron extraño. Reborn fue el único que supo que sabían algo.

Eso quería decir que en su mundo o lograron liberarse de la Maldición o murieron.

* * *

Mammon estaba furiosa mientras usaba su poder para elevarse.

—¡No me mientas!

Mammon lo golpeó con un pilar de hielo, pero eso no detuvo la sonrisa en sus labios. Todo volvió a la normalidad, pero en lugar de que cayera, aterrizó en el suelo estable.

—Kufufu, lamento haberte ofendido, pero yo tampoco sé mucho sobre eso. Ninguno de nosotros —dijo Mukuro como si fuera obvio.

Mammon chasqueó su lengua. Entonces todos escucharon algo romperse. Era Sadao.

—Ustedes dos están tan ocupados que olvidaron que sigo aquí. ¿Dicen que mi Maldición es de Segunda Clase? Verán lo poderosa que es y te arrepentirás de decir eso, Rokudo Mukuro —Sadao se rió mientras liberaba oscuridad alrededor de su lanza y cuerpo.

—Ohh, usarás eso —Mukuro parecía divertido ante el ataque.

* * *

—¿Q-Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Ieyuji, ya que la última vez que pelearon no usó eso.

* * *

—Sientan la furia de mi Pesadilla, ¡Realidad de Pesadilla!—mientras decía esto, la oscuridad se expandió. Mammon y Mukuro quedaron atrapados.

El cuarto se llenó de oscuridad.

Dentro de ella, todos cayeron con Pesadillas, incluso quienes los observaban.

* * *

Dentro de la Pesadilla, Ieyuji se encontró nuevamente con la versión joven de su hermano gemelo mostrándole unos ojos tristes. Ieyuji quería correr, no quería verlo de nuevo.

Su hermano abrió la boca, diciendo cosas que no quería escuchar.

Tsuna, por otro lado, veía algo que no quería volver a ver. No, no quería que volviera a ocurrir. Aunque no pudiera mostrar emociones, sus ojos temblaban. Vio a una de las personas más importantes para él protegerlo de la Llama Rojo Oscuro. Tsuna quería gritar pero no podía, quería correr y salvar a esa persona, pero tampoco pudo. Quería que se detuviera y que la historia no volviera a repetirse.

Cada uno de ellos veían recuerdos pasados, sus memorias oscuras, haciéndolos sufrir. Cada uno tenía su propia versión. El único que no fue afectado fue el Arcobaleno Reborn. No porque fuera inmune, sino porque fue capaz de combatirlo con su propia Voluntad.

Se sorprendió al ver a Tsuna afectado. Sus ojos, a pesar de estar blancos, temblaban.

Entonces escuchó una voz murmuran. Era Ieyuji.

—No, detente… Yo… No lo hice… Yo… Yo… Yo no…

Lo siguiente que dijo sorprendió a Reborn. No esperaba que dijera eso, especialmente por su propia cuenta.

* * *

En su mente, Mammon revivió el día en que se volvió un infante. Él maldijo ese día. Quiere regresar a la normalidad sin importar qué. Hará lo que sea para lograrlo.

Mukuro, por otro lado, recordó los experimentos de la Famiglia Estraneo. Ese era su oscuro pasado. Luego, la pesadilla cambió al tiempo que pasó en la prisión, solo, congelado y sin nada que hacer más que dormir.

Mientras Mukuro revivía su pasado, no pudo evitar sentirse enfurecido. Quiso destruir a Estraneo. Sin dejar que ni uno solo de ellos quedara con vida.

Fue entonces cuando recordó a alguien, no, a las persona que le dieron luz. Una luz de la que siempre estará agradecido, quienes le dieron el sentimiento de una familia buena y cálida. Ese era Vongola, y quien le regresó la luz fue Sawada Tsunayoshi, su Cielo.

Sadao los observaba sufrir mientras sonreía. Pensando que podría terminar todo ahora, levantó su Lanza y la apuntó al primero que moriría. Era Rokudo Mukuro. Sonrió y avanzó, a punto de apuñalar a su salvador.

Sadao pensó que le ganó a Mukuro, pero algo sucedió que lo sorprendió. El Tridente se puso en su camino. Levantó la mirada y vio a Mukuro sonriendo. Él se había liberado de su Pesadilla.

—¿C-Cómo lo…? —Sadao estaba sin palabras mientras continuaba presionando con su Lanza.

—¿Cómo rompí tu Pesadilla? Kufufu, ese show fue interesante —sonrió Mukuro. —Me mostró el tiempo en que la Famiglia Estraneo experimentó con nosotros.

Sadao estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchó.

—El tiempo en que fui prisionero de Vindicare, en algún lugar frío y solitario. Kufufu, qué trágico pasado, ¿verdad? Pero, sabes, aunque ese fuera el caso, hay personas que me dieron luz. Una razón para vivir y para avanzar hacia la Luz. Ese fue mi Cielo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Por eso esa Pesadilla tuya no es nada, Kuromishi Sadao.

Mukuro liberó su Llama de la Niebla de su **Pendiente de la Niebla** y giró su Tridente, extendiendo todo su poder, alejando a Sadao de él mientras quemaba su Llama.

Con la Llama extendida, detuvo la Realidad de Pesadilla.

* * *

Tsuna casi cayó al suelo, gracias a que Yamamoto y Gokudera lo atraparon a pesar de que estaban en la misma condición que él.

Ieyuji se sentó en el suelo y reguló su respiración. Los otros también intentaban recuperar su aliento.

Reborn siguió observando a su estudiante antes de regresar su mirada a la batalla.

La Llama de Niebla había desaparecido y Mukuro era el único de pie, demostrando que él había sido el causante.

—Gracias Mukuro —sonrió Ryohei.

—Kufufu, ¿cómo está? —preguntó Mukuro mientras observaba a su Cielo, quien respiraba con dificultad.

—Juudaime —le llamó Gokudera preocupado. Tsuna se recuperó de alguna forma, notando lo que sucedía. Volvió a mirar a la batalla mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Yamamoto y Gokudera suspiraron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron. Se giraron hacia Mukuro y asintieron, diciéndole que se encontraba bien.

Lambo ayudaba a I-pin a recuperarse cuando vio a Chrome sentada en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados.

" _Oh, parece que está por comenzar"_ pensó.

* * *

Mukuro se giró hacia sus oponentes, Mammon volando y Sadao intentando ponerse de pie.

—Vamos a terminar esto, mi querida Chrome —dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa mientras su ojo cambiaba al kanji del número 4 y se iluminaban con la Llama de la Niebla. Era la **Realidad de los Demonios.**

—Entendido, Mukuro-sama —replicó la voz de una mujer. Entonces Niebla comenzó a arremolinarse a su lado, formando pronto una imagen. Sorprendiendo a todos, Chrome apareció de pie junto a Mukuro con su tridente en su mano.

* * *

Todos se giraron hacia el lado de Tsuna y la vieron allí, con sus ojos cerrados y sentada en el suelo.

* * *

—¿Una ilusión…? No, parece real —murmuró Mammon mientras los analizaba a los dos.

—Kufufu, ¿no me digas que nunca esperaste algo como esto? —sonrió Mukuro al igual que Chrome.

—Somos los Guardianes de la Niebla de Bossu. Es natural que peleemos como uno. Somos dos pero lo mismo.

—¿Dos pero lo mismo? —cuestionó Sadao.

—Ambos estamos conectados… Ella es real y está frente a ustedes —rió con ligereza Mukuro.

Mammon suspiró.

—Eres una verdadera molestia. Muy bien, voy a aclararlo. Hiciste una ilusión de ella para que se uniera, ¿verdad? —mientras hablaba creó una ventisca poderosa para congelar sus sentidos.

* * *

—Demasiado frío —comentó Mochida mientras se cubría de la ventisca.

—Está congelado —agregó Ieyuji mientras temblaba.

Brina también se cubría del frío.

Sin otra opción, Gokudera usó su Llama de la Tormenta de su **Cinturón de la Tormenta** para protegerlos.

—¿Gokudera-san? —preguntó I-pin. Él la miró por un minuto antes de darse la vuelta.

—Es Llama de la Tormenta. No te preocupes, es mi Última Voluntad.

I-pin asintió y regresó su atención a la batalla.

* * *

Mientras la ventisca continuaba, los pies de Mukuro y Chrome comenzaron a congelarse.

—No soy un debilucho que perderá contra un ilusionista que hace ilusiones de otras personas —les dijo Mammon.

—¿Oya?

—¿Eh?

Los dos continuaron congelándose hasta que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de hielo.

—Oya, oya.

Chrome no dijo nada hasta que la ventisca se detuvo. Todos estaban sorprendidos al verlos atrapados en el hielo.

* * *

—¡Está completamente congelado, kora! —gritó Colonello.

—Espera… ¿eso significa que ambos eran ilusiones? —preguntó Brina.

* * *

Sadao estaba por moverse cuando se dio cuenta que no podía. Mammon también lo había atrapado en el hielo.

—Maldición.

Mammon conjuró un martillo de metal con sus poderes.

—Vamos a ver qué sucede si rompo la ilusión de esa mujer tuya.

Mammon cargó hacia Chrome.

Pero el lado de Tsuna no estaba preocupado porque Mukuro salió del hielo junto con Chrome, quien usó un pilar de fuego para derretir las llamas.

—¿Quién es una ilusión? —preguntó Chrome. Una furia fría era visible en su tono mientras conjuraba cinco pilares de fuego dirigidos hacia el Arcobaleno.

* * *

—Está quemando a Viper, kora —dijo Colonello, sin creerse que alguien pudiera hacer eso.

—¡Eso es porque es una ilusión de Mukuro-san, byon! —sonrió Ken. Chikusa asintió.

—Estás equivocado Ken —aclaró Mukuro al escuchar a Ken. —Ella no es una ilusión, es real. Al igual que yo, ganó una habilidad para poseer a la gente. Mitad de su alma puede aparecer en cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando el cuerpo que posea esté ahí. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?

—¿Te está poseyendo, Mukuro-sama? —preguntó Chikusa.

Mukuro sonrió y volvió a explicar.

—Sí, y al mismo tiempo no. Sí, porque mitad de su alma ahora está a mi lado, y no porque no controla mi cuerpo.

* * *

Entonces vieron una luz brillando dentro del pilar de fuego, y la ilusión desapareció.

—¡Tú! —Mammon se multiplicó, pero Mukuro, que conocía esa técnica, cortó al verdadero Mammon. Sin embargo, su forma desapareció como un papel. En realidad, él lo había evitado.

—¿Ahora qué harás, Arcobaleno? —preguntó Mukuro mientras avanzaba.

Sadao estaba libre del hielo ahora. Se preparó para cargar hacia Mukuro, pero Chrome apareció frente a él.

—Seré tu oponente —dijo y comenzó su batalla. Sorprendió a todos al ver cuán capaz era ella al pelear mientras hacía retroceder a Sadao con su fuerza.

Mammon la observó.

—Tch, ¿un mago puede usar combate cercano? ¡Eso es blasfemia! ¡Tampoco aceptaré la transmigración del alma! —Mukuro levantó la mirada hacia él. Mammon continuó hablando. —Los humanos repiten sus vidas indefinidamente, una y otra vez. ¡Por eso junto dinero!

Cuando terminó, Phantasma comenzó a brillar y a girar.

Al morder su cola, se parecía a Ouroboros.

* * *

—Parece ser que se lo va a tomar en serio —dijo Fon mientras observaba la batalla.

Reborn asintió. En realidad estaba sorprendido e impresionado sobre cómo estas personas podían superar a un usuario de la Niebla tan poderoso como Viper tan fácilmente.

* * *

—¿Un Arcobaleno avaricioso? Qué gracioso. Sin embargo, si comparamos quién tiene un deseo mayor entonces yo no perderé —Mukuro giró su tridente en sus manos y su ojo cambió al número 1, entonces lo clavó en el suelo creando la ilusión de cinco pilares de fuego con la flor del Loto creciendo en el.

Esta vez, la hizo más fuerte para que dañara su mente.

* * *

La cabeza de todos comenzó a doler, menos los Arcobaleno, Tsuna y sus Guardianes.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei y Lambo mostraban que contenían el dolor. Tsuna, por otro lado, parecía no estar sintiendo nada.

—Creo que voy a enfermarme —murmuró Mochida mientras sostenía su cabeza.

—Me duele la cabeza —gruñó Ieyuji mientras usaba su mano derecha para apretar su pelo.

Brina intentaba contenerse para no vomitar. La cabeza de Basil dolía; Ken y Chikusa podían de alguna forma manejarlo pero uno sabía que sentían dolor por cómo entrecerraban los ojos.

I-pin parecía mareada.

Por otro lado, Levi también parecía mareado.

—Comienza el veneno ilusorio, kora —comentó Colonello.

—No solo eso. Ese chico fortaleció a propósito su ilusión. Después de haber sido golpeado por ilusiones que son puestas en el cerebro directamente por tanto tiempo, debe haber sabido que esto sucedería y lo usó como ventaja —dijo Reborn.

* * *

Sadao también se sentía enfermo pero no podía dejar que una chica lo derrotara. Chrome lo observaba y le dio una sonrisa pequeña.

—Pareces bastante más fuerte de lo que pareces.

—¿Por qué pareces estar bien? —le preguntó con incredulidad Sadao.

—Porque está lejos de mis límites mentales —comentó Chrome y siguió atacando.

Mammon volaba para salir de la situación.

—¿¡Dónde obtuviste esta habilidad para hacer poderosas ilusiones?! —le preguntó mientras evitaba otro pilar de fuego.

—Kufufu… En el infierno —respondió con simpleza Mukuro.

—¡No te burles de mí! —dijo Mammon mientras liberaba otra ventisca para congelar todo. Esta vez, Mukuro todavía pudo moverse.

" _Sí, como en el pasado"_ pensó Mukuro para sí. Viendo a la otra batalla, Sadao estaba usando su Pesadilla en Chrome, pero esta no la afectaba.

—¿¡Por qué no funciona mi Pesadilla!? —gritó. Chrome le atacó y Sadao lo evitó moviéndose a un lado. Entonces le respondió.

—Por que este no es mi verdadero cuerpo.

—¿Qué?

—Este cuerpo es una mera ilusión que Mukuro-sama hizo para mí. Actualmente, sólo tiene la mitad de mi alma, separada de mi cuerpo. Normalmente haría mi propio cuerpo, pero durante esta batalla Mukuro-sama lo hizo. En otras palabras, no es trampa, ¿verdad?

Chrome atacó una vez más y él se defendió con su Lanza. La batalla continuó entre los dos.

Mammon se multiplicó una vez más, dirigiéndose hacia Mukuro. Pero él sólo estaba girando su Tridente en sus manos, fácilmente destruyéndolos.

" _Si lo recuerdo correctamente…"_

—¡Te tengo! —Mammon se fue a un lado y su compañero, Phantasma, giró y se volvió más grande al igual que su capucha, la cual Mammon usó para capturarlo mientras Phantasma rodeaba a su captura.

Rápidamente se volvió más pequeño para que Mammon apuñalara a Mukuro, atrapado en su capucha.

* * *

Todos estaban impresionados.

—¡Mukuro-san! —gritó Ken. Chikusa no pudo contenerse mientras miraba los restos.

Por otro lado, Reborn miró a los Guardianes de Tsuna. Ellos no estaban preocupados, pero no porque no se preocuparan sino porque confiaban en él.

Ken apretaba su puño con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos mientras que Chikusa intentaba a duras penas permanecer quieto. A pesar de que les dijeron que serían extraños y enemigos durante la batalla, no podían evitar preocuparse.

Entonces miraron a Sadao y a Chrome peleando, quien no parecía preocuparse por lo que le sucedió a Mukuro.

—¡Oi! ¡Mujer Estúpida! ¡¿No puedes ver lo que le sucede a Mukuro-san?! —gritó Ken.

Chrome, quien estaba peleando, saltó hacia atrás y lo miró con calma.

—No te preocupes Ken. Mukuro-sama estará bien.

Entonces regresó a su batalla con Sadao. Todos encontraron su comportamiento extraño, sin embargo pronto vieron que la capa crecía, sorprendiéndolos.

* * *

—¡Imposible! —Todos escucharon la voz de Mammon. Comenzó a moverse en un intento de escapar. Pronto, la flor de Loto apareció, rompiendo lo que lo tenía cautivo, y mostrando a Mukuro a salvo.

—Cae, y luego te lo preguntas —dijo Mukuro entre la ilusión.

—No, todavía no es el final —Entonces vieron que Mammon se estaba deformando. —Todavía no te mostré mi verdadera fuerza.

—Kufufu, su lo recuerdo bien… Kufufu, puede que deba cambiar un poco las cosas —sonrió Mukuro. Entonces liberó algo de sus Llamas de Niebla de sus Pendientes, sorprendiendo a todos. Su tridente también se cubrió con Llamas.

—Ahora, Chrome.

—Sí, Mukuro-sama.

Chrome se unió a su lado liberando Llamas de su tridente y sincronizándose sus movimientos. Sadao no sabía lo que estaba por suceder, pero sintió el peligro.

—¡Como si fuera a dejarte! —gritó Sadao mientras avanzaba con su Lanza.

Mukuro sonrió. Ambos clavaron su arma en el suelo al mismo tiempo, creando un cambio en la gravedad del lugar, haciendo que todo se sintieran aplastados.

Sadao gritó por el dolor al igual que Mammon. Todos observaban mientras sentían el dolor. Tsuna y sus Guardianes parecían estar bien, pero también sentían el dolor.

* * *

Reborn, Fon y Colonello también sintieron esa sensación. Xanxus no dio ninguna señal mientras soportaba el dolor.

—Recuerden ustedes dos —habló Mukuro. Chrome lo secundó: —Los Guardianes de Bossu somos mucho más fuertes que ninguno de ustedes.

—Adiós —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras terminaban su miseria.

Ambos, Mammon y Sadao, cayeron, completamente inconscientes por el ataque. El lugar volvió a la normalidad.

—Kufufu, sean agradecido de que me haya contenido o podría haberlos asesinado —sonrió Mukuro a las figuras en el suelo. Chrome sonrió y desapareció.

La Chrome al lado de Lambo despertó.

—Bienvenida —la saludó Lambo. Ella le sonrió mientras se levantaba y miraba a Mukuro.

Él se giró hacia Cervello. Parece ser que ellas tampoco quedaron excluidas del efecto del ataque ya que seguía intentando recuperarse.

" _Creo que me pasé un poco…"_ pensó Mukuro mientras miraba a su alrededor y reía ligeramente.

Una de ellas finalmente habló después de recuperar la compostura.

—Rokudo Mukuro ganó la Batalla de la Niebla.

El otro Cervello se acercó a él extendiéndole las dos partes separadas el Anillo. Mukuro rió mientras las unía, volviéndolo un Anillo completo. Se giró y caminó hacia sus aliados y amigos.

Colonello y Fon no podían creer que Viper hubiera perdido. Reborn estaba aún más consciente de su fuerza.

Desde la Batalla del Rayo, se dio cuenta de que eran copias exactas de la Primera Generación, cosa que se volvió evidente cuando Lambo mostró el ' **Escudo de Lampo** '. Y el poder que mostraban a través de las batallas, su supremo control sobre las Llama de Última Voluntad y fuerza, le decían que eran más fuertes de lo que mostraban.

—Mukuro-sama —dijo Chikusa en una voz baja.

—¡Increíble Mukuro-san! ¿Cómo hizo eso? —Ken estaba feliz, aunque ninguno de los dos debería estarlo porque su Niebla fue derrotada. Pero tenía sentido porque Mukuro se hizo más fuerte desde que sus caminos se separaron.

—Kufufu, les enseñaré después del Conflicto del Anillo, Ken, Chikusa. Con sus fuertes Llamas se volverán más fuertes que antes —sonrió Mukuro antes de alejarse para mostrarle el Anillo de la Niebla que obtuvo honestamente a Tsuna.

Chrome leyó su mente automáticamente con sus habilidades.

—Bossu dice… Lo hiciste genial, Mukuro, aunque te pasaste. Además, estoy feliz de que te encuentres bien. Gracias.

—Kufufu, es todo un honor, Sawada Tsunayoshi —sonrió Mukuro.

—Anunciaremos ahora la batalla entre los **Guardianes de la Nube** —la Cervello líder anunció.

La siguiente batalla sería entre Gola Mosca de Varia, Mochida de Ieyuji y Hibari Kyoya de Tsunayoshi.

Mochida estaba nervioso porque finalmente llegaría su turno.

—No te preocupes Mochida, estarás bien mañana —le tranquilizó Fon. Mochida lo miró y asintió.

—Oh, asegúrate de prepararte porque el otro lado todavía tiene un rencor contigo. Recuerda el intento de Hibari Kyoya de morderte hasta la muerte en la Batalla de la Tormenta —le recordó Reborn, haciendo que se pusiera más pálido.

Ieyuji lo miró con lástima. Fue entonces cuando sintió un aura malvada dirigida a él. Viendo a la causa, era de los Guardianes de Tsuna. Todos, incluso Mukuro, sonreían con un aura oscura rodeándolos.

(Tsuna sólo podía rezar por la seguridad de Mochida)

Por fin podrían torturarlo por insultar a su Cielo mañana.

Mochida sintió que iba a morir antes de tiempo.

Cervello y Varia se fueron inmediatamente. Reborn sintió algo mal. Después de esta batalla, ya era obvio que el lado de Tsuna había ganado pero…

" _¿Por qué anuncian la próxima batalla?"_

* * *

 ** **Nota de Assassin-san****

KHR no me pertenece.

Beta Reader: Transparent Answer

Hechos del Capítulo: Aquí Chrome aprendió cómo poseer personas como Mukuro, aunque él sigue siendo mucho más fuerte que ella así que puede controlar su poder fácilmente… O algo como eso.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Bueno, eso espero. Vi que varios votaron por Mukuro y algunos por Chrome, lo que me hace feliz porque todos lo estaban esperando. Así que decidí que ambos participaran. En serio, espero que les haya gustado.

Este capítulo me dio dolor de cabeza, pero estoy agradecida con mi compañera beta que me ayudó… *Suda*

Además, gracias a quienes respondieron mi pregunta personal, ahora puedo leer má historias en FanFic sin estar curiosa sobre qué significa… Podrían ser útiles en mis próximas historias, o algo así.

Ahora algo sobre Reborn va a saberse en el próximo capítulo. Además, estoy esperando por la desesperación de Mochida *sonrisa malvada*

Gracias a quienes Comentaron, los seguidores y quienes me pusieron en favoritos. Esperen el próximo capítulo con ansias.

Los veo el Viernes, sino el Sábado o Domingo.

 **Reporte del Conflicto del Anillo.**

 **Tsuna - 3**

 **Ieyuji - 1**

 **Xanxus - 1**

 **Nota de Skyler:**

No se ustedes, pero yo amo a Mukuro. Tiene ese algo que me hace disfrutar cada vez que lo veo.

Además, me encanta cuando se pone al lado de Tsuna. Todo sabemos que lo que le hizo la mafia es imperdonable, pero que aún así decida quedarse al lado de Tsuna me conmueve. Y me encanta verlo a su lado. También me encanta ver a Chrome pelear y desenvolverse con los chicos. Después de todo, ella también es una Guardiana más.

¿Qué piensan que sorprendió a Reborn cuando Ieyuji estaba bajo la Pesadilla de Sadao? ¿Alguno ya se imagina lo que sucedió? Sino, van a tener que esperar unos pocos capítulos más que es donde la historia empieza a llegar a su clímax.

Nos vemos la próxima en la Batalla de la Nube. Sé que todos la esperan ya sea para ver a Hibari o para ver cómo muerde el polvo Mochida :D


	13. Capítulo 13 - Nube

En su cuarto, Ieyuji se preocupaba por la siguiente batalla. De su lado peleaba Mochida, quien ya estaba derrotado porque su oponente era Hibari Kyoya. No podía dejar de pensar cómo su Hermano Sin Alma consiguió volverlo su Guardián de la Nube.

—¡Ahhh, todo terminó! —gritó frustrado.

Reborn apareció a su lado y lo pateó.

—¡No desesperes, Baka Yuji!

Ieyuji cayó de su cama e inmediatamente se sentó para mirar al infante.

—¡Reborn, qué diablos!

—¿Preocupado por la batalla? Por supuesto que lo estás, su oponente es Hibari Kyoya —dijo Reborn con su expresión usual.

—¡¿Entonces por qué pareces tan feliz?! —gritó Ieyuji molesto —¡Ya perdimos contra Ryohei, luego Yamamoto y ahora… con ese tipo, Mukuro!

—No solo Mukuro, también Chrome Dokuro, Baka Yuji —le corrigió. —Mukuro podría haber sido quien peleó, pero Chrome también estaba ahí en la batalla. Ambos pelearon como una sola Niebla —Ieyuji apartó la mirada mientras apretaba el puño —Además, mirándolo cuidadosamente, el ganador ya se decidió ayer.

—¿A qué te refieres? —lo miró Ieyuji.

Reborn lo pateó de nuevo.

—Usa tu cerebro, Baka Yuji.

Él se cayó una vez más. Reborn comenzó a explicarle.

—Escucha, Varia tiene el Anillo del Rayo, tú, Baka Yuhi, tienes el Anillo de la Tormenta y... —Ieyuji se sentó mientras escuchaba —… Tu hermano Tsuna, adquirió los Anillos del Sol, Lluvia y Niebla. Si lo miras con cuidado, Tsuna ya ganó el Conflicto del Anillo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Tú tienes uno, Varia tiene otro y tu hermano tres. Aunque ese idiota gane, aún habremos perdido, al igual que Varia. Aunque tu hermamo gane de nuevo, seguirá siendo el ganador. Bien podríamos decir que esta batalla es la final.

—¿Entonces qué hay de mi pelea? —le preguntó Ieyuji.

—Podría no ser necesaria si tu hermano gana —le dijo Reborn. Ieyuji cerró el puño una vez más. —En cualquier caso, todavía necesitamos continuar con tu entrenamiento. Algo no está bien.

—Reborn… ¿De qué lado estás? —le preguntó Ieyuji con seriedad. Reborn lo examinó con cuidado. Ieyuji continuó —Sí, estás entrenándome, pero… pareces más interesado en el lado de mi hermano. No te sientes mal cuando perdemos e incluso pareces saber mucho sobre ellos.

Reborn lo corrigió de nuevo.

—No se mucho, ellos me contaron algunos detalles nada más.

—¡¿Entonces por qué no nos cuentas?! ¡Seguramente podremos pensar algo si nos dijeras lo que sabes!

—No puedo.

—¡¿HUH?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

—Porque hice una promesa. Ellos me confiaron su secreto y no puedo romper esa confianza. En cuanto a su poder y habilidades, no tengo idea. En efecto, estoy interesado en cuán habilidosos son, y que todos superaron mis expectativas.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Llama de Última Voluntad, Baka Yuji. Todos tienen un completo control sobre ellas, como tú y Basil. Pero estoy seguro de que ocultan un poder mayor al que piensas.

—¡¿Entonces qué podemos hacer para ganar?! —gritó Ieyuji frustrado.

—Ahora mismo, nada —Reborn le dijo sin rodeos, sorprendiendo a Ieyuji. Él continuó: —No tienen oportunidad, al igual que Varia, y yo ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Todo depende de ti y tu Famiglia, si tienen la Voluntad de superarlos o no.

Ieyuji ahora estaba furiosos. Se puso de pie y salió del cuarto.

Reborn suspiró y lo dejó estar, aunque al mismo tiempo, tenía el presentimiento de que no debería haberlo dejado irse.

* * *

Fuera, Ieyuji estaba de pie a un lado de su puerta con los puños apretados por la furia que sentía.

" _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que participar en la batalla?"_

Mientras pensaba esto, no notó la otra presencia que se acercaba.

Cuando Ieyuji estaba por irse, se sorprendió al ver a su hermano, Tsuna, de pie en su camino. Tsuna le miraba, parecía estar dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto cuando vio a su hermano pequeño.

Ieyuji lo miró con odio. Tsuna no se movió para nada, provocando que gruñera.

—Maldito hermano, ¿¡por qué diablos interfieres con mi futuro!?

Tsuna no respondió. Ieyuji lo agarró del cuello de la remera y lo empujó con sus manos.

—Si hubieras muerto… todo hubiera estado bien, pero entonces tú… tú…

Su rabia sólo aumentaba. Tsuna lo miraba fijamente, pero dentro de sus ojos se veía la preocupación.

Ieyuji levantó la mirada hacia su hermano. Tsuna se sorprendió de ver que sus ojos brillaban con Rojo Oscuro.

—¡DEBERÍAS HABER MUERTO! —dijo Ieyuji en un gruñido a la vez que lo empujaba por las escaleras. Lentamente, Tsuna caía aún mirando a su hermano pequeño sorprendido.

Ieyuji volvió a la normalidad y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión de ver a su hermano caer.

En su mente, Tsuna esperaba el impacto de su caída cuando…

—¡Bossu! —una voz femenina familiar se escuchó.

Chrome apareció detrás de Tsuna desde la Niebla y lo atrapó, pero debido a su peso, ambos iban a caer. Entonces alguien los atrapó a los dos antes de que tocaran el suelo. Los dos levantaron la mirada y vieron a Mukuro, quien los salvó.

Mukuro parecía aliviado de que hubiera estado ahí para salvarlos. Entonces Lambo apareció e inmediatamente fue hacia su Tsuna-nii.

—¡Tsuna-nii! —gritó preocupado. Había estado ocupado ayudando a su Maman con I-pin y Fuuta extendiéndole la ropa lavada afuera cuando sintió la presencia de Mukuro.

Tsuna miró a su Guardián del Rayo por un segundo y luego volvió a mirar su hermano gemelo menor. Los ojos de Ieyuji seguían abiertos, como si nunca hubiera esperado hacerle eso a su hermano. Chrome también levantó la mirada y, al igual que Lambo y Mukuro, lo observaban con furia.

El ojo rojo de Mukuro cambió inconscientemente al número 5, el cual era la **Realidad de los Humanos.** Su Aura oscura desbordaba. En su mente, pensaba qué idiota que era por pensar que podría lastimar a su Cielo.

Ieyuji dio un paso atrás, aterrado. Mukuro se puso de pie y estaba por correr hacia él para enseñarle una lección cuando alguien agarró su pie. Bajó la mirada y se encontró a Tsuna deteniéndolo.

Su furia se calmó y su Aura Oscura desapareció. Ambos, Chrome y Lambo, miraron a su Jefe. Tsuna no podía hablar, pero intentaba transmitirles algo desesperadamente.

" _No lo lastimen."_

Fue entonces cuando Bianchi y Nana entraron y vieron a Tsuna, Lambo, Chrome y Mukuro.

—Oh, ¿quién podrías ser tú? —le preguntó Nana. ¿Cuándo entraron sin que se diera cuenta?

Bianchi, quien sentía algo malo de ellos, inmediatamente forzó a Nana a salir y corrió hacia ellos con Cocina Venenosa en sus manos. Mukuro estaba por sacar su tridente cuando…

—Basta.

Bianchi se detuvo y miró arriba, encontrándose a Reborn quien acababa de salir del cuarto.

—No los lastimes Bianchi. No son enemigos, son los camaradas de Tsuna, su Famiglia —le dijo Reborn.

Bianchi los miró por un minuto antes de retirarse. Mukuro volvió a mirar a Ieyuji con odio. Quería ir y apuñalarlo, pero su Cielo no le dejó.

Chrome miró a Reborn y le dio una sonrisa, enviándole unas gracias silenciosas. Reborn sólo asintió y miró a su estudiante.

Los ojos de Ieyuji temblaban con miedo.

" _... Baka Yuji."_

* * *

Más tarde, Ieyuji estaba de vuelta con Reborn en su cuarto, temblando.

Reborn le miró y preguntó con cuidado.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ieyuji dejó de temblar y miró a Reborn.

—¿Por qué hice qué? —le preguntó como si no supiera.

Reborn lo miró con fijeza y habló en un tono que demandaba la verdad.

—¿Por qué intentaste matar a tu hermano?

Los ojos de Ieyuji se abrieron. Recordaba a su hermano mayor caer, sus manos extendidas, significando que él lo había empujado. Comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, intentando negar que lo había hecho.

—¡N-No, no lo hice! Yo… Yo… —Ieyuji volvió a temblar.

Reborn lo observó con cuidado. Podía ver miedo y negación. ¿Por qué?

* * *

Llegó la noche. Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei esperaban fuera de la puerta de la Residencia Sawada cuando Lambo, Chrome y Tsuna aparecieron. Comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia la escuela.

—Juudaime, escuchamos lo que pasó del Cabeza de Piña, ¿está seguro de que deberíamos dejarlo como esta? —preguntó Gokudera, preocupado porque podría volver a suceder sin que nadie estuviera presente.

Chrome leyó la mente de su Jefe sin detenerse.

—Bossu dice… Sí. No lo toquen ni lo lastimen. Haré algo sobre ello.

—Pero Tsuna, estamos preocupados. Qué tal si… —la voz de Yamamoto fue bajando en volumen cuando apareció en su mente un recuerdo que no quería volver a ver.

—Bossu dice… Lo sé Yamamoto, pero cree en mí. Esta vez no fallaré. No dejaré nunca que nadie muera o salga herido. También salvaré a ese chico, definitivamente.

—Juudaime —dijo Gokudera en voz baja.

—Sawada… —habló Ryohei en el mismo tono.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por un minuto. Entonces alguien tiró del pantalón de Gokudera, quien miró abajo para encontrarse con Lambo. Gokudera lo levantó y lo puso en su hombro.

—Lo lamento Hayato-nii, es porque no estaba allí que Tsuna-nii casi-

Gokudera le palmeó la cabeza.

—No te preocupes Vaca Estúpida, por lo menos Juudaime está a salvo.

—Aún así, porque no estábamos allí, Bossu casi… Hmm... —la voz de Chrome desapareció, sin gustarle el hecho de que sucedió bajo sus narices.

Yamamoto palmeó su hombro y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No te sientas mal Chrome o harás que Tsuna se sienta así también. Mira, te está diciendo que no fue tu culpa —Yamamoto señaló a Tsuna, quien ahora mismo la estaba observando.

Chrome se sonrojó por la vergüenza y asintió.

—Lo lamento Bossu.

—No digas eso Chorme. Sawada te perdonó extremadamente. Tú también, Lambo —los calmó Ryohei. Lambo miró a su Tsuna-nii y sonrió al igual que Chrome.

Tsuna los observaba con una felicidad oculta en sus ojos porque finalmente se animaron.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a Namimori, donde se encontraron a Ieyuji con su Famiglia y Basil (excepto Sadao), quienes parecían los primeros en llegar.

Ieyuji no tenía el valor para mirar a su hermano así que lo evitó.

Reborn pudo sentirlo, y miró a los Guardianes de Tsuna quienes parecían más sobreprotectores. Reborn sonrió porque pudo ver en los ojos de Tsuna que suspiraba por la actitud de sus amigos.

Mochida temblaba mientras sostenía su espada de Bambú. Fin suspiró. Sabía que su fuerza y enseñanzas no eran suficientes para prepararlo para esta batalla, pero se quedó sin tiempo.

" _¡Estoy asustado, quiero ir a casa!"_ repetía Mochida en su mente, hasta que…

—Oh, llegó el Héroe de hoy, Hibari —Llamó Yamamoto a alguien familiar.

El cuerpo entero de Mochida reaccionó al ver al Prefecto Escolar, Hibari Kyoya.

—Finalmente llegaste, Hibari —sonrió Ryohei.

—¿Por qué están aquí? —les preguntó con frialdad.

—Para alentarte, ¿qué esperabas Alondra? —respondió Gokudera.

—Maa, maa, cálmate Gokudera. Pero sip, como él dijo. Esfuérzate —le dijo Yamamoto con su sonrisa usual.

—¿Realmente pensaron que huiría de esta batalla? Son una molestia, si no se van los morderé hasta la muerte —dijo Hibari, molestando a Ryohei y a Gokudera por su frialdad.

—Maa, maa, cálmense — Yamamoto tranquilizó los ánimos. Luego se giró hacia Hibari para hablar: —Sólo estábamos pasando, no te preocupes por nosotros Hibari, ¿sí?

Hibari miró hacia otro lado. Chrome tomó a Lambo de Gokudera y se apresuró en tapar su boca para que no dijera nada que fuera a molestar a Hibari. Tsuna observaba la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Ieyuji y los demás que miraban sudaron por las payasadas del grupo. Reborn sonrió mientras Mochida aumentaba sus temblores al ver que Hibari lo miró y le dio una sonrisa malvada.

Fue entonces cuando sintieron algo pesado aterrizar. Todos vieron a Gola Mosca, quien acababa de llegar y parecía listo para la batalla. Mochida estaba tan asustado que estaba por perder la consciencia. Por suerte, Colonello le pateó la cabeza, diciéndole que despertara.

Hibari miró al recién llegado pero no se preocupo. En su lugar, corrió dirigiéndose a algún lugar.

—¿Hibari? —preguntó Yamamoto viendo que Hibari sacaba sus tonfas y las ondeaba hacia la persona oculta en el lugar que golpeó. Entonces escucharon una risa conocida.

—Kufufu.

—Ese es… —comenzó Ken.

—¿...Mukuro-sama? —terminó Chikusa.

En efecto, Mukuro se mostró a todos.

—Kufufu, buen intento Alondra, pero en este momento no soy tu oponente.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

—Esos son debiluchos, en su lugar quiero golpearte.

—Oya, oya, ¿has olvidado su insulto? —preguntó Mukuro mientras señalaba a la aterrorizada Nube del otro grupo.

Hibari miró a su objetivo y sonrió.

—No lo hice, pero ya puedo ver su cuerpo en el suelo. Un Herbívoro completamente débil.

—No lo sabrás hasta que pelees, Kyoya —suspiró Fon.

Hibari le entrecerró los ojos.

—No quiero escuchar eso de ti, aunque seas mi tío Fon.

En su mente, él agregó: " _En este mundo, no en mi verdadero mundo."_

—Kyoya —suspiró de nuevo Fon.

* * *

Todos se dirigieron hacia el próximo campo de batalla, el Campo de Béisbol. Allí había alambres que evitaban a los demás interferir. Los dos Cervellos ya estaban allí, esperándolos.

—Este lugar podría ser… —comenzó Ieyuji y Cervello continuó.

—Sí, es el campo de batalla para los Guardianes de la Nube, el Suelo de Nube.

—¿Qué es lo que hicieron? ¿Esos son…? ¡IKKKK!

A cada lado del campo había peligrosas armas.

—Ametralladoras, impresionante —dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Mochida estaba temblando de miedo.

El líder de Cervello comenzó a explicar.

—El deber del Guardián de la Nube es ser la solitaria, y noble que protege a la Familia mientras toman una posición independiente…

—… Sin dejarse atar a nada. Por eso, preparamos un campo apropiado. Está rodeado por alambre de púas y ocho ametralladoras automáticas que dispararán sobre todo lo que se mueva en un radio de treinta metros —continuó el otro Cervello. Tomó un papel y lo arrugó para luego arrojarlo dentro. Las ametralladoras reaccionaron al instante y le dispararon al papel varias veces hasta que sus piezas cayeron.

—Además, hay varias trampas bajo el suelo sensibles al peso. Explotarán después de que la alarma suene.

—¡Es un campo de guerra! —gritó Ieyuji.

—Eso lo hace interesante —comentó Brina.

—Si estás asustado, huye. Su Nube parece un pollo que se lanzará a correr en cualquier momento —se burló Levi. Estaba a un lado de Xanxus, quien estaba sentado en su Silla Real.

Mochida tembló más fuerte del miedo. Hibari sonrió y preparó sus tonfas.

—Como si fuera a dejarlo, necesita ser mordido hasta la muerte.

Ahora Mochida sabía que ese era el fin de su vida.

—Esperen, antes de comenzar hay algo que quiero confirmar —habló Reborn de repente.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó Cervello.

—No creo que la batalla deba continuar después de saber que Tsuna ganó ayer el Conflicto del Anillo —dijo Reborn sorprendiendo a todos menos a Ieyuji y a los Guardianes de Tsuna. —Él ya tiene tres Anillos, mientras que Xanxus y Baka Yuji tienen uno cada uno. Es claro quién gano. ¿Cuál es el motivo de que la batalla continúe?

—¿Es así? —le preguntó Yamamoto a sus camaradas.

—Es cierto, aunque por mí está bien si esto continúa, hay algo que debemos hacer antes —le contestó Gokudera.

—Tienes razón —concordó Yamamoto al igual que Ryohei.

Ambos Cervellos se miraron entre sí, luego al infante y le respondieron.

—Porque es necesario para nosotros ver esto hasta el final.

Reborn las miró con cuidado para después bajar su fedora.

—Es así. Entonces, continúen.

—Muchas gracias. Ahora, por favor, vengan adentro.

Hibari estaba por caminar dentro del campo cuando alguien le agarró del hombro y lo empujó rápidamente a un círculo antes de que pudiera morderlos hasta la muerte.

Todos se unieron; incluso Mukuro estaba feliz de hacerlo.

—¡Hibari, pelea! —gritó Ryohei.

Todos lo imitaron excepto Tsuna y un molesto Hibari. Él rápidamente se alejó y preparó sus tonfas, listo para golpearlos.

—¡Hahahahaha, Hibari finalmente se nos unió! —dijo Yamamoto feliz.

—¡Buena suerte Hibari! —animó Ryohei.

—¡Herbívoros! —Hibari estaba completamente molesto.

—Kufufu, supéralo Alondra. Ellos me forzaron también, ¿así que por qué no te unes también? —molestó Mukuro, lo que le ganó una mirada fulminante de Hibari.

—Guardián de la Nube.

Los seis giraron su atención hacia Chrome.

—Bossu dice… Debes destruir a Gola Mosca tan rápido como puedas. Además, te pido que rescates al Noveno dentro de esa arma humanoide sin lastimarlo, Hibari-san. Cuento contigo.

Reborn Colonello y Fon prestaron atención y los miraron sorprendidos cuando escucharon las palabras 'Noveno' y 'Rescate'. Xanxus entrecerró los ojos, sin gustarle que supieran sobre su asistente.

—Hn —replicó Hibari antes de darse la vuelta e irse. —Los morderé hasta la muerte después.

Gokudera chasqueó su lengua. Yamamoto rió y Mukuro contuvo su risa. Ryohei gritaba animado, mientras Lambo y Chrome sólo sonreían. Tsuna seguía sin mostrar sus emociones, pero por dentro la felicidad se desbordaba.

Dino con alguno de sus hombres se acercó para mirar la batalla. Gokudera se giró hacia él.

—Buen tiempo, Caballo Salvaje, tendrás que trabajar más tarde —le dijo antes de regresar la mirada a la batalla por comenzar.

Dino se señaló, sin saber qué tenía que hacer.

* * *

En el campo de batalla, ambos Cervellos tenían las mitades del Anillo que Gola Mosca y Mochida poseían antes. La espada de bambú en la mano de Mochida temblaba. Gola Mosca parecía no estar preocupado mientras que Hibari desbordaba de intención asesina e impaciencia ya que quería comenzar tan pronto como fuera posible.

—¡Entonces, que comience! ¡Por el Anillo de la Nube, Gola Mosca vs Kensuke Mochida vs Hibari Kyoya! ¡Peleen!

Un propulsor apareció bajo los pies de Gola Mosca.

Hibari permaneció en su lugar mientras Mochida se impresionaba. Se dirigía volando hacia Mochida, quien no se movió, sin saber qué hacer.

Gola Mosca le apuntó con sus manos, preparado para dispararle, pero antes de poder hacerlo, alguien destruyó sus manos.

Era Hibari Kyoya con sus tonfas cubiertas por Llamas de Nube. Rápidamente destruyó ambas manos y luego golpeó su cabeza y cortó el centro de su cuerpo. A continuación, retiró sus tonfas y tomó algo de adentro antes de que explotara.

El humo cubrió todo el lugar, tapando la vista. Gokudera fue el primero en ponerse en acción.

—¡Oi, Cervello! Tomemos un descanso, Caballo Salvaje prepara tus autos y dirígete al Hospital, Cabeza de Césped prepara tus Llamas de Sol para actuar de inmediato.

—Sí —replicó Ryohei mientras Dino no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Todos esperaron hasta que su visión se aclaró. En los brazos de Hibari había una persona, alguien débil y viejo, pero sobre todo, familiar.

—¡Ese es-! —Colonello fue el primero en reaccionar. Reborn y Fon abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa, sin gustarles lo que veían.

Incluso Ieyuji y los otros estaban sorprendidos al igual que Levi y ambos Cervello. Todos estaban sin palabras.

Hibari había derrotado a Gola Mosca fácilmente, sin embargo, no era eso lo que sorprendió a los Arcobalenos. La person que Hibari sostenía era el Vongola Noveno.

—¡K-K-K-Kyuudaime! —gritó Basil, finalmente notando la identidad de la persona que Hibari sostenía.

Hibari se puso de pie y comenzó a correr con el anciano en sus manos. Entró en el área donde las ametralladoras comenzaron a actuar, pero no fueron suficientes para golpearlo ya que corría tan rápido que evitó todos los disparos.

Sin perder tiempo, subió por el alambre y arrojó al anciano del otro lado. Yamamoto reaccionó a tiempo para atraparlo junto con Ryohei, quien comenzó a examinarlo.

Dino, quien finalmente entendió las órdenes de antes, hizo que sus hombres consiguieran un auto. Reborn y los otros Arcobalenos junto con Basil fueron hacia el Noveno.

Ieyuji y los demás no reaccionaron ya que no conocían al hombre. Estaban confundidos porque todo el mundo parecía estar en pánico.

Ryohei rápidamente usó su Llama de Sol en él. Tsuna también se acercó, preocupado. Se sentó a su lado y lo miró con cuidado, al igual que Reborn.

" _Débil pero vivo… Estas personas… Sabían esto, por eso querían continuar. ¿Estaban esperando este momento?"_ pensó Reborn mientras los miraba.

Débilmente, el Noveno abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la Llama de Sol de Ryohei que lo rodeaba, luego la mirada preocupada de Yamamoto y Gokudera, quien esperaba al auto de Dino para llegar. Finalmente, vio los ojos sin vida de Tsuna. Estaba sorprendido, esta era la primera vez que conocía a su nieto sin vida. También estaba confundido, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo último que recordaba era que Xanxus le había tendido una trampa y entonces…

Tsuna, quien pudo ver su mirada confundida, puso un dedo en su frente y lo prendió con una pequeña Llama naranja.

Nono estaba sorprendido, al igual que Reborn. Tsuna siguió prendiendo la Llama en su dedo, como si estuviera diciéndole algo a Nono.

Mientras él seguía haciéndolo, el auto llegó y Gokudera habló para llevarlo al auto. Tsuna finalmente terminó de 'hablar' y los ojos de Nono se cerraron de nuevo. Fue llevado al Hospital.

Todos se sintieron aliviados.

* * *

Hibari, quien se había dado la vuelta, vio cuando se llevaron al Noveno en el auto y se fueron. Entonces se giró hacia Mochida y sonrió, haciéndolo temblar.

—Ahora, tiempo de morder hasta la muerte al Herbívoro —dijo Hibari sonriendo con maldad.

Mochida dio un paso atrás, sin gustarle el aura oscura que rodeaba al prefecto.

Aún así, reunió su coraje y preparó su espada de bambú, listo para pelear.

Hibari sonrió aún más, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando vio los ojos brillantes de Gola Mosca.

—Oh, ¿sigues vivo aunque no hay Llamas que te impulsen? Si ese es el caso… —Hibari mostró su **Pulsera de la Nube Versión X** y llamó: — **Roll.**

El brazalete brilló cuando el puercoespín apareció. Salió disparado hacia Gola Mosca, creciendo cada vez más. Devoró a Gola Mosca dentro de su espalda con agujas violeta.

—Aplástalo Roll —le ordenó Hibari. El puercoespín gruñó en respuesta y comenzó a destruirlo. —No puedo dejar que esa cosa destruya mi Namimori… —dijo Hibari mientras miraba a Roll volver a él. Luego se giró hacia Mochida y sonrió —Ahora, es tu turno.

* * *

—Kufufu, esa Alondra no vacila para nada —dijo Mukuro observando a un lado de Chrome, quien asintió en respuesta.

Reborn miró al grupo quien ahora veían la batalla.

—Oi, ¿sabían que el Noveno estaba dentro desde el principio? —les preguntó con seriedad.

Todos se giraron a miraron y asintieron, sorprendiendo a Fon y a Colonello.

—Lo sabíamos pero no podíamos hacer nada porque sino nos descalificarían, así que tuvimos que esperar a este día para rescatarlo —les explicó Gokudera.

—Es por eso que Tsuna le pidió a Hibari que lo rescatara tan pronto como pueda antes de que su vida corra más peligro —continuó Yamamoto.

—¿A qué te refieres, kora? —preguntó Colonello.

—Esa arma humanoide, Gola Mosca, sólo puede moverse con la vida de una persona como energía, a la que le extrae un tipo especial de Llama. Esa cosa estaba absorbiendo la Llama de Nono como si fuera energía para moverse, poniendo en peligro su vida —terminó Gokudera

—Increíble —dijo Fon con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Todos se giraron hacia Xanxus.

—¡Oi, kora! ¡¿Piensas que podrás escapar después de lo que hiciste?! ¡¿Estás loco, kora?! —le gritó Colonello.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, byon? —preguntó Ken, confundido.

—La persona que la Alondra rescato, Ken, es el actual Jefe de la Famiglia Vongola. El Noveno Jefe, Vongola Nono —les explicó Mukuro, sorprendiendo a Ken, Chikusa, I-pin y Brina.

—¿J-Jefe Vongola? —preguntó Ieyuji.

—Tu abuelo, idiota —le dijo Lambo a un desconcertado Ieyuji.

Todos se giraron hacia Xanxus, quien no parecía preocupado por ellos.

—Ese chico quería culparnos por matar al Noveno. Ese era su plan, pero nosotros lo evitamos y lo rescatamos —les dijo Gokudera en un tono tranquilo y venenoso.

—¿Cómo sabían algo como eso? —preguntó Fon.

—Kufufu, tenemos nuestro informante —respondió Mukuro mientras señalaba su cabeza. —Además, no soy la Niebla por nada. He estado espiándolos a ambos, Varia y al otro Gemelo, por un tiempo. Ninguno de los dos sintió que alguien los observaba, escuchaba sus conversaciones, y otras cosas. Excepto por una persona, ¿verdad, Arcobaleno del Sol?

Reborn bajó su fedora y sonrió de lado.

—Aunque siempre te dije que te fueras.

—Y lo hice, sólo cuando entrenabas a ese mocoso —dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa. Entonces volvió a mirar la batalla. —Oya, oya, parece ser que ya terminó.

Cuando se volvieron hacia el campo, todos estaban sorprendidos. Mochida ya había sido derrotado. Hibari seguía de pie, sin heridas ni golpes. Miró a Roll, quien ya había terminado de destruir a Gola Mosca, para luego desaparecer. Él se giró hacia Cervello.

—E-El ganador de la batalla de la Nube es Hibari Kyoya —anunciaron.

Hibari simplemente caminó fuera, sin importarle. El otro Cervello se acercó a él y le entregó ambas mitades del Anillo. Entonces las arrojó hacia Gokudera, quien las atrapó y las unió formando un Anillo. Se giró y se lo entregó a su Jefe.

—¿Qué planeas hacer, Xanxus? Intentar culpar a alguno de estos dos por asesinar al Noveno desafortunadamente no funcionó. Estoy en deuda contigo, Tsuna —dijo Reborn mientras enfrentaba a Xanxus.

Chrome, quien leyó su mente, respondió:

—Bossu dice… No es necesario, Reborn. Es mi abuelo y el de Ieyuji, es natural que rescatemos a un miembro de la familia. —Xanxus entrecerró los ojos hacia él. Chrome lo ignoró y continuó hablando: —Además, como uno de los posibles candidatos, pido que la batalla continúe para determinar quién tiene el derecho de reclamar el Anillo Vongola y la posición de Jefe. Esta vez, en la batalla de todos, la última batalla, **la Batalla del Cielo.**

Ieyuji y los otros estaban sorprendidos. Xanxus y Levi lo miraron mal mientras Tsuna y sus Guardianes sonreían, gustándoles la sugerencia.

—¡Tsunayoshi-dono! —dijo Basil, sorprendido.

Entonces Xanxus sonrió.

—Te gravaré en la Historia de Vongola como el mocoso patético, cobarde y sin vida que tuvo las agallas de desafiarme a mí, Xanxus, a esta batalla.

—¿Quién dijo que estaba solo? —dijo Gokudera. —La voluntad de Juudaime…

Toda la Famiglia de Tsuna se prepararon, listos para pelear en cualquier momento.

—¡... Es nuestra Voluntad! —terminó Yamamoto.

—Personalmente —agregó Hibari.

—¿Ustedes mocosos quieren pelear? —Levi gruñó, listo para sacar su parábola.

—Por favor esperen un momento.

Todos se giraron hacia Cervello.

—Por favor, contengan sus ansias de luchar. Esta batalla la controlaremos nosotros.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Ken.

—Además, aprobamos la idea del candidato, Sawada Tsunayoshi, para la última batalla. En esta determinaremos el próximo Jefe Vongola, y se llamará **la Batalla del Cielo.**

Xanxus sonrió. Ieyuji se enderezó mientras que Tsuna no reaccionó.

—Entonces, mañana en la noche… por favor, reúnanse todos en Namimori Media.

Xanxus liberó su Llama de la Ira, produciendo un brillo tan fuerte que todos tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos, excepto Tsuna y Reborn. Cuando desapareció el brillo, Varia tampoco estaba, además de Cervello.

Los Guardianes de Tsuna miraron a su Jefe. Estaban emocionados, después de una larga batalla, finalmente podían pelear en la Batalla del Cielo.

La batalla en la que conseguirían el Anillo del Cielo y, finalmente, romperían el sello que evitaba que su Jefe estuviera en este mundo.

* * *

KHR no me pertenece.

Hecho del Capítulo: Xanxus le ordenó a ambos Cervello que continuarán la batalla aunque fuera obvio que Tsuna ganó. ¿El motivo? Ya la saben.

Corto, pero estoy seguro de que tiene algunos errores gramaticales, así que no me odien… Además, lamento la demora. Dije que si no actualizaba el viernes lo haría el Sábado o el Domingo, así que ¡Aquí está!

Algunos podrían estar decepcionados porque no detallé mucho sobre la paliza de Mochida, pero en realidad todos ya saben el resultado. Por eso su autor decidió no contar demasiado del resultado esperado.

El siguiente capítulo será la batalla de los Guardianes de Tsuna. Espero que sigan emocionados.

Gracias por los Comentarios, Favoritos, Seguidores y a los lectores. En serio, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Reporte de la Batalla del Anillo:**

Tsuna - 4

Ieyuji - 1

Xanxus - 1

 **Nota de Skyler:**

Bien, y hasta aquí la batalla de los Guardianes. A partir de ahora vendría a ser la batalla del Jefe.

¿Están emocionados por ver a Tsuna de nuevo como Tsuna? Porque yo sí. La verdad, una de las cosas que más me cuesta de esta historia es imaginar a Tsuna Sin Vida. Es decir, Tsuna tiene demasiadas expresiones, demasiados comentarios (sarcásticos o quejas, etc) como para imaginarlo todo callado.

Me encantó que Hibari fuera incluído en el círculo XD Es una de las escenas que más me gustan, aunque estoy segura de que si hubiera pasado en el anime/manga, Hibari hubiera dejado la batalla para golpearlos y después hubiera peleado con Gola Mosca (si tenía ganas). Admitámoslo, el Hibari de los inicios de la serie era así. Esperen… Creo que en el final habría hecho lo mismo…. Oh, bueno.

Gracias a todos los que comentan y los favoritos 3 No soy de responder mucho los comentarios porque muchas veces no tengo idea de qué decir XD Y después publico otro capítulo y veo a una persona que comenta dos veces y me digo "¿Le respondo el mensaje anterior o este?" y para cuando me di cuenta, terminé sin responder ninguno :P

Así que, sí, leo los comentarios. Algún día, cuando pierda mi timidez voy a responder todos los mensajes, lo prometo.

Esperemos que sea dentro de este año XD


	14. Capítulo 14 - Cielo

**Capítulo 14 - Cielo/Comienzo de la Batalla del Cielo.**

Al día siguiente, Reborn despertó a Ieyuji con dureza, haciendo que su cuarto fuera el más ruidoso de toda la casa, no, de todo el vecindario.

Más tarde, Ieyuji bajó y se sentó en la mesa para comer el desayuno.

—Buenos días Yuji-kun —saludó Nana a su hijo menor. Ieyuji no respondió mientras miraba a su alrededor sorprendido de ver a Chrome con Lambo, Fuuta e I-pin. Tsuna también estaba allí, observándolos.

—Esa chica llamada Chrome vino a desayunar con nosotros —dijo Bianchi mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ieyuji sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

Ieyuji entrecerró sus ojos hacia su hermano, como diciéndole que se aseguraría de que esta noche sería derrotado. Tsuna lo sintió pero no se preocupó y continuó con lo que hacía.

Bianchi vio el odio de Ieyuji y suspiró, sin gustarle eso para nada. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia los demás, se sorprendió al ver a Lambo y a Chrome devolviéndole su mensaje en lugar del Cielo. Diciéndole que 'Ellos nunca perderán, especialmente contra ti.'

I-pin y Fuuta podían sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Por suerte, alguien habló y el ambiente se disipó.

—Ya está el desayuno.

* * *

Tiempo después, Ieyuji caminaba a la escuela con Reborn y más adelante su hermano con Gokudera y Yamamoto.

—¿Siguiéndome a la escuela, Reborn? —preguntó Ieyuji.

—Y al mismo tiempo voy al Hospital para ver la salud del Noveno —le dijo Reborn mientras caminaba.

En la escuela, Ieyuji se sorprendió al descubrir que el daño en el edificio había desaparecido, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Fue entonces que Reborn le explicó que todo era gracias a una ilusión.

* * *

Pronto, la clase comenzó como de costumbre. Nezu-sensei a veces llamaba a Tsuna para que respondiera alguna pregunta, pero que él no podía contestar por su condición. Entonces Nezu comenzaba a hablar mal de él sobre cómo era alguien sin alma y que debería estar en un cementerio no en la escuela.

Ieyuji y los otros estudiantes (excepto Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko y Hana) amaban escuchar a su profesor en estos momentos, pero se detuvieron inmediatamente cuando Hibari apareció, enojado y listo para morder a alguien hasta la muerte. Gokudera y Yamamoto se levantaron de sus asientos, igual de enojados que Hibari.

Sin decir nada, el prefecto se llevó a Nezu-sensei fuera de la clase con Gokudera mientras Yamamoto cerraba la puerta. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, todos escucharon el grito de Nezu-sensei pidiendo ayuda y piedad, pero todos estaban aterrados para averiguar qué le había sucedido.

Cuando los gritos se detuvieron, la puerta se abrió. Gokudera y Yamamoto volvieron a sus asientos pareciendo felices. Hibari apareció con Nezu-sensei mordido hasta la muerte en sus brazos y lo arrojó a su mesa. Luego miró a toda la clase con una mirada fría hasta la muerte.

—Si vuelvo a escuchar a alguien hablando mal los morderé hasta la muerte. Cambien la clase a auto-estudio.

Luego, Hibari salió del cuarto.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, aterrados de ser mordidos hasta la muerte por Hibari Kyoya.

La única pregunta en su mente era, ¿qué harían con Nezu-sensei?

* * *

En el hospital, Dino observaba al Noveno junto con Reborn cuando escucharon un golpe en la puerta, por donde Romario entró.

—Dino-sama, alguien pidió verl al Noveno. Tiene cabello blanco y una venda en su nariz —describió Romario.

—Debe ser Ryohei. Déjalo entrar, no hay problema —le dijo Reborn.

Pronto, Ryohei entró al cuarto.

—Es día de escuela Ryohei, ¿estás salteándote clases? —preguntó Reborn con su expresión usual.

—Algo como eso. ¿Cómo está?

—Está bien —respondió Dino. —Ahora duerme por cansancio, gracias a que ustedes previnieron que algo peor sucediera. Cuando llegamos aquí ayer en la noche, Iemitsu llamó. Pensar que Varia le haría esto al Noveno…

Dino dejó de hablar, sin querer terminar esa oración. Todos permanecieron en silencio por un minuto. Entonces Ryohei comenzó a usar su Llama de Sol con su **Brazalete del Sol.**

—Estoy aquí para aumentar extremadamente su recuperación. Usaría toda mi Llama al extremo, pero no puedo hacerlo por la batalla de esta noche —dijo Ryohei mientras usaba su Llama en el Noveno.

Reborn sonrió.

—No es necesario que te disculpes, esto es suficiente. —Ryohei asintió. Entonces, Reborn continuó: —Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes con la próxima batalla?

—Emocionado, obviamente. Finalmente podremos obtener lo que necesitamos y liberar a Sawada del sello. ¡Haré lo mejor al EXTREMO!

—Sabes, estábamos sorprendidos de que todos pudieran usar las Llamas de Última Voluntad. ¿Dónde lo aprendieron? —le preguntó Dino.

Ryohei pensó por un minuto antes de responder.

—No puedo decirtelo extremadamente. No ahora, por lo menos.

Dino lo encontró curioso, mientras que Reborn sonrió. León comenzó a brillar y se volvió un capullo.

—¿Reborn? —preguntó Dino sorprendido por el cambio repentino de León.

—León parece estar haciendo algo hoy.

—¿Es para Ieyuji? —le preguntó Dino.

—Quién sabe —replicó Reborn. Ryohei entrecerró sus ojos, sin gustarle la idea de que sea para Ieyuji.

* * *

Era casi la hora del almuerzo en la clase de Tsuna cuando todos escucharon el ruido de algo golpearse. Viendo por la ventana, todos se sorprendieron al encontrar a Hibari peleando contra Mukuro. Yamamoto miraba divertido, mientras Gokudera suspiró. Tsuna no reaccionó ante la batalla, sino cuando vio a Chrome en su uniforme de Kokuyo junto a Lambo e I-pin en su uniforme de Namimori observándolos pelear.

Por dentro, encontró la vista nostálgica. Los días que pasaron cuando _él_ seguía vivo en su mundo original junto a sus otros amigos. Pensando en ese entonces, se preguntó cómo se movió el tiempo allí. ¿Cómo estaba Vongola? ¿Qué les sucedió a las personas que le importaban?

Bueno, conociéndolos, sabía que estaban bien, y que siempre lo estarían.

Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Bovino Lambo, Dokuro Chrome, Rokudo Mukuro y Hibari Kyoya. Sin necesidad de hablar, todos gritaban emocionados porque llegara la noche.

Ieyuji por otro lado tenía sólo una cosa en mente: derrotar a Xanxus, pero principalmente, a su hermano. Sus ojos brillaban color Rojo Oscuro, esta vez, más fuerte que antes.

Tsuna lo sintió pero no se volteó a mirarlo, sabiendo que sus Guardianes lo notarían entonces y podrían hacer algo inapropiado. Necesitaba controlarse, hoy era el día en que tomaría el Anillo y derrotaría a la Llama que poseía a su hermano.

* * *

Durante el atardecer, Byakuran visitó a Tsuna.

Lambo y Chrome estaban con él, asegurándose de que no le hiciera nada a su Cielo. Byakuran estaba bien con ello, ya que sólo quería entregarle algo a Tsuna. Chrome tomó una caja en lugar de su Jefe, revelando unos lentes de contactos y sus Auriculares-X.

Byakuran observó a Tsunayoshi con cuidado y sonrió al sentir que le dirigía su agradecimiento por entregarlos. Luego se fue volando.

* * *

Finalmente llegó la noche y todos se dirigieron a la Escuela Nami-Media. León estaba de nuevo en su forma normal descansando en la fedora de Reborn. Viendo al objeto en sus manos, sólo podía significar que fue creado para él.

Xanxus fue el primero en llegar al patio de Namimori. Los siguientes fueron Ieyuji, I-pin, Ken, Chikusa, Basil, Reborn, Fon y Colonello. Luego Brina, seguida por Sadao. Entonces llegó Levi con Lussuria, Belphegor, Squalo y Mammon. Estos cuatro estaban encadenados, a excepción de Mammon que se encontraba en una jaula.

Ieyuji y los demás estaban sorprendidos al ver cómo trataban a sus camaradas. Al mismo tiempo, Tsuyoshi y Shamal llegaron a observar, sorprendiéndose también por esta vista.

—¿Qué clase de trato es ese? —preguntó Shamal a Varia.

Ellos no respondieron. Luego se escucharon dos voces femeninas.

—Gracias por la espera.

Ambos Cervellos llegaron desde arriba, aterrizando en el suelo. Las dos miraron los alrededores, observando a los participantes.

—Parece ser que el otro candidato todavía no llegó —dijo el líder de Cervello.

—¿Nos llama? Porque fuimos los primeros en llegar.

Levantando la mirada, todo se sorprendieron al verlos allí. Tsuna estaba en el centro, con sus Auriculares-X y lentes de contacto puestos. A su izquierda estaban Mukuro, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Lambo sobre la cabeza de Ryohei. A su derecha estaban Gokudera, Chrome y Hibari. Todos estaban de pie sobre una plataforma roja rodeada de huesos. Entonces aterrizaron y la plataforma desapareció.

—¿Una de tus armas, Gokudera Hayato? —preguntó Rebron, claro en su tono que estaba sorprendido.

—Sí —sonrió Gokudera. —Es la que usé para protegernos de la explosión. Una de mis armas del Sistema C.A.I.

Reborn sonrió de lado, por otro lado Shamal estaba sorprendido. No sabía nada sobre esto. Takeshi sonrió y ondeó su mano al ver a su padre, quien le devolvió el gesto, diciéndole que iba a estar animándolo.

—Ahora todos están aquí —dijo Cervello mientras comprobaba.

—¿A qué se refieren? —preguntó Ieyuji. Entonces escucharon una voz familiar.

—¡Con cuidado! ¡Ouch!

Girándose en la dirección de la voz, vieron a Mochida siendo llevado por la otra mujer de Cervello. Tenía vendas alrededor de su cuerpo y no podía moverse. Parece ser que Ryohei no le curó luego de la batalla de ayer.

—¡Mochida! —le llamó Ieyuji.

—Patético, ¿por qué está aquí alguien que ni siquiera puede pelear? —preguntó Sadao, sin gustarle el debilucho ruidoso.

—Kufufu, estarías en las mismas condiciones si no te hubiéramos curado, Kuromishi Sadao —le dijo Mukuro.

—Vuelvo estar en deuda contigo, Rokudo Mukuro —suspiró Sadao.

—Convocamos obligatoriamente a todos los Guardianes que sobrevivieron —dijo la Cervello líder.

—¿Convocación obligatoria? —preguntó Ieyuji.

—Quiere decir que todos los Guardianes deben estar presentes. Por eso están aquí si importa su estado —contestó Reborn.

—¡Vooooi! ¡Jefe bastardo, déjame ir de aquí! —gritó Squalo.

Xanxus lo ignoró por completo mientras Cervello comenzó a explicar.

—El motivo de esto es porque la batalla del Cielo pone en juego los Seis Anillos, al igual que las vidas de los Guardianes.

—¿Arriesga los Anillos y las vidas de los Guardianes? No es extraño que esté aquí sin importar que esté herido —dijo Brina bajo su aliento, sin importarle.

—Ahora, debemos comenzar la Batalla del Cielo —dijo la Cervello líder.

—Espera —dijo Reborn mientras se dirigía al grupo de Tsuna. Todos lo observaron mientras se acercaba a Tsuna para luego entregarle algo que sorprendió a todos. Eran unos guantes de lana con el número 27.

Ryohei fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Reborn… eso es…

—León lo hizo para ti. No se porqué, pero me dijo que te pertenece.

Tsuna se arrodilló y tomó los guantes. En sus ojos estaba oculto el agradecimiento, lo que hizo sonreír a Reborn. Gokudera también sonrió mientras ayudaba a su Juudaime a ponérselos.

Ieyuji encontró extraño que León hiciera algo como eso. Entonces se puso sus guantes sin dedos y se preparó.

—Primero, recolectaremos todos los Anillos de los Guardianes —dijo la Cervello líder.

Quienes tenían los Anillos se los sacaron y los entregaron. Tsuna tenía cuatro Anillos, Ieyuji uno y Xanxus el último. También les entregaron las dos mitades del Anillo del Cielo.

—Los tendremos en custodia —dijeron ambos Cervellos. Entonces comenzaron a explicar.

—Empezaremos con la explicación de la Batalla del Cielo. El campo esta vez será toda la escuela. Pusimos algunas cámaras pequeñas para poder ver la batalla, al igual que un gran dispositivo en el área de observación. Además, preparamos pulceras equipadas con monitores-cámara.

Mukuro y los demás entrecerraron los ojos al ver la pulsera, sabiendo que tenían algo más que la pantalla. Aún así, se la pusieron.

—Ya veo. Es una TV pequeña, byon —dijo Ken mientras se la ponía al igual que Chikusa.

—Ahora, cada uno de los Guardianes deberá moverse a los campos de sus batallas tan pronto como tengan sus pulseras —dijo el Cervello líder.

—¿Qué pasará si no vamos? —preguntó Levi.

—Entonces será descalificado —respondió el otro Cervello.

—Ushishi, parece ser que no estaremos observando, huh —dijo Bel aunque estaba encadenado.

—¡Bien! ¡Hagamos el círculo! —gritó Ryohei.

—Tienes razón —rió Yamamoto, al igual que Chrome. Gokudera y Lambo sonreían de lado, Mukuro reía por lo bajo y Hibari sólo suspiró. Todos formaron el círculo a excepción de Hibari, quien comenzaba a alejarse, pero entonces alguien lo empujó y lo forzaron a unirse.

—¡Sawada… Pelea! —gritó Ryohei, seguido de los demás, menos Tsuna y Hibari quien simplemente hizo 'Hn'.

Entonces todos se alejaron, a excepción de Chrome.

—Le veré más tarde, Juudaime —dijo Gokudera.

—Kufufu, será mejor que sobrevivas, Sawada Tsunayoshi —dijo Mukuro antes de desaparecer en la Niebla hacia su destino.

—Esfuérzate al EXTREMO, Sawada —gritó Ryohei mientras se alejaba.

—Tsuna-nii, me esforzaré así que tú también hazlo —dijo Lambo.

—No te presiones demasiado Tsuna —dijo Yamamoto antes de irse.

Hibari no dijo nada y simplemente se alejó. Aún así, todos entendieron lo que quiso decir, que era lo que estaba en las mentes de los siete.

" _Salvaremos a nuestro Cielo."_

Tsuna no le respondió a nadie, sin embargo, todos sintieron que les dijo: "Vuelvan a salvo, chicos. Estaré esperándolos."

Chrome sonrió ante la vista al sentir la calidez de su Cielo.

" _Yo también me esforzaré Bossu, Mukuro-sama, chicos."_

Reborn miró a Chrome con cuidado. Pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, porque sonrió sin intenciones de hablar en voz alta.

—Es tiempo, kora —dijo Colonello. Fon asintió de acuerdo.

La Famiglia de Ieyuji se alejó sin decir nada. Aún así, a él no le importó. Todo lo que estaba en su mente era destruir a sus dos enemigos.

* * *

En cada ubicación había una torre con el anillo sobre ellas. Todos llegaron a su lugar, esperando en silencio el inicio.

—Cada Guardián llegó a su campo —dijo el Cervello líder.

—Finalmente es tiempo de comenzar —dijo Shamal con su mano derecha en su mejilla.

—Es una batalla a muerte. Fortalezcan su resolución, kora —les dijo Colonello.

Sadao en el gimnasio, observó la torre.

—¿Qué sucede con eso? —preguntó.

—En la cima de cada torre se encuentra el Anillo del campo en el que estén —contestó Cervello.

Chikusa, quien se encontraba en el Campo de Aquarion con Yamamoto y Squalo miró la torre mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

—¿Anillo? ¿Significa que tenemos que pelear por ellos una vez más?

Yamamoto sonrió, sabiendo lo que sucedería. Squalo preparó su espada con una sonrisa de lado.

—Voooi, podré vengarme entonces.

—Por favor, procedan como deseen. Eso es, si pueden —respondió la Cervello líder.

Las pulseras comenzaron a brillar en rojo al mismo tiempo que todos sintieron un fuerte dolor recorrerles el cuerpo.

Reborn levantó su cabeza a la vez que Fon preguntaba

—¿Qué es eso?

—El veneno dentro de las pulseras fue inyectado a los Guardianes —respondió Cervello.

—¿Qué? —dijo Basil sorprendido.

—¿V-Veneno? —repitió Shamal.

—Oh no… ¡Takeshi! —gritó Tsuyoshi y la pantalla grande cambió al campo de Aquarion, sorprendiendo a todos los que observaban. Takeshi era el único de pie. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no mostraba dolor, pero Squalo y Chikusa estaban a sus pies por el dolor.

Cambiando de lugar, Gokudera estaba en la misma pose, con sus ojos cerrados y sin muecas de dolor mientras I-pin y Belphegor se encontraban en el suelo.

Viendo otro lugar, Lambo también parecía estar bien.

Todos los Guardianes de Tsuna estaban en ese estado.

Reborn lo encontró impresionante. Pudieron soportarlo.

—Imposible… Ese veneno es llamado 'Death Heater' [1] ataca los nervios al instante, haciendo que el incluso estar de pie sea difícil. El dolor lacerante aumenta gradualmente, y en treinta minutos, todos morirán, pero… ¿Cómo pueden soportar ese fuerte veneno? —preguntó Cervello, incluso con su expresión estoica su tono de voz demostraba que no podía creer lo que veía.

—¿Debería decírtelo?

La pantalla se enfocó en quien habló, Gokudera.

—Tomará más que esto el detenernos —dijo en un tono firme y maduro, como si no tuviera veneno en el cuerpo.

Todos escucharon una risa y la pantalla cambió a Yamamoto.

—Tiene razón, esto no es suficiente para detenernos.

—Kufufu.

La escena cambió al gimnasio, mostrando a Mukuro mientras reía.

—¿Realmente es veneno? No siento nada.

Luego se escuchó la risa de un niño, y la pantalla mostró a Lambo riendo con fuerza.

—Creo que una hormiga me mordió.

—Hn.

Entonces vieron a Hibari, quien parecía molesto.

—Sólo apresúrense y comiencen.

—¡YOOOOOOOSHH!

Por último, cambió a Ryohei.

—¡VAMOS A PELEAR AL EXTREMO!

Ieyuji, que los observaba por la pantalla, no podía creerlo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando…

—¿Hay algún modo de detenerlo, kora? —preguntó Colonello, sin gustarle que el veneno estuviera en sus estudiantes, Chikusa y Ken.

—Al insertar el Anillo del Guardián en la pulsera se detiene. De esa forma, el antídoto se liberará —les dijo el Cervello líder.

—En esta batalla, no importa sólo el Anillo del Cielo, sino todos lso Anillos —dijo Reborn.

—Correcto. Y la condición final de la victoria de la Batalla del cielo es completar el Anillo del Cielo, obtener todos los Anillos e insertarlos al mismo tiempo en el orbe de allí —señaló Cervello hacia el cielo donde se encontraba un objeto flotando. Tenía seis agujeros pequeños rodeándolo y dentro se encontraban las dos mitades del Anillo del Cielo. —El que primero obtenga todos los Anillos ganará.

Ieyuji y Xanxus entrecerraron sus ojos hacia el objeto mientras Tsuna no hizo nada. Simplemente estaba de pie, pero Reborn podía ver en sus ojos la tristeza dirigida a Xanxus. ¿Por qué?

—Finalmente, tan pronto como la batalla comience no se permitirá ningún contacto con el público. Eso también incluye las Balas Especiales —dijo el Cervello líder.

Reborn asintió. Ieyuji lo miró.

—¿Eso significa que no puedes ayudarme?

—Deberías saberlo, Baka Yuji. Bueno, buena suerte en la batalla —respondió con una sonrisa. También miró a Tsuna —Buena suerte para ti también, Tsuna.

Él no respondió, pero Reborn supo que le estaba dando las gracias. Bajó su fedora y se alejó. Entonces todos le siguieron, excepto los competidores del Cielo y Cervello.

* * *

Una vez que todos salieron, el Cervello líder dio un paso adelante y realizó el anuncio.

—¡La última batalla del Conflicto del Anillo, la Batalla del Cielo! ¡Xanxus vs Sawada Tsunayoshi vs Sawada Ieyuji! ¡Comiencen!

Xanxus fue el primero en moverse, avanzando hacia Tsunayoshi, pero él lo evadió dando un paso hacia un costado. Entonces, su hermano menor los siguió a ambos con su Modo Híper Última Voluntad con su Llama del Cielo y la Llama Rojo Oscuro y lanzó un puñetazo, pero Tsuna también lo evitó.

Él todavía no había entrado a su Modo de Híper Última Voluntad mientras evadía los ataques de ambos. Xanxus le lanzaba ataques a Ieyuji, los cuales él devolvía, pero parecía que el principal objetivo de Ieyuji era su hermano.

Xanxus lo encontró divertido. Los hermanos deberían estar ayudándose entre sí, peor parecía que estos dos eran diferentes.

* * *

Del lado de los Guardianes, cuando escucharon el comienzo de la batalla, los Guardianes de Tsuna rápidamente destruyeron las torres. Todos obtuvieron el Anillo al mismo tiempo, lo insertaron en su pulsera y suspiraron. Gracias a su entrenamiento y experiencia pudieron soportar el dolor.

Del lado de Gokudera, él rápidamente se acercó a I-pin, salvándola del veneno.

—Gracias —le agradeció.

Gokudera sonrió y palmeó su cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia Bel e insertar el Anillo en su pulsera para luego alejarse rápidamente. Bel se recuperó del dolor y lo miró.

—¿Por qué me salvaste? —le preguntó con seriedad.

—Porque Juudaime nos pidió hacerlo. Aún así, no planeamos perder. Me llevaré el Anillo —dijo Gokudera mientras les mostraba el Anillo, agarrándolo con fuerza.

Bel rió y se puso de pie.

—Shishishi… Te arrepentirás… —Sus cuchillos aparecieron en sus manos y comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor. —Tomaré el Anillo.

—Entonces tendré que ir en serio —suspiró Gokudera. Al decir esto, su Llama de la Tormenta salió de su brazo derecho, sorprendiendo a ambos. Cuando desapareció, los dos pudieron ver algo en su brazo. Tenía un diseño de una calavera con Llamas de la Tormenta a sus lados. —Mi **Flecha de Fuego** les responderá… **¡Uri!**

Un pequeño gato de Llama de Tormenta apareció y se paró sobre la Flecha de Fuego. Era **Uri Versión X.**

* * *

Del lado de Yamamoto, él también ayudó a Chikusa y a Squalo.

—Nos salvas de nuevo —dijo Chikusa, sin gustarle la situación pero agradecido.

—Hahaha, no te preocupes. Tsuna no quiere que nadie muera, y yo tampoco. Además, necesito llevar este Anillo a donde pertenece —dijo Yamamoto mientras les mostraba el Anillo y lo sujetaba con fuerza.

Yamamoto sintió un ataque provenir de Squalo. Ondeó su espada, señalándolo con ella.

—Voooi, no pienses que podrás escapar tan fácilmente —dijo Squalo.

Yamamoto mostró su rostro serio.

—Sabía que harías eso. Tendré que esforzarme más, **Kojirou, Jirou.**

Sus Animales Armas, la golondrina y el perro, aparecieron a su lado. Su Shigure Kintoki cambió a su forma de espada y Llama de Última Voluntad de Lluvia apareció en la hoja.

* * *

En el lugar de Ryohei, él acababa de terminar de ayudar a Ken y a Lussuria. Ryohei ahora peleaba con ellos con su Llama de Última Voluntad del Sol mientras los dos hacían equipo en su contra.

Ken estaba en su Canal de León. Él le lanzó un puñetazo, el cual fue fácilmente bloqueado por Ryohei. Lussuria atacó a continuación, pero también falló.

—Los dos lo hacen bien al Extremo —comentó Ryohei mientras bloqueaba otra vez los dos ataques.

—Tch, no es suficiente, byon —dijo Ken mientras saltaba hacia atrás, preparándose para su siguiente ataque.

Lussuria siguió atacándolo aumentando la velocidad de sus puños, pero Ryohei lo evadió sin esfuerzo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes pelear?

Ryohei sonreía mientras peleaba. Entonces les habló en un tono gentil y maduro.

—Nope, sólo pensaba cómo terminar esto y llevarle el Anillo del Sol a mi pequeño hermano… ¿Cierto **Garyuu**?

Un canguro con dos cañones en su espalda y guantes de boxeo apareció. Era **Kangaryuu Versión X**. Los dos estaban sorprendidos por su repentina aparición.

— **¡GARYUU, BOTAS DE ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!** —gritó Ryohei.

Kangaryuu gruñó mientras apuntaba con su cañón y disparaba, golpeando el cuerpo de Ryohei. A pesar de que los dos pensaron que acababa de golpearse a sí mismo, pero estaban equivocados. Le dio unas botas que aumentó su poder y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con el color de su Llama de Última Voluntad del Sol.

—Ahora, ¡peleemos al EXTREMO! —gritó Ryohei mientras cargaba hacia ellos.

* * *

En el lugar de Lambo, primero puso el Anillo en la pulsera de Brina y luego en la de Levi. Se puso rápidamente su Casco del Truenoy estaba por irse, pero…

—Espera.

Lambo se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para ver a Brina y Levi de pie y listos para pelear.

—No huirás de aquí —dijo Brina mientras le apuntaba con sus pistolas.

—Tomaré el Anillo —dijo Levi preparando sus Parábolas para disparar.

Lambo suspiro. No quería pelear, pero no podía evitarlo. Tocó su Casco, dentro de su cabello tenía el Anillo del Trueno y no les dejaría conseguirlo. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlos.

—¡ **Gyuudon**! —llamó Lambo y el toro con armadura apareció. **Gyuudon Versión X.** Lambo ahora estaba de pie en su frente cuando dijo: —Vengan e inténtenlo. Esta vez, no me odien porque lo tomaré en serio.

Llamas de Rayo salían de su Casco y Gyuudon. Estaba listo y no se contendría para nada.

* * *

Del lado de Hibari, él no quería pero usó el Anillo para salvar del veneno al ruidoso de Mochida. Después de hacerlo y ver que ahora respiraba con normalidad, se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Si veo tu rostro otra vez en esta batalla, te morderé hasta la muerte.

Mochida estaba mirando el suelo mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza. Sabía que era débil, aunque fuera el Capitán de Kendo, estas personas estaban en otro nivel. Lo odiaba, no quería ser llamado débil, cobarde o basura.

Se puso de pie a pesar de que su cuerpo le dolía en todos lados por la última batalla con su espada de bambú en la mano.

—¡Espera! —gritó. Hibari se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Mochida se puso de pie y se preparó para pelear, tomando la misma posición que cuando luchaba en Kendo mientras declaró: —Sé que eres más fuerte que yo, mucho más fuerte, Hibari-sempai… Pero… ¡No quiero que me llamen debilucho!

Hibari sonrió y lo vio cara a cara.

—Tienes valor, Herbívoro. Muéstrame lo que tienes

Hibari sacó sus tonfas y liberó su Llama de Nube. Su puercoespín apareció a su lado, listo para pelear. Le miró fijamente.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte.

* * *

Con Mukuro, él acababa de liberar a Mammon y a Sadao del veneno. Estaba por desaparecer, pero Mammon interfirió.

—¿A dónde piensas que vas? Podrás habernos ayudado, pero no pienses que podrás huir fácilmente —dijo Mammon mientras extendía su ilusión.

La Lanza de Sadao ya estaba lista y apuntando hacia Mukuro.

—Le debo dos cosas ahora, huh. Planeo devolverle el favor, pero no en esta batalla. Rokudo Mukuro, te desafío a nuestra revancha.

—Kufufu, realmente quiero jugar con ustedes, pero ahora necesito apurarme. Aunque supongo que no puedo irme fácilmente… Kufufu, ¿qué piensas, querida Chrome?

Chrome apareció a un lado de Mukuro con su Tridente en mano.

—Creo que deberíamos pelear, Mukuro-sama, pero apresurémonos.

—Kufufu, tienes razón. Entonces, ¿deberíamos mostrarles lo débiles que son? —dijo Mukuro, su Tridente apareciendo en su mano.

Chrome sólo asintió mientras ambos liberaban su Llama de la Niebla en su Tridente. Además, un Búho de Llama de Niebla apareció detrás suyo. Era **Mukurowl Versión X.**

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sadao.

Mukuro sonrió.

—Tu peor Pesadilla.

* * *

Fuera de la Escuela, donde Reborn y los otros observaban, todos se giraron a mirar a Chrome quien estaba a su lado. Una vez más parecía estar durmiendo, aunque en realidad había enviado la mitad de su alma para pelear con Mukuro.

—Todos pueden usar la Llama de Última Voluntad, kora —dijo Colonello mientras observaba la pantalla.

—No solo eso, también tienen algo llamado Arma de Animal —asintió Fon.

Shamal, que observaba la batalla de Gokudera con cuidado, suspiró.

—Realmente no puedo creer cuánto creció ese mocoso.

Tsuyoshi lo miró por un minuto antes de regresar la vista a la pantalla, la cual mostraba a Takeshi peleando con su Shigure Souen Ryuu.

Entonces cambió a la Batalla del Cielo. Tsuna seguía sin entrar en su Modo Híper Última Voluntad por alguna razón, y los otros dos le atacaban. Xanxus usaba sus Llamas de la Ira, pero Tsuna detenía fácilmente sus ataques.

—¿Por qué no entró en su Modo de Última Voluntad, kora? —preguntó Colonello.

—Está esperando.

Todos se giraron hacia Reborn, quien había hablando.

—¿Esperando? —preguntó Basil, queriendo saber a qué se refería.

—Espera a que sus Guardianes obtengan los Anillos.

Todos volvieron a mirar la pantalla y vieron que los Guardianes de Tsuna tenían la ventaja.

—Están desesperados —dijo Tsuyoshi mientras miraba. —Por su Cielo elegido.

Reborn asintió ya que también podía verlo. Continuaron observando hasta que escucharon la voz de Dino.

—¡Yo, todos!

Se giraron hacia él sorprendidos de ver que a su lado se encontraba el Vongola Nono, Timoteo en una silla de ruedas empujada por Romario.

—¿Por qué está aquí, Noveno? Debería estar descansando —dijo Reborn.

—No puedo hacerlo. Además, Reborn, estoy bien ahora. Parece ser que esa Llama de Sol realmente me ayudó a recuperarme.

Ambas Cervello aparecieron.

—Noveno, ¿está aquí para observar? —preguntó la Cervello líder. Timoteo asintió y ella continuó: —Entonces, por favor vaya adentro. Hay un láser infrarrojo allí, así que tenga cuidado.

Los tres fueron con los demás y miraron la pantalla que ahora mostraba a Tsuna, Ieyuji y Xanxus.

—No sabía que Tsunayoshi se veía de esa forma. Escuché de Iemitsu que parecía no tener vida, pero no esperé que fuera así. Realmente… no tiene vida —dijo Timoteo, sintiendo lástima por su nieto y furioso por no saber qué hacer por él.

—No te preocupes Nono, sus Guardianes están obteniendo la cura para su situación. Para romper el sello que evita que se comunique con nosotros —dijo Reborn.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué es ese sello, Reborn? —preguntó Fon.

—Creo que ya lo había explicado, pero lo haré de nuevo por Nono. Es un sello que hace que se vea sin vida, Sin Alma para decirlo de alguna forma. No puede hablar o mostrar sus emociones. El sello evita que se comunique con otros, así que incluso escribir en papel, hablar por teléfono o hacer movimientos con el cuerpo son controlados por esa condición —les explicó Reborn, sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿Por eso sólo está de pie mirando? —preguntó Basil. Reborn asintió.

—Aunque encontraron un modo para que se comunicara gracias a sus Guardianes de la Niebla.

Todos se giraron hacia Chrome.

—Se volvió su portavoz, huh —dijo Dino mientras la miraba.

Se Volvieron hacia la pantalla, viendo a Tsuna pelear sin su Modo de Última Voluntad.

—Reborn, escuché todo de Dino. Tsunayoshi sabía sobre Vongola y forzó su participación, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Timoteo.

—Si, es verdad. También los ayudé porque los forcé a aceptarlo.

Timoteo miró con cuidado a Tsunayoshi. Estaba recordando algo, la Llama de Cielo que le puso en su frente ayer. Tsunayoshi intentaba decirle algo; esa era la principal razón porque llegó, para averiguar qué era.

* * *

Con Hibari y Mochida, este último otra vez estaba perdiendo, pero no se rindió e intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo. Hibari simplemente le miraba, sin preocuparse mientras miraba la batalla entre los Cielos por su pantalla de TV.

Hibari no podía ocultar su furia cada vez que veía la Llama Rojo Oscuro. La odiaba, despreciaba y quería que desapareciera. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Mochida habló.

—Hibari-sempai… ¿Por qué?

—¿Hn?

—¿Por qué… peleas… nghh… c-con… Tsuna Sin Alma?

Hibari entrecerró sus ojos cuando escuchó las palabras 'Sin Alma'. Levantó sus tonfas ardiendo con sus Llamas de Nube.

—Te lo diré, Herbívoro. Soy la Nube que no está atada a nadie, aún así, el Cielo aún me aceptó. Ese Omnívoro fue el único que obtuvo mi respeto. Por eso, algún día… morderé al Cielo hasta la muerte.

* * *

Del lado de Gokudera, él estaba usando el Tubo del Rayodel Sistema C.A.I. Sus Llamas de Tormenta se mezclaron con las del Rayo cuando le disparó a Bel, quien rápidamente se tiró a un costado para evitarlo aunque las chispas de la Llama del Rayo le golpearon e hirieron.

I-pin estaba detrás de Gokudera, alejada. Uri estaba con ella, aunque fuera un gato pequeño podía pelear en igualdad.

—Shishishi, realmente eres peligroso. Aún así, ¿por qué le sigues a él? Alguien que… ya sabes, shishi —Bel recordó esa vez antes de la Batalla de la Tormenta. No podía decir las palabras 'Sin vida' o 'Sin Alma' sobre su Jefe si no quería conocer su furia.

Gokudera lo observó con cuidado antes de responder. Su tono era firme, fuerte y maduro.

—Porque él es quien me salvó varias veces, quien me dio otra oportunidad, una razón para vivir. Se volvió la luz en mi oscuridad; es el único Cielo que me aceptó como soy. Por eso, como su Mano Derecha, lo seguiré a donde sea que vaya. Lo protegeré con mi corazón y alma, a él y a la Familia que ama.

La sonrisa de Bel desapareció cuando lo miró. Escondidos por sus cabellos, sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver a Gokudera.

—¿Quién eres?

La Llama de Última Voluntad de Gokudera se fortaleció al responder.

—Soy el Guardián de la Tormenta de Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato. Su Mano Derecha que lo protege a él y a la Familia. Soy quien destruye al enemigo y regresa a vivo y a salvo con su Cielo, porque el deseo de Juudaime es… —Gokudera recordó la sonrisa brillante y vívida de su Jefe. No pudo evitar mostrar su sonrisa más grande. —… que todos volvamos para divertirnos y reir con la Famiglia.

En su mente, agregó: " _Además, para mostrarle a mi otro yo de este mundo cuán preciosa habría sido la vida si hubiera vivido más tiempo para conocerlo a él, conocer a mi Juudaime, quien le daría sonrisas y una vida que nunca hubiera imaginado'._

Shamal no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Estaba feliz porque Gokudera ya no estaba conteniéndose.

* * *

Lambo peleaba con Gyuudon, y era quien tenía la ventaja. Ambos, las Balas Eléctricas de Brina y el Levi Volta de Levi no tenían efecto en él. A estos dos no les gustaba la situación para nada.

¿Cómo podía un niño abrumar a dos adultos?

Lambo, que pudo ver lo que pensaban, bostezó. Estaba aburriéndose de la batalla.

—Debo decirles que no tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Podrían dejarme ir?

—Realmente eres un niño estúpido —le dijo Brina.

—No le fallaré al Jefe. ¡Por eso tomaré el Anillo! —dijo Levi, aumentando su determinación. Lambo suspiró.

—Soy igual que tú Levi, y tú… ahh, ¿Brina era? —la voz de Lambo se volvió seria mientras hablaba. —No planeo perder por el bien de mi Tsuna-nii, el único que me aceptó, se preocupó por mí y me dio la felicidad que ni mi propia familia me dio. Pelearé por mi hermano, como el Rayo que toma todo el daño y pelea para proteger a sus amigos y Famiglia.

* * *

Ryohei peleaba contra Lussuria y Ken sin contenerse ya. Ninguno de los dos era desafío para él. Estaban sorprendidos porque era más poderoso que en la última batalla.

—Cielos, cielos… ¿C-Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte? —preguntó Lussuria mientras jadeaba, cansado de la batalla aunque esta hubiera dudado poco tiempo.

Ryohei le respondió con un tono maduro y fraternal.

—Porque peleo por mi hermano pequeño. A quien más respeto al extremo, quien protegió extremadamente a mí y a mi hermana pequeña de todo. Por eso esta vez, le pagaré su extrema amabilidad. Liberaré a mi hermano pequeño, sin importar qué.

* * *

En el gimnasio, Mukuro peleaba contra Sadao mientras Chrome enfrentaba a Mammon. Chrome mantenía su ilusión mientras era ayudada a veces por Mukurowl. Mukuro estaba pasándola bien mientras jugaba con Sadao, pero conocía el límite.

" _Creo que deberíamos terminar con esto…"_ pensó Mukuro al mirar a Chrome, quien no tenía problemas para pelear contra las ilusiones de Mammon. Al ver esto sonrió de lado.

—Chrome, necesitamos terminar con esto antes de que nos regañen por llegar tarde.

Chrome casi golpeó a Mammon, pero falló al escucharlo. Se giró hacia Mukuro y asintió.

—Tiene razón, Mukuro-sama. Necesitamos conseguir el Anillo del Cielo tan pronto como podamos por el bien de Bossu.

Sadao le atacó con su Lanza, pero Mukuro lo bloqueó fácilmente, saltando para generar algo de distancia entre ambos.

—Tch, ¿por qué ustedes se esfuerzan tanto por un mocoso como ese? —preguntó Mammon irritada mientras generaba varias ilusiones a su alrededor.

Ambos, Chrome y Mukuro, sonrieron mientras destruían todas las ilusiones de un solo golpe y golpeaban al bebé al mismo tiempo.

—Kufufu, déjame decírtelo, Arcobaleno de la Niebla, Viper. De pequeño la Famiglia Estraneo experimentó conmigo, haciendo que odiara a la mafia. Quise destruir toda la mafia del mundo y comencé un plan para llevarlo a cabo. Fue entonces cuando lo conocí, a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hice que pasara el peor momento, poseyendo a sus amigos para que pelearan contra él. Entonces peleamos y perdí. Aún después de todo esto, todavía me aceptó, me perdonó y me mostró algo que nunca pensé volver a ver, luz. Sawada Tsunayoshi es quien me dio la luz y una Familia.

—Fui abandonada por mis padres, quienes me dejaron morir luego de un accidente. Mukuro-sama fue quien me salvó de la muerte haciendo una ilusión de los órganos y mi ojo izquierdo que perdí. Mukuro-sama es mi salvador, y Bossu quien me mostró la calidez de una verdadera familia. Nunca dudó de mí, en su lugar se preocupó por mí y me cuidó. Bossu se volvió mi luz, y me juré a mí misma que siempre estaría a su lado y lo protegería como su Niebla.

Ambos hablaron con un tono maduro, determinado y lleno de compromiso.

—Por nuestro Cielo y luz, le ayudaremos a liberarse de ese sello y lo regresaremos a nuestro lado, como sus Guardianes de la Niebla.

Los dos atacaron al mismo tiempo, planeando terminar la batalla, junto a Mukurowl.

* * *

Del lado de Yamamoto, Squalo y Yamamoto peleaban con intensidad mientras los Animales Armas de este último peleaban contra los yoyos de Chikusa.

Yamamoto estaba serio, ya no reía mientras golpeaba a Squalo con cada movimiento. Él estaba sorprendido por su gran mejora. Nunca había pensado que ocultaba tanta fuerza la última vez que pelearon.

Chikusa estaba teniendo dificultades con la golondrina y el perro, sin gustarle que tuviera que pelear contra animales.

—Ya detenganse, no tengo tiempo de jugar —la vos de Yamamoto era seria.

—VOOOOIII, ¡¿piensas que dejaré que te vayas?! —gritó Squalo. Nunca había conocido a alguien como él, y no quería dejarlo ir, no hasta que pudiera derrotarlo.

—Lo sé, por eso terminaré con esto. Necesito ir al lado de Tsuna y darle el Anillo del Cielo. Necesitamos curarlo ahora mismo —dijo Yamamoto, lleno de determinación.

—Pareces tener una gran lealtad hacia tu Jefe —comentó Chikusa mientras evitaba el ataque aéreo de la golondrina.

Yamamoto sonrió y habló en tono maduro.

—Lo soy, pero no lo veo como mi Jefe, sino como mi mejor amigo. Es quien me salvó de mi intento de suicidio, quien me dio verdadera amistad y me hizo quien soy ahora. Por eso, como su mejor amigo, estaré a su lado y, como la Lluvia que lava la tristeza de la Famiglia, quitaré ese sello.

* * *

Aquellos que observaban estaban atónitos por su declaración de su Cielo elegido, Tsunayoshi.

Timoteo estaba impresionado por lo que veía, pensar que tendrían un vínculo familiar tan fuerte. Sentía que había cometido un error. Debería haber conocido pro sí mismo a los candidatos antes de hacer su elección. Estas personas le hicieron darse cuenta.

Estaba feliz de que Tsunayoshi hubiera conocido tantas personas maravillosas.

* * *

[1] Death Heater: Se traduce como 'Calor de Muerte'. No pongo la traducción porque no me parece que quede bien, así que va a quedar en inglés.

 **Nota de Assassin-san:**

KHR no me pertenece.

¿Sorprendidos por la actualización repentina? Verán, hoy es un día especial para mí así que su autor se sintió con ganas de actualizar, y eso hice. No se preocupen, el próximo capítulo estará el Viernes, Sábado o Domingo.

PD: No estoy en ninguna relación, así que ni siquiera pregunten.

Pude haberme equivocado con algo de la gramática, así que no me odien is está mal. Estoy intentando mejorar, espero que puedan comprenderme. Este capítulo salió largo, espero que les guste.

Entonces, ¿qué les pareció? Si se preguntan porqué Tsuna todavía no entró a su Modo Híper Última Voluntad… Bueno… Verán en el próximo capítulo.

Su autor aquí está agradecida por sus comentarios. Algunos me preguntaron sobre los guantes, así que aquí tienen la respuesta. En cuanto al pequeño Natsu… Déjenme pensar en ello.

Gracias por los comentarios, Favoritos y seguidores, por cierto, además de los lectores. Espero que les guste este capítulo y sigan esperando por el próximo.

 **Reporte del Conflicto del Anillo**

 **Tsuna - 4**

 **Ieyuji - 1**

 **Xanxus - 1**

 **Nota de Skyler:**

Bien, y aquí el siguiente capítulo. Creo que ya lo dije varias veces, pero realmente amo ver a todos pelear por el bien de Tsuna, de su Cielo. También me gusta ver cómo le cuentan a los demás sobre su vínculo con su Cielo, es en estos momentos que uno se da cuenta que todos los personajes de KHR tienen un pasado bastante… difícil por decir algo.

Dejando de lado a Mukuro y Chrome, que prácticamente tienen un arco para explicar su situación, sentí que el pasado de Lambo no se tocó prácticamente en el manga. O que lo dejaron de lado. Quiero decir, su Jefe literalmente se deshizo de él al mandarlo a una misión imposible, presumiblemente queriéndolo muerto (porque vamos, ¿qué más le iba a pasar de enfrentar a Reborn?).

Sin embargo, también me gusta escuchar de otros personajes, como Ryohei y Yamamoto. Uno lo olvida por sus personalidades, pero los dos eran prácticamente unos marginados a quienes les costaba encontrar un lugar donde ser ellos mismos.

No se, una pequeña reflexión de su traductora :D

Lamentablemente estamos llegando casi al final de la historia, espero que estén disfrutando hasta ahora y no vayan a abandonar por mis ritmos raros al actualizar (un día publico cinco caps seguidos, después paso semanas sin aparecer, hehe).

Gracias a todos los que comentan, los favoritos, los seguidores, y, como dice Assassin, a los que leen. Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia hasta ahora y, si hay algo que no entienden o que al traducirlo quedó raro, avísenme para que lo corrija.


	15. Capítulo 15 - Eclipse

**Capítulo 15: Eclipse/La Llama Eclipse y Cambio Forma.**

En la batalla del Cielo, Xanxus ahora usaba sus pistolas para atacar a Tsunayoshi y a Ieyuji. Este último lo encontró difícil, pero pudo mantenerse al día.

Tsunayoshi seguía sin haber entrado a su Modo Híper Última Voluntad. Sólo miraba a ambos y peleaba cuando debía evitar sus ataques.

—¿Qué sucede basura? ¿No puedes mostrar tu poder? —se burló Xanxus mientras le disparaba, pero Tsunayoshi lo evitaba con facilidad.

Él no hacía nada más que mirarlos cuando fue atacado por Ieyuji.

—¿Este es todo tu poder, hermano Sin Alma? ¿Reborn mentía? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Deja de contenerte y pelea de verdad! —gruñó Ieyuji mientras seguía pegándole con sus puños de los cuales Tsuna se defendía a la perfección.

* * *

Colonnello y Fon, que lo observaban con cuidado, notaron algo familiar en los movimientos de Tsunayoshi.

—Reborn… La forma en que se mueve… ¿no es igual a la tuya? —preguntó Fin mientras miraba a su compañero Arcobaleno a su lado.

Colonello y Fon le habían observado pelear una vez sin sus pistolas, y sorprendentemente, era muy fuerte al combatir mano a mano. Puede que incluso fuera más poderoso que con sus pistolas.

Reborn sonrió de lado mientras miraba la pelea, gustándole que Tsuna pudiera hacer lo mismo que él.

" _Eso significa que yo le enseñé. Puede que en su mundo yo fuera enviado a enseñarle a él en lugar de a Baka Yuji. Debe haberse vuelto fuerte por mis enseñanzas"_.

Timoteo finalmente le preguntó lo que rondaba su mente desde hacia rato.

—Reborn, ¿qué es esa Llama Rojo Oscuro mezclada en la Llama del Cielo de Ieyuji?

Todos miraron a Reborn bajar su fedora

—No sé su naturaleza noveno, pero… parece peligrosa. Tan peligrosa que Tsuna y sus Guardianes odian su existencia.

—¿No quieren que exista? ¿Sabes por qué, Reborn-san? —preguntó Basil.

—No del todo, pero me dijeron que alguien precioso para ellos, especialmente para Tsuna, murió y dejó a Tsuna roto —les dijo Reborn sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿Roto? ¿Estando así? —preguntó Shamal. No podía imaginarse cómo una persona sin vida se rompía. Reborn no respondió más, pero les dijo algo que confundió a todos.

—También dijeron algo de que la Llama le está poseyendo. No se mucho más tampoco. Estoy esperando las respuestas.

" _Así que hay cosas que incluso Reborn no sabe"_ , pensó Dino.

Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que escucharon una voz débil.

—Una… Llama viva…

Se giraron hacia la persona que habló, Chrome. Aunque estuviera inconsciente, les estaba contando algo.

—Peligrosa… Una Llama que posee… furia y… odio… Una Llama viva… Se llama… **Llama Eclipse** …

Los ojos de todos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Llama Eclipse. Era la primera vez que escuchaban de ella, más de una Llama con vida.

Se giraron hacia la pantalla y se sorprendieron al ver a los Guardianes de Tsunayoshi volando con sus Llamas.

* * *

Gokudera llevaba a Lambo y Yamamoto en sus plataformas de huesos, mientras Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro y Chrome volaban con sus Llamas de Última Voluntad. Todos se dirigían hacia el orbe que flotaba a mitad del aire.

Ieyuji y Xanxus se dieron cuenta de ellos. Xanxus enfureció, sin gustarle que fueran a ganar otra vez. Abandonó a los dos y se lanzó a perseguirlos, disparándoles.

—Xanxus —dijo Gokudera.

—Chrome —llamó Mukuro y la chica asintió. Ambos usaron sus ilusiones con sus Llamas para detener su avance con una gran serpiente que lo capturó.

Los siete siguieron volando hacia el orbe. Xanxus no podía aceptarlo, así que usó su Llama de la Ira para liberarse y perseguirlos de nuevo.

Ellos ya habían llegado al orbe, en el cual insertaron rápidamente los Anillos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la esfera comenzara a brillar.

—Se está abriendo —dijo Cervello mientras observaba.

Finalmente se abrió por completo, revelando las dos mitades del Anillo del Cielo. Gokudera lo tomó mientras balas volaban a su alrededor. Xanxus disparaba para robarles el Anillo.

Hibari se colocó el Anillo de la Nube en su dedo y llamó a _Roll_ , diciéndoles en silencio que se encargaría de él.

—Te ayudaré Hibari, no me contendré en esto —dijo Yamamoto, llamando a _Jirou_ y _Kojirou_.

—Contamos con ustedes, Takeshi-nii, Hibari-nii —dijo Lambo mientras se subía al hombro de Ryohei.

—¡ **EX-CAMBIO FORMA**! —dijeron Hibari y Yamamoto al mismo tiempo. Sus Animales Armas obedecieron y brillaron, volviéndose las Armas de sus maestros.

Gokudera, Ryohei, Mukuro y Chrome inmediatamente salieron volando. Xanxus sonrió al verlos acercarse con el Anillo del Cielo. Les apuntó con sus pistolas, a punto de dispararles, pero unas esposas le detuvieron. Como si la policía le hubiera arrestado.

—¡ **Las Esposas de Alaude**!

Hibari estaba a un lado de Xanxus, mostrando que fue él quien lo capturó. Se movió a un lado cuando Yamamoto ondeó su espada, siendo detenido por la pistola de Xanxus. Una espada estaba en su derecha, la cual usó para atacar, mientras las otras tres con Llamas de la Lluvia estaban en su mano izquierda, las cuales usaba como propulsor al igual que Xanxus con sus pistolas.

—¡ **Las Cuatro Espadas Irregulares de Ugetsu Asari**!

* * *

Quienes estaban sorprendidos por la repentina revelación.

—E-Esos son de la Primera Generación… —dijo Timoteo, incapaz de terminar la oración por la sorpresa.

—El Escudo de Lampo, y ahora las Esposas de Alaude y las Cuatro Espadas Irregulares de Ugetsu Asari… Ciertamente, tienen las habilidades de la Primera Generación de Vongola —comentó Rebron.

* * *

Entonces Hibari interfirió esposando a Xanxus de nuevo. Yamamoto sonrió mientras volaba otra vez. Xanxus quería dispararle, pero se sorprendió al ver que las esposas se multiplicaban por sus brazos.

—No nos subestimes demasiado, Herbívoro —le dijo Hibari.

Abajo, Ieyuji siguió atacando a Tsuna, sin notar la batalla sobre él. En ese momento, Mukuro y Chrome interfirieron, bloqueando sus puños con sus Tridentes y continuaron peleando en lugar de Tsuna, obligándolo a retroceder mientras Ryohei y Gokudera acudían al lado de su Cielo.

Tsuna observaba la batalla entre su hermano y sus Nieblas. Gokudera juntó el Anillo, completándolo.

—Juudaime —le llamó Gokudera. Entonces Tsuna se giró hacia él. Gokudera le puso el Anillo del Cielo como un collar, ya que este tenía una correa de cadenas.

Cuando el Anillo tocó su piel, comenzó a brillar, liberando una inmensa Llama Naranja.

Gokudera y Ryohei retrocedieron pero sin apartar la vista, la igual que Lambo, quien miraba a su Tsuna-nii flotar un poco y cerrar los ojos, sintiendo la Llama que salía de él.

* * *

—Oi, kora, eso significa que…

—El Anillo… le aceptó —dijo Timoteo mientras observaba impresionado e incrédulo.

" _No solo eso…"_ pensó Reborn. Miró cuidadosamente a Tsunayoshi y sonrió.

—Por fin.

* * *

En el campo de batalla, Ieyuji se sorprendió por lo que le sucedía a su hermano. Entonces escuchó algo pesado caer.

Mirando a la persona, se trataba de Xanxus con esposas alrededor de su cuerpo (al igual que le sucedió a Daisy en su batalla contra Hibari), y sobre él, Hibari con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras sostenía una cadena que lo mantenía en su lugar. Yamamoto también aterrizó con una sonrisa.

—Todos.

Se volvieron sorprendidos hacia la voz que conocían muy bien. Los siete miraron a su Cielo, que ahora descendía despacio mientras la Llama Naranja desaparecía del Anillo. Lentamente, abrió sus ojos, revelando el color familiar marrón miel y la nostálgica sonrisa.

—Gracias, todos —habló finalmente Tsuna, llenando de alegría a sus Guardianes.

—Juudaime —dijo Gokudera con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos. —¡Bienvenido de vuelta, Juudaime!

—¡Sawada está de vuelta AL EXTREMO! —gritó Ryohei, desbordando alegría.

—¡Tsuna-nii! —lloró Lambo mientras saltaba a abrazarlo, finalmente lo habían liberado. Tsuna regresó el abrazo sin problemas.

Yamamoto le dio su sonrisa más grande, feliz de ver a Tsuna sonreír una vez más. Mukuro sonrió mientras Chrome tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Incluso Hibari no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, feliz de que hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

Ieyuji no podía creerlo. Su hermano estaba hablando, sonriendo con calidez mientras ellos le daban la bienvenida.

Xanxus estaba sorprendido. El niño Sin Alma había vuelto a la vida.

* * *

Reborn y los demás estaban felices por ellos.

Tsunayoshi ya no era una persona Sin Alma, estaba realmente vivo y hablando. Timoteo no pudo ocultar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Estaba feliz por ver que su nieto ahora tenía vida, como los demás.

* * *

—¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!

Todos miraron a la persona que gritó; se trataba de Xanxus.

—Una basura como tú… ¡UNA BASURA COMO TÚ OBTENIENDO MI PUESTO! —gruñó Xanxus.

Hibari entrecerró sus ojos.

—Cállate Herbívoro.

Las esposas se apretaron, provocándole dolor al apretarlo.

—Detente, Hibari-san —dijo Tsuna, sonando más como una orden. Hibari entrecerró sus ojos un segundo hacia Tsuna, pero obedeció, haciendo que Xanxus tosiera al verse libre.

Tsuna le pasó Lambo a Ryohei por un momento y caminó hacia Xanxus. Gokudera le siguió, protegiéndole. Finalmente lo alcanzó y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Xanxus, aunque te de el Anillo, él no te aceptará y lo sabes —le dijo Tsuna, tratando de hacerse entender por medio de una conversación.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡QUÉ PIENSAS QUE SABES, BASURA! —gritó Xanxus, furia en su voz.

Tsuna sabía la razón de su enojo.

—Xanxus… Lo sé todo… Sé que eres el hijo adoptado del Noveno.

Xanxus estaba sorprendido, al igual que Ieyuji, y todos los que observaban fuera, a excepción de Timoteo, quien apretó el puño.

Los otros Varia, quien habían sido derrotados junto a la Famiglia de Ieyuji, también estaban sorprendidos de escuchar esto desde su TV pequeña, menos Squalo quien ya lo sabía.

—En ese momento, tu madre te presentó como el hijo del Noveno. Él ya sabía que no eras su hijo, pero aún así te aceptó. Tú viviste creyendo que eras su hijo y siempre creíste en él, sin dudarlo. Creciste en un hombre con la dignidad y habilidad para volverte digno de suceder al Noveno. Pero entonces descubriste la verdad, y por eso supiste que nunca podrías heredar su posición. Por eso te revelaste contra Vongola, ¿verdad? —le dijo Tsuna, sorprendiendo a Xanxus por cuánto sabía.

—Créeme Xanxus, aunque no seas su verdadero hijo, el Noveno te crió y te amó como si fueras su verdadero hijo —continuó Tsuna, haciendo que Xanxus le mirara mal. Aún así, no se dejó intimidar y siguió: —¿Cuál piensas que es la razón por la que el Noveno no te asesinó incluso después de que le traicionaras? ¿De que te aceptara hasta el final? El Noveno te reconoce más que cualquier otra persona.

Xanxus recordó a su padre falso, al Noveno. Recordó cómo se preocupó por él, criándolo y tratándolo como su verdadero hijo.

Timoteo quería ir al lado de Xanxus. Quería ir a decirle cuánto se preocupaba por él, aunque hubiera intentado asesinarlo. No podía evitar amarlo. No podía odiarlo, no a Xanxus.

El Cervello que observaba la escena desde afuera abrió un canal de audio para ellos para que le escucharan desde el campo de batalla.

—Xanxus —habló Timoteo, sorprendiendo a los competidores, pero sobre todo a Xanxus. Tsuna estaba aliviado de escuchar su voz. Se puso de pie y miró a Ryohei sonriendo. Entre los dos se dio una conversación silenciosa.

' _Gracias'_

' _No hay problema'_ , sonrió Ryohei.

—Xanxus, perdóname —dijo Timoteo en un tono triste. —Nunca te dije la verdad porque… temía que me odiaras… No quiero que me odies Xanxus.

Los ojos de Xanxus se abrieron al escuchar esto. Tsuna le dio a Hibari una orden silenciosa, quien asintió y liberó a Xanxus de sus esposas.

—Tampoco quiero que odies a tu madre. Ella te usó para ganar dinero, pero no quiero que vivas odiándola. Te pido que entiendas Xanxus. Puedes odiarme Xanxus, merezco eso, aunque yo nunca te odiaré. Pero recuerda Xanxus, no te crié por lástima, sino… porque para mí… eres mi verdadero hijo.

Xanxus estaba emocionado. No sabía que así era como se sentía su viejo. Él sabía desde el principio que algún día descubriría la verdad, estaba preparado para ser odiado después de saberlo.

Apretó sus dientes, sin gustarle hacia dónde se dirigían las cosas.

Xanxus levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a su viejo en la pantalla. El Noveno, Timoteo. Estaba ahí, observando. Bajó la mirada, dándose cuenta de lo patético que se veía. Bueno, nunca diría eso en voz alta.

Tsuna por dentro estaba feliz de que le malentendido finalmente fuera aclarado, a diferencia de su mundo donde les tomó más tiempo reconciliarse. Estaba feliz por Xanxus.

Finalmente, Cervello anunció al ganador.

—La Batalla del Cielo ha terminado. El ganador es Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro, Chrome y Hibari sonrieron. Gokudera y Yamamoto tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por su victoria. Lambo reía con fuerza mientras Ryohei gritaba 'VICTORIA EXTREMA'. Tsuna sólo sonrió, pero sabía lo que vendría después.

Se giró hacia Ieyuji, quien tenía los puños apretados, sabiendo que perdió una vez más.

" _Yo… Perdí…. Perdí contra mi hermano sin Alma… Él me robó… mi posición, que se supone que sería mía… Yo…"_ mientras Ieyuji pensaba esto, escuchó una voz extraña en su cabeza.

' _ **¿Quieres vengarte?'**_ dijo una voz demoníaca.

Ieyuji no respondió de inmediato, sorprendido por la voz desconocida, la cual habló una vez más.

' _ **¿Quieres que desaparezca?'**_

Ieyuji, quien ya no pensaba con normalidad, respondió: " _Sí."_

Algo dentro de él rió con maldad.

' _ **Entonces, sométete a mí.'**_

Tsuna pudo sentirlo y gritó:

—¡Mukuro, Chrome, aléjense de ahí! ¡Onii-san, Lambo, evacúen a todos, ahora!

—¿Juudaime? —preguntó Gokudera.

Chrome y Mukuro también lo encontraron extraño, pero pronto supieron a qué se debía cuando vieron la Llama Rojo Oscuro salir del cuerpo de Ieyuji. Todos estaban con los ojos abiertos, sin gustarle lo que veían. Mukuro tomó a Chrome y se alejó rápidamente.

—Mukuro-sama —le llamó Chrome.

—Déjanos esto a nosotros. Vuelve y protege al anciano y a los demás —le ordenó.

—Pero- —Chrome quería protestar pero vio la seriedad de Mukuro. No pudo hacer nada más que asentir. Mukuro le sonrió.

—No te preocupes mi querida Chrome, no moriré, ninguno lo hará.

Chrome sonrió aliviada y asintió una vez más. Entonces desapareció.

Llamas Rojo Oscuro seguían saliendo, como si estuvieran devorando el cuerpo de Ieyuji.

—Juudaime —habló Gokudera, queriendo decirle que se alejara y les dejara el resto a ellos.

—Me quedaré. Estuve esperando este momento. Necesitamos salvar a ese niño, Gokudera-kun —respondió Tsuna, sabiendo lo que le iba a pedir.

—Pero Juudaime…

—Lo sé, es ahora o nunca Gokudera-kun. —Tsuna miró a Gokudera. Estaba serio, realmente serio. —Ayúdame.

Gokudera estaba un poco sorprendido, pero sonrió.

—Como desees, Juudaime.

Ryohei rápidamente se acercó a Xanxus y lo levantó.

—Basura, ¿qué estás-? —Ryohei interrumpió a Xanxus antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

—¡No preguntes y sal de aquí!

Ryohei lo alejó, seguido de su _Kangaryuu_ para llegar a las otras personas. Lambo también sacó a _Gyuudon_ y corrió rápido, tomando a los que quedaban para llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

—Ustedes dos, ¿qué hacen ahí de pie? ¡Apresúrense y saquen ese láser, y después lárguense! —gritó Yamamoto a las dos Cervello.

Ellas parecían no entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero obedecieron.

* * *

Fuera:

—Vamos a salir de aquí, kora —dijo Colonello, pero…

—Espera —Reborn le detuvo. Transformó a León en un detector de láseres para ver que seguía activo. —Sigue aquí.

—Puede ser porque Varia quería que sus hombres llegaran y eliminaran a todos. Mala suerte que usara mi ilusión para confundirlos cuando venían.

Todos se giraron hacia Chrome, quien estaba fuera del láser.

—¡T-Tú! —Dino estaba atónito, ¿cómo había salido de ahí?

—Sabía que eras una ilusión desde antes que comenzara la batalla. Estabas en otro lado, ¿verdad? Buen trabajo engañando a Cervello y a Viper —comentó Reborn, impresionado con la chica de Niebla.

—Como se esperaba del Arcobaleno del sol, saber que no era real desde el comienzo —sonrió Chrome. Entonces se puso seria. —Sacaré este láser, asegúrense de correr tan lejos como puedan.

—¿Está sucediendo ahora? —le preguntó Rebron también con seriedad.

Chrome asintió mientras trabajaba en el láser.

—Primero devora a la persona que posee y entonces… come su sanidad lentamente.

Todos quedaron estupefactos.

—¿Su sanidad? ¿Podrías explicarme qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué le está sucediendo a mi nieto? —preguntó Timoteo. Su intuición estaba gritando, sin gustarle la situación.

—Pronto será poseído y enloquecerá. Es una Llama poderosa con la que incluso nosotros tuvimos un momento difícil. La última vez que peleamos contra ella tuvimos que matar a la persona poseída para detenerla —les contó Chrome.

—¿Matar? ¡¿Quieres decir que matarán a Ieyuji-dono?! —preguntó Basil con un gruñido en su tono. Chrome sacudió su cabeza.

—No creo que suceda. Bossu parece preocuparse por él, así que haremos todo lo que podamos para salvarlo. Una vez que él decide algo, es difícil detenerlo. Así es nuestro Bossu —les tranquilizó.

Finalmente terminó de apagar el láser. Reborn fue a su lado.

—Baka Dino, toma al Noveno y váyanse. Shamal y Tsuyoshi también, yo me quedaré aquí a ver cómo termina todo.

—No, no puedes Reborn-san. No podemos dejarte ir, morirás —Chrome parecía desesperada para que Reborn se quedara.

—No te preocupes, podemos cuidarnos a nosotros mismos, kora —le aseguró Colonello mientras tomaba su rifle.

—Tiene razón, estaremos bien así que no te preocupes —suspiró Fon.

—Pero Bossu quiere que los proteja a todos, no puedo dejar- —Timoteo agarró su hombro, interrumpiéndola.

—No te preocupes, señorita, estarán bien. Son los peleadores más fuertes, estoy seguro de que podrán ayudar —le dijo Timoteo, obligándola a aceptar.

—Pero… —Chrome se detuvo a sí misma, porque sabía. Cuando Rebron decidía algo, era difícil que cambiara de opinión. Al igual que su Bossu.

Suspiró y se rindió.

—Si van, entonces no se contengan. Es más fuerte de lo que piensan, así que no lo subestimen por favor.

Los tres Arcobalenos asintieron, tomando su consejo.

—Además, no dejen que los golpeé. Quema todo lo que toca… Al igual que uno de nosotros, fue herido y murió… y él —dijo Chrome en un tono doloroso y furioso. Querían preguntar pero perdieron el momento. Chrome los miró una vez más y dijo: —¡Por favor, apresúrense y vayámonos!

* * *

Lambo y Gyuudon llegaron a la azotea, viendo a Brina y Levi observando la pantalla sin saber qué le sucedía a Ieyuji.

Gyuudon los tacleó para sacarlos de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Apresúrense y lárguense! —les gritó Lambo, parecía asustado por alguna razón.

—Oi, niño, ¿qué le sucede al mocoso? —le preguntó Brina.

—¡No tengo tiempo para explicar, por ahora vengan si no quieren morir! —gritó Lambo. Los dos sintieron cuán aterrorizado estaba.

* * *

Tsuna y los demás observaron cómo la Llama Rojo Oscuro lo devoraba. Querían ayudarlo pero no sabían qué hacer. Tsuna cerró los ojos.

" _Esta vez no fallaré… Obsérvame…"_ pensó Tsuna, recordando a la persona que murió por esa Llama. No dejaría que nadie muriera, esa era la Voluntad de Tsuna.

—Todos, no se contengan pero no lo maten. Haré algo al respecto —dijo mientras cambiaba a su Modo Hiper Última Voluntad

Yamamoto fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Pero Tsuna, esa Llama es…

—Cree en mí Yamamoto. Esta vez, lo haré —les dijo Tsuna, lleno de resolución, haciendo que todos dejaran de protestar con la elección de su Cielo.

—Entonces, pelearemos a su lado Juudaime. Le protegeremos y ayudaremos para que lo salve —dijo Gokudera con firmeza.

—Gracias Gokudera-kun —sonrió Tsuna a su mano derecha. —Recuerden, sin contenerse.

Gokudera y Yamamoto asintieron con una sonrisa firme. Mukuro rió por lo bajo mientras acordaba, mientras Hibari se preparaba.

Gokudera convocó a Uri una vez más y Mukurowl siguió a Mukuro. Las Ex-Cambio Forma de Hibari y Yamamoto se deshicieron, revelando sus Animales Arma. Hibird voló a un lado de Hibari.

Reborn, Fon y Colonello llegaron, viendo a Ieyuji que parecía arder por la Llama Eclipse mientras los demás convocaban a sus Animales Armas.

Entonces vieron a Tsuna en su Modo Hiper Última Voluntad, llevando el Anillo del Cielo Versión X a su mano.

—¡Natsu! —Tsuna llamó al bebé león del Cielo, quien aterrizó en su hombro. Él gruñó, listo para la batalla.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro y Hibari gruñeron al mismo tiempo.

— **¡CAMBIO FORMA!**

Los Animales Armas obedecieron la órden y comenzaron a brillar, mezclándose con sus maestros.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, kora? —preguntó Colonello, sintiendo algo poderoso provenir de ellos.

Fon y Reborn no respondieron mientras veían la escena.

Hibari Kyoya ganó dos tonfas negras y un abrigo largo negro con la palabra 'Disciplina' en la espalda. Hibird, quien estaba junto a Hibari, también cambió, ganando el corte de cabello de Kusakabe.

—¡ **Riccio di Nuvola Versión X**! —Hibari sonrió de lado, listo para la batalla.

El Tridente de Rokudo Mukuro se transformó en un Khakkhara rodeado anillos. Su abrigo también cambió, igual al diseño de la Niebla de la Primera Generación, Daemon Spade.

—¡ **Gufo di Nebbia Versión X**! —Mukuro rió mientras se preparaba.

Yamamoto Takeshi ganó dos katanas, con dos brazaletes en ambos brazos y unas sandalias con armadura de metal. Sus ropas cambiaron al traje de un Samurai tradicional, consistiendo en un Kamishimo y una Hakama.

—¡ **Rondine di Pioggia Versión X y Cane di Pioggia Versión X**! —Yamamoto se puso serio mientras tomaba una posición de batalla.

Gokudera Hayato obtuvo una gran cantidad de dinamita atada alrededor de su cuerpo y una armadura de Llamas en sus muslos y uno de sus brazos. También tenía unos Anteojos de la Tormenta y un encendedor con forma de cigarro en su boca.

—¡ **Leopardo di Tempesta Versión X**! —Gokudera entrecerró sus ojos, listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

Sawada Tsunayoshi ganó un par de armaduras en sus brazos que estaban conectados con sus Guantes-X. Se le agregó un Emblema X y el diseño de una Llama.

—¡ **Leone di Cielo Versión X**! —Tsunayoshi se preparó mientras la batalla comenzaba.

Entonces todos escucharon una voz gruñiendo, con un tono doloroso provenir de Ieyuji. Sus manos apretaban su pecho, sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo y corazón. El gruñido se volvió más fuerte, aumentando el poder de la Llama Eclipse más y más.

Estaba por enloquecer.

Tsuna levantó la mirada y gritó.

—¡Byakuran, estás aquí ¿verdad?! ¡Asegúrate de que todos se hayan alejado!

Byakuran bajó lentamente cerca de donde estaban los tres Arcobalenos, pareciendo salir de ningún lado. Colonello y Fon se sorprendieron por su repentina aparición ya que nunca sintieron su presencia, ni siquiera una vez. Rebron bajó su fedora. Sabía que alguien estaba observando el Conflicto del Anillo pero no sabía desde dónde.

Él todavía tenía una sonrisa en sus labios mientras comía un malvavisco.

—Pero Tsunayoshi-kun, es su batalla, ¿verdad? Sólo planeo observar. Te dije antes que lo mejor sería matarlo, pero me detuviste. Este es el resultado, así que esfuérzate.

Tsuna lo miró con seriedad.

—Entonces no habrá pastel de malvavisco.

Eso desencadenó algo en Byakuran, cuyos ojos se abrieron rápidamente y se paró derecho sin dudarlo.

—¡No! ¡Felizmente haré lo que me ordenes, Tsunayoshi-kun! ¡Estaré esperando mi pastel de malvavisco!

Byakuran se alejó rápidamente. Los Arcobalenos sudaron, sin saber qué había hecho que cambiara su opinión. ¿La palabra malvavisco lo vuelve desesperado o algo?

Quien sabe.

Reborn recuperó la compostura y miró a su estudiante.

—Está comenzando.

La Llama Eclipse comenzó a volar por todos lados, pareciendo meteoritos. Todos evitaron las Llamas que se acercaban, sin querer ser golpeados por ellas. Estaba atacando al azar, sin preocuparse por golpear a otros o al edificio.

Hibari ahora estaba furioso porque estaba destruyendo su Namimori, así que se dirigió hacia Ieyuji.

Algunas Flamas se dirigieron a él, pero su velocidad aumentó y lo evitó. Entonces encendió su Llama de Nube en sus tonfas y golpeó las Flamas que lo rodeaban, pero nada sucedió. En su lugar, se extendió y Hibari no tuvo otra opción más que retirarse.

—¡Tch! —Hibari retrocedió al lado de Tsuna.

—No seas imprudente Hibari-san. Sé que la odias, pero ten en mente lo peligrosa que es.

—Esa cosa tomó la vida del Carnívoro. Tú también la odias, así que ni siquiera intentes ordenarme qué hacer, Omnívoro.

Tsuna lo miró por un minuto antes de volar con su Llama de Cielo en sus manos.

" _Lo sé, por eso… ¡Esta vez la detendré!"_

Tsuna apuntó a la Llama Eclipse con su mano derecha y a la izquierda hacia atrás mientras liberaba Llamas Fuertes y Llamas Suaves en cada una. Una Llama Fuerte se acercaba.

Gokudera y los demás lo vieron y comenzaron a atacar, comprándole tiempo a su Cielo para que atacara.

Reborn y los otros Arcobaleno también atacaron mientras evitaban las Llamas Eclipse. Era frustrante, no podían actuar con todo por sus cuerpos de infantes.

—Qué Llama tan problemática —dijo Fon mientras evitaba un meteoro de Llama Rojo Oscuro.

Colonello volaba alrededor con la ayuda de Falco.

—Estoy de acuerdo, kora. Pensar que esta situación es así de mala cuando sólo comenzó, kora.

Reborn saltaba de lado a lado para evitarla mientras disparaba, pero sus balas no afectaban a Ieyuji por su Llama Eclipse a su alrededor.

—Una peligrosa Llama, en efecto.

—Oya, oya, ¿qué hace el Arcobaleno aquí? —Mukuro aterrizó a un lado de Reborn. —No puedes dar todo tu potencial con tu cuerpo de ese modo. Morirás si dejas que te golpeé.

—No moriré —le dijo Reborn.

—Kufufu, más te vale, o él volverá a estar triste. —Mukuro preparó su Llama en su Khakkhara. —¡Vienen!

Algunas Llamas de Eclipse se acercaron a Mukuro, quien sonrió mientras ondeaba su Khakkhara con sus manos y fortalecía su Llama de Niebla. Creó el pilar de fuego más fuerte con la flor de loto que pudo, el cual pudo bloquear un meteoro de Llama Oscura. Aún así, tenía dificultades para alejar ese poder.

Algunas Llamas de Eclipse se acercaron a Cervello, quienes no pudieron evitar a tiempo. Ambas pensaron que iban a ser golpeadas, pero Yamamoto las salvó.

—Les dijimos que se vayan, ¿o no?

—P-Pero necesitamos saber qué está sucediendo —razonó la Cervello líder.

—¿Su trabajo es más importante que su vida? ¡Apresúrense y váyanse! —les gritó Yamamoto. Las dos se sorprendieron por su repentina explosión, y al mismo tiempo se sonrojaron porque las salvó.

Yamamoto aterrizó lejos, donde las dejó. Les sonrió a las dos para calmarlas.

—No se preocupen, evitaremos que esa Llama se alborote, por eso deberían correr y mantenerse a salvo… ¿Sí?

Ambas Cervello se sonrojaron aún más y asintieron. Yamamoto sonrió una vez más antes de dejarlas y volar de regreso a la batalla.

Gokudera estaba en el campo de batalla usando sus explosivos más fuertes para proteger a su Juudaime. Estaba perturbado, no podía dejar qeu se acercaran a él.

Sin que se diera cuenta, un meteorito de Llama Eclipse se acercó a él, sin darle tiempo de evitarlo o defenderse. Por suerte, Yamamoto apareció a tiempo y lo protegió.

—¡No bajes la guardia, Gokudera! —le gritó Yamamoto.

—¡Lo sé, Loco del Béisbol!

Pronto, los meteoritos de la Llama Rojo Oscuro se volvieron tentáculos. Algunos se acercaron a Tsuna, pero las plataformas de huesos de Gokudera lo protegieron. Hibari las golpeaba con fuerza para que no lo tocaran. Mukuro ahora saltaba para evitarlas.

—¡ **Chaos Shot!** —Reborn usó su habilidad, pero sólo pudo derrotar los tentáculos que se le acercaban.

—¡ **Maximum Burst**! —Colonello disparó su bala más fuerte, que sólo destruyó un tentáculo.

Fon estaba por usar sus artes marciales, pero Yamamoto lo alejó.

—Los ataques físicos no funcionan, ni siquiera intentes patearlo o darle un puñetazo. Es inútil a menos que uses tus Llamas para protegerte, Fon —le dijo mientras aterrizaba y ponía a Fon a su lado.

—Gracias por decirme, estamos en una difícil situación —dijo Fon.

Otro tentáculo de Llama Eclipse se acercaba. Fon se concentró y lo destruyó con un ataque poderoso.

—¡ **Danza del Dragón de Fuego Explosivo**!

Más se acercaban, y Yamamoto se adelantó para golpearlo con su Llama de Lluvia, destruyendo todos. Él y Hibari avanzaron desde los lados.

Los dos atacaron, pero fueron obligados a retroceder. Los lentes de contacto de Tsuna le avisaron que había llegado a su máximo nivel.

—¡Todos, aléjense! —gritó Tsuna. Cuando lo escucharon, los demás saltaron a un costado o corrieron lejos. Finalmente, Tsuna lo liberó: —¡ **X-Burner**!

Una poderosa Llama de Cielo Fuerte fue liberada en su mano derecha, directo hacia Ieyuji, golpeándolo. Tsuna continuó presionando con su Llama. Entonces, todos escucharon un gruñido.

Ieyuji gruñó por el dolor cuando la Llama Eclipse aumentó su poder, sin dejarse derrotar fácilmente.

* * *

Cerca de allí, Ryohei y Lambo volvieron. Lambo estaba sobre su hombro.

—¡Esto es lo peor, Ryohei-nii —dijo Lambo mientras miraba la situación.

Ryohei asintió. Convocó a su Kangaryuu mientras Lambo convocaba a Gyuudon.

—Me uniré a la batalla, tú ve con Chrome —dijo Ryohei, sorprendiéndolo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Quiero pelear con ustedes también! ¡No quiero que me dejen atrás de nuevo! —gritó Lambo. No le gustaba huir y dejarlos atrás.

Ryohei lo miró con firmeza.

—¡Lambo escúchame EXTREMADAMENTE! No queremos correr el riesgo. Debes irte de aquí y proteger al Noveno con Chrome.

—¡Pero puedo pelear también! ¡Puedo usar mi Cambio Forma como ustedes, ¿por qué debería separarme?! ¿Por mi cuerpo pequeño? ¿Porque soy un niño? ¡No quiero esas excusas, pelearé con ustedes, les guste o no! —dijo Lambo en tono firme.

Ryohei le miró preocupado, sin gustarle cómo pensaba.

—Sé que quieres pelear a nuestro lado, pero no en esta situación. Por favor, entiéndelo Lambo.

Lambo sacudió su cabeza violentamente. Quería pelear a su lado, ¿por qué no podía entenderlo? Esto no tenía nada que ver con probarse a sí mismo, sólo quería ayudarles y pelear con ellos, como una familia.

Ryohei entendía sus sentimientos, así que se acercó a Lambo y palmeó su cabeza.

—Lambo, ¿olvidaste que Chrome no tiene su Pendiente de la Niebla?

Lambo levantó la mirada hacia su Ryohei-nii. Ahora que lo pensaba, es verdad.

—Quiero que te quedes con ella por si algo sucede, para que puedas protegerla a ella y al Noveno. No solo a ellos, sino a todos. Estás peleando con nosotros Lambo, no estás huyendo —le dijo Ryohei. —¿Entiendes ahora por qué quiero que vayas allí?

Lambo asintió, notándolo finalmente. Ryohei sonrió.

—Déjanos esto a nosotros y ve a proteger al Noveno, a Chrome y a los demás.

Lambo asintió una vez más y se subió a Gyuudon, dejando el lugar, a Ryohei y a Kangaryuu. Ryohei respiró profundamente y se enfrentó a la batalla que le esperaba.

—¡Garyuu **CAMBIO FORMA**! —gritó, y su Animal Arma obedeció, transformándose juntos. Ahora tenía un casco amarillo, guantes, botas y armadura en su hombro derecho. Su Brazalete también cambió, volviéndose un círculo plateado con diez piezas de metal sobresaliendo.

—¡ **Canguro del Sereno Versión X**!

Ryohei saltó para unirse a la batalla.

* * *

Tsuna detuvo su X-Burner, viendo que no afectaba a la Llama de Eclipse. En su lugar, se estaba volviendo más fuerte.

La Llama pronto se expandió una vez más, más rápido y peligroso que antes. No tuvieron más opción que retroceder para evitarla.

El cuerpo de Ieyuji comenzó a levitar, sus ojos se volvieron negros y gruñó del dolor. Su voz ya no parecía humana, parecía demoníaca. Gritó por el dolor, queriendo que se detenga, que dejase de doler.

Tsuna que podía ver su dolor, lo entendió y quería salvarlo, pero la Llama fuera de control no le dejaba acercarse. Entonces se volvió una lluvia de meteoros.

Uno se estaba dirigiendo hacia Tsuna, quien no lo iba a poder evitar a tiempo. Sin embargo, alguien lo defendió. Era Ryohei.

— **¡Contador del Sol!**

—¡Onii-san! —lo llamó Tsuna sorprendido porque lo protegiera del ataque. Ryohei se dio la vuelta y le gritó.

—¡SAWADA, NO TE DISTRAIGAS!

—P-Perdón, y gracias —dijo Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa. Se giró hacia Ieyuji.

Viendo la situación de cerca, estaba empeorando. Fue entonces cuando una idea apareció en su mente, su híper intuición estaba actuando como loca.

* * *

Lejos de la Escuela de Namimori, Chrome dirigía a los otros lejos. Pudo reunirse con el Noveno, Varia y la Famiglia de Ieyuji. Todos veían la Llama Eclipse desde lejos, sin poder creer lo loca que se volvió, en especial Timoteo.

—¡¿E-Esa es la Llama de la que hablaban?! —preguntó incrédulo. Chrome asintió en respuesta.

Xanxus estaba con ellos mirando la Llama. Chrome les contó la situación, sorprendiendo a todos.

Entonces vieron la lluvia de meteoros, más poderosa que antes, dirigirse a la casa de los civiles.

Chrome giró su Tridente y lo clavó en el suelo, creando una fuerte ilusión con su Niebla para evitar que la Llama dañara los civiles o las casas. La Llama Eclipse era fuerte, dándole un tiempo difícil.

Mammon decidió ayudarla con su Niebla, fortaleciendo la ilusión y finalmente tuvieron éxito. Chrome se sentó, cansada.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba, chica. Aunque tu poder no parece suficiente para pelear contra eso —le dijo Mammon con un tono impresionado y serio. Chrome asintió agotada, mostrándole un agradecimiento silencioso en su sonrisa.

—¡Todos! —gritó Basil mientras señalaba hacia arriba.

Vieron otro ataque acercándose hacia ellos. Chrome intentó ponerse de pie para protegerlos, pero falló.

" _¡No!"_ gritó desesperada en su mente.

Xanxus usó su pistola y le disparó, pero no tuvo efecto, sorprendiéndolo porque no pudo hacer nada contra ella.

—¡Ah, corran! —gritó Dino, pero era demasiado tarde.

Entonces escucharon la voz de un niño.

—¡ **CAMBIO FORMA**!

Alguien se interpuso y tomó el ataque directo de la Llama Eclipse, peleando contra ella. Viendo de cerca, era un niño que brillaba hasta que su forma se hizo clara para todos. Tenía una armadura completa de negro y cuernos en su cabeza.

—¡ **Bovino di Fulmine Versión X**! —era Lambo quien los protegió.

—¡Lambo! —gritó I-pin, sorprendida porque los hubiera salvado.

—¡Lambo, muévete! —gritó Chrome, preocupada por su compañero Guardián y amigo.

Él les sonrió mientras gritaba:

—¡ **Cuerno Grande**!

Su cuerno se agrandó más y más. Su Llama de Rayo salía de todo su cuerpo, esforzándose en detener la Llama Eclipse.

—¡ **Corna Molla Electtro Shock**! —gritó Lambo mientras volvía sus cuernos un magneto, atrayendo el hierro que se encontraba en el área. Cuando no fue suficiente, gritó su siguiente movimiento. —¡ **Cuerno de Hierro Eléctrico!**

Lambo derritió y solidificó el hierro a su alrededor, creando un poderoso objeto que usó como proyectiles.

El meteoro explotó, salvando a todos. Lambo estaba por caer cuando alguien lo atrapó.

Era Levi. Lambo lo miró, sorprendido porque lo hubiera atrapado. Levi le dio una extraña sonrisa, agradeciéndole, y Lambo la regresó. Luego lo bajó e I-pin se acercó.

—Lambo, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó preocupada. Lambo rió infantilmente.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy bien, soy el genial Lambo-sama después de todo! ¡Hahahaha!

I-pin sudó por sus payasadas, pero estaba feliz de que se encontrase bien. Chrome sonrió.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Lambo?

—Ryohei-nii me dijo que me quedara contigo, que te ayudara a proteger al Noveno y a los demás. Parece ser que tenía razón para decirme que viniera, eso estuvo cerca Chrome-nee, eso pudo haber terminado con la vida de todos.

Chrome le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo lamento Lambo. Trabajaré más duro ahora.

—No te preocupes Chrome-nee, estoy aquí para ayudar. Estoy seguro de que Tsuna-nii y los demás harán algo con eso de allá —le dijo Lambo para despreocuparla, haciendo a Chrome feliz.

Mammon miraba la situación en la Escuela Media Namimori y les dijo qeu se iría. Bel notó al infante y le preguntó.

—¿Irás allí?

Mammon no respondió, pero era claro que esa era su intención. Entonces desapareció en la Niebla sin decirle a nadie, incluso a su Jefe que se iría.

A Xanxus no le importó, estaba frustrado porque su poder no era suficiente para pelear.

Timoteo miraba con cuidado la Llama Eclipse, de alguna forma la sentía familiar. ¿Qué era? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cómo sabía que la conocía? No tenía respuesta a eso, hasta que recordó a Tsuna tocando su frente con su Llama de Última Voluntad.

Eso era lo que quería decirle, era sobre la Llama Eclipse.

" _Tsunayoshi-kun… Espero que puedas hacer lo que debas para salvar a tu hermano menor y volver con vida."_

Timoteo rezó por ambos y por todas las personas que estaban allí, esperando que se diera el mejor de los resultados.

* * *

 **Nota de Assasssin-san:**

KHR no me pertenece.

Su autor publicó como prometió. ¿Les pareció bueno el capítulo? Espero que sí, tengo poca confianza porque no estaba segura de cómo hacer que la Llama Eclipse se volviera loca, así que copié la erupción de un volcán y la habilidad de Ghost, aunque en lugar de tomar tu Llama, te quema.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Finalmente la Llama Rojo Oscuro revela su verdadera naturaleza tomando el cuerpo de Ieyuji. ¿Podrán Tsuna y los demás salvarlo? Lo descubrirán el próximo Viernes, si no Sábado o Domingo.

Bueno, estoy segura de que todos están felices de que Tsuna finalmente fuera liberado del sello y regresado a la normalidad. El siguiente problema será lidiar con Ieyuji y la Llama Eclipse. En cuanto a Natsu, estoy haciendo que tome la forma de un León por ahora, pero como Tsuna tiene su forma adolescente, aunque su mente sea de adulto, Natsu será un cachorro. Aquellos que esperaban verlo como un león adulto, lo lamento.

En el siguiente capítulo revelaré algo que podría… sorprenderlos o no… lo intentaré.

A quienes me preguntaron cuántos capítulos faltan… lo lamento, pero no puedo revelarlo. Sería decepcionante si todo supieran cuántos capítulos tiene la historia, lo lamento.

Gracias por los lectores, comentarios, favoritos y seguidores. Espero que les guste a todos.

 **Reporte del Conflicto del Anillo.**

 **Tsuna - Ganador**

 **Ieyuji - Perdedor**

 **Xanxus - Descalificado.**

 **Nota de Skyler:**

Y así termina la Batalla del Conflicto. ¡Por fin Tsuna está libre del sello! Ojalá hubieran tenido tiempo para festejarlo, pero ahora hay que encargarse de otras cosas.

¿Les va gustando la historia hasta ahora? Me apiadé de sus almas y subí dos capítulos para que no se quedaran con las ganas de ver el final del Conflicto del Anillo, pero ahora los dejo en la mitad de la Batalla contra la Llama Eclipse. Ups. Espero que no me maten.

Intentaré publicar el siguiente capítulo dentro de esta semana para que no mueran de la angustia por saber el plan que se le ocurrió a Tsuna, que todos sabemos va a ser una locura. Así es Tsuna, después de todo.

Hace poco estuve leyendo un fic donde Timoteo era malo. Esos fics son raros, a decir verdad, hasta ahora creo que es el primero de ese tipo. Por eso se sintió raro estar traduciendo este capítulo. Todos sabemos que el Noveno es un viejito bueno y amoroso, pero mis sentimientos se cruzaron con la otra historia. Ups de nuevo.

Acabo de notar algo. Hasta ahora, gracias a mi auto-corrector estuve traduciendo el nombre de Leon, el camaleón. Me di cuenta cuando escribí sobre Natsu, pero me da mucha pereza cambiarlo así que va a quedar así. Depende de cuánto me moleste la línea roja abajo de la palabra, lo cambiaré. Por el momento, ups.

Gracias a todos los que siguen, comentan y le dan favoritos a la historia, espero que quienes comentaron el primer capítulo sigan hasta ahora.

La recta final está cerca pero me está costando llegar.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~


	16. Capítulo 16 - Cielo y Sol

**Capítulo 16 - Cielo y Sol/Su Verdadero Deseo**

Tsunayoshi estaba viendo algo en Ieyuji, hasta que pareció descubrir una forma de liberarlo. Una vez más, Tsuna peleó contra las Llamas tentáculo que se acercaban.

— **¡X Cannon!**

Tsunayoshi las golpeaba mientras volaba por el cielo. Gokudera estaba usando su plataforma para volar a su lado mientras peleaba contra los tentáculos que se acercaban.

— **¡Bombas Cohete Versión X!**

Lanzó la nueva versión de la Bomba a gran velocidad y golpeó el tentáculo con gran poder, destruyéndolo. Gokudera miró a los demás, viendo a Hibari atacando con Hibird, intentando crear una abertura en las Llamas. Entonces se volvió hacia Ieyuji, quien tenía una expresión dolorida.

Apretó el puño, irritado por la situación. " _¡¿Vamos a repetir el mismo error de nuevo?!"_

Uno de los meteoros estuvo a punto de golpear a Colonello desde atrás cuando alguien lo destruyó primero. Era Mammon/Viper.

—Viper, ¿qué estás-? —Antes de poder terminar, Mammon le interrumpió.

—No me llames así. Es Mammon ahora.

—Lo que sea… En cualquier caso, gracias, kora —dijo Colonello. En su mente, estaba enojado porque le hubiera salvado.

—Págame por salvarte —dijo Mammon, enojando a Colonello, pero luego continuó: —Después de la batalla.

Colonello la miró pensativo, y sonrió. Pudo ver que Mammon no lo decía en serio.

—Bien.

Colonello se alejó volando al igual que Mammon, los dos atacando la Llama Eclipse.

Reborn vio que Mammon llegó y sonrió mientras bajaba su fedora.

" _Todos los Arcobalenos estamos aquí para pelear… pero…"_ se giró hacia la Llama Eclipse, donde vio a Ieyuji gruñendo del dolor. Entrecerró sus ojos. " _¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer en esta situación?"_

Reborn miró los alrededores, viendo los ataques de Hibari y Mukuro. Yamamoto y Gokudera peleaban contra los meteoros y tentáculos que atacaban, mientra Ryohei protegía a Tsuna, quien buscaba una forma de terminar con esa situación.

Colonello y Mammon peleaban contra la Llama Eclipse, y Fon ayudaba a Yamamoto y Gokudera a contener los ataques. Viendo que el Guardián del Rayo no estaba por los alrededores, era posible que estuviera junto a Chrome, protegiendo al Noveno y a los demás.

Por primera vez, Reborn estaba irritado. Nunca perdía su tranquilidad, él es un Hitman, ¡el número uno!

Pero… ¿Qué hacer en esta situación? Lo único que podían hacer era atacar a los tentáculos, a los meteoros, o a la Llama Eclipse como los demás, pero eso no estaba haciendo efecto. ¿Qué podían hacer?

—Reborn.

Alguien lo llamó, deteniendo sus pensamientos. A su lado, volando, se encontraba Tsuna.

—Necesito tu ayuda Reborn —dijo Tsuna. Él entrecerró sus ojos, diciéndole en silencio que hablara.

* * *

Pronto, todos lo notaron. En el cielo, Tsunayoshi estaba en posición, una de sus manos liberando Llamas Suaves y la otra Llamas Fuertes, preparándose para disparar una Llama más fuerte que antes.

Del otro lado, sobre Namimori Media, se encontraba Reborn su pistola brillando, indicando que estaba concentrando su Llama. Preparaba un ataque más fuerte.

—Reborn —susurró Fon, sorprendido de que fuera a usar ese ataque ahora, al igual que Colonello y Mammon, pero los tres entendían sus razones. Sin que nadie dijera nada, se prepararon para darle tiempo para prepararse.

Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei se prepararon para hacer lo mismo por Tsuna. Ambos, Hibari y Mukuro, se concentraron en atacar para darles una apertura a ambos.

Los dos se enfocaron, sin preocuparse por la Llama Eclipse que se acercaba a golpearlos. Sabían que sus camaradas los defenderían, dándoles tiempo para completar su fuerte ataque. Poco a poco, la Llama Suave se desvaneció, fortaleciendo la Llama de Tsuna. La pistola de Reborn ahora brillaba aún más, dándole un color más oscuro a su Llama, la cual estaba mezclada con un color Negro y Rojo, indicando lo peligroso que sería el próximo ataque.

Ambos se prepararon.

Viéndoles, todos se alejaron, incluso Hibari y Mukuro.

—¡ **XX BURNER!**

— **¡CATÁSTROFE!**

Tsuna liberó una poderosa Llama al igual que Reborn. Ambos golpearon, devorando lentamente la Llama Eclipse que rodeaba a Ieyuji.

—¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Tsuna y Reborn gritaron mientras liberaban aún más su Llama.

Fortalecieron su poder al máximo, haciéndolo más fuerte y grande. Aquellos que los observaban se sorprendieron e impresionaron por su poder.

* * *

Desde lejos, Timoteo y los demás también observaban impresionados el poderoso ataque.

* * *

De regreso a la batalla, Ieyuji gritaba por el dolor de los dos ataques que devoraban la Llama Eclipse a su alrededor.

Colonello miró a Reborn con cuidado.

" _Catástrofe, el ataque especial de Reborn más fuerte y peligroso que tiene, al cual nadie puede sobrevivir… Pero… También se dice que le da un gran dolor en su cuerpo… ¿Estará bien, kora?"_ pensó Colonello. " _... ¡Puedes hacerlo, kora!"_

Pronto, el lugar explotó, creando un fuerte viento que hizo que todos se cubrieran. Sin bajar su guardia, todos observaron lo que sucedió. ¿Tuvieron éxito o no? ¿Terminó? ¿Ieyuji estará bien o…?

Lentamente, el humo desapareció, dejando que todos pudieran ver. Tsunayoshi observó con cuidado antes de avanzar dentro.

—¡Juudaime! —gritó Gokudera mientras volaba tras él y entonces… lo escuchó.

—¡ **Zero point Breakthrough: Primera Edición!**

Todos escucharon algo formándose, un sonido de una grieta, como si algo se estuviera congelando, Lentamente, todos pudieron verlo.

Tsuna usó la técnica del Primer Jefe Vongola para congelar el cuerpo de Ieyuji. Él todavía estaba gritando y sus ojos seguían siendo rojos. Tsuna lo atrapó antes de que cayera y bajó lentamente. Gokudera y Ryohei lo ayudaron hasta que los cuatro aterrizaron.

Reborn se sentó en donde estaba, jadeando por el cansancio y con su cuerpo temblando; estaba pagando el precio por su ataque. Ambos, Fon y Colonello, se acercaron. Tsuna le dio una orden silenciosa a Ryohei, quien obedeció y voló hacia los Arcobalenos para usar su Llama en el cuerpo de Reborn y reducir su dolor.

El resto miró con cuidado el cuerpo congelado de Ieyuji. Mukuro rió un poco, feliz de que hubieran podido detener la Llama Eclipse antes de que las cosas resultaran mal. Hibari suspiró por el cansancio, aliviado e irritado. Aún ahora, no pudieron hacer nada contra esa Llama.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Yamamoto a Mammon, acercándose.

—Estoy bien.

Yamamoto sonrió, feliz. Tsuna observaba a su hermano congelando, no le gustaba haber hecho eso pero no tuvo otra opción. Gokudera bajó la cabeza, sin poder hacer nada por su Juudaime.

Repentinamente, todos escucharon algo agrietarse, sorprendiéndolos. Miraron a Ieyuji en el hielo, el cual comenzaba a romperse. Lentamente, algo de Llama Eclipse salía del hielo, intentando liberarse. Esto alarmó a todos, excepto a una persona.

—Juudaime, tenemos que- —Gokudera dejó de hablar al ver la pose de Tsuna.

—¡ **Zero Point Breakthrough: Revisado!**

Tsuna comenzó a absorber la Llama Eclipse que salía del cuerpo congelado de Ieyuji, alarmando a los Guardianes de Tsuna.

—¡Juudaime!

—¡Tsuna!

—¡Sawada!

Ambos, Hibari y Mukuro, no dijeron nada, sorprendidos por lo que hacía. Tsuna no se preocupó, en su lugar se concentró en continuar y forzar la Llama dentro de su cuerpo. Entonces, algo apareció en su mente.

Un niño, parecía ser Ieyuji cuando era joven. Miraba a su hermano desde lejos, junto a su madre. Tsuna lloraba porque se había caído, mientras su madre lo consolaba. Por alguna razón, Ieyuji estaba celoso.

" _¿Por qué siempre eres tú?"_

La siguiente imagen era Ieyuji observando a sus amigos molestar a su hermano mayor, mientras él lloraba y les pedía que se detuvieran.

" _¿Por qué eres tan débil? ¿No puedes ser más fuerte sin la ayuda de nadie?"_

Tsuna estaba sorprendido por lo que veía y escuchaba.

" _Podrían ser estos… ¿los recuerdos de Ieyuji?"_

Tsuna continuó absorbiendo la Llama al mismo tiempo que más recuerdos llegaban a él, adentrándose en la conciencia de Ieyuji.

* * *

El lugar era oscuro y frío, no tenía luz ni calidez. Viendo con cuidado, Tsuna descubrió a Ieyuji. Estaba solo, hecho una bola y murmurando sobre algo.

—No, no puedo perder… No contra mi Hermano Sin Alma… No… Soy mejor y más fuerte… Soy… Soy —Repetía Ieyuji una y otra vez.

Tsuna decidió ir hacia él, pero se detuvo cuando un orbe oscuro de Llama Eclipse apareció al lado de Ieyuji. Tomaba su odio y furia, fortaleciéndose de ellas.

Volvió a avanzar, sin preocuparse por el orbe de Llama Eclipse. Todo lo que pensaba era en hablar con Ieyuji.

—Yuji —le llamó.

Ieyuji se estremeció cuando escuchó su nombre, pero no se volvió para verlo, aunque le respondió.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Hermano Sin Alma?

Tsuna lo miró por un segundo antes de responder.

—Porque quería hablar contigo.

—¿De qué diablos quieres hablar? Ya lo tomaste todo… Mi vida, mi futuro… ¡TODO! —gruñó, mientras se ponía de pie y se giraba hacia él. Ieyuji estaba furioso, la ira podía verse en sus ojos al mirar a su hermano.

Tsuna no mostró ninguna reacción, pero sus ojos mostraban la tristeza que sentía. Dio otro paso para acercarse, pero…

—¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! —gruñó con ira mientras la Llama Eclipse detrás suyo forzaba a Tsuna a retroceder.

Tsuna peleaba contra él, ambas manos cubriéndose, sin permitirle que lo alejara. El Orbe de Llama Eclipse se volvía más fuerte, parecía gustarle lo que su vasija elegida le estaba dando.

" _Yuji"_ le llamó Tsuna en silencio mientras forzaba su camino hacia adelante, aunque la Llama Eclipse estuviera impidiéndole su avance.

Ieyuji estuvo impresionado por un segundo antes de volver a enfurecerse.

—¿Por qué diablos tuviste que ser tú? ¿Por qué te volviste mi hermano? —le preguntó Ieyuji. Tsuna no dejó de intentar hacer su camino hacia él, quien continuó: —En ese entonces eras débil —Tsuna sintió a la Llama hacerse más fuerte. —Un cobarde —más fuerte. —Una molestia —más fuerte. —¡UNA MONSTRUOSIDAD!

La Llama ahora era tres veces más fuerte que antes, deteniendo a Tsuna. Él dio un paso atrás, pero pronto volvió a intentar avanzar.

—Se supone que habías muerto… Pero entonces regresaste a la vida… Haciendo la mía peor… Tch —gruñó Ieyuji con malicia. —¡¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE ARRUINAR MI VIDA?! ¡AÚN MÁS, ¿POR QUÉ VOLVISTE A LA VIDA?! ¡ARRUINASTE MI VIDA, MALDICIÓN! ¡POR TU CULPA, POR TU CULPA, YO-!

—¡NO DIGAS MÁS COSAS DOLOROSAS! —le cortó Tsuna.

—¡AH!

—¿Estás seguro de que sientes todo lo que dices? ¿Realmente no amas a tu hermano? ¡¿REALMENTE NO SIENTES NADA POR TU PROPIO HERMANO?!

Ieyuji retrocedió. " _¿Qué está diciendo?"_

—Recuerda, Yuji. ¿Por qué molestabas a tu propio hermano? ¿Por qué lo mirabas desde lejos? ¿Por qué le acusabas de cosas que no hacía? ¿Por qué causabas problemas y lo culpabas? ¿¡POR QUÉ TE PREOCUPABAS POR ÉL?! —le gritó Tsuna.

Ieyuji estaba confundido. " _¿Qué está diciendo? Por supuesto que era para-"_

—¡QUERÍAS QUE SE PUSIERA DE PIE Y PELEARA! —gritó Tsuna, sorprendiendo a Ieyuji. Él continuó: —Querías que se parara sin llorar, que peleara. Querías que aprendiera a protegerse a sí mismo, queráis que pensara en sí mismo en lugar de preocuparse por otros, ¿verdad? Por eso, aunque estuvieras equivocado, lo hiciste. Aunque los hiriera, lo hiciste. Aunque vieras a tu hermano sangrar y rogar, NO LO AYUDASTE.

Los ojos de Ieyuji estaban abiertos por la sorpresa. Al escuchar esas palabras, algo dentro suyo intentó liberarse. Un sentimiento que no notó. Tsuna dio un paso adelante, intentando nuevamente alcanzarlo.

—En efecto, amas mucho a tu hermano, Yuji. El sentimiento que tienes no es furia o celos, es felicidad y preocupación. ¡NO ESCUCHES LO QUE OTROS TE DICEN! ¡DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS, CONOCES TUS PROPIOS SENTIMIENTOS MEJOR QUE NADIE MÁS! Piensa… ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SIENTES POR ÉL EN VERDAD?!

Cada palabra de Tsuna golpeaba la mente y alma de Ieyuji. Con la última pregunta, un recuerdo apareció en su mente.

Cuando era más niño, estaba jugando con sus amigos y lo vieron a lo lejos, solo y observando las hormigas moverse. Se hizo una pregunta.

" _¿Por qué eres de ese modo?"_ La respuesta es simple. Tsuna era tímido, no podía hacer amigos fácilmente. Siempre estaba solo, pero parecía bien con ello. Ieyuji podía ver cuán feliz era con observarlo a él jugar con sus amigos. Sin siquiera intentar unirse.

Ieyuji estaba preocupado por su hermano.

Era débil y torpe. Su madre siempre se preocupaba por él. Sus amigos le preguntaban porqué Tsunayoshi era diferente de él, por qué no era más fuerte que él, por qué siempre estaba solo. Ieyuji se cansó de sus preguntas. Quería que su hermano se volviera más fuerte, más fuerte para protegerse a sí mismo, para que se pusiera de pie y caminara por su cuenta. Así que lo decidió, lo forzaría a hacerlo.

Entonces los matones aparecieron en la vida de Tsuna. Ieyuji siempre observaba desde lejos. Podía ver las lágrimas de su hermano y sus ruegos para que se detuvieran.

" _¿Por qué?"_ ¿No tienes el valor para pelear por tu cuenta? ¿Para protegerte? ¡Vamos, hermano!

Ieyuji se unió a los matones después de ser forzado. Incluso aunque era cruel, Tsuna nunca los vio con odio a ninguno, especialmente a él, quien comenzó todo.

" _¿¡Por qué!?"_ ¿Por qué no me odias, hermano? ¡Vamos, ponte de pie, golpéame, pégame, odiame, maldíceme!

Ieyuji le dio problemas a su hermano, sin detenerse. Aún así, él le sonreía, a pesar de todo le sonreía. ¿Por qué?

" _¿¡Por qué no me odias aún!?"_

Tsuna soportaba el dolor, acusaciones y su furia. Seguía sonriéndole a su hermano, preocupándose por él, cuidando de él, protegiéndolo del daño. ¿Por qué lo protegía? Si Ieyuji era quien le causaba sufrimiento, ¿entonces por qué?

—¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! —gritó Ieyuji, las visiones de su batalla contra la Pesadilla de Sadao volviendo a él. ¿Por qué lo recordaba? Mientras pensaba, recordó su irritación y volvió a gritarle: —¿¡ERES ESTÚPIDO O QUÉ?! ¡SABÍAS TODO LO QUE SUCEDÍA…! LOS MATONES, LAS NOTAS BAJAS, LOS ROBOS, EL ROMPER COSAS… ESAS HERIDAS TUYAS… TCH… ¡¿POR QUÉ AÚN TE PREOCUPAS POR MÍ?!

La respuesta de su hermano fue algo que nunca se esperó.

" _Porque eres mi hermano gemelo pequeño, mi familia. Es natural que, como tu hermano mayor, te proteja… Porque amo a mi hermano menor."_

Las rodillas de Ieyuji golpearon contra el suelo por la impresión. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su hermano decía esas cosas? ¿Por qué lo amaba?

Tsuna, que ahora se encontraba frente a él, lo abrazó con fuerza, haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa. Tsuna le daba confort, diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

—¿Lo recuerdas ahora? ¿Tus verdaderas intenciones? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Ieyuji sentía su corazón doler. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego ante sus verdaderas intenciones? Su propósito siempre fue hacerlo más fuerte, no hacerlo desaparecer, no matarlo y que vaya a su próxima vida.

Entonces recordó el Hospital, el cuerpo muerto de su hermano y su madre llorando sobre él. Finalmente lo sabía, el sentimiento que tenía en ese momento no era felicidad, sino locura e impresión. ¿Por qué quiso que su hermano desapareciera?

" _¿Por qué siento que mi corazón está muriendo?"_ Porque se arrepentía de decir esas cosas. Su hermano estaba muerto, ¿y ahora qué? Algo en su interior desapareció, algo que nunca regresaría sin importar qué. Eran gemelos, conectados por cuerpo y alma. Su mitad había desaparecido, ahora estaba incompleto.

Entonces un milagro sucedió. Tsunayoshi regresó a la vida, pero era diferente.

" _¿Por qué volviste?"_ Ieyuji gritó de alivio, su hermano había vuelto. Pero no era el mismo que antes. Todavía se sentía incompleto, vacío, ¿por qué?

Dame Tsuna se volvió Tsuna Sin Alma. Sin mostrar emociones, sin hablar, nada. Se volvió más fuerte, podía pelear por su cuenta. Ahora podía protegerse a sí mismo, incluso derrotar a Ieyuji. Pero...

" _¿Aprendiste a odiar?"_ ¿Su hermano aprendió a odiar a sus enemigos? ¿A él? ¿Significa que todo valió la pena? Pero entonces, algo no pareció estar bien. No tenía Alma.

Era una persona completamente diferente. No hablaba ni sonreía, preocupaba a su madre y, al mismo tiempo, le asustaba. Esto no es lo que Ieyuji quería para su hermano, ¿pero qué puede hacer? Ni siquiera podía ganar contra él.

" _¿Por qué siento que me preocupo por él?"_ La respuesta es simple, ahora se da cuenta. Las palabras del otro hacen que la verdad se bloquee en lo profundo de su mente. Se preocupa porque es su hermano mayor, su hermano gemelo. La persona que nació con él y a quien está conectada.

Lágrimas salen de los ojos de Ieyuji. ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de algo tan importante? Abrazó a Tsuna y lloró más fuerte. Se arrepentía de su odio, sus acciones, de todo.

Tsuna estaba feliz de que finalmente se hubiera dado cuenta. Entonces escuchó un gruñido de dolor provenir del Orbe de Llama Eclipse. Este devoraba la ira y el odio de una persona para ser más fuerte, por lo que ahora que la vasija había cambiado, gritaba por el dolor.

Debía encontrar una nueva vasija a la que poseer antes de que fuera tarde, y Tsuna sabía quien sería.

—Estoy feliz de que pudiera salvarte Yuji. Lamento haber empeorado las cosas al hacerlo —le susurró Tsuna, como si algo malo estuviera por sucederle.

Ieyuji lo encontró intrigante, y al mismo tiempo familiar. Fue entonces cuando un recuerdo lo asaltó.

" _Lamento no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarte, Yuji-kun."_

Ieyuji se dio cuenta, y al mismo tiempo, el lugar se volvió blanco, haciendo todo tan brillante que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

En la realidad, el Hielo se rompió, liberando a Ieyuji. Él se sentó, tosiendo. Había regresado a la normalidad, al igual que sus ojos.

" _¿Qué estaba…?"_ se preguntó Ieyuji, pero perdió la línea de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una voz asustada a su lado.

—¡JUUDAIME!

Levantando la mirada, Ieyuji entró en shock. A su lado, Tsuna estaba en dolor, abrazándose a sí mismo. La Llama Eclipse lo rodeaba, intentando devorarlo.

—¡¿Q-Qué está sucediendo?! —gritó Ieyuji, confundido.

Todos lo miraron, sorprendidos porque la Llama estaba completamente fuera de él… pero…

No le pudieron responder porque en ese momento Tsuna gruñó de dolor. Tsuna dio un paso atrás y cayó de rodillas, intentando mantener la Llama dentro suyo y soportando el dolor. Gokudera intentó agarrarlo, pero la Llama Eclipse le quemó, haciendo que no pudiera tocarlo.

—Maldición, a este ritmo, Tsuna… —Yamamoto no pudo terminar la oración. No quería que sucediera, al igual que los demás.

¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Qué podían hacer por Tsuna? **¿Cómo podían evitarlo?**

Rebron apretó su pistola con fuerza, sin gustarle la situación. Todos, incluso Byakuran quien acababa de regresar para decirles que todos estaban bien, estaban sorprendidos por la escena ante ellos.

Había una sola cosa que todos gritaban en sus mentes y corazones.

 **¡Salvar a Tsuna!**

Entonces algo extraño sucedió.

El Anillo de la Tormenta de Gokudera comenzó a brillar en su mano, al igual que el Anillo de la Lluvia de Yamamoto, el Anillo del Sol de Ryohei, el Anillo de la Niebla de Mukuro, y el Anillo de la Nube de Hibari.

También brillaban los Pacificadores. El Pacificador del Sol de Reborn, el Pacificador de la Lluvia de Colonello, el Pacificador de la Tormenta de Fon, el Pacificador de la Niebla de Mammon/Viper.

Al igual que el Anillo Mare del Cielo de Byakuran.

* * *

Con Chrome y los demás, el Anillo del Trueno de Lambo también comenzó a brillar, sobresaltado a todos.

Chrome se giró hacia la Escuela, sintiendo que algo había sucedido.

* * *

Lal Mirch, sus camaradas y su Jefe, Iemitsu, se encontraban en la base subterránea de Vongola.

Entonces el Pacificador incompleto de Lal brilló, sorprendiendo a todos.

—O-Oi… ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Lal en voz alta.

Iemitsu simplemente miró el Pacificador fijamente.

* * *

En la mansión de la Famiglia Giglio Nero, Aria, la Jefa de los Arcobalenos y de la Famiglia estaba en su balcón, relajándose con el viento de la tarde junto a Gamma y otros de sus subordinados.

Sorprendiéndoles a todos, su Pacificador del Cielo comenzó a brillar.

—Jefa, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Gamma, preocupado por su Jefa.

—S-Sí, estoy bien, pero… —Aria tomó su Pacificador y lo miró de cerca. —¿Por qué?

Mientras lo miraba, tuvo una visión sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en Japón, en la Escuela de Namimori Media.

Fue la única que vio todo.

* * *

En un submarino en las profundidades, Skull estaba con sus subordinados patrullando.

Entonces, observó sorprendido su Pacificador de la Nube cuando comenzó a brillar.

—¿Q-Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó, entrando en pánico.

* * *

En su laboratorio, Verde trabajaba en su nuevo experimento cuando su Pacificador Verde comenzó a brillar.

Con su mano, empujó sus lentes sobre su nariz.

—¿Oh, qué está sucediendo?

* * *

En algún lugar del mundo, un hombre con un bastón y una máscara de hierro en su rostro sentía el poder de los Pacificadores, los Anillos Madre y los Anillos Vongola.

Estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que sucedía algo como esto.

—Esto es… ¿La voluntad del Trinisette?

* * *

En la Escuela Media de Namimori, todos seguían confundidos con lo que sucedía. Entonces, algo apareció alrededor de Tsuna. La forma del Trinisette. Siete colores brillaban, rodeándolo.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, kora? —preguntó Colonello.

—El Trinisette —todos escucharon la voz de Byakuran hablar, y se giraron hacia él. Estaba flotando a un lado de los Arcobalenos. Parecía sorprendido.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —le preguntó Mukuro con los ojos entrecerrados. En silencio, le amenazó para que hablara.

—Mi Anillo Mare, los Anillos Vongola y los Pacificadores de los Arcobalenos, los que contienen el poder del Trinisette. Mukuro-kun, incluso yo no sé qué está sucediendo, pero parece ser que el poder del Trinisette intenta salvar a Tsunayoshi-kun.

Todos se giraron de nuevo hacia Tsuna. Ahora estaba envuelto en las siete Llamas que lo rodeaban. El Anillo del Cielo en su cuello finalmente comenzó a brillar mientras las Siete Llamas de colores entraban en el y en su cuerpo, destruyendo la Llama Eclipse desde adentro.

Tsuna soportaba el dolor de la Llama Rojo Oscuro, hasta que sintió el calor de las Siete Llamas confortándolo y asegurándole que todo saldría bien. Podía sentir los sentimientos de todos dentro de él.

Gokudera y los otros Guardianes se concentraron en sus Anillos mientras encendían su Llama y se las enviaban a Tsuna.

Reborn, Colonello, Fon y Mammon hicieron lo mismo con su Pacificador, al igual qeu Byakuran con su Anillo Mare del Cielo.

Chrome, Lambo y Basil llegaron en ese momento, y vieron la situación.

—¡Bossu! —gritó Chrome, preocupada y confundida.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Basil, igual de confundido que Chrome.

Lambo permaneció en silencio y observó. Viendo que todos estaban dándole sus Llamas a su Tsuna-nii, él también se concentró en su Llama.

Chrome y Basil lo miraron y luego a Tsuna. Entonces Chrome decidió acercarse a Mukuro, quien sonrió al verla llegar, y ambos se sostuvieron de la mano para darle sus Llamas a su amado Cielo y luz.

* * *

En la Mansión de la Famiglia Giglio Nero, Aria también les envió su Llama. Aunque estuviera lejos, se concentró y se conectó con los otros Arcobalenos, para que también enviaran sus Llamas.

* * *

En su Laboratorio, Verde sintió la Voluntad de Aria y envió su Llama a un lugar desconocido. Todo lo que sentía era que lo enviaba en la dirección correcta.

* * *

En algún lugar, Skull hizo lo mismo. Su Llama se unió a la de los demás.

* * *

Bajo la Mansión Vongola, Lal obedeció la Voluntad de su Cielo aunque fuera un Arcobaleno fallido, y envió su Llama al lugar correcto.

* * *

En Namimori Media, la Llama de Aria acababa de llegar a Tsunayoshi. Poco a poco, las Llamas de Lal, Skull y Verde llegaron y se unieron a Tsuna. Reborn, Fon, Colonello y Mammon se sorprendieron al verlas llegar. Al parecer, no eran los únicos que pudieron sentir la extraña situación.

Todos se concentraron y le enviaron sus llamas a Tsuna.

Él podía sentir aún más la calidez y los sentimientos de todos. El dolor en su interior desapareció y sonrió. Podía escuchar el grito de dolor de la Llama Eclipse dentro suyo mientras era completamente destruida.

Ieyuji estaba impresionado por lo que veía. Pensar que las Llamas podían ser tan calidaz y aceptar todo. Era como si un milagro hubiera sucedido. Su hermano estaba sonriendo, feliz por alguna razón. Él le sonrió, sabiendo que finalmente estaba a salvo y que lo que fuera esa Llama que había en su interior había desaparecido.

Cuando terminó, las Llamas volaron hacia el aire y se volvieron un hermoso polvillo que cayó sobre ellos. Todos lo encontraron hermoso. Lentamente, Tsuna perdió su balance y estaba por caer, pero Gokudera y Yamamoto lo atraparon a tiempo.

—Tsuna, otra vez haciendo cosas descuidadas, ¿quieres darnos un ataque al corazón? —dijo Yamamoto, las lágrimas casi salían de sus ojos, aliviado de que estuviera bien.

—No nos hagas preocupar tanto, Juudaime —dijo Gokudera, en el mismo estado.

Tsuna les dio una sonrisa de disculpa a ambos.

—Lo lamento, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto.

Los dos le sonrieron, felices de que estuviera a salvo.

Todos estaban contentos. Finalmente, la batalla contra la Llama Eclipse terminó.

* * *

 **Nota de Assassin-san:**

KHR no me pertenece.

Hechos del Capítulo:

1\. Catástrofe es el ataque que inventé como el más fuerte de Reborn. La Llama Roja mezclada sería Llama de Tormenta, y la Negra Llama de Noche. ¿Cómo las obtuvo? Imaginen algo trágico que le pasó y que obtuvo el poder para vengarse (Esto no lo discutiré en capítulos futuros, así que no aclaro mucho)

2\. Tsuna fue salvado por el Trinisette. ¿Por qué? Porque tiene el Anillo Vongola en el cuello.

3\. Las preguntas que se respondieron son del Capítulo 6, de la Pesadilla de Ieyuji por el ataque de Sadao.

¿Se sorprendieron? ¿Sí o no? Bueno, quien sabe. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sé que algunos se preguntan cómo fue sellado, cómo sucedió y quién murió, pero lo revelaré en el próximo capítulo… Espero… Oh, bueno.

Además, la Llama Eclipse fue un invento, no está en el anime porque este sucede cuando son adultos, no en su adolescencia. Por cierto, combiné el Sol y la Luna aquí, si se lo preguntan. Luna por fuera, por la parte peligrosa, y Solar por dentro, porque toma el odio y furia de la vasija.

Bueno, la batalla terminó pero ¿cuál fue el propósito de todo? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias a los que leen, respuestas, favoritos y seguidores. Espero que les guste a todos y sigan leyendo.

 **Nota de Skyler.**

Definitivamente, uno de mis capítulos preferidos. ¿Y cómo no? Tiene interacción entre Reborn y Tsuna, uno de los planes estúpidos de nuestro Cielo preferido, los verdaderos sentimientos de Ieyuji y, por último, el final de esa Llama asquerosa.

¿Cómo empezar a comentar esto? Sé que a algunos de ustedes no les gustaba Ieyuji por cómo trataba a Tsuna, pero espero que después de este capítulo algunos puedan, por lo menos, entender sus motivos. No hay que olvidar que, a pesar de todo, Ieyuji sigue siendo un Cielo, así que yo creo que perder a uno de sus elementos (aunque también fuera un Cielo) a una edad tan temprana, y mucho más, a su propio hermano, lo desestabilizó por completo, permitiéndole a la Llama Eclipse apoderarse de él. Recuerden también que Ieyuji era un niño, él no sabía cómo lidiar con todo y, aunque es verdad que no lo hizo de la manera correcta, sólo quería ayudar a su hermano porque sabía que se lo iban a comer vivo si no podía protegerse a sí mismo.

También creo que es por eso que trata así al 'Otro Tsuna'. Por dentro, sintió que ese no era su hermano y la frustración y el desconcierto lo deben haber desestabilizado aún más. La Llama Eclipse no lo ayudó, perdiendo esa armonía que caracteriza a todos los Cielos.

Una pequeña reflexión de su traductora que quería compartir, pueden saltearla sin culpas XD Sólo sentí que el personaje de Ieyuji era más complejo que sólo otro hermano haciendo bullying a nuestro Atún preferido.

Aún quedan algunos capítulos más, así que no se preocupen porque todavía tenemos historia. Puede que los próximos capítulos tarde más en traerlos porque estoy en época de exámenes, agradezcan que les traje este y aguanten hasta la continuación ;)

Nos vemos, y gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios, favoritos, a los seguidores y a los que leen sin hacer nada de lo anterior~


	17. Capítulo 17 - Cielo y Eclipse

**Capítulo 17 - Cielo y Eclipse/Muerte.**

Pronto informaron que la batalla había terminado y que todos estaban a salvo, incluso Ieyuji.

Timoteo estaba feliz de escuchar las noticias, y aún más cuando conoció a Ieyuji. Lo abrazó, diciéndole lo feliz que estaba de verlo sano y salvo, pero en cuanto a Ieyuji… dentro suyo, algo le molestaba. En sus ojos se reflejaba dolor y arrepentimiento.

Reborn le pidió a Dino que acompañara al Noveno a la casa de descanso de Vongola, que estaba cerca de Namimori. Dino accedió sin problemas.

Timoteo le agredió a Tsunayoshi por su duro trabajo y se disculpó por no poder ayudar.

—No te preocupes Abuelo, mientras estés a salvo, todo está bien —le dijo Tsuna. Estaba feliz porque todos pudieron sobrevivir.

* * *

Todos se separaron. Mukuro les pidió a Ken y a Chikusa que descansaran primero, y luego podrían reunirse a hablar. Tsuna, sus Guardianes, Reborn, Ieyuji e I-pin regresaron a la Casa Sawada.

El camino fue tranquilo. En ningún momento Ieyuji miró a su hermano a los ojos, ni siquiera de reojo. Tsuna estaba preocupado por él. Antes de que lo supieran, llegaron.

Todos se detuvieron, pensando si deberían entrar o no. Sabiendo cómo se sentían, Ieyuji fue el primero en abrir la puerta y entrar. Luego, los demás le siguieron.

Ieyuji estaba pensando en volver a su cuarto, pero ninguno sabía que alguien los estaba esperando.

—Yuji-kun.

Él se detuvo y miró hacia el Comedor, sorprendido de ver a Nana, su madre, despierta con Bianchi.

Gokudera y Yamamoto saludaron.

—B-Buenas noches.

—Dirían buenos días, viendo la hora que es. Son las 3 de la mañana. Estuve toda la semana preocupada, ¿saben? —los regañó Nana, sin gustarle que le mantuvieran algo en secreto.

Gokudera se inclinó ante ella.

—Lo lamentamos profundamente, Sawada-san, pero le prometemos que esta fue la última vez. —Se paró derecho para continuar. —Finalmente alcanzamos nuestro objetivo.

—¿Objetivo?

Bianchi se paró de su asiento. Reborn se subió a la mesa para mirar mejor la escena. Yamamoto y Gokudera sonrieron y se apartaron del camino. Entonces Tsuna apareció.

Nana estaba estupefacta, podía ver sus ojos marrones y su sonrisa. No solo eso, sino que Tsuna le habló.

—Estoy en casa… Kaa-san —dijo Tsuna sonriendo.

Nana no podía creerlo. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras se adelantaba hacia su hijo para abrazarlo. Estaba tan feliz de ver sus ojos color miel, su voz y su sonrisa. Tsuna vaciló al principio, pero le regresó el abrazo de inmediato.

Mukuro y Chrome se sentaron en la mesa para observar la escena mejor. Ryohei estaba detrás de Tsuna con Lambo e I-pin a su lado, y Hibari en la puerta principal. Todos estaban felices por su Cielo, por haber podido curarlo por fin.

Entonces Tsuna la alejó un poco y su sonrisa se volvió triste.

—Kaa-san… Hay algo importante que debes saber.

—¿Tsu-kun? —le preguntó Nana sin dejar de llorar.

Tsuna se giró hacia Ieyuji que estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

—Tú también… Ieyuji.

Ieyuji saltó un poco pero asintió. Tsuna se giró hacia Reborn, transmitiéndole algo que Reborn entendió y asintió.

—Bianchi, toma a I-pin contigo y vayan a la cama. Esto es entre nosotros —le dijo Reborn.

Bianchi se sorprendió al principio, pero asintió.

" _Bien, no puedo soportar a Aniki por más de una hora"_ pensó Gokudera, que sentía su estómago comenzar a doler.

* * *

Pronto, todos se reunieron en el Comedor con Hibari lejos de todos.

Nana se sentó frente a Tsuna con Ieyuji de pie, ya que no se sentía cómodo al sentarse. Lambo estaba en los brazos de Chrome y Reborn en el hombro de Yamamoto, quien estaba de pie a la izquierda de Tsuna y Gokudera a su derecha.

Todos estaban en silencio hasta que Tsuna habló.

—Quise decirte esto desde hace tiempo porque… necesitas saber la verdad.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Nana. Tsuna se armó de valor antes de seguir hablando.

—No soy tu hijo. —Nana estaba demasiado sorprendida, al igual que Ieyuji quien lo miró con los ojos abiertos de inmediato. Tsuna continuó: —Su verdadero hijo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, está muerto.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando, Tsu-kun? —preguntó Nana, confundida.

—Como dije, murió el día en que fue apuñalado. Yo también soy Sawada Tsunayoshi pero no soy tu hijo. Vengo de un Mundo Paralelo —le explicó Tsuna, confundiendo a Nana aún más.

—H-Hey, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó Ieyuji. Tsuna se giró hacia él al responder.

—Soy de un Mundo Diferente, todos lo somos… y también del futuro. —Volvió a mirar a Nana. —Ka- No, Nana-san, te diré esto directamente. Este cuerpo es de tu Tsunayoshi, tu hijo, pero el alma que hay dentro es diferente. Es de otro mundo.

—Cómo llegamos es algo que no sabemos. Morimos en nuestro mundo pero, de alguna forma, despertamos aquí, ocupando los cuerpos muertos de _nosotros mismos_ —continuó Gokudera.

—En resúmen, por dentro no soy tu hijo, Nana-san —terminó Tsuna con una sonrisa triste.

Nana no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ni siquiera Ieyuji.

" _¿Eso significa que él realmente murió? De verdad perdí a mi hermano gemelo y esta persona… ¡¿No es mi hermano?!"_ pensó Ieyuji.

Tsuna, que podía ver la sorpresa y confusión cerró sus ojos, esperando a que se recuperaran.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —le preguntó Nana. Tsuna abrió los ojos para responder.

—Ese día en el hospital, cuando estaban llorando por la muerte de mi yo alternativo con Ieyuji.

—Entonces… No fue un milagro… —lloró Nana, incapaz de contener el dolor después de escuchar la verdad. Su hijo estaba muerto, su verdadero hijo.

—Yo también gané los recuerdos de mi otro yo, así que sé lo que pasó hasta sus últimos momentos —agregó Tsuna. Nana le miró fijo.

—Entonces dime, ¿cómo murió mi Tsu-kun?

Ieyuji abrió los ojos con miedo y comenzó a temblar. Todos menos Nana lo notaron.

Tsuna tomó una respiración profunda antes de preguntar:

—¿Estás segura? La verdad es dolorosa y… Ya destruimos al asesino así que no creo que sea necesario que lo sepas…

—¿Destruido? —preguntó Mukuro en voz baja pero entonces pensó: " _Podría ser…"_

Nana le miró con determinación.

—Dime.

Tsuna permaneció quieto, observándola con cuidado antes de girarse hacia Ieyuij, que temblaba del miedo.

—Ieyuji —le llamó, sorprendiéndolo. Él se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirarlo y se sorprendió al ver la pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora que tenía. —No es tu culpa. Te lo digo ahora, no es tu culpa.

Ieyuji no lo entendía. Obviamente era su culpa, y-

—Mukuro, ¿podrías ayudarme? —le preguntó Tsuna con una sonrisa pequeña. Mukuro rió entre dientes por su petición.

—Por supuesto, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro caminó a su lado y le ofreció su mano. Tsunayoshi la aceptó sin problemas y el lugar cambió, como si hubieran sido transportados.

—¿Q-Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Nana entrando en pánico. Ryohei fue a su lado.

—No se asuste Sawada-san, sólo espere y vea.

Nana se mostró confundida, hasta que el lugar se volvió oscuro. No había ninguna luz y nadie podía ver nada.

—¿Qué fue…? ¡! —Nana estaba sorprendida por ver al pequeño Tsuna.

Parecía estar caminando hacia la cocina. Él fue hasta la heladera para conseguir algo de leche fría y se acercó al lavadero para conseguir un vaso. Todos siguieron observando hasta que alguien más llegó. Se giraron y se encontraron con la versión más joven de Ieyuji.

—¿Yuji-kun? —preguntó Nana. Ieyuji por otro lado quería correr, pero Hibari lo detuvo poniéndose en su camino.

—No huyas y ve la verdad, Herbívoro —le dijo.

Ieyuji volvió a mirar la escena vacilante, temiendo la ira de Hibari.

 _«¿Qué sucede, Yuji-kun? ¿Quieres algo de leche también?»_ , preguntó la versión más joven de Tsuna con una sonrisa.

El otro Ieyuji estaba mirando hacia abajo, sin mostrar sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando vieron la sonrisa malvada que alarmó a todos, sorprendiéndolos cuando lo escucharon hablar.

 _ **«Muere, deberías morir y desaparecer»**_ , dijo la versión menor de Ieyuji, pero algo no parecía estar bien. Su voz no era suya, era de alguien más.

La versión joven de Tsuna se alarmó por el miedo, sabiendo que algo no estaba bien con su hermano.

 _«¿Q-Quién eres tú? ¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi hermano menor?!»_ gritó. Aunque estuviera temblando por el miedo, intentó ser valiente frente a él.

" _Esa voz… ¡Ese es-!"_ Reborn se había dado cuenta.

El Ieyuji más joven estaba riendo como un Demonio, haciendo que Nana, la versión pequeña de Tsuna, Ieyuji y Kambo temblaran de miedo. El joven Ieyuji levantó lentamente la cabeza, y todos pudieron ver sus ojos rojos como la Llama Eclipse.

 _ **«Muere»**_ gritó el joven Ieyuji y mostró su mano, que tenía un guante y sostenía un cuchillo, asustando al Tsuna pequeño. Ieyuji corrió hacia él.

—¡NO! —gritó Nana mientras intentaba protegerlo, pero él la atravesó como si fuera un fantasma. Ella abrió sus ojos del miedo y se dio la vuelta.

Todos vieron al joven Tsuna agarrar la hoja antes de que se le clavara. Estaba peleando contra él, incluso aunque sus manos estuviesen sangrando. El joven Ieyuji reía como lunático mientras empujaba, asustando al joven Tsuna. Él siguió resistiéndose, sin dejar que lo apuñalara.

 _«Yuji-kun, abre tus ojos. ¡Yuji-kun, YUJI-KUN!»_ rogó la versión joven de Tsuna, intentando regresarlo a la normalidad.

El joven Ieyuji seguía riendo como loco mientras empujaba.

 _ **«¡Muere, debes morir, morir, MORIR! ¡DESAPARECE!»**_

Empujó más, haciendo que Tsuna sintiera el dolor en sus manos sangrantes. Entonces empujó la hoja hacia un lado e intentó huir, pero se cayó porque Ieyuji le agarró el pie. Rápidamente se puso sobre él y volvió a apuñalarlo, pero el joven Tsuna agarró el mango esta vez y lo empujó lejos.

 _ **«¡Desaparece, muere, VETE!»**_ gruñó el joven Ieyuji mientras la Llama Eclipse salía de su cuerpo.

El joven Tsuna no podía creer lo que veía. Su fuerza aumentaba cada vez más, superándolo. Seguía empujando, intentando luchar.

 _«¡YUJI-KUN! ¡Contrólate! ¡Por favor! ¡Regresa…! ¡REGRESA A MI HERMANO! ¡YUJI-KUN!»_ gritó el joven Tsuna con todo su corazón y determinación, sorprendiendo al actual Ieyuji. Él continuó: _«¡Vuelve, puedes pelear Yuji-kun! ¡Eres más fuerte que esto, Yuji-kun!»_

El joven Ieyuji se reía como un loco cuando habló.

 _ **«¡Demasiado tarde, morirás y él se convertirá en una gran vasija para NOSOTROS! ¡Desaparece humano!»**_

 _«¡NO! No dejaré que lo tomen! ¡Yo…! »_ El joven Tsuna fue incapaz de terminar porque finalmente fue apuñalado por Ieyuji poseído por la Llama Eclipse.

Lágrimas salieron del joven Tsuna. Había fallado, no pudo salvar a su hermano, a su adorado hermano gemelo.

El joven Ieyuji sacó el cuchillo de él, haciendo que Tsuna gritara del dolor. Se puso de pie, riendo con locura. Se giró hacia el suelo, con el cuchillo en ambas manos, listo para apuñalarlo de nuevo.

El joven Tsuna lo supo y dio una última sonrisa.

 _«Lo lamento. no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarte, Yuji-kun»_ dijo el joven Tsuna mientras las lágrimas caían.

Los ojos de Ieyuji pasaron del miedo al horror. No pudo soportarlo más y gritó mientras se dirigía hacia el lado de su hermano.

—¡TSU-KUN! —gritó Ieyuji intentando alcanzarlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

La versión joven de Ieyuji apuñaló su corazón, matándolo de inmediato. Los ojos del joven Tsuna se abrieron un poco antes de cerrarlos y morir.

El lugar volvió a la normalidad. Ieyuji lloraba, golpeando el suelo, pensando que fue quien mató a su hermano. ¡Era un asesino, un monstruo!

Tsunayoshi, que pudo ver la forma en que estaba pensando, rápidamente fue a su lado a abrazarlo.

—No digas que es tu culpa, especialmente un asesino, Ieyuji. No eres un asesino, fue la Llama Eclipse que controlaba tu cuerpo la que lo mató. No es tu culpa —le dijo Tsuna en un tono duro, serio y amenazador.

Ieyuji estaba sorprendido por el cambio repentino, pero siguió llorando.

—Pero yo… yo… Con mis manos… yo…

—Los últimos pensamientos antes de que muriera —dijo Tsuna de repente. Continuó: —… 'Alguien, por favor salve a mi hermano. Amo a mi hermano, alguien sálvelo…' Eso fue lo último que pensó y deseo. Yo lo cumplí por él.

Ieyuji siguió llorando.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por mí si estaba en esa clase de situación…? ¿Por qué no podía… preocuparse por sí mismo?

—Porque te amaba. Aunque sufriera por ti, sabía tus motivos Ieyuji. Sabía tu plan y siguió intentando aunque fallara. Cada vez que no lo lograba, ¿sabes lo que pensaba? —le preguntó Tsuna, haciendo que Ieyuji levantara la mirada para escuchar su respuesta. —… 'Soy débil y sé eso, pero está bien siempre y cuando él sea feliz y fuerte. Estoy feliz.' Eres su amado hermano gemelo. Mi Otro Yo era realmente fuerte cuando se trataba de determinación y fuerza mental. Puede que hayas fallado en ver eso sobre él.

Después de escuchar esto, Ieyuji lloró aún más sin poder contener el dolor. Sufría y se arrepentía.

Viendo su dolor, Nana también lloró con fuerza. Seguía confundida sobre lo que poseyó a su hijo, pero de algo estaba segura. Su hijo había sufrido y ella no lo sabía. Sentía que había fallado como madre.

Reborn vio la escena frente a él y sonrió después de suspirar.

Recordó el día de la Batalla de la Niebla cuando escuchó a Ieyuji negar la razón de la verdadera muerte de su hermano, sorprendiéndolo. Ahora lo entendía todo.

Sí, fue él, pero la culpa era de la Llama Eclipse. Lo poseyó y asesinó a su hermano, dándole más sufrimiento y escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su hermano gemelo.

—Estoy feliz de que todo terminó —dijo Reborn y Yamamoto estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo.

Gokudera también sonrió. Chrome y Lambo se acercaron a Nana para consolarla. Ryohei sonreía al igual que Mukuro. Incluso Hibari tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba conmovido, aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo.

* * *

Luego de un tiempo, Nana les preguntó por lo que poseyó a Ieyuji.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres saber? Podrías arrepentirte y tomará tiempo —dijo Tsuna, pero Nana era persistente.

—Dime.

Tsuna la observó por un momento y luego se giró hacia los demás, preguntándoles en silencio si debería hacerlo. Algunos asintieron, otros estaban inseguros. Entonces se giró a Reborn.

—Reborn, ¿debería hacerlo? Si lo hago, deberé contarle todo, incluído eso —dijo Tsuna.

Reborn pensó por un momento antes de responder.

—Tu madre en tu mundo, ¿lo sabía?

Tsuna sonrió y asintió.

—Mi madre, la Nana-san alternativa, lo supo después de habérselo ocultado por mucho tiempo. Pudo aceptarlo, pero le hizo la vida imposible a Oto-san. No estoy seguro sobre ella, pero creo que podrá aceptar la verdad… Por eso…

—Entonces dile. No me importa.

—¿Está seguro, Reborn-san? Sé que le dijeron que lo mantenga en secreto de Sawada-san —dijo Gokudera. Reborn se giró hacia él.

—Como dices, me dijeron que DEBERÍA mantenerlo en secreto. Eso quiere decir que no puedo decir ningún detalle, pero si lo hacen otras personas… —sonrió Reborn. Esto no era su responsabilidad.

Tsuna rió por lo bajo y Yamamoto no pudo contener la risa. Ryohei quería gritar, pero Hibari lo detuvo con una de sus tonfas.

—Como Reborn dijo. Sabes, nunca cambias, incluso en mi mundo —comentó Tsuna haciendo sonreír a Reborn.

—Gracias.

Tsuna se giró hacia Nana.

—Todo lo que voy a decirte es verdad.

Todos le contaron a Nana sobre Vongola, sobre el trabajo de su esposo, las Llamas de Última Voluntad, el Conflicto del Anillo y la Llama Eclipse.

Necesitaban contarle todo para que comprendiera por completo lo que sabían, cómo pelearon y porqué estaban involucrados. Ieyuji se les unió, contándole todo, incluyendo el verdadero trabajo de Reborn, I-pin, Bianchi y Fuuta.

Nana no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Era demasiada información que no quería que fuera verdad. Su esposo estaba en la mafia, su hijo se convertiría en el Jefe. Reborn y los demás.

Quería desmayarse, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que debía creerles.

Al final, estaba feliz por saber todo.

—Gracias por decirme —les dijo Nana.

Todos estaban felices de que ella lo entendiera y los aceptara.

Mukuro fue hacia el Arcobaleno y le susurró algo.

—Dile a su esposo que será mejor que se prepare cuando venga a casa. Si lo recuerdo bien, casi fue asesinado por la madre de Tsunayoshi.

Reborn sonrió de lado. Sabiendo cómo había reaccionado la Otra Nana hacía que quisiera ver el reencuentro.

Tsuna suspiró aliviado.

—Ahora que terminó todo, ¿por qué no sales y nos dices por qué nos enviaste aquí, Byakuran?

Byakuran apreció en la puerta principal,

—Hahaha, ¿sabías que estaba aquí? —le preguntó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. El resto sólo le miró.

—Este chico es Byakuran Gesso. Es quien envió nuestras almas aquí —les dijo Chrome a Nana e Ieyuji, que parecían confundidos.

—Así que fue él —dijo Ieyuij. Byakuran entró a la casa comiendo sus malvaviscos.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Tsunayoshi-kun? —preguntó Byakuran.

—Mejor, pero en cuanto te vi volví a empeorar —dijo Tsuna sin expresión, que pareció herir a Byakuran. En realidad lo estaba molestando.

—Eso es duro Tsunayoshi-kun… Pero estoy feliz de que estés bien —dijo, y en realidad lo sentía así. Tsuna sonrió.

—Gracias, por eso y por ayudar a mis amigos a recordar.

—Oh, eso era necesario así que no fue nada. Aunque sigo sin entender porqué resultaste sellado. Se suponía que fueras normal como los demás, y recordaran al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal, Tsunayoshi-kun? ¿Lo sabes? —preguntó Byakuran, confundido como los demás.

Todos miraron a Tsuna mientras pensaba, hasta que respondió.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que fue por la Llama Eclipse que asesinó a mi yo alterno. Cuando llegué a este mundo, atrapé algunas partículas de la Llama Eclipse dentro de mi cuerpo suficientes para sellar mi comunicación y restringirme varias cosas, pero no para dañar. Pude mover mi cuerpo, pero tenía límites —les explicó.

—¿Entonces fue la Llama Eclipse la que te selló? —preguntó Reborn para aclarar todo.

Tsuna miró a Reborn y asintió.

—La única forma que tenía para destruir el sello eran el Anillo Vongola de este mundo, no el del nuestro.

—¿Por qué es eso Juudaime? —preguntó Reborn.

—Porque nuestros Vongola Gears tenían menos poder por el Trinisette, ¿verdad? —respondió Mukuro. Una vez más, Tsuna asintió.

—El Byakuran de mis memorias me lo explicó. Me dijo que haría algo sobre mis Guardianes, lo que al principio no entendí, pero luego llegó Gokudera-kun y todos comenzaron a reunirse.

—Todavía odio el hecho de que la Cabeza de Piña me diera mi _Cinturón de la Tormenta_ —dijo Gokudera, irritado.

—Kufufu, fue realmente difícil convencerte, Cabeza de Pulpo. Tuve que pelear contigo toda la noche en ese momento —Mukuro rió entre dientes una vez más, molestando a Gokudera.

Sí, recordando esa vez, Gokudera perdió contra Mukuro. Esto lo hacía enojar, aunque estuviera agradecido porque hubiera podido convencerlo de usar su _Cinturón_ y pudiera recordar todo.

—Ahora, Herbívoro, dinos porqué estamos aquí —dijo Hibari, queriendo saber la verdad. Todos se giraron hacia Byakuran, esperando su respuesta.

—Este es el tercer paso. La razón por la que están aquí es… —Byakuran dejó de hablar, pero el cuarto permaneció en silencio, esperando a que continuara para escuchar la respuesta. Byakuran sonrió y continuó: —¡Para heredar los Anillos Vongola, por supuesto!

Todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que registraron sus palabras.

—… ¿¡EH!?

Byakuran sonrió de nuevo.

—¿No se los dije antes? En todos los Mundos Paralelos, este es el único mundo en el que todos murieron. Por eso le pedí a mi 'yo' del Otro Mundo que los enviara cuando su vida terminara para que heredaran los Anillos Vongola.

—¿Pero no había algún candidato mejor que nosotros? Por ejemplo, el gemelo de Bossu y su Famiglia —dijo Chrome, y todos concordaron con ella.

—Pero eso hubiera destruido el balance del Trinisette —dijo Byakuran.

Ellos entrecerraron sus ojos al mirarlo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —le preguntó Reborn con seriedad.

Byakuran perdió su sonrisa y abrió los ojos para mostrar lo serio que era.

—En Cada Mundo Paralelo, todos están destinados a heredar el poder del Trinisette. El Pacificador de los Arcobalenos, mi Anillo Mare y el Anillo Vongola. Estos últimos están destinados a caer en las manos de Tsunayoshi-kun y sus Guardianes, al igual que el Pacificador de los Arcobalenos lo está de caer en las tuyas, Reborn-kun.

Reborn chasqueó la lengua por su explicación. Eso significaba que siempre sería un Arcobaleno, incluso en los Otros Mundos. Estaba destinado a suceder, aunque nunca quiso serlo. No solo él, sino sus compañeros Arcobalenos.

Byakuran les mostró su Anillo del Cielo Mare.

—Y yo, junto a mis Coronas Fúnebres, estoy destinado a heredar este Anillo. Si alguno de nosotros destruyera ese destino, no solo este mundo estará en problemas, sino todos los Mundos Paralelos. Es para mantener el balance, ¿entienden?

Todos permanecieron en silencio, pensando. Tsuna suspiró.

—Tenemos que heredar los Anillos, ¿verdad? ¿Sólo eso? Pensé que tendríamos que meternos en problemas y pelear otra vez.

Byakuran cerró sus ojos y sonrió con felicidad.

—No te gusta pelear, ¿verdad? ¿Es un alivio para ti, Tsunayoshi-kun?

—Mucho, la verdad es que sí. Aún así, sigue siendo sorprendente que hayamos venido sólo para heredarlos. Realmente soy un imán para los problemas… —suspiró Tsuna con una sonrisa pequeña.

—No diga eso Juudaime, ¡no es un imán para los problemas para nada! —dijo Gokudera con optimismo a su amado Cielo.

Tsuna se rió un poco. Sí, puede que hubiera problemas, pero fue por eso que el lazo entre él y sus amigos era tan fuerte que se volvió irrompible.

—Entonces, ¿cómo nos enviaste aquí, Byakuran? —le preguntó Chrome.

Byakuran pensó un poco antes de responder.

—Con el Anillo Mare de mi 'yo' paralelo junto con la ayuda del Cielo Arcobaleno. Realmente no se muy bien cómo lo hizo mi otro 'yo', así que pregúntenle a él por los detalles.

Todos permanecieron en silencio con un pensamiento en común sobre Byakuran.

" _Parece más inútil que su otro 'yo'"_

Entonces escucharon un bostezo de Lambo, quien parecía estar durmiéndose. Tsuna sonrió.

—Eso significa que es tiempo de dormir.

—Tsu-kun —llamó Nana, sorprendiéndolo. Tsunayoshi se volteó para mirarla, pero ella ya estaba frente a él, abrazándolo. —Sé que no eres mi Tsu-kun, pero… ¿Está bien si te llamó así? ¿Puedo ser tu madre como lo fue mi otro 'yo'?

—¿N-Nana-san? —Tsuna estaba sorprendido de escuchar esas palabras. Era como un sueño.

En realidad, él estaba pensando en mudarse, sabiendo que ahora que ella sabía que no era su hijo, se entristecerá y seguirá recordando la muerte de su 'yo' en este mundo al verlo.

Parece ser que Nana supo lo que estaba pensando y le habló rápidamente, sin darle la oportunidad para decirlo en voz alta.

—Llámame Kaa-san como solías hacerlo, Tsu-kun. Eres mi hijo, sigues siéndolo —le dijo Nana con un tono gentil.

Tsuna sonrió feliz.

—Gracias… Kaa-san.

Yamamoto sonrió. Él recordaba el momento en que le dijo la verdad a su padre. Estaba estupefacto, así que él también había planeado mudarse, cuando Tsuyoshi le dijo que se quedara y fuera su hijo. Takeshi era el hijo de su 'yo' alternativo. Eso significa que sigue siendo su hijo. Yamamoto estaba feliz y agradecido de que su padre lo aceptara.

—No eres mi gemelo —Todos miraron a Ieyuji cuando habló. Él continuó: —Aún así, sigues siendo mi hermano gemelo. Eres… Hmm —Estaba avergonzado, así que desvió la mirada cuando siguió hablando. —Parte de la familia.

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo decir eso. Nana rió por la actitud de su hijo mientras Reborn sonrió de lado.

" _Parece que finalmente se dio cuenta de lo importante que es la familia"_ pensó Reborn.

—Ieyuji… Gracias —dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

—Llámame Yuji-kun, como Kaasan y Tsu-kun. —Ieyuji se sonrojó cuando habló.

—De acuerdo… Yuji-kun —Tsuna sonreía feliz.

—Ya no lo llamas Hermano Sin Alma, Baka Yuji. Buen trabajo, estás madurando —comentó Reborn, haciendo que Ieyuji se sonrojara aún más.

—¡C-CÁLLATE REBORN! —gritó Ieyuji avergonzado, haciendo que todos rieran. Hibari y Reborn sólo sonreían de lado, mientras que Mukuro rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si celebramos? Cocinaré la cena de esta noche, como pago para Kaasan y para celebrar la liberación de Ieyuji de la Llama Eclipse —declaró Tsuna, haciendo que todos sus Guardianes se vieran extasiados.

—Gran idea Tsuna. No puedo esperar por volver a probar tu cocina —dijo Yamamoto, sin poder evitar la sonrisa de felicidad.

—¡Me encantará venir a celebrar con usted, Juudaime! —dijo Gokudera mientras sus ojos brillaban con alegría.

Lambo ahora gritaba con deleite mientras Chrome parecía tener estrellas brillando sobre ella de lo feliz que estaba. Mukuro no pudo evitar hacer una risita, emocionado por poder volver a comer la comida de Tsunayoshi.

Hibari nunca lo dirá en voz alta, pero también estaba feliz al escuchar el anuncio.

Reborn pudo ver la emoción en los ojos de todos, así que no pudo evitar estar curioso.

—¿Puedes cocinar, Tsu-kun? ¡Entonces estoy esperándolo! —dijo Nana, feliz.

Tsuna sonrió.

—Gracias. Invita tu Famiglia también, Yuji-kun. Eso incluye a Sadao y a Brina.

—¿Huh? Oh, seguro… Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?! —Ieyuji estaba sorprendido. ¿Por qué Sadao también?

—¡Mi pastel de Malvaviscos, Tsunayoshi-kun! —gritó Byakuran con felicidad.

—Bien, estará listo para la noche —le dijo Tsuna.

Todos estaban emocionados. Pronto, se retiraron a sus propias casas/cuartos para dormir y descansar después de un día tan maravilloso y agotador.

* * *

 **Nota de Assassin-san**

KHR no me pertenece.

¿Fue decepcionante que todos llegaran a otro mundo sólo para heredar los Anillos Vongola?

Algunos pueden lamentarse, pero así es como es. Todavía faltan algunos detalles, así que habrá otro capítulo, espérenlo con ansias.

Por ahora, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que a todos les haya gustado.

Hasta ahora, Ieyuji nunca llamó a su hermano mayor por su nombre. Recién en este capítulo lo hace. No puedo creer que llamara a su gemelo 'Tsu-kun' como su madre.

Bueno, el siguiente capítulo estará para el Viernes, sino el Sábado o Domingo.

Gracias a todos los que leen, dejan comentarios, seguidores, y favoritos. Espero que siga gustándoles.

 **Nota de Skyler** :

Para empezar, me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto. Estuve con exámenes en la Facultad y se me complicó el horario (estúpida vida real). Así que quiero avisarles algo. Esta historia yo la voy a terminar, es algo que me propuse hacer y no me gustaría dejarlo a medias. Sin embargo, los próximos capítulos van a tardar. No se preocupen porque van a saber el final, aunque no prometo que sea antes de Junio XD


	18. Capítulo 18 - Cielo y Tierra

**Capítulo 18 - Cielo y Tierra/Famiglia Shimon**

Durante la tarde, Tsunayoshi salió con Lambo, Chrome, Fuuta, I-pin, Reborn, Fon e Ieyuji para comprar la cena.

Fuuta estaba feliz de ver que su Tsuna-nii finalmente sonreía y hablaba. No sabía que su voz era como la de un niño inocente y gentil. Ieyuji intentaba mirar a cualquier lado menos a su hermano gemelo. Por supuesto, Tsuna no dejó que estuviera solo así que se hablaba con él junto a Chrome.

Reborn y Fon estaban felices de la recuperación de Tsuna y los cambios de Ieyuji. No sabían que él fuera un niño amable, y todo era gracias a Tsunayoshi. Lambo, Fuuta e I-pin estaban felices por los hermanos. Lambo se aseguró de que los dos niños no se aburrieran mientras Chrome-nee y Tsuna-nii hablaban con Ieyuji.

—Nunca me imaginé que Yuji fuera un niño amable —comentó Fon mientras los veían.

—Sorprendente, huh. Todo gracias a Tsuna. Hizo que se diera cuenta de algo que lo liberó de la culpa y el dolor —dijo Reborn, haciendo que Fon sintiera curiosidad por Tsunayoshi.

—¿Nos dirás más sobre Tsunayoshi? —le preguntó Fon. Reborn pensó por un minuto antes de responder.

—Si él quiere que diga algo, entonces no me importa. ¿Por qué no le pides permiso a él en vez de a mí?

Fon le sonrió a su camarada Arcobaleno.

—Realmente cambias cuando se trata de él. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Reborn miró a Tsuna, que conversaba con Chrome e Ieyuji. Sonrió y respondió.

—Podrías decir que es porque siento la fuerte confianza que tiene en mí. No puedo evitar querer responder esa confianza.

Fon sonrió y volvió a mirar a los hermanos.

* * *

La cena casi estaba servida cuando los visitantes comenzaron a llegar.

Gokudera, como siempre, llegó temprano, seguido de Hibari Kyoya. Bueno, él estaba durmiendo en el techo.

El siguiente fue Yamamoto con su padre, trayendo Sushi para todos. Tsunayoshi estaba ocupado cocinando con la ayuda de Nana.

Los siguientes fueron Mochida y Brina, mirándose fijo entre sí. Ieyuji los vio confundidos.

—¿Están teniendo una pelea de pareja?

El silencio los rodeó hasta que la palabra 'pareja' se registró en su mente y gritaron su respuesta de inmediato.

—¡NO!

Lambo no pudo evitar reírse de los dos al igual que Yamamoto.

Ryohei llegó con Colonello y la casa se volvió demasiado ruidosa.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Mukuro con Ken, Chikusa,y Sadao. Chrome les dio la bienvenida y Mukuro la presentó a los demás. Ella los saludó, feliz de poder conversar con ellos finalmente.

Byakuran arribó después, esperando por su torta de malvaviscos.

Todos eran muy ruidosos y hacían estragos, pero a nadie pareció importarle el ruido. Reborn, Fon y Colonello los observaban, felices de ver a las dos Famiglias unirse con un fuerte vínculo.

Finalmente, Tsuna los llamó.

—¡La cena está lista, comencemos la fiesta, todos!

Todos gritaron emocionados, excepto por los Arcobalenos, Hibari, Mukuro, Chikusa, Chrome, Brina y Sadao. Ellos sólo sonrieron de lado, finalmente podían comer.

El único que parecía no creer lo que veía era Mochida. Sus ojos debían de estar engañándole. ¿Realmente ese era Tsuna Sin Alma? ¡¿ESE TSUNA SIN ALMA?! ¿¡La persona que hablaba y sonreía?!

Antes de que decir su sorpresa en voz alta y arruinara la atmósfera, Reborn y Fon le patearon, tirándolo al suelo.

Ieyuji los miró confundido, pero suponía de qué se trataba. Estaba agradecido con ellos. Tsuna sólo se golpeó la cara. Pobre. Incluso estando en ese mundo, Mochida seguía siendo tonto y estúpido. A pesar de que hubiera crecido.

Los otros no se preocuparon por Mochida y comenzaron la fiest. Todos se sorprendieron de que la comida era tan buena como la de Nana. Tsuna estaba feliz de que a todos les gustara.

—¿Obtuviste este talento de tu madre, Tsuna? —preguntó Reborn a Tsuna, que estaba sentado a su lado. Él se avergonzó cuando respondió.

—En realidad aprendí a cocinar cuando tenía 30 años. Siempre cociné mal hasta que mejoré gracias a las enseñanzas de Kaa-chan y el entrenamiento infernal de Bianchi. Yo sólo estoy feliz de haber sobrevivido y no haber heredado la cocina venenosa.

—Está delicioso, buen trabajo —le alabó Reborn. Tsuna sonrió brillantemente. Sabía que Reborn no era alguien que diera halagos sobre la cocina de otras personas. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Tsuna miró a su alrededor y vio que todos se divertían, charlando entre sí, algunos discutiendo.

Ieyuji no podía creer que su hermano alternativo pudiera cocinar algo tan delicioso que le diera ganas de comerlo todos los días.

Mochida finalmente recuperó la conciencia, y decidió acompañar al pobre chico. Él estaba sorprendido de ver a Sadao con Mukuro y su grupo sonriendo. Encontraba increíble que alguien tan tenebroso como Sadao que usaba un poder como "Pesadilla" pudiera sonreír. Brina sólo estaba en silencio como Hibari, sin preocuparse por su alrededor.

nana intentaba conocer a todos mejor mientras hablaba con ellos. Byakuran estaba comiendo sus malvaviscos con felicidad, su sonrisa parecía decir: "Toma mi torta y morirás".

La fiesta terminó como un éxito y Tsuna estaba agradecido de que nada se hubiera roto, como solía pasar en su casa.

Poco sabía que todos estaban controlándose para hacer feliz a su Cielo. Yamamoto estaba demasiado tentado de molestar a Gokudera, ya que no podía evitar encontrar graciosa su expresión enojada. Gokudera quería mandar a volar a todos por llamar a su Juudaime inapropiadamente. Ryohei quería un desafío, Mukuro molestar a la Alondra, Hibari golpear al Cabeza de Piña y a los demás por ser demasiado ruidosos, Lambo molestar a I-pin y Fuuta; y Chrome apuñalar a Sadao varias veces porque estaba colgándose de Mukuro, aunque lo único que él quería era conocer mejor a su salvador.

Aunque por dentro fueran adultos, no podían evitar tener el comportamiento de adolescentes.

En serio, en ocasiones eran más peligrosos como Adolescentes que como Adultos.

Después de la fiesta todos se fueron a casa.

* * *

Era medianoche, y Tsuna seguía despierto. Reborn se acercó en sus pijamas, donde él estaba sintiendo el frío viento nocturno.

—¿Sigues despierto? —le preguntó Reborn. Tsuna se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

—Oh, ¿no puedes dormir?

Reborn no respondió, en su lugar se sentó a su lado, decidiendo acompañarlo. El silencio los rodeó hasta que Reborn respondió.

—¿Piensas en algo? —Tsuna asintió. Por alguna razón, tenía una sonrisa dolorosa en sus labios.

—Pensando en el pasado, Reborn, me pregunto si él está orgulloso de mí ahora que pude derrotar a la Llama Eclipse sin que nadie muriera y salvando a la vasija.

—¿Te refieres a la persona de la que hablaba Yamamoto? ¿Esa persona preciada que murió? —le preguntó Reborn, y los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron por la sorpresa de que lo supiera.

Tsuna se giró hacia el cielo nocturno y asintió como respuesta.

—En ese momento… —recordar la escena todavía le dolía. —Estaba a punto de ser golpeado por la Llama Eclipse cuando… corrió frente a mí y tomó el golpe.

Reborn permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba.

—Yo no podía creer que me hubiera protegido, mucho menos que hubiera muerto allí. Me dijo que viviera, y eso hice, hasta que morí en mi mundo… Pero aún duele. Odio el hecho de que en ese momento no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte. —Tsuna dejó de hablar cuando las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, incapaz de soportar el dolor que contuvo desde hace tanto tiempo. —No fui capaz de salvar a la persona poseída tampoco, y nos dañó demasiado… Incluyendo a Hibari-san.

Reborn recordó la expresión de Hibari cuando vio la Llama Eclipse. En efecto, estaba llena de odio. ¿Era porque perdió o por algo más?

—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó. Tsuna permaneció en silencio por un tiempo antes de responder.

—Perdió su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda. Quedó paralizado por toda su vida.

Reborn estaba sorprendido. Tsuna continuó:

—Se maldijo a sí mismo, ya no podía hacer lo que quería, como si se hubiera vuelto una molestia en lugar de un protector. Yo entendí su dolor y quise ayudarle, pero no tenía idea de cómo porque… Seguía pensando en su muerte… Hasta que Mukuro sugirió usar su poder para crear un brazo y pierna artificial hasta que alguien pudiera crearle uno. Hibari-san lo rechazó al principio, odiando deberle un favor, pero de alguna forma logramos persuadirlo para que lo hiciera. Sin darse cuenta, los dos se volvieron amigos pero su rivalidad permaneció.

Por dentro, Reborn estaba feliz por escucharlo. Aprendiendo lo que le sucedió a Hibari, si le hubiera pasado a él, hubiera enloquecido. Podía entender el dolor de Hibari.

—Escuché que quedaste roto, Tsuna —dijo Reborn. Tsuna quedó en silencio mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

—Es verdad, me tomó cinco años recuperarme… ¿Quieres saber quién fue? —le preguntó. Reborn sólo le miró, sin responderle, pero dándole un mensaje silencioso. Tsuna se quitó las lágrimas y lo miró con una sonrisa dolorosa.

—Fuiste tú Reborn. —Él estaba sorprendido. ¿De verdad? ¿Fue él? —O debería decir tu Otro Yo. Te volviste una persona preciada para mí, Reborn. Te veía como un padre, un padre estricto, sádico, Espartano, pero te preocupabas. Siempre estuviste ahí cuando tuve problemas, cuando sufría, y cuando peleaba. Siempre estuviste ahí mirándome. Estoy tan agradecido, tan malditamente agradecido contigo Reborn.

El llanto de Tsuna subió de intensidad, sin poder controlarse. Reborn permaneció en silencio, sabiendo cuánto dolor estaba sintiendo. Puede que si lo miraba podría recordar sobre su Otro Yo. Por eso sentía que Tsuna confiaba en él, porque le veía como un padre.

—Hay muchas cosas que no pude decirle. Cuán agradecido que estuve cuando llegó a mi vida. Él irrumpió en mi casa, diciéndome que me convertiría en un Jefe Mafioso. Desde que apareció, mi vida como una persona inútil terminó. Gracias a él, gané amigos por primera vez en mi vida. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Lambo y los demás…

Recordando el pasado, Tsuna se dio cuenta de lo divertido que fue. Varias veces pelearon, arriesgando sus vida,s pero con sus amigos y Reborn a su lado, pudo superarlo todo.

—No pude agradecerle para nada, y me arrepiento. Especialmente desde que fue mi culpa que muriera.

—No digas eso. —Tsuna se sorprendió y miró a Reborn. Él estaba mirando a lo lejos al principio, pero se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. —No digas eso Tsuna. Si esa persona es mi Yo alternativo, entonces déjame decirte, que sabía cómo te sentías y que también estaba agradecido de que te volvieras mi estudiante.

Entonces sonrió.

—Sólo te conocí por un corto periodo de tiempo, y era el tú Sin Alma, pero puedo decirte que me encariñe.

—Reborn —dijo Tsuna, sin creer que estuviera escuchando esto de Reborn. Él volvió a mirar al cielo nocturno.

—No te sientas culpable Tsuna. Si morí protegiéndote, eso significa que no me arrepentí de hacerlo. Tú viviste, y eso fue suficiente.

El llanto de Tsuna aumentó.

—Reborn.

Reborn miró a Tsuna. Viéndolo intentar contenerse, suspiró. Se puso de pie y caminó a su lado, dándole permiso de hacerlo. Tsuna estaba aliviado de que le dejara. Tomó a Reborn y lo abrazó.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, simplemente el Arcobaleno consoló el dolor del niño sobre la muerte de su Yo Alternativo.

Esa noche, sólo el llanto pudo escucharse.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tsunayoshi se había recuperado y estaba listo para ir a la escuela con Ieyuji.

—Nos vamos —dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Nana sonrió feliz de que se llevaran bien. Chrome estaba detrás con los niños, sonriendo mientras se despedía de su Jefe.

—Cuídense —dijo Nana y los dos salieron.

Ieyuji y Tsunayoshi se encontraron con dos personas que los esperaban fuera, Gokudera y Yamamoto.

—¡Buenos días, Juudaime! —se inclinó Gokudera mientras le saludaba.

—¡Buenos días, Tsuna, Ieyuji! —los saludó Yamamoto. Tsuna sonrió y regresó el saludo.

—Buenos días, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun.

Ieyuji miró a lo lejos, pero los saludó.

—D-Días.

Los tres le sonrieron. Pronto, caminaron hacia la escuela, charlando. Las conversaciones no se detuvieron, al igual que las discusiones de Gokudera y Yamamoto.

Ieyuji encontró la sensación nueva, y al mismo tiempo cálida. Tsunayoshi estaba feliz de que se sintiera de ese modo, significaba que se estaba recuperando de su dolor y pérdida.

* * *

Mientras caminaban, se encontraron con Ryohei que corría rápidamente, lo que él llamaba un 'entrenamiento ligero'. Bueno, se detuvo para acompañarlos y se unió al grupo en el camino a la escuela.

Una vez que se acercaron, el ruido que hacían se incrementó, haciendo que otras personas los miraran. Todos estaban sorprendidos y atónitos al ver a Tsuna Sin Alma sonriendo, charlando y riendo. No podían sacar sus ojos de él mientras avanzaban.

* * *

Llegaron a las puertas de la escuela, y todos seguían sorprendidos de ver al Tsuna Sin Alma, Sin Vida, y Sin Habla sonriendo y riendo.

—Ah, ¡buenos días, Hibari-san! —saludó Tsuna al Prefecto Escolar.

Todos se sorprendieron. Tsuna acababa de saludar al Demonio de la escuela! Podría haber cambiado, ¡pero había perdido la cabeza!

Lo único que pensaban era que iba a ser mordido hasta la muerte… O eso creían.

Hibari le dio una pequeña sonrisa y un 'Hm'. Era su forma de saludarle. Tsuna no tuvo problemas con esto y su sonrisa se volvió más grande.

Todos pensaban que era el fin del mundo. ¡HIBARI KYOYA ESTABA SONRIENDO!

Ieyuji estaba nervioso. Gokudera se golpeó la cara por la atención, Yamamoto reía y Ryohei gritaba 'Extremo'. Pronto, todos entraron en dirección a sus clases, y Hibari volvió a mirar mal a todos los estudiantes.

—Aquellos que sigan haciendo una multitud serán mordidos hasta la muerte. —Hibari sacó sus tonfas y todos temblaron de miedo.

* * *

Dentro, Ryohei se fue a su clase y el grupo se separó.

Tsuna y los demás entraron a su clase. Cuando llegaron, sólo había algunas personas, entre ellos, Kyoko y Hana.

—Buenos días, Tsuna-kun, Yuji-kun, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun —saludó Tsuna.

—Yo —dijo Yamamoto. Gokudera sólo chasqueó la lengua.

—B-Buenos días K-Kyoko-chan —saludó Ieyuji mientras se sonrojaba por saludar a la persona que le gustaba.

Entonces Tsuna miró a las dos y sonrió, sorprendiéndolas.

—Buenos días, Kyoko-chan, Hana-san. Gracias por toda la amabilidad que me dieron hasta ahora.

Las dos chicas estaban más allá de la sorpresa. No solo ellas, sino todas las personas del cuarto estaban atónitas.

¿¡ESE TSUNA SIN ALMA Y SIN VIDA ESTABA HABLANDO Y SONRIENDO?!

Yamamoto se rió por su reacción y envolvió un brazo alrededor del hombro de Tsuna.

—Es cierto, mi mejor amigo Tsuna finalmente recuperó su color.

—Oi, Estúpido del Béisbol, ¡aleja esos brazos de Juudaime! —gruñó Gokudera a Yamamoto, que seguía riendo.

Tsuna sólo se rió de los dos mientras Ieyuji sonreía, viendo a los amigos sobreprotectores de su gemelo. Kyoko y Hana sonrieron también, felices de que Tsuna se hubiera recuperado.

* * *

Pronto los rumores sobre Tsuna volviéndose humano de nuevo se extendieron. Aquellos que fueron atrapados fueron mordidos hasta la muerte por Hibari, Ryohei o Gokudera.

También se aseguraron de que Tsuna no se enterara.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tsunayoshi comenzó a pensar en la Famiglia Shimon.

" _Puede que sea mejor conversar con ellos ahora que esperar a que suceda… Incluso Daemon… Muy bien, ese es un plan"_

Tsuna asintió para sí. Finalmente decidió ir y conocer a la Famiglia Shimon.

* * *

Pronto, Tsunayoshi les contó a sus Guardianes/amigos sobre estos y ellos aceptaron. Luego le pidió al Noveno un bote, que le entregó sin problemas, feliz de poder ayudarlo.

También le pidió a Reborn que le acompañara, quien aceptó encantado. Con un bote pequeño, Tsunayoshi junto a Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Mukuro se dirigieron a la Isla Shimon.

En el camino le contaron a Reborn sobre lo que sucedió en su mundo entre ellos y la Famiglia Shimon.

—Así que quieres eliminar el malentendido tan pronto como puedas —aclaró Reborn, y Tsuna asintió.

—Enma-kun se volvió un amigo cercano y no quiero repetir esa dolorosa batalla.

Reborn miró a Mukuro y preguntó.

—¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Para saber si la Primera Generación, Daemon, sigue con vida?

—Kufufu, exacto, y si es como en nuestro mundo, una ilusión que le muestre su pasado hará que entienda.

—Bueno, yo también espero que suceda. Nuestros Anillos Vongola no están en su verdadera forma… ¿También tendremos las Pruebas Arcobaleno, Reborn-san? —preguntó Gokudera.

—Hmm… Quién sabe —replicó él. Tsuna suspiró.

—Espero que todo termine bien. No quiero pelear con ellos.

—Lo sabemos Tsuna, si algo sucede estamos aquí para ti —dijo Yamamoto.

Tsuna sonrió.

—Gracias.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la barrera de la isla, Tsuna se puso de pie y gritó

—Enma Kozato de la Famiglia Shimon, estoy aquí para tener una audiencia contigo, por favor respóndeme.

Todos esperaron, pero nada sucedió.

—¿Nos habrá escuchado? —preguntó Gokudera.

—¿Quién sabe? —dijo Tsuna, pero se sorprendió cuando una voz habló de repente.

— **¿Quiénes son?**

Todos se alegraron de que la Famiglia los hubiera escuchado. Tsuna respondió la llamada.

—Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, de la Famiglia Vongola. Estoy aquí con Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudo Mukuro y Reborn.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que escucharon la respuesta.

— **Entren**

La barrera se abrió ante ellos, revelando la Isla. Reborn estaba impresionado por el liderazgo de Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron, no se encontraron con nadie. Miraron los alrededores hasta que escucharon la voz de un adolescente.

—¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

Todos se giraron hacia el adolescente llamado Kozato Enma con sus Guardianes de la Tierra. Tsuna les sonrió al ver un rostro familiar.

—Venimos en paz. En realidad quería hablar contigo, sería mejor si vamos a algún lugar donde podamos relajarnos y tener una buena conversación.

* * *

Pronto todos estaban en la mansión subterránea de la Famiglia Shimon y Gokudera comenzó a hacer preguntas para averiguar si su situación era igual que en su Mundo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio y respondieron algunas de ellas, pero Gokudera estaba bien con ello. Sabía lo que estaban pensando, probablemente porque ellos seguían siendo niños, a diferencia de ellos.

Tsuna comenzó a discutir la verdadera historia entre los Jefes de la Primera Generación Vongola y Shimon. También explicó la verdadera historia sobre la muerte de los padres de Enma, sorprendiéndolos. Algunos dijeron que mentía, pero Enma los detuvo y siguió escuchando a Tsuna.

Tsuna le preguntó en silencio a Mukuro si Daemon Spade existía, resultando verdad. Reborn los observaba, especialmente a la persona que Tsuna y los otros le dijeron que estaba poseída por Daemon. Podía ver que sus ojos temblaban cada tanto. Sonrió de lado, parecía que no sabía que algo como esto podría pasar.

Entonces Tsuna se paró y fue hasta la persona que estaba siendo poseída, Julie Katou.

—Julie-san, ¿o debería llamarte Daemon Spade, Guardián de la Niebla de la Primera Generación de Vongola? Por favor, revélate. Quiero hablar contigo —dijo con autoridad. Todos sintieron de inmediato que no era un mensajero ordinario… ¿Podría ser el Jefe?

—¿D-De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Julie confundido.

—No mientas, sé por mi Híper Intuición que eres Daemon Spade —dijo Tsuna.

Julie siguió actuando confundido hasta que comenzó a reír con maldad, sorprendiendo a Enma y los demás. Gokudera y Yamamoto se prepararon para atacar en cualquier momento, pero Tsuna levantó su mano derecha, diciéndoles que no intervinieran.

—Nufufu, no puedo creer que supieras sobre mí, especialmente desde que te pareces a Giotto —dijo Julie con la voz de Daemon Spade.

—El ancestro de Sawada Tsunayoshi fue el Primer Jefe de Vongola, Primo. Tiene la sangre de Vongola en sus venas —le dijo Reborn.

Daemon observaba al adolescente frente a él con el Anillo Vongola en el cuello con una sonrisa de lado. Tsuna fue al punto de inmediato.

—Nunca permitiré que vuelvas fuerte a Vongola derramando sangre, Daemon. Estoy aquí para hablar pacíficamente —dijo Tsuna, impresionando a Daemon.

—Nufufu, ¿y de qué quieres hablar? —preguntó con una sonrisa, gustándole la valentía del adolescente y su aura de Jefe.

—Estoy aquí para hablar sobre Vongola… Y Elena-san.

La sonrisa de Daemon desapareció al instante.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre Elena?

—No necesitas saberlo. Sólo déjame preguntarte, ¿piensas que Elena-san quería que su amada Vongola se volviera esto? ¿Tú amada Vongola?

—¿Piensas que lo que hago está equivocado? —entrecerró los ojos Daemon. —No sabes nada.

—Puede que no, pero sé algo. En ese entonces eras un aristócrata, y la chica que amabas, Elena-san, te presentó a Primo, volviéndote el Guardián de la Niebla. Peleaste a su lado por el bien de Vongola y Elena-san, pero cambiaste cuando ella murió. Juraste venganza y volver a Vongola la más fuerte, para que todos tiemblen de miedo sólo al escuchar su nombre.

Daemon estaba sorprendido. Él sabía algo que nadie más en Vongola sabía. Aún así, no podía aceptar la derrota. Había vivido por tanto tiempo sólo para observar a Vongola y volverla la más fuerte. Antes de poder hablar, escuchó una risa provenir de Mukuro.

—Kufufu, siento ganas de reír con esto —dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa de lado mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Daemon tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, pero de alguna forma logró componerse y le miró.

—¿Y a qué te refieres con eso?

La sonrisa de Mukuro creció y de inmediato lo cortó con su tridente, revelando la verdadera forma de Daemon y sorprendiendo a todos. Entonces lo empujó contra la pared y se acercó.

—Deberé mostrarte un buen espectáculo —susurró Mukuro en un tono seductor y burlón. Daemon estaba intrigado, hasta que algo apareció en su mente.

Eran sus memorias pasadas con Elena. Su primer encuentro, sus momentos juntos, su encuentro con Giotto, con su familia, peleando a su lado. Pero principalmente, el verdadero deseo de Elena por Vongola.

Después de mostrarle todo, Mukuro dio un paso atrás dando su trabajo por terminado, y Tsuna se adelantó.

—El deseo de Elena-san era que Vongola fuera un grupo que protegiera al débil, no volverse la causa del derramamiento de sangre como las otras Mafias y… Estoy seguro de que Elena-san te perdonó. ¿No es por eso que sigues observando a Vongola? ¿Por la promesa que le hiciste de seguir observando hasta ahora? Creo que es suficiente, y que deberías descansar.

Daemon tenía los ojos abiertos por la incredulidad. Entonces dio una sonrisa pequeña; por alguna razón sentía calidez al escucharlo hablar.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —le preguntó. En respuesta, Tsuna sonrió.

—Mi Híper Intuición me lo dice. Además, ella no quería verte sufriendo por su muerte… —Tsuna le mostró una sonrisa triste mientras hablaba. —También me siento del mismo modo, por eso lo entiendo Daemon. El sentimiento de culparse a uno mismo por ser incapaz de proteger a alguien preciado para uno… Es duro, ¿verdad?

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Daemon podía sentirlo, y por alguna razón, las lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos. Realmente estaba buscando el perdón de ella por ser incapaz de volverse lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla.

Tsuna se acercó a Daemon y le abrazó, dándole consuelo. El cuerpo de Daemon comenzó a desaparecer.

—Gracias… Lo lamento… Elena —murmuró Daemon antes de desaparecer, revelando el cuerpo de Julie, quien dormía.

Adelheid se acercó rápidamente para verificar que se encontrara bien. Él recuperó la conciencia pronto y todos se alegraron de que se encontrara bien. Tsuna y Enma hablaron un poco más después de que todo terminara.

—Gracias por venir, Tsunayoshi-kun —dijo Enma, realmente agradecido por saber la verdad.

Tsuna sonrió y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos, aclarando por fin el malentendido.

—No fue nada, Enma-kun. Sólo estoy feliz de que no necesitemos hacer algo de lo que podríamos arrepentirnos —le dijo.

Enma asintió, estando de acuerdo. Sus amigos y Guardianes también estaban felices por los dos, de que finalmente Enma ya no necesitara hacer cosas que odiaba.

—Enma, ¿por qué no vienen a la Escuela Media Namimori el año que viene? —sonrió Tsuna. —De esa forma, podremos conocernos mejor y divertirnos.

—¿Divertirnos? —preguntó Enma, sorprendido por la repentina invitación.

Tsuna asintió. Gokudera y Mukuro sonrieron de lado mientras Yamamoto reía. Reborn de alguna forma se sentía orgulloso de Tsuna. No solo evitó una guerra, sino que se ganó su amistad. Probablemente fuera porque era del futuro y de un Mundo Paralelo.

Pronto, todos se despidieron y prometieron encontrarse de nuevo otro día.

* * *

Tres días después, Timoteo, el Noveno Jefe de Vongola, decidió regresar a Italia. Ya que Ieyuji, el candidato elegido por Iemitsu, y Xanxus, elegido por Nono, perdieron contra Tsunayoshi, necesitaban tener una reunión.

También le pidieron a Tsuna acudir, pero él los rechazó de inmediato, diciendo que aunque hubiera ganado, el mejor candidato a Décimo era Ieyuji. Ellos intentaron persuadirlo, pero como siguió rechazándolos, decidieron tener la reunión sin él.

El trabajo de Reborn fue interrumpido por esto, y se le ordenó regresar con Nono. Él obedeció, empacando sus cosas y despidiéndose.

—¿Realmente te irás? —preguntó Tsuna, sin gustarle de que Reborn regresara a Italia. Él asintió.

—Tengo que hacerlo ya que mi trabajo terminó, Tsuna.

—Pero realmente no quiero que te vayas, Reborn —suspiró Tsuna.

—¿Entonces por qué no vienes con nosotros? Es una reunión sobre tú como el sucesor.

—Es cierto Tsu-kun, deberías ir ya que tú y tus Guardianes nos derrotaron —dijo esta vez Ieyuji.

—No, no lo haré. Nosotros sólo nos entrometimos por los Anillos Vongola. Nunca planeé robarte la posición, Yuji-kun.

—Pero Tsu-kun- —Ieyuji intentó persuadirlo, pero Tsuna lo cortó de inmediato.

—Esa es mi decisión, y es final.

Reborn suspiró.

—Bueno, si lo dices… Aún así, recuerda lo que ese chico Byakuran nos dijo. Estás destinado a tener el Anillo Vongola, lo que incluye a la Mafia Vongola. Si incluso Vongola te reconoce, no puedes huir.

Tsuna se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de suspirar.

—Espero que no. No quiero volver a convertirme un Jefe Mafioso.

Esto intrigó a los otros dos.

—¿Por qué no quieres volver a ser el Jefe, Tsu-kun? —preguntó Ieyuji, curioso de que declinara la posición cuando ya tenía la experiencia. Tsuna sudó frío y palideció.

—Sólo digamos que hay algo de lo que amaría escaparme por lo que me queda de vida.

Ninguno entendió a qué se refería, pero decidieron dejar la pregunta.

—Bueno, espero verlos de nuevo, y Baka Yuji, deberías entrenar por tu cuenta por si Vongola decide cumplir el deseo de Tsuna y te convierte en el próximo Jefe —dijo Reborn.

Ieyuji suspiró profundamente y sonrió al responder.

—Seguro. Tsu-kun, ¿podrías quedarte con Kaa-san por un tiempo? Acompañaré a Reborn y me despediré del Abuelo.

Tsuna se iluminó y sonrió.

—Seguro.

* * *

Pronto, ambos Ieyuji y Reborn salieron de la casa mientras todos se despedían de Reborn.

Bianchi se hubiera ido también, pero REborn le pidió que se quedara para proteger a Nana y a los niños.

Tsuna estaba feliz de que Ieyuji se abriera a los demás e intentara conocer a su abuelo, aunque algo le decía que no era la única razón por la que quería acompañar a Reborn.

Sin embargo, decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento.

* * *

 **En el camino, Reborn finalmente habló con Ieyuji.**

—Esa fue una asombrosa mentira, Baka Yuji —comentó Reborn.

Ieyuji saltó un poco y gritó.

—¡No mentí...! No del todo.

Reborn le observó por un minuto antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar con Nono?

Ieyuji se quedó en silencio al principio. Entonces apretó el puño mientras reunía el coraje para hablar.

—Mi Voluntad...

* * *

De regreso en la Casa Sawada, Gokudera y Yamamoto acababan de llegar. Era una lástima que no hubieran podido despedirse de Reborn, pero sabían que se encontrarían de nuevo.

En el cuarto de Tsuna, todos estaban pasándola bien con Chrome hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Tsuna estaba pensando en algo.

—¿Qué sucede, Bossu? —preguntó Chrome.

Tsuna pareció salir de su trance y les sonrió.

—Oh, nada, es solo que… Estoy planeando algo.

—¿Planeando qué, Tsuna? —preguntó Yamamoto, curioso como los otros dos.

—La Maldición Arcobaleno —dijo Tsuna, haciendo que todos se pusieran serios.

—Juudaime, ¿planea destruir la Maldición tan pronto como pueda? —preguntó Gokudera. Tsuna asintió y respondió con seriedad.

—Nos ayudaron con la Llama Eclipse y me salvaron. Quiero pagarles por eso.

Yamamoto sonrió y asintió, de acuerdo con la idea.

—Reborn también nos ayudó, así que no creo que sea una mala idea.

—¿Has olvidado algo, Loco del Béisbol? Pudimos levantar la Maldición gracias a la Batalla de los Representantes del Arcoíris, en la cual ayudamos a Reborn-san. También fue gracias a que Juudaime nos hizo pelear juntos y encontró un modo de levantar la Maldición sin que nosotros tuviéramos que volvernos la próxima generación —argumentó Gokudera.

—Pero no creo que la Batalla del Arcoíris sea necesaria, todavía podemos hacerlo sin ella, ¿verdad? —dijo Yamamoto, haciendo pensar a Gokudera, quien estuvo de acuerdo después de pensarlo un poco.

Tsuna sonrió al verlos.

—Entonces está decidido. Levantaremos la Maldición de los Arcobalenos.

Los tres asintieron, de acuerdo con su Cielo/Jefe/amigo.

* * *

 **Nota de Assassin-san:**

KHR no me pertenece.

Está terminado… *phew* Su autor aquí tuvo un bloqueo porque aunque leyó el Arco de Shimon varias veces, todavía no tenía idea de cómo introducirlo en la historia. Lo que es más, el verdadero deseo de Daemon, además de perdón y Elena… Espero que me perdonen si no les gustó…

Bueno, me disculpo por cualquier error gramatical.

Hmm… Me pregunto porqué Tsunayoshi odia volverse Jefe… Oh, bueno. El siguiente capítulo estará el Viernes, sino el Sábado o el Domingo.

Gracias a los lectores, comentarios, seguidores y favoritos. Espero que les guste y sigan esperando por el siguiente capítulo… Al mismo tiempo, su autor les dirá esto porque acabo de notarlo. Sí, el final está cerca. ¿Cuántos capítulos más? Algunos… Bueno, gracias de nuevo.

 **Nota de Skyler:**

Y aquí sabemos quién es el que murió. ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿O ya lo habían adivinado?

¿Fui la única que lloró con la escena de Tsuna y Reborn? ¿Cuando él le confiesa que Reborn murió al protegerlo y que nunca pudo disculparse ni agradecerle por todas las cosas que hizo por él? Será mi corazón debilucho, pero aún después de haber leído el fic dos veces, y leerlo de nuevo al traducir esa escena me deja con un nudo en la garganta. Es hermosa y tan, pero tan triste…

Corto porque sino voy a ponerme a llorar de nuevo.

Y a partir de aquí oficialmente tenemos dos versiones del fic. No sé si lo sabían, pero la autora sacó un final alternativo de este fic que está publicando en AO3 y Wattpad. Pero por el momento olvidemos eso y concentrémonos en este, ya más tarde hablaré sobre lo que voy a hacer respecto a eso.

Espero que les haya gustado, y les agradezco a todos los que leen, dejan favoritos, mensajes, tomates, bombas y lágrimas. Nos vemos en el próximo cap~


	19. Capítulo 19 - Cielo, Tormenta y Niebla

**Capítulo 19 - Cielo, Tormenta y Niebla/Comienzan los Preparativos.**

Después de clase, Tsuna y todos sus Guardianes/amigos se reunieron en el cuarto del Comité de Disciplina donde Tsuna comenzó a discutir sobre la Maldición Arcobaleno.

—Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer primero, Tsuna-nii? —preguntó Lambo, feliz por participar en los preparativos.

—Primero necesitamos encontrarnos con el Hombre de la Máscara de Hierro, Kawahira-san, y hablar con él. Necesitamos que acceda a nuestro plan para que no tengamos problemas con nuestros próximos pasos.

—Kawahira-san, huh… Pero Juudaime, no sabemos dónde está. Podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo —razonó Gokudera. Tsuna se giró hacia él.

—Lo sé Gokudera-kun, pero por suerte sé dónde está.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó Ryohei sorprendido.

Tsuna miró a todos y asintió. Luego les explicó.

—Cuando estaba sellado, lo vi haciendo Ramen en su tienda con una mujer. Lo observé desde lejos y algunas veces ordené comida como excusa para vigilarlo. Parece ser que es el Hombre de la Máscara porque siempre me miró de forma diferente, como si supiera quién soy y mi condición.

—Juudaime, eso fue peligroso —dijo Gokudera preocupado. Tsuna se rió un poco.

—No te preocupes Gokudera-kun. Después de confirmarlo no me acerco tan seguido. Sólo voy para verificar que siga allí.

—Kufufu, eso fue audaz, Sawada Tsunayoshi —comentó Mukuro.

—Bueno, dejémoslo así por ahora —dijo Tsuna y luego se puso serio. —Iré a hablar con él. Necesito asegurarme de que sepa que voy en paz y no por nada más. —Estaban a punto de protestar, cuando Tsuna continuó: —Pueden observarme desde lejos, pero no pueden escuchar la conversación. ¿Están bien con eso?

Todos suspiraron, agradecidos de que hubiera pensado en algo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿si él accede? —preguntó Lambo.

—Ahí es donde entra la ayuda de Talbot. Sin embargo no sabemos a dónde va… —Tsuna miró a Mukuro. —¿Puedes encontrarlo, Mukuro?

—Kufufu, acepto —dijo Mukuro.

—Entonces necesitamos una charla pacífica con Vindice en la Prisión Vendicare. Hibari-san me escoltará a mí y a Yamamoto, ya que ustedes no querrán que vaya solo.

—Espera un minuto Juudaime, ¿por qué ellos? —preguntó Gokudera, queriendo ir con él.

—Porque quiero que Gokudera-kun esté con Mukuro y Chrome al hablar con Talbot. Puedes ayudarles con eso si Talbot llega a ser diferente del de nuestro Mundo.

Gokudera entendió y se inclinó.

—Haré como lo deseas Juudaime.

Tsuna suspiró por sus acciones.

—B-Bueno, ¿qué hay de ustedes tres?

—Hahaha, no hay problema —replicó Yamamoto con felicidad.

—Hn —dijo Hibari simplemente, significando que estaba de acuerdo. Chrome asintió.

—Espera, ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Me dejan afuera otra vez? —dijo Lambo frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo por Kawahira? Creo que un niño estará bien —dijo Tsuna feliz, haciendo que se llenara de alegría hasta que entendió sus palabras.

—¡No me llames un niño, Tsuna-nii!

—Maa, maa, no seas así Lambo, tienes suerte porque estarás con Tsuna —dijo Yamamoto. Ryohei levantó su pulgar.

—Contamos contigo, Ryohei.

—Onii-san —le llamó Tsuna. Su Guardián del Sol miró a Tsuna y sonrió.

—No te preocupes Sawada. Me aseguraré de que Kyoko y los otros no noten nada al extremo. Pero estaré con ustedes al EXTREMO.

Tsuna asintió y sonrió.

—Gracias.

* * *

Esa tarde, Tsuna estaba de pie frente a la tienda de Ramen con Lambo en sus brazos. Dentro, el hombre de cabello blanco le dio la bienvenido.

—Bienvenidos… Oh, si no es Tsunayoshi-kun… Tu color regresó —dijo el hombre llamado Kawahira. Tsuna sonrió ante el saludo.

—Parece ser que no tiene clientes, Kawahira-san.

—Sí, por ahora… Tienes un niño contigo.

—Su nombre es Lambo, y estamos aquí por usted, Kawahira-san, ¿o debería llamarte el Hombre con la Máscara de Hierro, Checker Face?

Sus anteojos brillaron cuando les dio el reflejo. Se volvió serio y entrecerró sus ojos al mirar al Cielo frente a él. Tsuna lo imitó de inmediato.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre la Maldición Arcobaleno.

* * *

Ambos comenzaron a discutir mientras Tsuna le explicaba sus intenciones y Kawahira le escuchaba. Lambo se quedó en silencio pero en guardia para proteger a su Tsuna-nii de Kawahira.

Él por otro lado estaba escuchando cuidadosamente, sintiendo a las personas fuera que mantenían un ojo en la tienda. Eran cuatro, una chica y tres chicos. Kawahira podía sentir lo sobreprotectores que eran con su Cielo.

Cuando Tsunayoshi terminó de explicar, le hizo una pregunta.

—¿Aprueba mi propuesta, Kawahira-san?

Kawahira pensó por unos momentos antes de responder.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de esto?

—Porque venimos de un Mundo Paralelo donde tuvimos éxito. Estoy seguro de que lo supiste después de verme por primera vez —dijo Tsuna, impresionándolo con su liderazgo.

—Muy bien Tsunayoshi-kun. Lo veré con mis propios ojos, pero recuerda, aunque haya funcionado en tu Mundo, no hay garantías de que suceda lo mismo.

Tsuna le sonrió con seriedad.

—No se preocupe Kawahira-san, alguien de nuestro Mundo nos enseñó a no cometer errores con esto.

Lambo sonrió ante sus palabras. " _Ahora Tsuna-nii está mostrando su lado malo, que lo vuelve mucho más peligroso."_

Kawahira sonrió de lado por alguna razón.

—Entonces hazlo.

* * *

Dos días después, en alguna parte de Italia, Mukuro sonrió de lado. A su lado estaban Ken, Chikusa y Sadao. Los cuatro estaban de pie mirando una casa.

—Chikusa, llama al Cabeza de Pulpo —ordenó Mukuro.

Chikusa asintió y se alejó. Sadao lo acompañó.

—¿Podría saber por qué estamos buscando a un anciano? —preguntó Sadao, confundido sobre lo que sucedía. Primero le llamó para ir a Italia, sólo para encontrar a un anciano. ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer

—Kufufu, sólo diré, Sadao, que lo buscamos porque podrá ayudarnos con el deseo de nuestro Cielo —respondió Mukuro.

Sadao decidió dejar pasar la pregunta que tenía en la mente. Sabía que lo averiguaría en el futuro.

* * *

Pronto, Chrome y Gokudera llegaron. Mukuro ordenó esperar por ellos, a lo que los tres accedieron sin problemas mientras los veían entrar a la casa de Talbot.

Una vez que llegaron, Gokudera golpeó la puerta hasta que escuchó la voz del anciano.

—Entren.

Gokudera abrió la puerta y los tres entraron. Todos se acercaron al cuarto donde Talbot estaba solo, y parecía esperarlos.

—Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —preguntó Talbot, interesado.

Los tres se sentaron, siendo Gokudera el que habló.

—Estamos aquí para pedirle un favor, Talbot.

Gokudera comenzó a explicarlo todo. Cada tanto Mukuro se entrometía para añadir alguna explicación. Chrome permaneció en silencio escuchando la discusión.

Mientras Talbot escuchaba, se interesaba aún más y más en su idea y petición. Al terminar la conversación, dijo:

—Esa en efecto es una buena idea. Me gusta hacer cosas que paercen imposibles.

Gokudera sonrió de lado al ver su emoción.

—Podemos ayudarle si quiere-

Talbot rió ante sus palabras.

—No es necesario jovencito, puedo hacer lo que desean que haga… ¿Cuántos días tengo?

Gokudera se giró hacia Mukuro y Chrome, que estaban sonriendo. Volvió a mirar a Talbot y sonrió.

—Tan pronto como pueda.

* * *

Después de dos días, Tsuna, Hibari y Yamamoto llegaron a la entrada de Vendicare. Era aterradora, como si el lugar estuviera poseído.

Yamamoto tragó al verlo.

—Sabes Tsuna, cada vez que vengo aquí, mi cuerpo tiene un escalofrío. Este lugar sigue dando miedo —dijo Yamamoto. Tsuna se rió con ligeresa.

—Me siento del mismo modo, Yamamoto.

En realidad, Tsuna seguía asustado a pesar de que por dentro era un adulto. Hibari sólo suspiro, pensando en lo patéticos que eran los dos. Los tres entraron, y un miembro de Vindice salió a recibirlos.

Tsuna habló en su Modo Jefe.

—Quiero hablar con su jefe, Bermuda von Veckenschtein. ¿Puede guiarme a él?

El Vindice se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su Jefe. Nadie más que él lo sabía.

— **¿Quién eres?**

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, el hermano gemelo de Vongola Décimo.

* * *

Pronto, se reunieron con Jagger y un infante. El Jefe de Vindice, Bermuda.

— **No sabía que alguien como tú me conocía, Sawada Tsunayoshi** —dijo Bermuda. Podía sentir su aura de Jefe y los poderosos guardaespaldas que lo rodeaban. Tomó nota de mantenerse en guardia todo el tiempo que estuviera con esa gente.

Tsuna sólo le sonrió.

—Gracias, y estoy feliz de que permitiera este encuentro, Bermuda Von Veckenschtein. —Con más seriedad, continuó: —En realidad hay algo que necesito decirle... sobre el hombre de la Máscara de Hierro.

Los Vindice que los rodeaban quedaron en silencio al escuchar sus palabras. Bermuda fue quien habló.

— **Dime.**

Comenzaron su discusión.

* * *

En Japón, en la Escuela Media de Namimori, Ieyuji estaba en la terraza con Mochida. Era hora del almuerzo. Estaba preocupado por su hermano gemelo, quien actualmente se había ido con sus Guardianes, pero no sabía dónde.

—¿Estás preocupado por tu Hermano Sin Alma? —preguntó Mochida, molestándolo para cambiarle el humor. Ieyuji le dio una mirada furibunda.

—Di eso de nuevo y te asaré con mi Última Voluntad.

Mochida rió, sin dejarse afectar por la amenaza.

—Eso da miedo. Antes lo llamabas de esa forma, ¿verdad?

Ieyuji se quedó en silencio y asintió. Admitió algo de lo que ahora se arrepentía con toda su fuerza.

—Sí… pero me salvó de la Llama Eclipse... y me perdonó… Para decirte la verdad, aunque me perdonó, ¿qué hay de él? ¿Me perdonará como me dijo?

—¿De quién hablas, Yuji? —preguntó Mochida, confundido por la pregunta repentina, que sabía que no le dirigía a él.

" _¿De quién está hablando?_

Ieyuji decidió no responderle, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de resolución de hacer algo a toda costa.

" _Necesito redimirme de mi pecado por él. Como su familia, su hermano y su gemelo… Tsu-kun, por favor… No merezco preguntar algo como esto, pero… Obsérvame, Tsu-kun… Lo lamento."_

* * *

Todo estaba yendo bien desde el lado de Tsuna. Los preparativos estaban casi completos, así que decidieron regresar a Japón para evitar ser atrapados por Vongola.

Regresaron a su rutina como estudiantes.

* * *

Llegó el momento cuando Gokudera, Tsunayoshi y Yamamoto estaban caminando a casa cuando, de repente, vieron a alguien tener problemas con su bicicleta.

—Ahh, ¿qué debería hacer? A este ritmo llegaré tarde.

Los tres se detuvieron porque reconocieron a la persona, alguien que realmente conocían.

—Hey Tsuna… Ese es… —Yamamoto no pudo terminar la oración, sin creer que pudieran encontrarlo.

—Irie Shoichi —terminó Gokudera.

Tsunayoshi estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo a la versión joven de uno de sus amigos, Irie Shoichi. Viendo que tenía problemas con su bicicleta, decidió dirigirse hacia él. Los dos le siguieron.

—Hey, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Tsuna.

La persona, Irie Shoichi, se sorprendió de que alguien le hablara. Le dio una sonrisa pequeña y preocupada mientras le explicaba su situación.

—Parece ser que mi bicicleta se rompió.

Tsuna se sentó y miró con cuidado. Los otros dos le imitaron.

—La cadena parece haberse salido Juudaime, pero puede arreglarse. Déjame hacerlo —dijo Gokudera, y Tsuna asintió.

—Gracias Gokudera-kun —dijo Tsuna, alegrando a Gokudera. Yamamoto habló mientras le observaba.

—Realmente eres genial en todo, Gokudera —comentó. La Tormenta sonrió de lado.

—Por supuesto, no soy la mano derecha de Juudaime por nada, Loco del Béisbol.

Tsuna rió débilmente a eso. Aún ahora no quería que Gokudera dijera que era su mano derecha, pero lo dejó pasar. Podía ver que él era feliz cuando lo decía, ¿así que para qué quebrar su felicidad?

Irie los miró nervioso antes de preguntarles.

—Umm… ¿Quiénes son?

Yamamoto y Tsuna se miraron entre sí y sonrieron antes de mirarlo.

—Yamamoto Takeshi, encantado de conocerte —se presentó Yamamoto. Luego señaló a Gokudera —Quien está ayudándote a arreglar la bicicleta es Gokudera Hayato.

Gokudera asintió como saludo y regresó al trabajo. Tsuna estaba feliz de que no lo hubiera ignorado.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, encantado de conocerte Irie Shoichi —se presentó Tsuna, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —le preguntó.

Tsuna señaló su mochila. Irie la miró y encontró su nombre escrito allí. Había olvidado que su hermana lo escribió en caso de que la perdiera, cosa que nunca sucedió.

—Eres un estudiante de Escuela Media, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tsuna. Irie asintió.

—S-Sí. Estoy apurado porque debo entregarle un reporte a mi profesor pero mi bici se rompió.

—Entonces, Shoichi, ¿qué planeas hacer en el futuro? —preguntó Yamamoto curioso.

" _¿Llamándome por mi primer nombre de inmediato?_ " pensó Irie, pero le respondió.

—Yo… Yo estoy planeando volverme un músico cuando crezca.

" _Como nuestro Shoichi_ " pensó Tsuna, viendo las similitudes.

—Eso no te queda —dijo Gokudera de repente, sorprendiendo a Irie. Él le miró y continuó: —Deberías volverte un ingeniero. Confía en mí, es un mejor futuro de lo que piensas.

—¿Mejor… futuro? —preguntó Irie, sin saber a qué se refería. Gokudera se puso de pie.

—Tu bicicleta está arreglada.

Tsuna e Irie le imitaron. Este último intentó mover su bicicleta.

—Ah, realmente está arreglada —dijo sorprendido. Tsuna le sonrió a su mano derecha.

—Eso fue increíble, Gokudera-kun.

Gokudera sonrió por las palabras de su Juudaime.

—No fue nada, Juudaime.

—Es tan como tú —rió Yamamoto.

—Cállate —Gokudera miró mal al Guardián de la Lluvia.

Irie les miró con felicidad.

—Muchas gracias. Me pregunto cómo puedo pagarles por su amabilidad.

Tsuna ondeó su mano de forma negativa.

—N-No es necesario Shoichi. Estamos felices de haber podido ayudarte. Oh, mejor apresúrate para dar ese reporte o llegarás tarde —le recordó.

—O-Oh, tienes razón. Gracias de nuevo, y espero que volvamos a encontrarnos.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos — sonrió Yamamoto.

—Nos encontraremos de nuevo, Shoichi —le aseguró Tsuna, haciendo a Irie sonreír.

Él se inclinó y se despidió mientras se subía a la bicicleta. Luego se alejó. Cuando se aseguraron de que realmente se había ido, Gokudera se dirigió hacia su Juudaime.

—¿Piensa que se involucrará en la mafia de nuevo, Juudaime?

Tsunayoshi no respondió de inmediato mientras pensaba en Irie Shoichi. Después de un tiempo, respondió.

—No lo sé, Gokudera-kun. Fue de gran ayuda para nosotros, pero tampoco quiero destruir su vida pacífica así que… no lo sé. Puede que deje las cosas fluir de acuerdo a su voluntad.

Yamamoto le sonrió.

—No te preocupes Tsuna. Si se involucra, definitivamente elegirá un camino del que nunca se arrepentirá.

—Gracias Yamamoto —le sonrió Tsuna —Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

Los dos asintieron y se alejaron. Fue en ese momento que se encontraron con Ryohei, Lambo, I-pin y Haru.

—¡Tsuna-san! —llamó Haru mientras ondeaba sus manos. Lambo también los llamaba con I-pin. Ryohei sólo sonreía al igual que Kyoko.

Yamamoto se acercó a Gokudera para susurrarle:

—Intenta seducir a Haru de nuevo, Gokudera.

Él se sonrojó y alejó el rostro.

—Cállate, aunque fuera mi esposa en nuestro mundo, no significa que vayamos a terminar juntos de nuevo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harán, Gokudera-kun. Puedo garantizarlo —le alentó Tsuna en susurros. Gokudera no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir.

—Gracias Juudaime.

Los tres corrieron para unirse a los demás.

* * *

Esa noche, Tsunayoshi tuvo una llamada de Talbot. Hablaron de algo que alegró al Cielo. Después de una larga discusión, le agradeció y bajó el teléfono. Tsunayoshi suspiró, todo estaba yendo bien.

" _Ahora a llamar a Reborn."_

Entonces tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar el número.

" _Es tiempo de reunir a los Arcobalenos y terminar la Maldición."_

* * *

 **Omakes**

* * *

 **Omake 1- Movimiento equivocado, Byakuran.**

 **(Después de hablar con Kawahira-san)**

—¡Tsunayoshi-kun!

Tsunayoshi estaba con Yamamoto y Gokudera. Los tres se giraron para encontrarse con Byakuran, que sonreía como un niño inocente y feliz.

—Byakuran —dijo Tsuna sorprendido por su llegada repentina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Gokudera a Byakuran

Byakuran sonrió mientras respondía.

—Bueno, escuché que están planeando curar la Maldición de los Arcobaleno, ¿verdad? ¿Podría pedirles que se detuvieran? Pensaba en tomarlos dentro de poco.

Ninguno reaccionó antes sus palabras repentinas. Tsunayoshi sonrió con dulzura, lo que no era una buena señal.

—¿Estás diciéndome que formarás la Famiglia Millfiore? —preguntó Tsuna, escondiendo el veneno en un tono dulce.

Byakuran asintió varias veces, diciéndole que sí.

Tsunayoshi dejó su sonrisa dulce y se volvió en su yo sádico.

—Gokudera, Yamamoto.

Ambos rodearon a Byakuran de inmediato. Él los miró curioso hasta que se dio cuenta de que desencadenó algo de lo que pronto se arrepentiría.

* * *

 **Omake 2 - Sawada Nana, la Demonio**

 **(En el Futuro)**

—¡NANA, ESTOY EN CASA! —gritó Iemitsu con felicidad al abrir la puerta. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que regresó, el día del Conflicto del Anillo.

En lugar del cálido 'Bienvenido a Casa' de su amada esposa, le saludó el viento que soplaba a su alrededor. La casa estaba silenciosa, como si estuviera vacía. Iemitsu estaba confundido.

¿Por qué todo estaba tan silencioso? ¿Todos salieron? ¿En un viaje? ¿Sin decirle a dónde fueron?

Mientras seguía haciéndose esas preguntas, finalmente vio a Nana, su amada esposa, que venía del Comedor y parecía feliz… aunque tenía algo escondido.

—Bienvenido a casa, cariño, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó con dulzura.

Iemitsu no notó el tono venenoso que se camufló en su dulce voz y replicó con una sonrisa.

—Estoy completamente bien, Nana, aunque el trabajo es bastante duro. Sabes, cuando yo-

Antes de poder continuar, un cuchillo que no notó salió volando hacia él y casi se clava en su cuello. Se giró lentamente con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa porque el cuchillo casi le había golpeado. No lo había notado porque estaba ocupado pensando en excusas para darle.

Se encontró con la mirada de Nana, aún sorprendido. La sorpresa aumentó cuando vio el aura asesina alrededor de ella. Su esposa, que se suponía que fuera dulce y amorosa, se estaba convirtiendo en un demonio peligroso que no podía compararse con nadie que hubiera encontrado en batalla, en una guerra mafiosa, o siquiera con su Jefe, Timoteo, cuando estaba enojado.

Nana avanzó lentamente hacia él, con otro cuchillo en su mano, y hablando con ese tono dulce y venenoso.

—Cariño… ¿podrías explicarme amablemente tu verdadero trabajo y… la verdadera razón por la que no volviste en todo este tiempo?

Iemitsu ahora estaba palideciendo, sabiendo que su vida estaba en peligro. ¿Debería correr? ¿Pelear? Antes de que pudiera decidir, Nana se movió rápidamente para mostrarle el infierno.

I-pin, Fuuta y Bianchi se escondían en el sillón. Estaban asustados de la actual Maman, ya que nunca la habían visto tan furiosa antes. Después de saber que su esposo estaba regresando a casa, su humor cambió por completo. Tsuna les advirtió esconderse cuando sus padres se encontraran. También le pidió a Ieyuji que se fuera de paseo para que no ganara una experiencia traumática al hacerle observar la verdadera madre que tenían.

—M-M-Maman es… aterradora… mi ranking me dice que M-Mamman es la esposa más aterradora en el mundo —murmuró Fuuta, su cuerpo y su voz temblando de miedo.

I-pin asintió varias veces, acordando con Fuuta al 100%, también temblando. Bianchi estaba pálida, sus ojos mostraban el miedo que sentía mientras se recordaba nunca entrometerse en la furia de una madre/esposa.

Mientras pensaban en lo aterradora que Maman es, escucharon a alguien reír. Se giraron hacia Lambo, que disfrutaba la vista con una cámara en la mano. Parecía que estaba planeando entregarle el video a alguien.

" _Sé que todos amarán ver esto"_ pensó Lambo mientras grababa a Iemitsu rogar y a la Nana demoníaca.

Los tres no pudieron evitar sudar al verlo.

Más tarde…

Tsunayoshi y Reborn estaban observando el video que Lambo tomó en el cuarto del primero. Tsuna palideció mientras sentía pena por su padre, mientras Reborn no pudo evitar reír.

—Maman realmente es aterradora. Puede compararse con el demonio, Tsuna —comentó Reborn mientras disfrutaba de ver a Iemitsu sufrir. Cómo deseaba haber estado allí para verlo. Puede que unirse no hubiera sido tan mala idea.

Tsuna no pudo evitar una risa corta.

" _Kaa-san en mi mundo y aquí… Ambas son iguales… Aterrador."_

* * *

 **Omake 3 – Futura Esposa.**

 **(En el futuro, tres días después del Omake 2)**

—¡Tsu-kun! —Ieyuji llamó a su hermano de repente, sorprendiéndolo.

Actualmente estaban en el cuarto de Ieyuji con Reborn, ambos hermanos haciendo su tarea mientras el Arcobaleno los observaba.

—¿Q-Qué sucede, Yuji-kun? —preguntó Tsuna.

Por alguna razón, Ieyuji no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la pregunta que iba a hacer. Tsuna siguió esperando mientras Reborn permaneció en silencio, dejándoles tomar un pequeño descanso.

Le tomó tiempo antes de reunir su coraje y preguntar:

—¿C-Cómo puedo seducir a K-Kyoko-chan?

Después de registrar la pregunta, Tsuna no pudo evitar estremecerse. Reborn se interesó en la respuesta de Tsuna, quien se mantuvo en silencio, antes de hablar.

—¿L-Lo dices en serio?

Ieyuji asintió varias veces. Quería que Kyoko se volviera su esposa algún día, y haría lo que fuera para lograrlo. Tsuna por alguna razón no sabía que decir.

Bueno… en su mundo, Kyoko-chan era…

—¿B-Bueno? ¿Por lo menos sabes algo, Tsu-kun? Vienes de otro Mundo Paralelo, y estoy seguro de que conoces a Kyoko-chan también, así que… ¿p-podrías decirme?

Tsuna pensaba en profundidad, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—Yuji-kun.

Ieyuji esperaba su respuesta. Tsuna finalmente se rindió y juntó sus manos frente a él, inclinándose un poco.

—Lo lamento Yuji-kun pero… ¡no puedo ayudarte con eso!

—¿Q-Qu-? ¿Por qué? ¿K-Kyoko-chan tuvo a alguien en tu mundo?

—S-Sí y… Creo que será un desafío difícil… para ti… Yuji-kun… así que… No sé y no puedo ayudarte —se disculpó.

Ieyuji le mostró una mirada determinada cuando hizo su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Quié ?

Tsuna quería huir, pero parecía que Reborn no iba a dejarlo hacerlo. Tragó con miedo mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus oídos y susurraba el nombre de la persona de la que Kyoko se enamoró en su mundo. Después de escuchar su nombre, Ieyuji palideció y huyó del cuarto llorando.

Tsuna suspiró aliviado, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió mal por su hermano gemelo.

—Así que fue Hibari Kyoya —dijo Reborn después de escuchar el nombre a pesar de que se lo había susurrado al oído.

Tsuna asintió como respuesta. Por eso le dijo que era imposible. Si Hibari todavía la amaba, seguramente la tomaría de nuevo y la volvería a hacer suya.

—¿Entonces no fuiste tú, Tsuna? —preguntó Reborn divertido de lo que estaba a punto de aprender sobre el Mundo Paralelo Futuro. Tsuna le dio una sonrisa pequeña.

—B-Bueno, admito que estuve enamorado de ella por un largo tiempo, pero no salió bien así que seguimos siendo amigos. Lo increíble es que ella terminó con Hibari-san.

—¿Entonces quién se volvió tu esposa? ¿Miura Haru?

—Ella es la futura esposa de Gokudera-kun, lo que sorprendió a ambos mientras todos los demás amamos verlos juntos. Su hija se volvió la esposa de mi hijo.

—Hmm… ¿Dokuro Chrome?

—Chrome es la amada esposa de Mukuro. Él me mataría si la robara, y estoy seguro de que ella va a elegir estar a su lado en lugar de conmigo.

—Esos dos son un par interesante.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso Reborn.

—¿I-pin?

—Reborn, ella es una niña y mucho más joven que yo. Además, ella estuvo con Lambo.

—¿Kurogawa Hana?

—La esposa de Onii-san… Reborn, no se porqué estamos hablando de mi futura esposa, pero creo que deberías preocuparte por Bianchi. Ustedes no quedaron juntos al final, ¿estás bien con eso?

—Hmm… No está tan mal si no sucedió.

—… No siento que te preocupas por ella, Reborn.

—Sólo dejaré que el destino fluya… Regresa al tema, Tsuna.

—¿Eh?

—¿Quién se volvió tu esposa?

El cuarto quedó en silencio. Reborn observaba a Tsuna cuando descubrió su inseguridad y… ¿vergüenza?

Tsuna decidió ponerse de pie y acercarse a su tutor. Estaba nervioso, pero al final susurró el nombre de la persona que se volvió su esposa.

Después de escuchar su nombre, Reborn abrió los ojos y le miró fijo.

—¡Nunca tomarás a ELLA de mí!

—¡HIEEEEEE!

Pronto, lo único que se escuchó provenir del cuarto fueron explosiones y balazos.

* * *

 **Nota de Assassin-san:**

KHR no me pertenece.

De alguna forma me las arreglé para alargarlo. Algunos podrán encontrar errores gramaticales, así que me disculpo por eso. Por ahora, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? desafortunadamente, el próximo será el último. Lo subiré el Viernes.

Gracias a todos los lectores, comentarios, seguidores y favoritos. Espero que les guste el capítulo y que… estén esperando el próximo.

 **Nota de Skyler:**

¡Hola a todos! Por fin tengo algo de tiempo libre, así que me voy a dedicar por completo a terminar esta historia.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Estos últimos capítulos finales son como un ajuste de cuentas donde Tsuna hace todo lo que le quedó pendiente XD Por ahora, nos vamos preparando para levantar la Maldición de los Arcobalenos.

Por otro lado, ¿quién creen que es la esposa de Tsuna? Debo decir que la pareja Hibari x Kyoko me sorprendió cuando la leí, pero después la vi en otros fics y ahora también la shipeo XD Es que nunca me gustó que Kyoko se quedara con Tsuna (aunque prácticamente sea canon). Pero tampoco sé con quién emparejarlo, porque sin ella, y siendo que Haru quedó con Gokudera (no sé si sea canon pero en mi corazón ellos dos están perdidamente enamorados ;) ) entonces Tsuna quedaría soltero. Tampoco me imagino que él fuera a arrastrar a alguien al mundo de la mafia, o que fuera a hacer lo mismo que Iemitsu de abandonar a su familia para protegerla, así que en mi cabeza es canon que Tsuna quedó soltero o terminó casándose por conveniencia con alguna princesa mafiosa.

Quien sabe XD Me gustaría escuchar qué teorías tienen ustedes respecto a eso.

Por otro lado, ¿alguien recuerda cómo le dice Gokudera a Byakuran? Quiero decir, todos sabemos que él tiene esa forma amable para llamar a todos (Vaca Estúpida, Loco del Béisbol, Cabeza de Césped, etc etc), pero no pude recordar la de Byakuran. Si alguien lo sabe por favor avíseme porque me está matando la duda XD

Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan esperando la continuación. Nos vemos~


	20. Capítulo 20 - Arcoíris

**Capítulo 20 - Arcoíris/El Nuevo Vínculo**

Era por la mañana cuando Reborn regresó a Japón. Suspiró y sonrió, por alguna razón le había tomado cariño a Japón, pero más que nada, quería ver a Tsuna de nuevo. Al mismo tiempo, estaba preocupado.

Recordaba la llamada que recibió de Tsuna, quien le pidió regresar para una cierta tarea. También le pidió que reuniera a todos los Arcobaleno en Japón por algún asunto. Intentó persuadirlo para que le dijera por qué, pero no lo logró y le colgó.

Reborn suspiró de nuevo, pero lo dejó pasar y llamó a todos los Arcobalenos, diciéndoles que se reunieran en un cierto lugar que Tsuna le dijo: El Templo de Namimori.

Pronto llegó al lugar, donde se encontró con Fon, Colonello, Lal, Skull y Aria.

—Yo, kora —saludó Colonello.

Reborn asintió y se unió a ellos.

—¿Y los demás?

—Viper no quiso venir, y no sé dónde está Verde —respondió Lal.

—¡OI, Reborn! ¿Por qué nos llamaste aquí? Soy un hombre ocupado, ¿sabes? —dijo Skull, lo que le ganó una mirada peligrosa de Reborn que le hizo entrar en pánico de inmediato. —P-Por supuesto, si tú lo pides entonces está bien… R-Reborn… sempai…

—¿Sucede algo malo, Reborn? —preguntó Aria. Reborn sacudió su cabeza.

—Los llamé porque Tsuna me lo pidió.

—¿Tsunayoshi? ¿Por qué tan de repente? —preguntó Fon.

—No lo sé. Le pregunté pero me colgó —respondió Reborn, sintiendose irritado.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por un momento hasta que escucharon una voz conocida. Detrás suyo, Tsuna y sus amigos llegaban.

Tsuna sonrió brillantemente al verlos.

—¡Ah, están aquí! ¡Bienvenido de vuelta, Rebron!

—Sí —sonrió Reborn.

Todos se acercaron a ellos. Tsuna los miró y preguntó.

—¿Dónde está Mammon y Verde?

—Esos dos no vendrán Tsunayoshi —respondió Fon en tono de disculpa. Tsuna parecía decepcionado.

—Eso no puede ser…

—Entonces, tú eres Sawada Tsunayoshi, quien ganó el Conflicto del Anillo y destruyó la Llama Eclipse —dijo Aria mientras observaba al adolescente. Tsuna le sonrió y asintió.

—Encantado de conocerte Aria-san. Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, el hermano gemelo del Vongola Decimo.

Aria sonrió ante su educación.

—Encantada de conocerte Sawada-kun, aunque no sé cómo sabes mi nombre.

Reborn se giró hacia él.

—Tsuna, hay algo que-

—Reborn, ¿puedes persuadir a los otros dos para que vengan? —le cortó Tsuna. —Esto es muy importante, ¿podrías?

—¿De qué trata todo esto? —preguntó Lal, sin gustarle el que no supiera nada.

—No te preocupes Lal, pronto lo sabrás… Entonces, ¿te importaría responder la pregunta de Tsuna? —dijo Yamamoto.

Colonello los estudió con cuidado antes de responder.

—Nunca vendrán hasta saber el motivo, así es como son.

Tsuna se dio un golpe en la frente.

—Oh, lo había olvidado —se giró hacia su mano derecha. —Gokudera-kun, ¿podrías hackear sus sistemas de comunicación?

Gokudera sonrió mientras respondía.

—Sí Juudaime, ¿quieres que los llame?

—Por favor —dijo Tsuna, haciendo que Gokudera fuera a trabajar de inmediato. Sacó su laptop y comenzó.

Todos permanecieron esperando hasta que Gokudera finalmente obtuvo una respuesta de Verde. El monitor de la laptop estaba dividido en dos y Verde aparecía en la derecha.

—¿Cómo pudiste hackear mi computadora para hablar conmigo? —suspiró Verde.

—Alguien me enseñó —sonrió de lado Gokudera. Entonces su rostro recuperó la seriedad. —Entonces, ¿dónde estás? Necesitamos que vengan al Templo de Namimori lo antes posible.

Verde se rió.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que iré a unirme? ¿Eres quien hizo a Reborn que nos llamara?

Al mismo tiempo, otra llamada conectó y Mammon/Viper apareció en el otro lado del monitor, aunque sólo su voz.

—Yare, yare, ¿qué quieren esta vez? —preguntó.

—Oh, te llamó a ti también —dijo Verde, pero Mammon no respondió. Gokudera suspiró.

—¿Podrían por favor venir tan pronto como puedan? Necesitamos que estén aquí.

—Me rehúso —dijo Verde de inmediato.

—No lo haré sin dinero —respondió Mammon.

Gokudera se giró hacia su Jefe. Tsuna asintió, dándole un mensaje silencioso. Él se giró hacia la pantalla de nuevo y dijo con un tono tentador.

—¿Aunque signifique remover esa Maldición suya? —Esto sorprendió a todos los Arcobalenos. ¿Remover la Maldición? ¿Estaban hablando de la Maldición de los Arcobalenos? ¿Significaba que sabían cómo romperla? Gokudera continuó: —Les daremos una hora. Vengan aquí si quieren saber más.

Gokudera cortó ambas llamadas de inmediato antes de que pudieran hacerle más preguntas. Tsuna suspiró, decepcionado.

—Quería sorprender a todos, pero ahora gracias a esos dos no tenemos otra opción más que contarlo.

Yamamoto se rió y se acercó a Tsuna para animarlo.

—Ma, ma, no seas así. Está bien si lo saben.

—Es cierto Sawada —se acercó Ryohei. —Está funcionando a la perfección, ¡y estoy seguro de que esos dos vendrán AL EXTREMO!

Tsuna les sonrió a ambos.

—Gracias Yamamoto, Onii-san.

—Oi, kora —todos miraron a Colonello. —¿Lo dices en serio, kora? —preguntó con incredulidad y sorpresa.

Tsuna sonrió antes de responder.

—Sí, será en agradecimiento por ayudarnos con la Llama Eclipse. Quería sorprenderlos, pero bueno, se arruinó. Necesitamos que esos dos vengan si queremos remover su Maldición.

—¿Pero cómo sabes la forma de quitar la Maldición? —preguntó Aria con seriedad.

Tsuna miró a Reborn, haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa. Él le entendió de inmediato lo que intentaba decirle.

—Estás diciendo que… —comenzó Rebron, de alguna forma sin poder creer que se volvería realidad. Tsuna asintió.

—Pudimos hacerlo antes así que, ¿por qué no? Todo está preparado, sólo debemos esperar por todos los Arcobalenos y nuestros ayudantes.

—¿Antes? —preguntó Fon. Miró a su sobrino y supo que él sabía de qué hablaban. —Kyoya, ¿te molestaría decirme qué está pasando?

Hibari le miró por un segundo antes de apartar la mirada.

—Pregúntale al Omnívoro.

—Kufufu, no seas así con tu tío infante, Alondra. Eres un niño con malos modales —le molestó Mukuro, irritando a Hibari. Un segundo después, ambos peleaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¿No vas a detenerlos? —preguntó Lal.

—No te preocupes, sólo están aburridos y decidieron perder el tiempo —dijo Lambo desde el hombro de Ryohei. Chrome asintió, concordando con sus palabras.

Todos decidieron charlar un poco mientras esperaban.

* * *

Casi una hora después, Verde y Viper/Mammon llegaron.

—Oh, bien, están aquí —dijo Tsuna, interrumpiendo su conversación con Reborn y Aria.

Verde ajustó sus gafas antes de hablar.

—Ahora que estamos aquí, ¿te importaría decirnos cómo removerás la maldición?

—Maa, maa, lo descubrirás pronto —dijo Yamamoto. Tsuna se puso de pie y se giró hacia un lado.

—Finalmente llegaste. Gracias por venir, Talbot-san.

Un anciano apareció de entre los arbustos, llevando algo en sus brazos y riendo.

—No fue nada. Pensar que alguien como tú existe. Hice el trabajo felizmente y lo terminé con éxito —respondió Talbot.

Del otro lado, Vindice apareció con Bermuda en el hombro de Jagger.

— **Hmm, parece que todo está preparado** —dijo Bermuda.

Tsuna le miró con seriedad y asintió.

—¿Pero estás seguro con tu decisión? No podrás arrepentirte si aceptas esto. —Quería asegurarse de que estaban listos para las consecuencias.

— **Y sin embargo no podrás remover la Maldición sin nosotros. No te preocupes Tsunayoshi, ya nos mentalizamos. Esta será nuestra venganza contra él** —le aseguró Bermuda con la misma seriedad.

Tsuna cerró los ojos. Aunque le doliera, aceptaría su decisión. Jagger fue a su lado y le dio una caja.

— **Sosténlo Tsunayoshi. Ábrelo cuando terminemos** —le dijo Bermuda. Tsunayoshi vaciló por un momento, pero lo aceptó.

—Cuídense —se despidió Tsuna de ellos, quienes asintieron en agradecimiento.

—Espera.

Todos se giraron hacia Reborn, curiosos.

Reborn sonrió de lado.

—La última vez que hablamos, preguntaron si tendrían las Pruebas de los Arcobalenos, ¿verdad?

Tsuna y los Guardianes se miraron entre sí antes de volverse hacia él y asentir.

—Cierto —dijo Gokudera.

La media sonrisa de Reborn se volvió en una sonrisa completa. Colonello supo de inmediato lo que pensaba, y sonrió también, gustándole la idea. Fon suspiró y sonrió, también de acuerdo. Mammon no mostró ninguna reacción pero también accedió. Verde volvió a ajustar sus anteojos, estando de acuerdo. Aria sonrió, también de acuerdo. Skull era el único que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—Entonces pueden tomarlo —dijo Reborn, sorprendiéndolos.

—P-Pero, Reborn, ¿e-estás seguro? Quiero decir, no tuvimos ninguna prueba y- —Colonello interrumpió a Tsuna.

—Ya nos mostraste tu fuerza durante el Conflicto del Anillo, kora. No sabía que eran tan fuertes, o que pelearas como Reborn, kora. No tengo ningún problema con darte mi sello, kora —dijo satisfecho, a su lado Lal sonrió de lado.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Colonello, Tsunayoshi —habló Fon. —Yo también encontré lo que estuve buscando por mucho tiempo, así que no creo que las pruebas sean necesarias.

—Yare, yare, normalmente no haría esto sin obtener dinero a cambio, pero… —Mammon suspiró. —Vi la verdad sobre ustedes, así que haré una excepción.

—Es la primera vez que los veo y hablo contigo, pero te confiaré mi sello —siguió Verde. —También estaré feliz si pudieras ayudarme con alguno de mis experimentos.

Tsuna sudó frío mientras Lambo gritó de inmediato en protesta.

—¡Como si fuera a dejarte! ¡Sobre mi cadáver, Loco!

Aria se rió por lo bajo ante la escena y todos se giraron hacia ella.

—Cuando hablamos hace poco fue divertido. Puedo ver que aceptas a todos a tu alrededor y que haces las cosas sin esperar nada a cambio, justo como ahora… Por eso estaré feliz de darte mi sello, Tsunayoshi-kun.

—Aria-san —Tsuna estaba conmovido por las palabras de los Arcobalenos.

Skull finalmente comprendió lo que estaban pensando. Se aclaró la garganta y habló.

—Vongola… No sé por qué todos están de acuerdo con esto pero… Puedo ver una fuerza abrumadora, así que también aceptaré. Será mejor que estés agradecido.

Tsuna sonrió mientras Reborn decía en un tono neutral.

—Por supuesto que es más fuerte que tú. Eres nuestro sirviente después de todo.

Goleó a Skull y Colonello rió, estando de acuerdo. Reborn se giró hacia Tsuna.

—Ponte el Anillo Tsuna, te daremos nuestro Sello como agradecimiento —le dijo Reborn.

Tsuna sonrió, feliz. Se puso el Anillo Vongola y extendió la mano. Todos los Pacificadores comenzaron a brillar mientras la luz iba hacia el Anillo. Era una vista hermosa ya que un Arcoíris se había formado entre ellos.

Los Anillos Vongola de todos brillaron, recibiendo el sello también, y pronto, una luz los rodeó. Era la señal de que habían completado las Pruebas de los Arcobalenos.

Después de eso, los Anillos volvieron a brillar y todos los miraron curiosos. Pronto, se escuchó una voz inesperada.

—Eres realmente digno de heredar mi voluntad, Vongola Décimo.

Todos miraron a la persona que habló, una Llama de Última Voluntad del Cielo frente a ellos.

—E-Ese es- —dijo Tsuna, con incredulidad. Sabía quién aparecería frente a él.

La persona tenía guantes con el número romano I y Llama de Última Voluntad del Cielo en sus manos y frente. Era el Jefe de la Primera Generación y Fundador de la Famiglia Vongola, Primo.

—¡V-Vongola Primo! —Gokudera no pudo evitar gritar sorprendido al verlo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. ¿De dónde vino? ¿Cómo se mostró ante ellos? Y más importante ¡¿por qué estaba aquí?!

—A-Aria-san, ¿llamaste la Voluntad del Vongola Primo de nuestro Anillo? —preguntó Tsuna. Estaba realmente sorprendido porque nunca había esperado volver a verlo. Aria se giró hacia él.

—N-No, no llame a nadie, Tsunayoshi-kun.

—Nadie me llamó, Vongola Décimo. Yo aparecí por mi propia voluntad —informó Vongola Primo, sorprendiendo a Tsuna y a los Guardianes.

Talbot no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Vongola Primo. Nunca creí que te vería de nuevo.

Primo se giró hacia Talbot y sonrió.

—Lo mismo aquí, mi amigo. —Volvió a mirarlos. —Aparecí frente a ustedes por una razón, Vongola Décimo y sus Guardianes.

Ellos no pudieron evitar ponerse serios. Vongola Primo les sonrió y les informó sus motivos.

—Vongola Décimo y su Famiglia, me gustaría que heredaran nuestra Voluntad. Estoy seguro de que saben cuál es, ¿correcto?

Todos asintieron.

—Ser un Grupo de Vigilantes —dijo Chrome. Primo asintió.

—Es correcto… Para realizar ese deseo, les garantizaré el verdadero poder de los Anillos.

—¿Quieres decir la verdadera apariencia de los Anillos Vongola? —preguntó Yamamoto sorprendido. Primo asintió.

—Kufufu, entonces nos pides que mostremos nuestra resolución, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mukuro interesado en lo que planeaba.

Otra voz respondió, familiar para Tsuna y sus Guardianes.

—No es necesario tener pruebas. Ya vimos su resolución desde los Anillos Vongola.

Llama de Última Voluntad de Tormenta apareció del lado derecho de Vongola Primo. La Primera Generación del Guardián de la Tormenta Vongola se mostró.

—¿G? —dijo Gokudera. G sonrió de lado.

—Gokudera Hayato, Guardián de la Tormenta del Décimo Vongola. El vínculo que tienes con tu Jefe es irrompible. Es una vista maravillosa que no solo priorices a tu Jefe, sino a toda la Famiglia. Tú resolución para proteger a cada uno de ellos es perfecta, digna de un Guardián de la Tormenta.

Gokudera le sonrió de vuelta. Estaba muy feliz por sus palabras.

—Yamamoto Takeshi.

Otra voz habló, y nuevamente, Yamamoto y los demás la reconocieron. Del lado izquierdo de Primo, una Llama de Última Voluntad de la Lluvia apareció. Se trataba de la Primera Generación del Guardián de la Lluvia Vongola, Asari Ugetsu

—Estoy feliz de poder conocerte al fin, Guardián de la Lluvia del Décimo Vongola, Yamamoto Takeshi —dijo Asari con una sonrisa. Yamamoto no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Yo también, Asari Ugetsu.

—Yamamoto Takeshi. Yo también vi tu resolución en el Anillo. Tu fuerte voluntad de proteger a tus amigos y familia. Una verdadera Lluvia que se lleva la tristeza y alivia a su Famiglia, en efecto —Yamamoto le dio su sonrisa más brillante por sus palabras.

A continuación apareció una Llama de Última Voluntad del Sol a un lado de Asari. Era la Primera Generación del Guardián del Sol Vongola, Knuckle.

—Hola a todos. Soy Knuckle, el Guardián del Sol de Vongola Primo. Sasagawa Ryohei, el Guardián del Sol del Décimo Vongola.

Ryohei dio un paso adelante.

—¿Q-Qué sucede?

Knuckle sonrió.

—Vi tu resolució, Sasagawa Ryohei. Eres el Sol que no teme a nada y brilla por la Famiglia, protegiéndolos de cualquier daño. Estoy realmente impresionado por el brillo de tu resolución.

Ryohei estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar gritar en un tono más alto de lo normal.

—¡YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY FELIZ AL EXTREMO!

Knuckle no pudo hacer más que reír.

—Yo también, al Extremo.

G se cubrió sus orejas por lo ruidoso de Ryohei mientras Asari reía y Primo sonreía.

Ora Llama de Última Voluntad apareció a un lado de G, esta vez del Rayo. Quien se mostró era la Primera Generación del Guardián del Rayo Vongola, Lampo.

—Hmm, ¿el Guardián del Rayo de Vongola no es más que un mocoso, un niño? —suspiró Lampo. —Tienen que estar bromeando.

Al escuchar la palabra 'niño' Lambo se enojó, pero entonces una idea surgió en su mente para la venganza.

—¡Ah, Tsuna-nii es un BRÓCOLI! —gritó mientras señalaba a Lampo. Tsuna se estremeció, Hibari hizo un ruido, Chrome apartó la mirada, Mukuro rió por lo bajo, Gokudera tosió y Yamamoto se congeló. Parece ser que sólo Ryohei no los escuchó, mientras el resto de los presentes sudaba. Una vena de furia apareció en la frente de Lampo, que gritó enfurecido.

—¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESO DE UN MOCOSO VACA!

—Lampo, cálmate sólo es un niño —dijo Vongola Primo mientras intentaba calmar a su Rayo.

—¡NO ME LLAMES NIÑO! —gritó Lambo. Tsuna se acercó a su Guardián más joven y le palmeó la cabeza.

—Ahora, ahora, Lambo no te enojes —dijo Tsuna, intentando calmarlo.

Lampo apartó la mirada pero continuó hablando.

—Para ser un mocoso, realmente tienes una fuerte resolución que nunca pensé que un niño tendría. —Lambo quería volver a gritarle por la palabra 'mocoso', pero se contuvo al ver la seriedad de Lampo, dejándole continuar. —Tienes una fuerte voluntad para proteger a aquellos preciados para ti. Tomas el daño por ellos, como un Guardián del Rayo debería ser… El pararrayos que protege a la Famiglia.

Lambo no pudo contener la sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto que lo soy! ¡Soy el genial Lambo-sama, quien protegerá a Tsuna-nii de cualquier daño! —declaró.

A continuación aparecieron dos Llamas de Última Voluntad, una de Nube y la otra de Niebla. Ambos se revelaron como la Primera Generación del Guardián de la Nube Vongola, Alaude, y la Primera Generación del Guardián de la Niebla, Daemon Spade.

—Oya oya, si no es Daemon Spade… Kufufu —dijo Mukuro.

Daemon no pudo evitar la sonrisa de lado.

—Encantado de verte de nuevo, Rokudo Mukuro. —Entonces se giró hacia Chrome. —¿Ella es la otra Guardiana de la Niebla? Dokuro Chrome, ¿verdad?

Chrome asintió en respuesta, y la sonrisa de Daemon creció.

—Ustedes dos son realmente sorprendentes. Dos Nieblas con la resolución de proteger a su luz, su Cielo, y Jefe. Ambos harán lo que sea para protegerlo, realizando mentiras y mostrando la verdad sólo a su luz y familia. Unos verdaderos portadores de la Niebla —dijo Daemon, sin mentira en sus palabras.

Mukuro se rió por lo bajo mientras Chrome sonrió, gustándole sus palabras sobre ambos.

Alaude observó al Guardián de la Nube del Vongola Décimo, Hibari Kyoya. Los ojos de Hibari estaban cerrados, sin esperar demasiado. Alaude se mantuvo observándolo.

—Alaude —le llamó Primo, demandando que dijera algo. Alaude resopló.

—Guardián de la Nube del Vongola Décimo, Hibari Kyoya —llamó Alaude, haciendo que Hibari abriera sus ojos. Él continuó: —Aunque permanezcas independiente de las personas que te rodean, pudiste adaptarte y proteger a quienes debes proteger… En efecto, eres adecuado para ser una Nube.

Hibari sonrió de lado, gustándole sus palabras. Lo miró fijamente.

—Entonces puedo morderte hasta la muerte, ¿verdad?

Ryohei y Yamamoto reaccionaron de inmediato, intentando detenerlo.

—¡Oi, Hibari! ¡No lo hagas AL EXTREMO!

—H-Hibari-san, cálmate, ¿sí? ¿Sí? —dijo Yamamoto, ondeando sus manos para detenerlo.

Alaude apartó la mirada, Vongola Primo le sonrió y se giró hacia el Cielo Vongola.

—Décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi —le llamó.

Tsuna le miró enderezando su postura, cambiando su Modo Jefe sin darse cuenta. Reborn miró, maravillado.

—He visto tu estado Sin Vida a partir de los recuerdos del Anillo. Sentí tus emociones y tu resolución también. En tus días Sin Alma no resentiste a aquellos que te insultaron o te lastimaron. Peleaste pero siempre por el bien de aquellos que te importaban. El día en que tu propio hermano gemelo te hirió, le mostraste lástima y tristeza. Tenías una fuerte resolución para salvarlo de la Llama Eclipse… Te mantuviste honesto y cuidaste de aquellos a quienes amas más que nadie.

Tsuna sonrió.

—Gracias… Giotto-san.

Vongola Primo sonrió.

La Primera Generación habló al mismo tiempo.

—Acepten nuestra Voluntad y nuestra herencia, Vongola Décimo y sus Guardianes.

Todos brillaron en su respectivo color al mismo tiempo con su Anillo Vongola. Entonces las Llamas salieron del Anillo, que comenzó a cambiar. Todos miraron impresionados.

Pronto, el Anillo se reveló con su verdadera forma. Luego, la Primera Generación desapareció.

El lugar se rodeó de silencio mientras miraban al Anillo Vongola en su verdadera forma con nostalgia. El Anillo que Enma destruyó en su mundo, pero que aquí no sucedería porque ya habían hablado con él.

Tsuna se giró hacia sus Guardianes y amigos. Todos sonreían mientras miraban al Anillo Vongola y luego se giraron hacia su Cielo. Se giraron hacia los Arcobalenos, Vindice y Talbot al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿comenzamos? —preguntó Tsuna.

Todos asintieron, emocionados porque finalmente eliminarían la Maldición.

* * *

Pronto, un a esfera estaba en el centro mientras Talbot les daba instrucciones.

—Todos, pongan sus Llamas dentro de la esfera.

Siguiendo sus órdenes, liberaron sus Llamas y las pusieron dentro de la esfera, incluyendo a los Arcobalenos. Quienes dieron más de su Llama fueron Tsuna y sus Guardianes, hasta que finalmente pudieron remover la Maldición y poner todo el poder de los Pacificadores dentro de la esfera de Vindicare.

Los otros pensaron que finalmente podrían volver a su cuerpo original… pero…

—¡¿Por qué diablos seguimos siendo bebés?! —gritó Skull.

Todos miraron a la única persona que creció, Lal Mirch.

—Yo regresé a la normalidad, ¿por qué no ellos? —preguntó Lal.

—Bueno, tuvimos éxito en remover la Maldición, pero tienen que crecer de nuevo para volver a su cuerpo original —respondió Tsuna.

—¿Crecer? —repitió Colonello sorprendido. verde estudió a Lal de cerca, quien asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—Podría ser el caso, ya que la única que creció de todos es Lal que tenía la mitad de la Maldición.

Colonello suspiró aliviado.

—Esas son buenas noticias, ¿no Lal, kora?

Lal sonrió de lado y asintió.

—¡ESCUCHO LAS CAMPANADAS EXTREMADAMENTE! ¡¿ES TIEMPO PARA LA BODA?! —gritó Ryohei, causando que los dos se sonrojaran ante la palabra 'boda'.

Aria miraba la escena, el alivio y alegría la inundaba. Entonces alguien le tocó el hombro, y girándose, se encontró con Yamamoto sonriéndole.

—Ahora no tendrás que morir antes de lo esperado, Aria-san —sonrió el chico. —Asegúrate de cuidar de tu bebé por nacer.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Aria mientras sonreía feliz.

—M-Muchas gracias, todos —les dijo.

Todos sonrieron, felices de que hubieran podido ayudar al Cielo Arcobaleno sobre su enfermedad que pronto tomaría su vida.

—Ahora que terminamos, me voy —dijo Hibari y se giró para irse. Fon lo observó por un momento, luego miró a Tsuna y le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarnos a remover la Maldición. Si alguna vez me necesitas, sólo llama, estaré allí para ti.

Tsuna estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, pero luego le sonrió.

—No es nada Fon, pero creo que no es necesario que hagas eso. Para saber porqué, por favor ve con Hibari-san. Hay algo importante que deberías saber y… Dile que le permito decirlo.

—¿Tsunayoshi? —le preguntó Fon, pero Tsuna no dijo nada más. Eso hizo que juntara su determinación y asintiera. Dejó el lugar rápidamente para atrapar a su sobrino, Hibari Kyoya.

—¿Estás seguro? —le susurró Reborn a Tsuna. Él asintió.

—Es parte de la familia de Hibari-san, lo que me sorprende. Tiene el derecho a saber.

Rebron asintió, aceptando su decisión.

—¿Te importaría compartirlo con nosotros también? —preguntó Mammon.

—Kufufu, no es posible —dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa de lado, irritando a Mammon.

Chrome miró a Mukuro.

—Mukuro-sama, no molestes a Viper o podría enloquecer. —Su tono era normal, así que no sabían si bromeaba o no.

Ahora Mammon estaba realmente irritada.

—Lo están haciendo a propósito… ¿verdad? —dijo Gokudera mientras miraba a los tres usuarios de la Niebla. Yamamoto se rió.

—¿Qué esperabas? Mukuro ama molestar a Mammon, sin importar qué.

—¿Son tan cercanos? —preguntó Reborn, divertido por descubrir más cosas de ellos. Ryohei respondió a los gritos.

—¡Son cercanos AL EXTREMO Reborn!

Colonello se rió por lo bajo.

—Pareces energético Sasagawa Ryohei, kora. —Ryohei lo miró con su espíritu ardiendo y le respondió en un tono fuerte.

—¡Por supuesto que lo soy, Maestro Colonello! ¡Ahora que la Maldición está rota, me gustaría practicar contigo una vez que regreses a la normalidad!

Todos lo miraban con una pregunta silenciosa.

—¿Maestro? —preguntó Lal, confundida. Ryohei se giró hacia Tsuna.

—Sawada, por favor déjame decirles sobre nosotros. Yo les contaré por ti.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —preguntó Gokudera.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —repitió Lambo, de pie al lado de la Tormenta Vongola.

—¿¡Estás insultándome, Cabeza de Pulpo?! —les gritó Ryohei.

—¡Te estoy preguntando, Cabeza de Césped! —le devolvió Gokudera y los tres se miraron entre sí.

Yamamoto se interpuso para intentar calmarlos. Tsuna suspiró, aún así aceptó dejarles saber. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el descubrimiento, principalmente Verde que no paraba de hacer preguntas.

Después de una larga explicación, todos los aceptaron. El nuevo vínculo entre ellos y los ahora ex-Arcobalenos se volvió fuerte. Tsuna se acercó a Talbot, que los miraba desde lejos, y le agradeció su ayuda con Reborn en su hombro. Los otros también le agradecieron, quien aceptó sin problemas, y se fue.

* * *

Pronto, todos comenzaron a partir camino, dejando sólo a Reborn con ellos. Todos decidieron ir a la Escuela Media Namimori para verificar a Fon y a Hibari. Cuando pasaron por el Cuarto del Comité Disciplinario no encontraron a nadie, así que decidieron ir a la azotea.

Fon seguía sorprendido mientras Hibari permaneció en su lugar en silencio. Los demás se acercaron en silencio.

—¿Escuchaste todo, Fon? —preguntó Reborn.

Fon los miró sorprendido con los ojos abiertos. Finalmente respiró varias veces para calmarse antes de responder.

—Sí, lo escuché. No sabía que mi único sobrino ya estaba muerto —dijo Fon con incredulidad y desesperación. Miró a Hiari. —No eres mi sobrino, sino su 'yo' alternativo, ¿verdad?

—Hn, y no tu sobrino —le corrigió Hibari. Fon le dio una sonrisa dolorosa.

—Ya veo… Finalmente sé que murió… Aún así… ¿podrías seguir siendo mi sobrino? Podrías no ser mi verdadero sobrino, o yo no ser tu verdadero tío… pero aún así… No puedo cambiar cómo te veo… ¿está bien… Kyoya?

Los ojos de Hibari se abrieron un poco, sin esperarse esas palabras. Mukuro encontró divertido descubrir la mirada de sorpresa de la Alondra, era algo que nunca se arrepentiría de ver.

Se escuchó a Hibird cantar el Himno de Namimori Media. Hibari levantó la mirada para ver al ave y luego regresó al ex-Arcobaleno.

—Bien. —Fon sonrió aliviado por su respuesta.

—Gracias Kyoya… Debo irme ahora… Hasta luego, todos, Kyoya.

Fon saltó y se fue. Todos miraron el lugar donde antes estaba antes de que Tsuna hablara.

—Necesita tiempo para recuperarse de la verdad… ¿cierto? —dijo Tsuna, preocupado por Fon. Reborn asintió.

—Hibari Kyoya era su única familia de sangre. Pensar que está muerto es algo que hizo temblar su corazón. —Miró a Tsuna y le dio una sonrisa tranquila. —Pero no te preocupes, Fon es fuerte, estará bien.

Tsuna sonrió, sabiendo que tenía razón.

—Bossu, la caja —le recordó Chrome, la cual llevaba Ryohei. Tsuna y los demás finalmente decidieron abrirla. Cuando lo hicieron, se encontraron con algunos papeles que parecían importantes. Gokudera, Tsunayoshi y Reborn los revisaron con cuidado, hasta que lo confirmaron.

—Juudaime… Estos papeles le dan el derecho sobre todo lo que Vindice tiene, incluyendo su posición —dijo Gokudera sorprendido.

—E-Espera, ¿eso significa que…? —comenzó Tsuna.

—Te convertirás en el Jefe de Vindice y tendrás su autoridad, Tsuna —terminó Rebron.

Tsunayoshi palideció.

—N-No puede ser, nunca esperé que esto sucediera.

Yamamoto rió e intentó animarlo.

—No te preocupes Tsuna, podemos hacerlo. Quiero decir, Ieyuji se volverá el Jefe Vongola y tú el Jefe de Vindice —Tsuna le miró mal.

—Te olvidas de algo ahí.

—Sobre eso… —Todos se giraron a Reborn. Él continuó: —Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola decidió finalmente que heredarás la posición del próximo Jefe.

Los ojos de Tsuna estaban agrandándose cada vez más hasta que gritó.

—¡¿EHHHHHHH?!

—¡¿R-Realmente, Reborn-san?! —preguntó Gokudera feliz de escuchar tan maravillosas noticias.

Mukuro rió por lo bajo, pensando que la respuesta era obvia. Chrome sonrió, pensando lo mismo.

—¡Horray! —gritó Lambo, feliz. Ryohei gritó 'EXTREMO' mientras Hibari sonreía de lado.

—¡¿Q-Qu-Por qué?! ¡S-Se suponía que fuera Yuji-kun, n-no yo! —dijo Tsuna tartamudeando, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

—Fue la decisión de Nono, tu padre… y de Baka Yuji.

—¿Eh?

Reborn decidió contarle lo que sucedió antes de que Nono dejara Japón.

 **Flashback**

— _¿¡Volverte el Jefe de CEDEF?! —dijo Timoteo sorprendido por escuchar eso de Ieyuji. Él asintió._

— _Quiero volverme alguien que pueda ayudar a Tsu-kun. También será mi forma de sufrir y pagarle por mi pecado._

— _¿A qué te refieres Ieyuji-kun? —preguntó Timoteo._

 _Ieyuji miró a Reborn, como si estuviera diciéndole algo. Él lo entendió y bajó su fedora. Se giró hacia su abuelo y le contó todo sobre Tsuna y los demás, sorprendiéndolo._

 _Timoteo le preguntó a Reborn si era cierto, y él confirmó la historia. Timoteo no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tsunayoshi-kun estaba muerto y su 'yo' alternativo vino, usando el cuerpo de su 'yo' muerto para vivir. Al principio no podía aceptarlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo al final._

 _Aceptó su propuesta, y le dijo que era necesario que Iemitsu supiera la verdad. Ieyuji no tuvo problemas con esto y asintió. Reborn simplemente se quedó de pie a un lado mientras ambos continuaban su conversación._

 **Final del Flashback**

Tsuna estaba sorprendido de escuchar todo.

—¿En serio? ¿Yuji-kun dijo eso? —preguntó, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Reborn asintió.

—Sí, lo hizo. Nono le dijo todo a Iemitsu, quien entró en shock. De inmediato llamó a Nana para descubrir la verdad. También estaba sorprendido porque ella supiera su verdadero trabajo.

—Es natrual, ya que nosotros le dijimos todo —dijo Gokudera como si fuera obvio.

Tsuna permaneció en silencio, pensando en lo que debería hacer.

—¿Qué sucede Tsuna-nii? ¿No estás feliz? —preguntó Lambo.

—Por supuesto que no lo estoy, quiero decir… No quiero volverme un Jefe Mafioso de nuevo —dijo Tsuna y parecía… deprimido. Reborn levantó una ceja.

—Ya te volviste un Jefe Mafioso, ¿y no quieres serlo de nuevo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo?

—'¿Qué hay de malo?' —repitió Tsuna y lentamente su expresión se volvió deprimida. —¡REPORTES, REBORN, REPORTES!

Todos permanecieron en silencio registrando sus palabras hasta que lo entendieron.

—Oh.

—Papeles llegando, esperando… papeles… papeles… ¡GWAAAAAA! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESE INFIERNO DE NUEVO! —gritó Tsuna con fuerza.

—Eso no puede evitarse, es el trabajo del Jefe —dijo Reborn.

—¡Por eso no quiero volver a ser el Jefe, Reborn! —dijo Tsuna mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Gokudera y los demás entraron en pánico (excepto por Mukuro y Hibari) e intentaron animarlo.

—No se preocupe Juudaime. Le ayudaré con el papeleo.

—Es cierto Tsuna, estamos aquí para ti.

—Puedo llevarte muchos pasteles, Tsuna-nii. También te compartiré algunos dulces.

—¡No temas Sawada! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo harás EXTREMADAMENTE!

Tsuna los miró con ojos lagrimosos pero con furia escondida.

—¡Esos comentarios suyos me dan escalofríos, siempre resulta al contrario!

Ahora ellos temblaban al sentir el aura oscura de Tsuna. Reborn sonrió.

—Está decidido Tsuna, así que no tienes opción. Además, estoy aquí para decirte que seré tu tutor.

—¿Mi tutor? —preguntó Tsuna, sentía la nostalgia inundarlo al escuchar sus palabras.

—Es cierto, así que prepárate. Especialmente porque no solo manejarás Vongola, sino Vendicare también —sonrió Reborn con maldad.

Ahora era Tsuna el que temblaba de miedo. Otra vez, el infierno volvería. No solo el que enfrentó en su mundo, sino que sería el infierno duplicado porque ahora se sumaba Vendicare. Otra razón era por Reborn. Parecía que todavía no podía superar su miedo hacia él. Después de frustrarse tanto, finalmente estalló.

—¡DENME UN DESCANSO!

* * *

Más tarde, todos le dieron la bienvenida a Reborn, quien estaría quedándose en el cuarto de Tsuna. Le informó a Ieyuji que su propuesta fue aceptada como el nuevo candidato para Jefe del CEDEF, lo que lo hizo feliz. Tsuna decidió hablar con él a solas.

—No, finalmente me decidí y no puedes cambiar mi mente, Tsu-kun —dijo Ieyuji. Ambos hermanos estaban en su cuarto, charlando.

—¿Estás seguro de ello, Yuji-kun? Tomar la posición de CEDEF significa enfrentar más peligro que yo. Nunca podrás escapar de las batallas y no podrás hacer nada más que pelear por el bien de Vongola —razonó Tsuna. Ieyuji asintió.

—Lo sé. Reborn me informó también, pero creo que es una buena forma de pagar por mi pecado.

—Yuji-kun, yo- —Pero su hermano menor lo interrumpió.

—Por favor, déjame hacerlo. Sé que me perdonaste y que no fui yo quien mató a mi verdadero hermano, pero… nunca cambiará el hecho de que murió por mis propias manos y debilidades, por no notar la Llama Eclipse. —Ieyuji le dio una mirada determinada que sorprendió a Tsuna. —Por eso, déjame hacerlo Tsu-kun. Nunca fallaré. Haré lo que sea necesario para ayudarte y protegerte, como tu hermano y gemelo.

Tsuna estaba sin palabras. Parecía que había pensado su decisión más de mil veces antes de elegir. Finalmente pudo ver la resolución de su hermano, que antes no vio. Sus ojos estaban determinados. Sabiendo esto no podía seguir discutiendo con su hermano gemelo para que cambiara de idea.

—Bien, tomaré la posición de Jefe como quieren… —Ieyuji sonrió cuando lo escuchó, pero Tsuna agregó algo que le sorprendió. —Pero siempre tendrás que regresar a mi lado. Vuélvete fuerte, Yuji-kun, y vive sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Ieyuji le sonrió a su hermano y asintió.

—Lo haré felizmente, Tsu-kun.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la Escuela, Tsuna decidió saltarse una clase para estar un tiempo solo en la azotea, sintiendo la brisa del viento. Entonces sintió alguien acercarse.

—Es malo saltarse clases, Tsuna.

Él sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

—Lo sé, pero sólo será una, Reborn.

Reborn estaba de pie en la valla. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Tsuna lo miró por un minuto y luego volvió a mirar el horizonte.

—¿Ya hablaste con Baka Yuji? —preguntó. Tsuna asintió.

—Sí, ya no lo detendré. Vi que la resolución en su decisión es difícil de romper.

—Estoy de acuerdo —sonrió Reborn. —Fue realmente sorprendente que Baka Yuji tuviera una resolución tan fuerte dentro suyo.

Tsuna se rió brevemente, incluso él lo pensó.

—Reborn… Aceptaré la posición de Jefe y regresaré a Vongola a su gloria original, como le prometí a Vongola Primo y a Daemon —declaró Tsuna. Reborn sonrió de lado, gustándole su declaración.

—Estoy esperando enseñarte. Incluso ya sé lo que mi otro yo te enseñó, Dame Tsuna.

—¿Eh? —Tsuna estaba sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía Rebron su apodo? Él leyó su expresión y le respondió.

—Por alguna razón, Dame Tsuna, tuve un sueño sobre mi otro yo. Él me dijo que te cuidara.

—¿Lo hizo? —preguntó Tsuna y Reborn asintió.

Tsuna lo encontró divertido, pero estaba agradecido. Su Reborn era una persona que se preocupaba, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. Estaba agradecido con él, por todo. Reborn vio a Tsuna feliz y no pudo evitar sonreír, una verdadera sonrisa.

Le ofreció su mano derecha.

—Estoy esperando que te vuelvas mi estudiante, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna sonrió y aceptó su mano, sacudiéndola.

—Yo también Reborn. Por favor, cuida de mí.

Ambos sonrieron. Ahora, un nuevo vínculo y amistad se había formado.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **(Escuchen "Yakusoku no Basho E" de KHR como ending)**

* * *

 **Nota de Assassin-san:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. Tampoco la canción. Fue la que me inspiró a hacer esta historia/fanfic.

El último capítulo de Cielo sin Alma… Gracias a todos los que leyeron, comentaron, siguieron y le dieron favorito. Realmente me hizo feliz saber que todos estaban esperando por mi historia.

TransparentAnswer, gracias por tu ayuda con mis otros capítulos, probablemente no se hubieran vuelto tan increíbles sin tu ayuda.

Aquellos que comentaron preguntando sobre mi historia también, algunas veces me hicieron saber sobre algunas partes que su autor no había pensado.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Hay varias preguntas que su autor no pudo poner, pero las contesté en otro. Se llama "Soulless Sky Extra", es mi historia luego del final. (Ignoren la propaganda *suda*). Es sólo un capítulo, pero suficientemente largo para leer así que espero que les guste. Lo publicaré al mismo tiempo que a este capítulo, así que lo verán de inmediato.

De nuevo, gracias a todos por leer este fanfic.

.

P.D:

*Suspiro...* Sabía que me olvidaba de algo en el Capítulo 19 y finalmente sé que… Lo lamento a todos, Yuni/Uni no es la respuesta. ¿Recuerdan que a ella le gusta Ganma en el canon? Puede que fuera el Arco del Futuro, no sé sobre el Arco de los Representantes del Arcoíris… Aún así, no es la respuesta.

¿Bianchi…? *palidece* Siento que el mundo se está destruyendo.

De nuevo, lo lamento.

 **Nota de Skyler:**

Y finalmente el final… O eso es lo que me gustaría decir, pero todavía queda un capítulo más. En realidad es un extra, una vista a lo que son sus vidas 10 años en el futuro después del fic, así que no voy a escribir mi despedida aquí. De nuevo, en cuanto al Extra y al final alternativo, lo hablaremos más adelante *escapa*.

Espero que les haya gustado a todos el fic, y muchas gracias a los que dieron me gusta, los comentarios y los favoritos. Nos vemos~


	21. Capítulo 21 - Extra Cielos y Arcoíris

**Capítulo 21: Cielos y Arcoíris/Mi último mensaje, gracias.**

12 años después.

En lo profundo del bosque, durante la noche, el ambiente era tranquilo. Pero si uno escuchaba con cuidado, podía oírse las pistolas y gemidos de hombres. En algún lugar, esos hombres morían luego de que se escuchaba un disparo, y en otro lado otros eran cortados con algo filoso, como una espada.

Varios hombres corrían por los alrededores, huyendo, mientras otros los perseguían.

Del lado de los perseguidores había cuatro personas que sobresalían, como si pudieran capturar al enemigo fácilmente y matarlos. Aquellos que escapaban intentaban defenderse al disparar, pero una de esas cuatro personas quemó las balas.

Tenía una sorprendente Llama Naranja que rodeaba su mano. La Llama apareció en sus pies, haciéndolo acelerar hacia ellos, donde extendió las Llamas y los mató.

Sólo pocos quedaban, y los otros hombres se encargaron de ellos fácilmente, especialmente los otros tres. Después de que todo terminó, la Luna brilló sobre su ubicación, revelando a los hombres muertos en el campo de batalla y al grupo que sobrevivió.

La persona que tenía una Llama naranja en sus manos tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules. Los otros tres miembros sobresalientes caminaban hacia él. Un hombre tenía una Lanza como arma, la mujer que parecía de la misma edad que el hombre tenía pistolas plateadas, y otra mujer, más grande que esos dos, sostenía un rifle largo.

—Parece ser que la batalla terminó, Jefe de CEDEF, Sawada Ieyuji —dijo la mujer mayor.

El rubio, llamado Ieyuji, seguía en su Modo Híper Última Voluntad. Extinguió su Llama y los miró sonriendo.

—Eso parece, Lal-sensei —le dijo Ieyuji a la mujer, Lal. Ella sonrió de lado. El otro hombro extendió sus brazos.

—Ahh… La diversión se terminó… Estoy aburrido —dijo el hombre, que parecía querer seguir peleando. La chica a su lado suspiró.

—Necesito un baño.

—Lo tendrás en casa, Brina. Además, gracias por acompañarnos, Sadao —dijo Ieyuji.

Lal Mirch, el anterior Arcobaleno Fallido, ahora estaba en su forma original antes de la Maldición de los Arcobalenos, y casada con Colonello, el ex-Arcobaleno de la Lluvia, que también tenía su forma original.

Brina era el Guardián del Rayo de Ieyuji y miembro de la Oficina CEDEF de la Famiglia Vongola y mano derecha de Ieyuji.

El hombre junto a ellos, Kuromishi Sadao, era el Guardián de la Niebla de Ieyuji, además de subordinado de Mukuro, Medio Guardián de la Niebla del Vongola Décimo, y miembro de Vendicare.

Sawada Ieyuji, el hermano gemelo menor del Vongola Décimo, era el Jefe de CEDEF, habiendo heredado la posición de su padre con éxito.

Ahora mismo estaban en una misión para derrotar a cierta Famiglia que le había declarado la guerra a Vongola. Ellos estaban allí para juzgarlos y terminarlos. Su misión fue un completo éxito.

—Todos, aseguren el lugar y asegúrense de priorizar a nuestros camaradas heridos. Quienes puedan moverse y pelear, vigilen los alrededores por si queda algún enemigo escondido. Asegúrense de que ninguno escape, ¿entendido? —ordenó Ieyuji lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan.

—¡Sí, Jefe! —Todos comenzaron a moverse, a excepción de ellos cuatro.

Ieyuji suspiró y estiró su cuello, cansado de haber estado peleando por tres días seguidos.

—No sabía que ser Jefe de CEDEF fuera tan agotador —se quejó mientras se sentaba.

Lal se rió.

—¿De qué te quejas? ¿No era lo que querías?

Ieyuji se rió brevemente.

—Bueno, por lo menos no estoy haciendo montañas de papeleo. Ahora sé porqué Tsu-kun no quería volverse un Jefe de nuevo. —Recordaba esa vez cuando fue a visitar a su hermano gemelo, Tsunayoshi. Era sorprendente la cantidad de papeles que había en su oficina. Incluso era imposible verle o saber si seguía con vida.

—Heh, eso es verdad… Me uniré a los demás, buscaré si queda algún enemigo por el lugar. Descansar por ahora, Yuji —dijo Lal mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

—Gracias, Lal-sensei —dijo Ieyuji, tomándose un respiro.

Brina sonrió un poco y decidió descansar también. Sadao sonrió de lado y los imitó.

Viendo que ambos estaban relajándose, Ieyuji decidió charlar con sus Guardianes.

—Sadao, ¿cómo le va a Vendicare? Escuché que Hibari-sempai se volvió el Jefe en funciones junto a Rokudo-sempai.

Sadao se rió un poco antes de responder.

—No te olvides de mí, Yuji, pero te diré que lo estamos haciendo bien. Aunque es un trabajo más duro de lo que pensaba. Capturar a los objetivos, investigarlos y demás. —Suspiró. —Siento como si estuviera viviendo la vida de un detective o policía en lugar de un mafioso.

—Bueno, Vendicare es como una policía cuando se trata del mundo clandestino, la única diferencia es que los castigos son peores —dijo Brina mientras revisaba sus pistolas plateadas. Ieyuji sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de Ken y Chikusa? —No se olvidaba de que esos dos eran miembros de Vindicare ahora, bajo el mando de Rokudo Mukuro.

—Heh, tu Guardián del Sol y de la Lluvia lo hacen bien. Son muy entusiastas cuando se trata de capturar a sus objetivos. Puedo decir que aman su trabajo —dijo Sadao mientras los recordaba. Pensando en ello, ahora todos se llevaban bien, especialmente con Ken.

—Pensando en ello, la otra Guardiana de la Niebla del Décimo Vongola, Dokuro Chrome, es quien revisa los casos de los prisioneros, ¿verdad? —preguntó Brina. Sadao sonrió de lado y asintió.

—Es cierto. Créelo o no, pero ella puede controlar a ambos, Rokudo y Hibari, cada vez que pelean entre sí.

—No es extraño que Tsu-kun decidiera juntarlos entonces —dijo Ieyuji, aliviado. —Bueno, es bueno que lo estén haciendo bien… Ahora que lo pienso, no escuché nada de I-pin.

—¿No lo sabías, idiota? —preguntó Brina. —Trabaja en Vongola también, bajo diferentes circunstancias que los demás.

—¿En serio? —Ieyuji estaba sorprendido de aprender que I-pin se hubiera unido a la mafia siendo tan joven. Brina asintió y le contó.

—Esa chica ya no es una niña, así que el Décimo Vongola finalmente decidió dejarla hacer lo que quería, que es unirse y trabajar con nosotros. Ahora mismo, escuché que está con el Guardián del Rayo de Vongola.

—Rayo… Oh, Lambo. Ahora que lo pienso, esos dos ya no son niños… —dijo Ieyuji, dándose cuenta de que el tiempo volaba. —Espera, ¿junto a Lambo? Eso quiere decir que…

—Es cierto. El trabajo de ese niño, Lambo, es reunir información. Sin él, ambos Vendicare y Vongola no tendrían ni idea lo que las otras Famiglias están haciendo —dijo Brina, sorprendiendo a ambos.

—Pero escuché de Tsu-kun que no les dejaría tomar ningún trabajo hasta que no terminaran la Preparatoria —dijo Ieyuji. Sadao fue quien le respondió.

—Es verdad, pero puede hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, al igual que I-pin. Además, escuché que ellos sólo reúnen información no muy lejos de dónde viven, especialmente de su escuela. En ese lugar la mayoría de las Famiglias tiene a sus niños, por alguna razón.

—Ahora que lo pienso, I-pin y Lambo son realmente impresionantes, aunque siguen siendo adolescentes —dijo Ieyuji. Sadao recordó a una cierta persona y preguntó.

—Brina, ¿cómo lo está haciendo ese Guardián de la Nube debilucho? ¿Cómo era su nombre?

—Mochida —respondió Ieyuji.

Brina los miró a ambos.

—¿Por qué me preguntan a mí sobre ese tipo?

—Bueno, ustedes parecen cercanos, así que podrías saber —respondió Sadao. Brina suspiró.

—¿Parecemos cercanos para ti?

—Como una pareja encantadora que le encanta pelear, Brina —dijo Sadao para molestarla, haciéndola irritar y provocando que le disparara. Por supuesto, él pudo evitar la bala. —No te enojes Brina.

—Tch, como si supiera, idiota. Si quieres saber, pregúntale a mi Jefe —le gritó Brina mientras señalaba a Ieyuji.

—Mochida está participando en un torneo de Kendo. Fue su deseo entrar y ganar, para perseguir su sueño. Me dijo que aunque esté siguiendo sus deseos, todavía quiere ayudarnos si lo necesitamos, que sólo tenemos que llamarle.

—Dile que se muera —dijo Brina, como si no se preocupara por él.

—No necesitamos una persona débil, así que puede seguir con sus sueños —añadió Sadao.

—No sean tan duros con él —dijo Ieyuji, lamentando que la forma en que sus compañeros y Guardianes le ven.

—Ahora que terminamos de hablar del debilucho, ¿cómo están los Guardianes del Décimo? El chico de la Tormenta, la Lluvia que se ríe y el ruidoso Sol.

—Gokudera es la mano derecha de Tsu-kun, como Brina es la mía —respondió Ieyuji. —Yamamoto es la mano izquierda de Tsu-kun y Sasagawa-sempai está con Varia. Escuché que hace alguna clase de trabajo, pero no tengo mucha información.

—Varia, huh… Ahora que lo pienso, el científico, Verde, que era llamado el Arcobaleno del Rayo, está contigo en Vendicare, ¿verdad? —preguntó Brina, queriendo confirmar la información que tenía. Sadao asintió.

—Es cierto, pero no solo él. Incluso el tío de Hibari, la ex Tormenta Arcobaleno, Fon, está con nosotros. Intenté pelear contra él, pero perdí.

—Arcobaleno, huh… En nuestro lado, Lal y Colonello están en CEDEF, Aria y su hija Uni de la Famiglia Giglio Nero son aliados de Vongola, y Reborn es el Consejero de Tsu-kun. Mammon sigue en Varia y… ¿Quién era el último? —Ieyuji se olvidó del otro.

—Skull, el ex Arcobaleno de la Nube. Escuché que sigue trabajando para la Famiglia que servía —le dijo Brina. Ieyuji hizo un ruido para mostrar que había escuchado. Brina se giró a Sadao y le preguntó: —Oi, escuché que reclutaron a un nuevo miembro. ¿Quién es?

—¿Del lado de Vendicare? Debes estar hablando sobre Fran. no sé mucho sobre él, pero Rokudo dijo que era su estudiante y que trabajará bajo sus órdenes —respondió Sadao.

—Un nuevo recluta, huh… Ahora que lo pienso, tenemos dos nuevos ingenieros que pronto se nos unirán. Todavía no se sus nombres —dijo Ieyuji mientras recordaba lo que le informaron hace algunas semanas.

—Heh, Vongola realmente se está volviendo fuerte después de que tu hermano tomó la posición, Yuji. Varias Famiglias se aliaron con nosotros. Volverse un Grupo Vigilante ya no es un sueño —comentó Brina.

Siempre había pensado que era un sueño que nunca se haría realidad, pero se equivocó.

Ieyuji sonrió mientras miraba al cielo nocturno.

—Tienes razón.

* * *

Al día siguiente, una vez que todo terminó, Ieyuji ordenó que todos volvieran a casa y descansaran.

Sadao se fue más tarde, diciendo que debía regresar a la Prisión Vendicare mientras Brina iría a entrenarse en lugar de descansar. Ieyuji estaba bien con ello, así que decidió visitar a su hermano mayor.

Caminando por los corredores de la mansión Vongola, Ieyuji sintió la calidez de volver a casa. Fue un día agotador, y decir que volvió también significaba que seguía vivo y que había cumplido con el deseo de su hermano. Mientras caminaba, vio a Yamamoto acercarse con una sonrisa.

—¡Bienvenido de regreso, Yuji! Estoy feliz de ver que estás bien —le saludó Yamamoto con felicidad. Ieyuji sonrió y asintió.

—Gracias Yamamoto. ¿Cómo está Tsu-kun? ¿Está aquí?

—¿Tsuna? En el lugar de siempre. Si Gokudera pregunta, se fue a una reunión —le dijo Yamamoto mientras se reía.

—¿R-Reborn? —preguntó con una vacilación.

—Fuera en un trabajo, pero volverá en una hora.

—Y-Ya veo… —Ieyuji parecía aliviado de ello. —Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Te vas?

—¡Sip! Ahora que lo recuerdo, debo irme. Nos vemos, Yuji —Yamamoto se alejó mientras ondeaba su mano, despidiéndose.

Ieyuji le saludó de vuelta hasta que lo perdió de vista, y volvió a caminar hacia la oficina de su hermano.

* * *

Llegando al cuarto, Ieyuji se sintió nervioso por alguna razón. Siempre era de esa forma, pero reunió su coraje y tocó la puerta.

—Entre.

Dijo una voz familiar. Ieyuji entró al cuarto. Allí en el escritorio se encontraba Sawada Tsunayoshi, o mejor conocido como Vongola Décimo, actualmente el Jefe de la Famiglia más poderosa a la edad de 25 años.

Estaba leyendo el papeleo en su escritorio. Ieyuji se sintió aliviado porque no fuera mucho, o que no lo abandonara cuando nadie, especialmente su Consejero, no estaba presente.

Tsunayoshi se tomó unos momentos más para terminar el papel que tenía en la mano antes de mirar a la persona que llegó a verlo. Viendo a su hermano gemelo menor, le sonrió feliz.

—Bienvenido de regreso Yuji-kun. Estoy feliz de verte vivo y a salvo —le dijo Tsunayoshi realmente aliviado. Ieyuji se rió ligeramente.

Desde que comenzó el entrenamiento para volverse el candidato a Jefe del CEDEF, su hermano siempre estaba preocupado por él.

—Estoy bien Tsu-kun, y sabes que entrené duro para sobrevivir, ¿verdad? Ya crece y deja de preocuparte por mí.

—¿Olvidaste que ya soy un adulto? ¿Más que todos? —preguntó mientras se señalaba. Ieyuji suspiró, ¿cómo podría olvidarse? Era un adulto, pero su alma y mente era mucho más vieja que su actual edad física. Luego agregó: —Además, ¿está mal que me preocupe por mi hermano menor? Yuji-kun, no es como si no confíe en tu poder y habilidad, pero como tu familia y hermano no puedo evitar preocuparme.

—Lo sé, lo sé, siempre eres así Tsu-kun —dijo Ieyuji en derrota, haciendo a Tsunayoshi sonreír.

—¿Quieres algo de café? —le ofreció el mayor. Ieyuji asintió.

Tsunayoshi le sirvió un expreso y se hizo uno para sí. Ambos se sentaron, uno en la silla del Jefe y el otro enfrente. Tsunayoshi tomó un sorbo antes de continuar su trabajo mientras seguía hablando con su hermano.

—Lamento que no pueda darte mucha atención ahora mismo, Yuji-kun. Algunos se fueron y necesito terminar esto antes de que mi Consejero Espartano vuelva —dijo mientras firmaba el papel que tenía en la mano.

—Debe ser duro ser el Jefe, ¿huh, Tsu-kun? —rió Ieyuji.

—¿Ahora sabes por qué quería declinar la posición? —suspiró Tsuna. —En serio, desde que Bermuda me dio todos los derechos de Vendicare, mi papeleo se duplicó, no, ¿triplicó? ¿Cuadriplicó? ¿P-Puede que se multiplicara ocho veces?

Ieyuji estaba comenzando a palidecer.

—¿T-Tanto, Tsu-kun?

—S-Sí. Son sobre el daño que nuestros hombres hacen, incluyendo nuestros Guardianes, estados de Famiglias, cuentas, prisioneros de Vendicare, fondos, actividad del CEDEF y trabajos que deben hacerse, y más.

—No puedo creer que manejes incluso nuestro trabajo —dijo Ieyuji, pálido.

Tsuna no pudo evitar reírse por la cara de su hermano menor.

—Bueno, ustedes no pueden tomar ninguna acción sin mi consentimiento Yuji-kun, especialmente órdenes. Necesito mirarlos tanto como pueda antes de decidir el mejor curso de acción.

Ieyuji asintió ante la información.

—¿Todos ayudan con esos papeles?

—Gokudera-kun y Reborn ayudan con los papeles de Vongola. Son los únicos que pueden manejarlos, mientras que con los de Vendicare recibo ayuda de Hibari-san. Algunas veces incluso de Mukuro.

—¿Hibari-sempai puede hacer papeleo?

—¿Pensabas que el Comité de Disciplina no tenía? Hibari-san tiene más experiencia que yo, así que puedo confiar en su juicio, con Mukuro es igual.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo tienen el mismo trabajo… ¿Pelean cuando se trata de… ya sabes, castigar a una persona?

—No escuché que sucediera nunca —dijo Tsuna, sorprendiendo a Ieyuji.

—¿N-Nunca?

—Es lo que Chrome me dijo. Incluso Ken y Chikusa. Ambos parecen capaces de hablar sin problemas cuando se trata de eso. Además, mantén esto en secreto, pero en realidad esos dos se llevan mejor de lo que parece, aunque tengan una rivalidad.

—Y-Ya veo… Es un alivio.

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres, Yuji-kun.

Ambos hermanos se rieron mientras sentían la nostalgia invadirlos.

—¿Cuántos meses han pasado desde la última vez que hablamos? —preguntó Ieyuji. Tsuna sonrió feliz cuando respondió.

—Incluso yo no lo sé, Yuji-kun. —Tsuna respiró con profundidad pero seguía sonriendo. —Esto se siente nostálgico.

—Lo sé, me siento igual. —Ieyuji miró hacia fuera y preguntó: —Tsu-kun, ¿cómo le va a Kaa-san y a Tou-san?

—Siguen viviendo en Namimori, pero debo decirte, Kaa-san está realmente preocupada por ti. Tou-san estaba intentando convencerla de que estabas bien, pero le está haciendo pasar por un infierno —respondió Tsuna mientras ponía el papel en una pila a un lado y tomaba otro.

—Entonces, Kaa-san sigue sintiéndose resentida, huh… Creo que me da algo de lástima.

—¿De qué hablas Yuji-kun? Yo creo que están bien. Es su culpa por mantener el secreto.

—¿Tienes algún resentimiento contra Tou-san?

—No, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, no parece que te guste, por eso.

—Oh, eso es porque me recuerda a mi padre en mi casa, en el Mundo Paralelo. Ni siquiera sé cómo debería categorizarlo, ¿debería ser un idiota o un tonto?

—Y-Ya veo.

—En cualquier caso, lo que importa es que la están pasando bien y a salvo.

—¿No es por eso que me dijiste que lo hiciera volver a casa?

—Bueno, quería que Tou-san protegiera a Kaa-san mientras nosotros no estuvieramos, además de hacer sentir a Kaa-san feliz y a salvo —asintió Tsuna.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso… Por cierto Tsu-kun, después de esos papeles, ¿qué planeas hacer?

—Descansaría si pudiera, pero creo que no puedo. Tengo que hacer una visita a Vendicare y ver cómo están yendo las cosas. Soy el Jefe de allá también.

—Parece un trabajo duro, Tsu-kun.

—Está bien, siempre y cuando todos estén bien yo no tengo problema con el trabajo.

Ieyuji se sintió aliviado de escuchar eso.

—Ya veo… ¿Alguien te acompañará?

—Nadie, ¿por qué preguntas? —pregunto Tsuna.

—Tsu-kun, ¿te olvidas que eres el Décimo Vongola? Si vas a salir, deberías llevar a alguien para que te acompañe.

—No soy un niño, Yuji-kun.

—Aún así, eres el Jefe, nuestro Cielo y Luz. No puedes ir por tu cuenta. —Ieyuji se rascó la cabeza frustrada. —Ahora que lo pienso, no tienes a nadie. Si es así, iré contigo, Tsu-kun.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, acabas de regresar de tu misión y-

—Sin peros. ¡Prefiero la seguridad de mi hermano a la mía! —protestó Ieyuji, sorprendiendo a Tsunayoshi.

—¿Mi… seguridad?

—P-Por supuesto… Ahh —Ieyuji se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se avergonzó, sentándose en el suelo para esconder la vergüenza. —B-Bueno, eres mi hermano y… y… y… q-quien me salvó d-de la Llama Eclipse y… y eres nuestro Jefe, y… ¡AHHHH! —Ieyuji salió de su ataque de pánico y se paró —¡No importa, tu seguridad es lo más importante que nada, Tsu-kun!

—O-Okay, Yuji-kun lo entiendo, vendrás y serás mi guardaespaldas, ¿verdad?

Mentalmente, Tsuna estaba sudando. ¿Cómo es que llegaron a eso?

* * *

Más tarde, ambos salieron de la Mansión Vongola en auto. Tsuna conducía con Ieyuji a su lado. Tsuna sonreía mientras manejaba y su hermano seguía avergonzado por lo de antes.

—Creo que realmente deberías aprender a manejar, Yuji-kun. Es una forma de sobrevivir en la mafia —le recordó a su gemelo, quien comenzaba a deprimirse por seguir apestando en el manejo a pesar de su edad.

Tsuna siguió sonriendo todo el camino.

* * *

En la Oficina del Jefe de la Prisión Vendicare, Mukuro y Hibari se miraban entre sí. La tensión entre ellos podía verse. A un lado se encontraba Chrome, Chikusa y Sadao, observándolos.

Chikusa suspiró mientras se subía los lentes.

—Chrome, ¿puedes hacer algo sobre ellos?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Desafortunadamente, no puedo controlar su rivalidad. Puedo manejarlos cuando trabajan, pero cuando se trata de asuntos personales, es imposible.

Sadao suspiró, sin ningún interés.

—¿No está bien? No tenemos ningún objetivo y nada que hacer.

Chikusa miró a sus Jefes.

—Es verdad, pero…

—Ken y Fran están fuera reuniendo información sobre un criminal reciente. No tenemos nada que hacer hasta que obtengamos la nueva información, así que estamos libres por el momento.

—Qué aburrido —suspiró Sadao.

—Descansar no es malo, Sadao. ¿No acabas de salir a ayudar al Jefe del CEDEF y su equipo en su última misión cuando venías para acá? —dijo Chikusa. —Creo que deberías descansar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Sigo- —Sadao sintió el dolor en su espalda cuando alguien le palmeó. Se giró y no vio a nadie.

—Chikusa tiene razón, necesitas descansar Sadao —dijo Chrome en un tono monótono. Por alguna razón, tenía su tridente en mano con algo de sangre en la punta.

Chikusa asintió, de acuerdo con ella.

—Estás herido, ve y cúrate.

—¡Si no fuera porque Chrome me apuñaló no estaría herido! —gritó Sadao.

—Ya veo, entonces… —Chrome le dio una mirada que podía compararse a la de una bruja. —¿Quieres que posea tu cuerpo?

Sadao temió por su vida y se fue del cuarto de inmediato. Chikusa suspiró antes de volver a mirar a los otros dos. Hibari y Mukuro estaban por levantarse de su asiento para cortar/golpear al otro. La atmósfera que los rodeaba empezaba a aumentar y a empeorar, haciendo que Chrome y Chikusa comenzaran a temer. Por suerte, alguien llegó a tiempo.

—¿Hibari-san? ¿Mukuro? ¿Dónde están? ¿Chrome? ¿Todos?

El ambiente alrededor de ambas bestias desapareció de inmediato.

—Esa voz… —comenzó Chikusa, sabiendo quién era.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Tsunayoshi con Ieyuji detrás. Tsuna sonrió al ver a sus Guardianes.

—Hibari-san, Mukuro, Chrome, estaban aquí. Oh, hola Chikusa —les saludó Tsuna feliz, sin notar la atmósfera que había antes.

Chrome sonrió y se inclinó un poco.

—Bienvenido de regreso, Bossu.

—Kufufu, no se me informó de tu visita, Sawada Tsunayoshi —dijo Mukuro mientras sonreía. Hibari sólo dijo 'Hn' al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos y miraba hacia un costado.

Más tarde, todos se movieron hacia el Comedor de la Prisión Vendicare. Chrome les sirvió un café a todos, menos a Hibari que bebía un té verde, mientras comían chocolates y conversaban.

—Entonces, ¿cómo les está yendo a todos, Hibari-san? —preguntó Tsuna.

—Hn —fue la única respuesta del ex-Prefecto.

—Kufufu, Alondra-kun es un Jefe realmente tímido —le molestó Mukuro. Hibari lo miró mal.

—Hibari-san, Mukuro, por favor no peleen —dijo Tsuna, temiendo que comenzaran a atacarse. Miró a Chrome y le preguntó: —¿Qué hay de ti, Chrome? Lamento haberte dado el trabajo de controlar a estos dos. Su rivalidad debe darte dolor de cabeza a veces, ¿verdad?

Chrome sacudió la cabeza.

—No tanto Bossu. Mukuro-sama y el Guardián de la Nube en realidad pueden trabajar juntos y no pelean cuando se trata de trabajo, especialmente los criminales. Cuando se trata de asuntos personales, pelean afuera, así que no hacen daños.

—Para mi alivio —dijo Tsuna, completamente agradecido.

Ieyuji bebía su café mientras miraba a su alrededor. Su hermano sonreía al hablar con sus Guardianes que hasta ahora algunas veces temía.

—No hay necesidad de temerles, Sawada Ieyuji. Eso no es digno del Jefe de CEDEF —dijo Chikusa mientras comía su porción de pastel. Ieyuji le dio una sonrisa pequeña.

—N-No puedo evitarlo… Quiero decir… Parecen aterradores para mí, y siguen siendo sobreprotectores hacia mi hermano.

—Es natural. Puedes ver cómo aprecian a su Cielo más que a sus propias vidas… incluso Mukuro-sama —dijo Chikusa mientras los observaba.

Ieyuji no pudo evitar asentir al mirar a su hermano y a su familia. Podía ver cómo cada Guardián brillaba cada vez que estaban con su Cielo, Tsunayoshi. Para ellos, era como su Tsuna fuera el brillo que iluminaba sobre sus vidas diarias.

Ieyuji sonrió ante esto, entendiendo cómo se sentían. Para él era igual.

—Parece que te estás divirtiendo, Dame-Tsuna —se escuchó la voz profunda de un hombre.

Tsuna se giró y le sonrió a una cierta persona que todos conocían muy bien.

—¡Reborn, bienvenido! —saludó Tsuna al hombre que vestía un traje y llevaba una fedora, Reborn.

Gracias a Tsuna, Reborn había regresado a su cuerpo original. Chrome le dio un café cuando se sentó con ellos. Él asintió como agradecimiento y le dio un sorbo.

—Reborn, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —preguntó Tsuna.

—Sólo lo sabía —respondió Reborn. Tsuna suspiró. Reborn era siempre el mismo, sin importar el mundo en que estuviera. Reborn miró al otro Sawada y sonrió de lado.

—Sigues vivo, Baka Yuji.

—Por favor no me mates tan rápido, Reborn —dijo Ieyuji. Reborn rió por lo bajo, de alguna forma podía ver cuánto había mejorado.

—Por cierto Dame Tsuna, Hayato acaba de llamarme diciendo que estabas perdido y que alguien te había secuestrado o algo —le informó Reborn mientras bebía su expreso.

—Gokudera-kun entra en pánico demasiado, será mejor que le llame —dijo Tsuna mientras sacaba su teléfono.

—Kufufu, Cabeza de Pulpo regresó del encuentro, huh. Me pregunto qué nos reportará… ¿cierto, Alondra?

—Hn, los juzgaré hasta la muerte.

—Mukuro, Hibari-san, por favor no sean tan duros con ellos —dijo Tsuna mientras sudaba. Estaba nervioso y se sentía triste por quien sea que terminara en las manos de esos dos.

Ieyuji sonrió. Parecía que Tsuna era amable incluso con los peores criminales.

" _Ahora que lo pienso, entre la Sociedad Mafiosa, Vendicare es la organización más poderosa y aterradora. Incluso escuché rumores de que Vendicare aterroriza a cualquiera que escucha su nombre"_ Ieyuji se rió mentalmente. " _Los aterradores policías de la Mafia, Vendicare, y su Jefe, mi hermano Tsunayoshi. Si lo supieran, todos estarían demasiado asustados para aceptarlo."_

—Ah, antes de que lo olvide. —Todos miraron a Tsuna que tenía su celular en la mano mientras marcaba un cierto número. —¿Tienen su horario para la próxima semana libre?

—¿Próxima semana? —preguntó Ieyuji. Mukuro rió por lo bajo.

—Kufufu, por supuesto Tsunayoshi, nunca podremos olvidar ese día.

—¿De qué hablan? —le preguntó Ieyuji a su Guardián de la Lluvia. Chikusa sacudió su cabeza, diciéndole que no sabía. Reborn sonrió de lado y le respondió.

—Aria, la Jefa de la Famiglia Giglio Nero, planeaba una fiesta y nos invitó.

—¿Fiesta? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ieyuji.

—Para que el Trinisette se lleve mejor. Tampoco sé la razón, pero todos los Arcobaleno y los Guardianes Vongola están invitados. También me pidió que les dijera de ir con tu Famiglia, así que ¿qué te parece, Yuji-kun? ¿Chikusa? —dijo Tsuna.

Chikusa se acomodó los lentes.

—No me importa.

Ieyuji sonrió y asintió.

—Seguro. Le informaré a Brina… Espera… ¿Eso significa que debo decirle a Mochida también?

—No es necesario traer al debilucho —dijo Hibari. Mukuro y Chikusa asintieron. Tsuna sudó.

—H-Hibari-san, Mukuro, ¿siguen odiándolo?

Hibari y Chikusa no respondieron, pero sus ojos decían que sí. Tsuna volvió a sudar, luego se giró hacia Ieyuji y le sonrió.

—Llámale también ya que está invitado.

Él no sabía si debía obedecer o no, viendo que las dos bestias Guardianas de Tsuna le estaban mirando. Tsuna no pareció notarlo.

Reborn sonrió de lado mientras bajaba la taza y Chrome se acercó a él.

—¿Quiere más? —preguntó.

—Sólo dame el reporte. —Chrome se inclinó un poco y se alejó. Reborn alejó la mirada de su estudiante, que estaba en el teléfono hablando con Gokudera.

—Oh, ha pasado tiempo Reborn.

Reborn miró a la persona que le habló y bajó su fedora.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Verde.

El antiguo Arcobaleno del Rayo y ahora uno de los científicos de Vendicare se sentó en el lugar libre. Todavía vestía su bata blanca y su cabello parecía un desastre.

—¿Arruinaste el sujeto de prueba, Verde? —le molestó Reborn. Verde le miró mal y apartó la mirada.

—Cállate Reborn… Entonces, ¿cómo le va a Vongola?

—Bien, todavía puedo molestar a mi tonto estudiante —respondió Reborn con una sonrisa de lado. Verde le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo que sus palabras en realidad significaban que disfrutaba de estar con su estudiante para poder seguir observando las maravillas que provocaba.

Después de la llamada de Tsuna, él se giró hacia ellos y se les unió. Ieyuji podía sentir la calidez de la familia, y estaba feliz de poder merecerla.

* * *

Más tarde, las conversaciones escalaron un nuevo nivel cuando el caos apareció. Todo comenzó con dos Nubes y una Niebla. Los demás no pudieron evitar involucrarse, incluso Ieyuji no pudo escapar.

Los únicos que no se metieron fueron Tsuna y Reborn, que observaban desde un lado.

—¿Estás seguro de que no debes detenerlos? —preguntó Reborn, sin importarle el caos aunque quería saber lo que su estudiante y Jefe pensaba. Tsuna sonrió.

—No me importa. Hice un trato con Hibari-san y Mukuro que si comenzaban una pelea, ellos pagarían por los daños y harían el papeleo. A ninguno pareció importarle porque podrían moverse con libertad… aún así…

—Hay veces en que lo no tienes otra opción más que involucrarte —terminó Reborn. Tsuna soltó una carcajada. Eso ya había sucedido y después les dio un infierno, esperando que pensaran antes de destruir cosas la próxima vez.

—Realmente hiciste una loca Famiglia —comentó Reborn, haciendo reír a Tsuna.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Es por tu culpa que nos volvimos así… Oh, debería decir por tu otro yo, Reborn.

Él tarareó por unos segundos antes de hacer su próxima pregunta.

—Dame Tsuna, ¿echas de menos tu mundo?

Tsuna se quedó en silencio mientras recordaba el tiempo con sus amigos y familia en ese entonces. Sonrió antes de responder.

—Lo hago Reborn, pero sé que lo están haciendo bien. Sé que se enfrentarán con dificultades, pero les enseñé a creer en ellos y en los demás. Así que de alguna forma, no siento ganas de volver.

Reborn sonrió, viendo en sus ojos que decía la verdad. Luego se giró hacia el caos.

—El daño va a ser enorme. —Tsuna se giró hacia los demás y se rió.

—Lo sé… Umm… Reborn, esto puede sonar repentino, pero… Gracias… Por estar para mí.

Tsuna miró a Reborn para ver su reacción. Seguía como siempre, pero pudo ver una sonrisa en su rostro, haciéndole sonreír también. Ambos se giraron hacia el caos y decidieron dejarlos, por ahora.

* * *

La semana siguiente, todos acudieron a la fiesta de Aria. Byakuran ya estaba allí con sus Coronas Fúnebres. Aria y Yuni hacían los preparativos, como arreglar la comida.

Actualmente estaban alejados de la Mansión, con una linda vista del bosque y una brisa tranquila. Era un lugar perfecto para relajarse.

Justo al terminar con los preparativos, los Arcobalenos con la Famiglia Vongola llegó.

Yuni, que tenía seis años, estaba corriendo por alrededor feliz mientras abrazaba al recién llegado Décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Lo quería mucho como compañero de juegos y amigo, ya que cada vez que venía a visitar siempre jugaba con ella, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Tsunayoshi estaba feliz de que Yuni se encontrara bien. Aria se acercó a saludarlos.

Pronto, la fiesta comenzó. Todos disfrutaban, aunque algunos estuvieran discutiendo, como Gokudera y Ryohei. Tsuna y Reborn se encontraban alejados, relajándose mientras bebían su expreso. Yuni se acercó a Tsuna y le pidió jugar con él.

—Lo haré si puedes hacer que este chico venga también, Yuni-chan —dijo Tsuna mientras señalaba a Reborn, que levantó una ceja. Yuni fue hacia su tío e intentó persuadirlo, aunque por supuesto él no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente.

—Tsu-kun —Tsuna se giró y le sonrió a Ieyuji, que caminó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuji-kun? ¿No deberías estar con Mochida? —le preguntó. Ieyuji largó una carcajada.

—Bueno, quería que se acostumbrara a tener a todos alrededor, así que lo dejé allí. —Ieyuji señaló hacia Mochida, que estaba con Hibari y Mukuro. Tsuna no pudo evitar sudar cuando lo vió, pobre Mochida.

—Ahora que lo pienso… Aunque estás ocupado, puedes aceptar una invitación como esta y venir a una fiesta como esta —comentó Ieyuji mientras miraba a los presentes.

—Porque para nosotros, Yuji-kun, es más importante tener tiempo con amigos y familia que el trabajo —se rió Tsuna. —Así que sin importar la ocasión, si nos hace reunirnos, lo aceptaré y lo disfrutaré.

—Excepto una invitación a una fiesta mafiosa —dijo Ieyuji, haciendo a su hermano sonreír por haber dicho la verdad. Volvió a mirar a los demás y continuó: —Ahora que lo pienso, aunque tengas tanto papeleo puedes balancear entre tu tiempo de trabajo y la familia. Realmente eres increíble, Tsu-kun.

—No soy tan impresionante. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que puedo balancear ambos… a diferencia de nuestro padre, ¿verdad? —dijo Tsuna, haciendo que Ieyuji riera después de pensar un poco.

—Es verdad.

Ieyuji miró hacia el cielo despejado mientras una brisa soplaba. Por alguna razón, sonrió.

Alejado de los hermanos, Yuni y Reborn los observaban en silencio. Ieyuji bajó la mirada, pensando en algo que seguía doliéndole.

—Me pregunto si Tsu-kun ya me perdonó —murmuró, pero Tsuna, Yuni y Reborn le escucharon con claridad. Tsuna le palmeó la espalda, animándolo. Sabía que hablaba de su contraparte, su verdadero hermano gemelo.

—Ya lo hizo, Yuji-kun. Estoy seguro, porque fuiste salvado de la Llama Eclipse.

Ieyuji sonrió ante sus palabras.

—Gracias, Tsu-kun… Seguiré pagando por mi pecado, porque es lo único que puedo hacer por él… y por mí mismo.

Tsuna decidió permanecer en silencio y miró hacia el cielo.

—Sólo asegúrate de regresar a salvo. Se enojará si te unes a él tan rápido y tan temprano, Yuji-kun —le recordó Tsuna, haciéndolo reír un poco, dándole la razón,.

—¡Yuni! ¡Tsunayoshi-kun! ¡Reborn! ¡Ieyuji-kun! Vengan a unirse —Les llamó Aria.

Tsuna sonrió y se paró.

—¿Deberíamos ir, chicos? —les preguntó. Los otros tres se pararon y se unieron a los demás.

—¡Tsunayoshi-kun! —le llamó Byakuran con felicidad. Tsuna le sonrió como saludo.

—Ha pasado tiempo Byakuran.

Él asintió feliz.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es la vida aquí, Tsunayoshi-kun? Escuché que conociste a tu futura esposa. Entonces, ¿cómo es ella?

—Igual a como la recuerdo —replicó Tsuna. —Bueno, podría ser un nuevo inicio entre nosotros.

Byakuran tarareó en respuesta. Tsuna tomó la oportunidad para preguntarle algo.

—Tu contraparte en nuestro mundo… ¿él…?

Byakuran asintió.

—Murió después de que llegaran aquí. Su último trabajo fue enviarte tus lentes de contacto y tus Auriculares-X. Ya sabes, ¿lo que te entregué antes de que el Conflicto del Anillo del Cielo comenzara?

—Lo sé… —asintió Tsuna. —Aún así… si puedes comunicarte con él después de morir, mándale mis gracias.

—Lo haré, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna sonrió.

—Y gracias a ti también, Byakuran. No estoy muy seguro de porqué debería agradecerte… pero siento que tengo que hacerlo.

—Tsunayoshi-kun es tan dulce. Me hubiera enamorado de ti si hubiera sido una chica —dijo Byakuran. Tsuna quiso golpearlo en la cara, pero se contuvo. Es el mismo viejo Byakuran, molestándolo por sus acciones y su altura.

—¡Juudaime! —Gokudera se acercó a Tsuna. —¿Este bastardo dijo algo para que su vena sobresaliera? No se preocupe, yo-

Antes de que pudiera agarrar su dinamita, Tsuna le detuvo.

—No te preocupes Gokudera-kun, no dijo nada raro, ¿sí?

Gokudera se calmó de alguna forma.

—Si lo dice, Juudaime.

—¡Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a jugar con Bluebell-chan! —dijo Byakuran y se alejó. Los otros dos no pudieron evitar sudar.

—¿Así es como actúa en verdad, Juudaime? —preguntó Byakuran, recordando a su otra parte.

—Si recuerdo bien, no.

—Oh, por cierto Juudaime, encontré algo realmente interesante cuando estaba en la reunión con una Famiglia aliada. Si tiene tiempo, ¿podría revisarlo más tarde, Juudaime? —preguntó Gokudera. Parecía que estrellas brillaban a su espalda. Debe tratarse sobre UMAs para que esté actuando de esa forma.

Tsuna asintió mientras sonreía.

—De acuerdo. Intentaré abrir algo de tiempo para nosotros, Gokudera-kun.

Gokudera estaba más que feliz al escuchar esto. Esta vez, Yamamoto se acercó.

—Tsuna, Gokudera, ¿de qué hablan?

—Nada, Loco del Béisbol —replicó Gokudera con un gruñido, haciendo que Yamamoto riera. Tsuna sonrió.

—Yamamoto, escuché que este mes había un partido de Béisbol. ¿Irás a mirarlo?

—¿Oh, eso? Eso quería, pero los equipos no me gustan mucho así que no iré. ¿Estabas interesados en ellos, Tsuna? —preguntó Yamamoto. Tsuna sacudió su cabeza.

—No, sólo estaba curioso, porque si es trata de béisbol nunca fallas en verlo.

Yamamoto se rió.

—Supongo.

—¡Tsuna-nii! —Lambo se acercó corriendo y tomó su mano. —¿Tienes caramelos de uva?

—Lambo, te comiste ocho caramelos mientras veníamos. no me digas que quieres más con toda la comida que hay por aquí —dijo Tsuna, haciendo que Lambo hiciera un puchero.

—Pero quiero los caramelos de uva de Tsuna-nii.

—Vaca Estúpida, estás actuando como un niño de nuevo —dijo Gokudera, haciendo a Lambo saltar cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones. Tsuna se rió.

—Está bien Gokudera-kun, no puedes negar que todos nosotros nos sentimos de ese modo por nuestra edad en este mundo.

Gokudera no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza y apartar la mirada.

—Es cierto Cabeza de Pulpo —se acercó Ryohei, quien puso su brazo derecho en el cuello de Gokudera. —¡Podemos sentir la juventud dentro nuestro EXTREMADAMENTE!

—Cabeza de Césped, eres ruidoso —dijo Gokudera mientras intentaba alejarlo.

—Kufufu, pero debo decir que de todos nosotros, sólo la Vaca lo parece más —dijo Mukuro con Chrome a su lado, mientras se unían.

—De nuevo estás molestándome, Mukuro-nii —dijo Lambo con un puchero.

—Kufufu, ¿de qué estás hablando? Todo lo que digo es verdad, ¿cierto, querida Chrome? —dijo Mukuro inclinándose hacia ella, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento Lambo, pero tendré que acordar con Mukuro-sama en este asunto.

El puchero de Lambo aumentó.

—Todos son tan malos.

Tsuna y Yamamoto no pudieron evitar reír y animar a su Guardián más joven. Ryohei apartó la mirada y gritó.

—¡Oi, Hibari! ¡Ven a unirte!

Hibari estaba alejado de ellos porque no le gustaban las multitudes. Miró hacia otro lado, sin aceptar.

—Hahaha, Hibari realmente odia los lugares con mucha gente —dijo Yamamoto, haciendo que Mukuro riera por lo bajo y Tsuna asintiera.

 _«Hahahaha»_

Todos escucharon la voz de un niño. Tsuna y sus Guardianes se giraron y se sorprendieron. Frente a ellos, se vieron a sí mismos, no, a la versión de ellos de niños.

El Gokudera Niño discutía con Ryohei Niño mientras Yamamoto Niño se interponía, intentando detenerlos con Niño Tsuna. Alejado de los cuatro, Chrome Niña miraba al Niño Lambo junto a Niño Mukuro, quien tenía una sonrisa de lado. Alejado de ellos estaba Hibari Niño.

Los Guardianes estaban demasiado sorprendidos al verlos. Podían sentir que no eran una ilusión y que sólo ellos podían verlos ya que los demás, incluído Reborn, siguieron conversando sin mirarlos.

El Tsuna Niño se dio la vuelta y sonrió, haciendo que Tsuna abriera los ojos aún más. El pequeño corrió, haciendo que los demás niños dejaran de discutir y llorar. Todos lo miraron correr hacia Ieyuji, quien estaba charlando con Mochida.

Tampoco Ieyuji parecía ver al niño.

Tsuna le sonrió a su otra versión.

—¿Eres mi contraparte? —le susurró Tsuna, pero sus Guardianes pudieron escucharlo.

El Tsuna Niño sonrió aún más, como si dijera que sí. Los otros Guardianes también sonrieron mientras miraban a sus contrapartes a quienes estaban suplantando pero que murieron por la tragedia.

—Por alguna razón, es difícil creer que pude conocerte aquí —dijo Yamamoto, haciendo que su contraparte riera.

—Yo, finalmente nos conocemos mocoso —dijo Gokudera. Aunque sus palabras parecieran duras, su voz era gentil. Su contraparte sonrió de lado.

—¿Te sientes mejor al extremo allí, otro yo? —El niño replicó con una sonrisa como diciendo que sí.

Lambo se sentó en el suelo y sonrió.

—Finalmente conozco a mi yo vaca —Su contraparte lo miró fijamente y sonrió.

—Hola —dijo Chrome a su contraparte, haciéndola sonreír y asentir en saludo.

—Kufufu —Mukuro sólo rió, haciendo que su otro yo sonriera de lado.

Hibari miró fijamente al niño que hacía lo mismo con él.

Sus otros yo abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo para dar su último mensaje antes de desaparecer con el viento.

Los Guardianes tomaron su mensaje y sonrieron.

El único que quedaba era la contraparte de Tsuna, que seguía observando a su hermano menor hablar con alguien más. El niño miró a su contraparte otra vez y sonrió con todos los dientes mientras le daba su último mensaje. Luego desapareció como los otros.

Tsuna sonrió al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

Ieyuji dejó de hablar con Mochida de repente y comenzó a llorar.

—¡O-Oi, Yuji! ¿Q-Qué sucedió tan de repente? —preguntó Mochida, confundido.

—N-No lo sé… pero… —Ieyuji se quitó las lágrimas con su brazo. —Me sentí… nostálgico por alguna razón… Yo… Yo, me pregunto por qué… —dijo Ieyuji mientras seguía secándose las lágrimas. Mochida seguía confundido, pero decidió consolar a su amigo.

Tsuna sonrió al ver a su hermano menor llorar y se giró a ver el cielo junto a los demás.

 _«¡Enorgullece a Oyaji!»_ fue el mensaje que recibió Yamamoto. Él se rió y asintió varias veces, asegurándole que lo haría.

 _«¡Disfruta la vida que yo no tuve, bastardo!»_ fue el mensaje del otro Gokudera. Él chasqueó la lengua, diciéndole en silencio que permanecería al lado de su Juudaime.

 _«¡Protege a nuestra hermana menor EXTREMADAMENTE sin importar qué!»_ fue el mensaje de la contraparte de Ryohei. La sonrisa del Sol Vongola aumentó y lanzó un puñetazo en el aire, diciéndole que definitivamente lo haría.

 _«¡No seas un mocoso como yo, idiota!»_ fue el mensaje que recibió Lambo. Él no pudo evitar reírse.

 _«Por favor, ten una mejor vida que yo… ¿sí?»_ fue el mensaje de Chrome. Ella asintió con una sonrisa mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos. " _Eso haré, pero no solo por mí… sino por tu bien también"_ replicó en silencio.

 _«No sé qué clase de vida tendrás, pero… buena suerte»_ fue el mensaje del otro yo de Mukuro. Esto le hizo reír por lo bajo. " _No necesitas decirme eso, es lo que haré."_

 _«Sé el más fuerte de todos»_ fue el mensaje de Hibari. El ex Prefecto no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando que ambos pensaban igual.

 _«Gracias por salvar a mi hermano, por favor cuidad de él, Otro Yo»._ El mensaje que Tsunayoshi recibió de su contraparte le hizo sonreír. De esa forma, le dijo que cuidaría de su hermano gemelo, no el hermano de ambos, sin fallar.

Desde lejos, Reborn observó a Tsuna y a sus Guardianes. No pudo ver a los espíritus de sus contrapartes, pero algo le decía que los habían conocido. Los otros ex Arcobalenos supusieron lo mismo. Una vez, sus contrapartes les habían hablado a través del Pacificador vacío. No pudieron verlos, pero los sintieron.

Ese fue uno de los motivos por la reunión que Aria organizó. La otra era que quería que se relajaran y disfrutaran del día, pero además, quería que se encontraran con los espíritus de sus contrapartes.

—Lo logramos, Reborn —le susurró Aria al ex-Arcobaleno del Sol. Reborn sonrió de lado y bajó su fedora. En efecto, lo habían hecho.

Tsuna se giró al igual que sus Guardianes y se unieron a los demás.

Este fue el día donde el tiempo comenzó a fluir efectivamente, no como sus contrapartes, sino como ellos mismos en este nuevo mundo.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **(Escuchen el OST: Requiem [Instrumental] de TOXA)**

* * *

 **Nota de Assassin-san:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

Su autor hizo una continuación de la historia que nunca planeó hacer pero que hizo de todos modos. Para decirles la verdad, leí el Fanfic y me di cuenta de que no escribí mucho sobre el lado de Ieyuji, así que hice un epílogo sobre él, Tsuna y sus Guardianes.

¿Entonces qué les parece? Sobre los errores gramaticales, me disculpo.

Su autor espera que les haya gustado a todos. Gracias a todos los lectores, quienes dejaron su favorito, seguidores y comentarios. Nunca había esperado tantos favoritos y seguidores por esta historia.

Gracias a todos de nuevo… Chaos.


	22. Capítulo 22 - Nota de Autor

Queridos lectores.

Su autor les agradece por leer la histori hasta el final. Estoy realmente feliz por ver cuántos favoritos y seguidores ganó la historia a través de este año. Sé que la mayoría necesitan algunos arreglos gramaticales, así que por favor perdónenme, su autor los arreglará cuando consiga la motivación para hacerlo.

Ahora, les escribo esta nota a los lectores que no saben que _Soulless Sky_ tiene un final alternativo.

Desafortunadamente, está escrito en Wattpad y Achieve Of Our Own (AO3). El final alternativo comienza en el Capítulo 17. La verdad es que no planeaba alargarlo más, pero no tuve otra opción más que crear la otra ruta. Esta va a ser actualizada por mes.

Si ustedes están interesados, por favor diríjanse a Wattpad o AO3 y encontrarán el fanfiction en Katekyo Hitman Reborn titulado _Soulless Sky_ por SeventhAssassin (AO3) o Aoka_MidoKuro (wattpad)

Una vez más, gracias por leer la historia. Espero que les haya gustado.

Su Autor,

Seventh Assassin.

P.D: Si quieren que suba la historia alternativa en Fanfiction, su autor requiere 30 comentarios de petición. Este sólo es una confirmación de si es necesario publicarlo aquí o no.

P.P.D: Para los lectores que siguen preguntando quién es la esposa de Tsuna, por favor lean _Soulless Sky Extra._ Es una historia diferente, pero estoy seguro de que podrán encontrarlo.

* * *

Bien, llegó el final.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me acompañaron hasta el final, con sus comentarios, favoritos y seguidores, e incluso a quienes pasaron a leer y no dejaron nada. Disfrute bastante haciendo esta traducción, es la primera que hago así que fue toda una nueva experiencia.

Me meto en esta nota de autor para notificarles cómo voy a seguir. En unos días, en este mismo fic (porque me da pereza hacerlo separado) voy a publicar los extras de los que habla la autora arriba ( _Soulless Sky Extra_ ). En esos extra se dice quién es la esposa de Tsuna, que estoy segura de que nadie adivino XD

En cuanto al final alternativo, voy a traducirlo, eso es un hecho. Ya le pedí permiso a Assassin-san y me dio el okey, así que denlo por hecho. Sin embargo, tengo por política personal no leer/traducir nada que no esté completo. Soy una persona ansiosa, y no soporto no saber cómo termina una historia. Más un fanfiction que depende del horario personal del autor, o su motivación, y que bien puede ser abandonado sin mirar atrás (Q-Q)

Por eso, voy a esperar a que termine con la versión alternativa antes de publicarla. Como ambas historias comienzan del mismo modo, y más o menos en el capítulo 17 se separan, no voy a re-publicar el principio. Simplemente voy a empezar con el final, por ahí repitiendo sólo el último capítulo en que ambas historias se parecen y se separan.

En fin.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, y estoy feliz porque me hayan seguido hasta el final.

Nos vemos~

Skyler


End file.
